A Decisão de Hermione
by Ana Scully Rickman
Summary: ATUALIZANDO!Robert é um principe encantado.Severus é Severus.Hermione está balançada.Mas tem fatores na vida que nos levam a tomar decisões dificeis.Hermione tomou a dela,será a decisão certa? HG/SS HG/Pers Original
1. A Dama de Vermelho

_**Olá pessoal... tenho que falar que essa não é minha nova fic, eu já escrevi essa fic aqui entre 2008 e 2009, mas como eu estou arrumando algumas coisas na fic e colocando algumas partes novas... quero dividir isso com vocês... não quis deletar a história já postada, muito menos os reviews que tanto amo... por isso coloquei essa como a decisão de Hermione...Espero que quem ainda não leu que goste e quem já leia que leia novamente goste mais ainda**_

_**Titulo: A Decisão**_

_**Autora: Senhorita Scully**_

_**Ship: Hermione Granger/ Severus Snape Hermione Granger/ Personagem Original**_

_**Gênero: Romance**_

_**Censura: NC/17**_

_**Terminada: Não**_

_**Teaser: Hermione não o quer mais, mas Robert Laine é o espelho da perfeição. Severus Snape descobre que precisa de Hermione mais do que imaginaria. Ela tem que tomar uma decisão: Qual deles?**_

_**Disclaimer:Está fic é feita no mundo de Harry Potter, nada é verdadeiro. Fic feita sem fins lucrativos, visa a diversão. Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, apenas Robert Laine, a perfeição em pessoa.**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_A dama de vermelho_

O velho espelho encontrava-se embaçado impedindo o reflexo da imagem do corpo encolhido no canto do banheiro. A água quente caia batendo na pele branca deixando-a vermelha. Os cabelos castanhos caiam sobre seu colo desmanchando os cachos e cobrindo os seios. As mãos com a pele enrugada pelo tempo em banho cobria o rosto cujo os olhos desmanchavam-se em um rio cristalino que descia juntando-se à água que descrevia as curvas perfeitas de seu corpo pequeno.

Hermione ainda permaneceu sentada no chão gelado tentando sentir que a água levava embora todo o peso que agora instalava-se em suas costas. A voz dele ainda ecoava em sua mente como se estivesse sendo dita neste momento pela voz baixa e macia ao pé de seu ouvido fazendo seus pêlos se arrepiarem enquanto suas lágrimas vertiam dos seus olhos âmbar.

"Tanta inteligência, tanto vigor e empenho para ser sempre a melhor e entrar no Ministério. Ah! Hermione entende de uma vez que nenhum homem quer a sua mente e sim algo mais quente, mais real e tocável"

Lembrar da mão dele apertando sua cintura fazendo-a chegar mais perto e subindo pela sua barriga a fazia sentir repulsa de si mesma, raiva de ter um dia pensado que Robert Laine viria a ser seu eterno amor, seu cavalheiro branco.

Suspirando e sentindo que não poderia mais ficar ali sem que seu corpo ficasse todo enrugado e mais ainda sentindo que aquele não seria o método onde conseguiria afastar aquelas imagens de sua mente, ela levantou devagar e fechou o chuveiro. Antes de pisar no tapete seco ela apertou os cabelos castanhos retirando o excesso de água que ali continha, sua mão pequena e branca esticou-se para pegar a toalha com que se enxugou com movimentos mecânicos como se não visse o que estava fazendo, se alguém perguntasse diretamente naquele momento o que ela estava fazendo, Hermione, que sempre fora a primeira a levantar a mão na sala quando uma pergunta lhe era feita, demoraria muito tempo para poder responder.

Ela pegou o roupão e se cobriu saindo do banheiro sem nem ao menos olhar para seu reflexo no espelho. Seus pés descalços, antes quentes pela água do chuveiro, agora estavam gelados por causa do chão de madeira de seu quarto. Após fechar a porta Hermione olhou para a menina que usava sua escova tentando fazer um coque bonito nos cabelos vermelhos vivo. Gina parecia nem ter percebido que a amiga acabara de sair do banheiro de tão concentrada que estava, e só se virou quando finalmente seus cabelos estavam presos no devido lugar.

- Por Mérlin Hermione, pensei que iria se afogar no banheiro.

- Não posso lhe dizer que essa idéia não passou por minha cabeça – Disse Hermione sentando na cama e olhando para a amiga que agora passava uma leve maquiagem no rosto perfeito.

- Qual é Hermione, já faz duas semanas. Robert não merece que gaste suas lágrimas por ele.

- Talvez.

- Talvez não, ele não merece mesmo – Disse Gina colocando os brincos e ajeitando o vestido preto – Estou bonita? – Perguntou levantando-se e dando uma volta em frente aos olhos de Hermione.

Demorou um pouco para Hermione conseguir se concentrar como uma boa amiga e reparar em todos os detalhes da roupa de Gina.

- Está linda. Harry vai adorar.

- O Harry não vai nem reparar. Mas você está esperando o que para se arrumar? A festa já começou, os convidados já estão lá embaixo.

A imagem de vários bruxos desconhecidos aguardando-a para fazer entrevistas e tirar fotos não agradou Hermione nem um pouco, naquele momento ela queria apenas ficar deitada em sua cama sem nada para fazer a não ser dormir ou fitar o teto enquanto sua mente a maltratava com imagens dele.

- Acho que não vou – Disse por fim

- Você vai sim – Ordenou Gina colocando suas mãos na cintura parecendo muito com a Sra. Weasley - Hermione todos contam com a sua presença. Esqueça o Robert, dê um basta na memória dele. Viva um pouco, dê esse prazer à sua vida.

Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso que logo se transformou em um sorriso grande, era difícil ficar triste ao lado de Gina. A amiga estava certa, ela precisava mesmo esquecer Robert e viver um pouco mais.

- Está bem eu vou.

- É assim que se fala Mi, tenho até um vestido perfeito para você usar.

Dizendo isso Gina abriu o guarda roupa e procurou entre os vários vestidos que com certeza fora sua mãe que arrumou depois de muito ralhar com a menina por suas roupas sempre ficarem jogadas em qualquer lugar. Depois de abrir a terceira porta do guarda roupa Gina exclamou com prazer e tirou um belíssimo vestido que entregou para a amiga.

- Você vai arrasar.

Hermione pegou o vestido na mão e o olhou passando a mão pelo tecido leve. Gina fez sinal para o espelho e Hermione se levantou parando na frente do mesmo, ela colocou o vestido em frente ao corpo e analisou o resultado. Por cima do ombro era possível ver Gina olhando-a com entusiasmo. Talvez uma festa não fosse tão ruim assim, quem sabe hoje não poderia se divertir um pouco já que estava precisando tanto.

- Esperarei lá embaixo – Disse Gina quando viu o sorriso brotar na boca da amiga.

Hermione colocou o vestido na cama e o olhou mais um pouco entortando um pouco a boca como quando estava pensando seriamente em alguma coisa. "É eu vou sim" disse antes de tirar o roupão e olhar-se novamente no espelho. Seu corpo não tinha nada de especial, era um corpo normal como de qualquer outra jovem de sua idade, ela não era magrela, mas também não tinha gorduras localizadas, mas Hermione não ligava para nada disso, ela não queria saber de seu corpo, claro que cuidava de sua saúde, mas preferia se dedicar em sua mentalidade.

- Eu não sou somente uma mente – Disse para se reflexo ao olhar-se novamente – Eu sou muito mais que isso.

A festa no andar de baixo do Largo Grimauld já estava rolando há algum tempo quando finalmente Hermione apareceu no alto da escada. Ela se escondeu um pouco de todo mundo e apenas ficou olhando para os convidados, não conhecia quase ninguém ali, repórteres, bruxos de vários países. A sala do Largo Grimmauld estava entupida de gente e por um momento ela queria desistir e apenas voltar para o quarto que dividia com Gina, mas ao ver a amiga no pé da escada sorrindo e lhe dando forças para descer ela tomou coragem e colocou o pé no primeiro degrau.

Quase automaticamente toda a atenção dada a Harry Potter – o – menino- que – sobreviveu – mais- uma – vez – e – derrotou – o – Lord – das – Trevas foi transferida para a belíssima bruxa que descia as escadas com elegância.

Hermione vestia um magnífico e sensual vestido vermelho tomara que caia, que chegava até seu joelho deixando as pernas a mostra. Sua sandália preta de salto alto a fazia ficar com uma postura extremamente reta e definindo suas pernas. A cintura ficara marcada pelo vestido mostrando o corpo modelo que ela escondera sob suas vestes escolares. O colo trazia somente um belo colar que brilhava iluminando seus olhos ressaltados pela maquiagem bem feita. Os cabelos caiam em ordenados cachos finalizando a obra perfeita que queria expor.

Ela desceu as escadas sentindo os olhares voltados para ela. Todos a observavam, como se jamais a tivessem visto.

- Boa noite – Disse a todos antes de descer o último degrau.

Quase todos os presentes fizeram uma reverência à aluna que ajudou a derrotar o Lord das Trevas mostrando bravura e coragem. Após acenar agradecendo à todos, seguiu para onde Gina havia se sentado com Harry e Rony que levantou no mesmo instante para afastar a cadeira e ajudá-la a se sentar.

- Obrigada – Agradeceu sorrindo para o amigo que ficou vermelho.

- Nossa Mione, você está realmente muito bonita – Disse Harry.

- É Hermione, você está bonita até demais – Disse Gina dando um tapa fraco no braço de Harry

- Eu não fiz nada – Disse Harry rindo e abraçando a namorada.

Todos riram e pediram uma bebida que Monstro trouxe logo em seguida com uma bandeja cheia de petiscos, quatro taças e uma garrafa de vinho tinto que serviu a todos.

- Vamos dançar Harry? – Perguntou Gina quando um ritmo animado começou a tocar na pista que era o meio da sala que somente agora Hermione percebeu que fora estendida para suportar todas as pessoas que ali estava.

- Quer dançar Mione? – Perguntou Rony sentado do outro lado da mesa e ficando automaticamente vermelho.

- Oh Rony! – Disse Hermione olhando gentilmente para ele – Muito obrigada, mas acho que ficarei sentada por enquanto, mas não fique chateado – Ela apressou-se a dizer quando viu o rosto murchar – Eu prometo uma dança somente para você ainda hoje.

Rony novamente sorriu e saiu em busca dos gêmeos e de suas brincadeiras. Hermione continuou sentada bebericando o vinho que deixava seus lábios vermelhos. Ela olhou em volta, todos pareciam contentes e alegres. Muitos membros da ordem estavam espalhados pela casa, uns conversavam entre si, outros desatavam-se a rir com as brincadeiras dos gêmeos que agora mostravam seus mais novos inventos para vários bruxos que ficaram extasiados e já faziam pedidos de remessas para Fred e Jorge que sorriam em meio ao pensamento de quantos galeões ganhariam somente com aqueles pedidos. Por dentro Hermione sorria por ver que eles estavam conseguindo ter sucesso e olhando para Fred ela não pôde não se lembrar do momento de tensão quando ele quase morreu soterrado pelos destroços de Hogwarts. Afastando a imagem da batalha que tanto sofrimento trouxe ao seu coração, ela voltou a olhar para as pessoas ao redor, alguns aurores dançavam enquanto outros fingiam que dançavam e outros mais corajosos ainda mexiam o corpo em um ritmo que vinha somente de suas mentes. Mas não foram os dançarinos excêntricos ou os novos produtos dos gêmeos que mais chamou atenção de Hermione e sim o homem que estava sentado sozinho em uma pequena mesa ao canto, quase escondido no escuro do lugar mais afastado.

Severus Snape não ria e parecia não participar da festa, apenas um fantasma no meio dos vivos, alguém esquecido ou temeroso. A pedra chave de toda a trama do mundo bruxo, o homem mais leal e corajoso que alguém pode ter conhecimento. Será que só ela percebia isso, somente ela olhava para ele como uma pessoa diferente do professor de poções injusto e ex comensal da morte?

Ele continuava lá, sentado, sem se mexer, continha na mão um cálice de vinho tinto, mas parecia não beber. Seu rosto inexpressivo era fracamente iluminado pela luz que vinha da porta que os elfos abriam para passar da sala para o estoque de bebidas, mas logo que a porta se fechava ele voltava a ficar escondido. Nesses pequenos momentos em que a luz atingia seu corpo Hermione pôde ver os cabelos negros brilhando, seus braços cruzados em frente ao peito e seu olhar duro olhando apenas para o nada pensando em qualquer coisa menos na festa que seguia animada e que ele era obrigado a participar.

Hermione ficara tanto tempo olhando para ele que não percebeu o jovem rapaz que se aproximou devagar de suas costas.

- Com licença – Disse uma voz tirando Hermione de seus devaneios.

Era Vitor Krum, tão belo em seu estilo forte e dominador como ela se lembrava no casamento de Fleur e Gui. A menina se levantou para dar um abraço forte em seu amigo e lhe sorriu quando se soltaram. Os dois se sentaram e conversaram animadamente, beberam mais um pouco de vinho até que Krum a convidou para dançar e ela aceitou.

Foram os dois para o meio do salão ao som da música agitada das Esquisitonas que tocavam em uma caixa de som ampliada, lembrando quando dançaram juntos no baile de inverno no quarto ano de Hermione em Hogwarts. Mas logo a música mudou para uma lenta onde os casais se aproximavam para bailar no ritmo dela. Krum segurou Hermione pela cintura delicadamente e a trouxe mais para perto, porém uma mão o impediu de tal aproximação.

- Com licença – Hermione congelou ao ouvir aquela voz que ela tanto conhecia - Mas acho que a senhorita pode dançar uma música comigo.

A voz macia e baixa invadia seu corpo novamente como um raio que caia do céu. Robert Laine estava parado com a mão estendida para Hermione. Seu belo rosto angelical a fazia paralisar sem saber o que fazer. Seu leve sorriso chamando a atenção de todas as meninas que estavam em volta e que agora davam risinhos e cochichavam umas com as outras sem parar de olhar para o rapaz que continuava com a mão estendida e sorrindo para Vitor Krum, o famoso jogador de quadribol da Búlgaria que não estava com uma expressão muito feliz.

Cansado de esperar uma resposta que não viria da boca de Krum, Robert puxou rápido e delicadamente a mão de Hermione postando-a em seu ombro e segurando a cintura dela puxando-a para outro canto da pista quando a música começou a tocar. Hermione não tinha palavras naquele momento, ela olhou para onde Vitor estava e o viu dando as costas e se adiantando para conversar com Fleur e Gui perto da cozinha. Seu coração começou a martelar dentro do peito, estava tão perto dele que era difícil raciocinar sobre o que fazer.

Claro que saber o que tinha que fazer ela sabia, mas era difícil fazer quando se esta tão perto assim dele. Aquele cheiro tão característico que emanava da pele dele a fazia querer ficar o dia inteiro com o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço.

A mão dele segurou sua cintura com uma delicadeza digna de um cavalheiro. Seu rosto postou-se ao lado do seu e a voz disse em seu ouvido, bem baixinho somente para ela ouvir.

- Você está muito bonita Hermione.

- Interessante ter percebido isso, para você eu sou apenas mente – Retrucou fazendo-o soltar uma risadinha baixa.

- Ora, não vamos discutir sobre coisas passadas.

Hermione sentiu a mão dele apertar sua cintura um pouco mais a fazendo se encostar mais nele. A música a fazia sentir-se nos braços certos por mais que estivesse errado. Não podia negar que amava esse menino. Filho de um membro da Ordem, freqüentava a sede há um tempo atrás onde os dois se conheceram e depois de um tempo começaram a namorar. Ele era perfeito, mas queria mais que apenas o relacionamento de cumplicidade que ela tinha com ele.

- Hermione, não sabe a falta que me faz – Sussurrou ele dançando no ritmo leve da música.

- Imagino mesmo a falta que eu faço – Disse irônica.

- Sempre a mesma Hermione. Senti saudades – Ele esfregou a ponta de seu nariz na bochecha dela e apertou a mão delicada entrelaçando os dedos aos dela - Preciso mesmo falar com você, mas não pode ser aqui. Vem comigo.

Robert a puxou para longe de todos e eles passaram pela mesma porta que os elfos saiam carregados de garrafas de bebidas prontas para servir aos bruxos que achavam que ainda não estavam muito bêbados. Nenhum dos dois, perceberam o olhar do ex-professor de poções segui-los ao saírem por uma porta ao fim da dispensa diretamente para o jardim.

Hermione deixava-se levar por ele como se nada do que tivesse acontecido fosse importante. Robert Laine era uma figura hipnotizante. Passaram pela cozinha onde algumas pessoas cumprimentaram os dois rapidamente e logo estavam no jardim.

_**N/A - Olá... espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo... eu tentei arrumar os erros de portugues... mas se virem algum por favor me informemmm aposto que tem um montão...**_

_**Mandem reviews para eu saber se estão gostando ou não... bjusssss**_


	2. As lembranças daquele dia

_**Capitulo 2**_

_As lembranças daquele dia_

O jardim atrás da casa não era o que se podia chamar de admirável. As folhas secas estavam caídas no chão sendo levadas pelo vento gelado que batia na pele nua de Hermione fazendo seus pêlos eriçarem. Robert mantinha a mão em sua cintura conduzindo-a até o canto afastado iluminado pela fraca luz da lua.

Hermione parou ao lado de uma roseira e olhou para Robert que sorria belamente para ela, seu rosto de porcelana chamando a atenção de seus olhos. As mãos dele permaneceram em sua cintura trazendo-a cada vez mais para perto de seu corpo sem que ela percebesse tamanha a delicadeza de seus toques.

Os olhos de Hermione passavam dos traços do rosto dele direto para sua boca vermelha, molhada e chamativa.

"Controle-se Hermione"

Ela tentava dizer para si mesma ainda olhando para o rosto angelical que Robert tinha.

Ela fechou os olhos rapidamente e lembrou-se, por mais que não gostasse de fazer isso, lembrou-se do que ele tinha dito à ela antes, com essa lembrança em mente ela colocou as mãos no peito de Robert e afastou-se devagar tentando entender o porquê era tão difícil fazer isso.

- O que quer Robert? – Perguntou mordendo o lábio.

- Você.

A palavra atingiu seu estômago como um bloco de gelo. Era difícil resistir aos olhos dele. Teve que se esforçar para desviar o olhar e fixá-lo na rosa murcha da roseira ao seu lado.

Por que ele era tão lindo?

Olhos claros beirando o tom dourado que o reflexo da luz solar deixa na água quando se põem. A boca chamativa, vermelha como se acabasse de comer um delicioso morango cujo o gosto de seus lábios são iguais a essa fruta desejosa.

Um sorriso que brota levemente.

Pele que a atrai.

Cheiro que a inebria.

Mesmo depois de tudo, era difícil resistir a ele, ao seu encanto.

- Muda de opinião rápido – Disse sem olhá-lo tentando resistir a tentação de envolver o corpo dele com seus braços e apertá-lo não deixando-o ir embora.

- Antes eu ainda não havia visto seus dotes femininos.

Os dedos dele subiram pelas suas costelas passando pelo seu colo deixando-a com dificuldade de respirar. Subiram pelo seu pescoço traçando as linhas perfeitas de seu rosto passando por cima dos lábios entreabertos.

"_Você prometeu para si mesma"_

A vontade de se aproximar chegava a ser maior que a insinuação das palavras proferidas pelos lábios que agora estavam perto demais dos seus.

Robert fora seu primeiro namorado, se conheceram em uma reunião da Ordem em seu quinto ano. Um ano mais velho e mais experiente logo encantou os olhos da bela grifinória. Conversavam sobre tudo até que um dia ele quebrou a barreira entre eles e a beijou em baixo de uma árvore, à luz da lua que iluminava o parque ao qual estavam.

A partir daí começaram a namorar. Mas Robert cansara da vida de namorados responsáveis e tentou algo mais. Hermione gostava de seus toques, beijos e caricias. Era tão bom assim, não havia necessidade de algo mais, mas Robert queria mais, ele não entendia. Então em um belo dia ensolarado ele fez o que ela nunca imaginou que ele tentaria.

Os dois estavam no quarto de Hermione, na sede da Ordem, lendo um livro deitados na cama, suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas. Ela lia em voz alta enquanto ele, que não prestava atenção, enrolava seus cabelos com o dedo olhando para seu rosto de boneca e sua boca rosada.

Ele a beijou no rosto fazendo com ela sorrisse levemente, mas sem fazê-la parar de ler. Os lábios desceram para seu pescoço e suas mãos para suas costas. Ela pediu calmamente para que ele parasse, mas as mãos quentes já estavam por dentro de blusa e subia por suas costas acariciando sua pele chegando até o feche de seu sutien.

Ele o abriu

Ela se virou para dizer não e ele a beijou tão quente que ela até se esqueceu que as palavras estavam prontas em sua língua que no momento estava bailando com a dele.

Ele a deitou na cama e ficou por cima.

As mãos estavam em sua barriga agora e subia.

Ela parou o beijo e pediu para parar.

Ele não parou.

"Eu sei que você quer"

Ele disse em seu ouvido.

"Se entregue para mim"

Ele pediu.

"Não"

Ela disse tentando afastá-lo. Mas o corpo era pesado para seus braços finos, sua varinha em cima da escrivaninha do outro lado do quarto.

A mão dele continuava a subir, encontrando o caminho por entre os seios ainda dentro do sutien.

Ele tocou, naquela região tão macia, nunca antes explorada e agora conquistada a força. Ele apertou.

Ela gritou pedindo para parar.

Ele ainda não parou subindo a blusa até que a beleza escondida fosse revelada aos seus olhos.

Uma fome apareceu ali e ele os beijou.

Ela bateu

"Robert. Não!"

Ele foi jogado do outro lado da cama enquanto Hermione se encolhia e chorava tentando arrumar a blusa e guardar o que jamais deveria ter sido mostrado muito menos tocado ou beijado. Robert chegou mais perto encostando novamente a boca em seu ouvido. As palavras ainda permaneciam frescas em sua memória.

"Nenhum homem quer a sua mente"

- Eu mostrei todos os meus dotes que você não merecia conhecer Robert – Disse por fim afastando-se de vez virando as costas para ele.

Hermione esfregava os braços enquanto caminhava para o lado contrário do que tinha vindo e abria agora a porta da cozinha vazia, provavelmente estavam todos na sala ainda se divertindo, ela queria ir para lá também e se encontrar com Gina, precisava da amiga naquele momento, mas ele fora mais rápido e agarrara seu braço prendendo-a em seu corpo antes mesmo da porta da cozinha se fechar.

- Eu sei que você quer Hermione, eu sei que você deseja, que no fundo está realmente louca por isso.

- Eu estou louca para ficar longe de você Robert.

Ela se desvencilhou das mãos grandes e seguiu para a porta da sala. Acabou tropeçando em uma cadeira devida a cozinha estar iluminada apenas por algumas velas ainda acesas. Antes que chegasse a encostar na maçaneta as mãos voltaram a segurá-la puxando-a para longe daquela porta e prendendo-a entre seu corpo e a parede gelada que causou um arrepio ao encostar em sua pele exposta pelo vestido tomara que caia. Ela olhou para cima e se deparou com o rosto dele tão perto do seu que as bocas estavam quase unidas.

- Cuidado Hermione, um dia pode querer o que agora rejeita.

E em um único movimento, a beijou.

Sentir novamente aqueles lábios nos seus, fazendo pressão para que desse espaço era eletrizante. A luta para impedi-lo era grande demais. Dentro de si ela sabia que não deveria deixar isso acontecer, mas era difícil resistir a ele. Estava apaixonada ainda, ainda o amava, ainda o queria, ainda chorava por ele. Hermione cedeu aos carinhos que as mãos faziam em suas costas e entregou-se aos beijos ardentes que a língua e os lábios quentes lhe davam.

- Para – Disse finalmente afastando-se – Vai embora Robert – Disse baixinho como se não quisesse que ele fizesse isso. Como se quisesse que ele permanecesse ali beijando-a, mas as lembranças dominavam sua cabeça – Por favor, vá.

Ele deu uma risadinha e aproximou-se novamente fazendo-a ofegar quando ele a encostou novamente na parede gelada e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Se é assim que deseja.

Robert lançou um último olhar profundo para Hermione e foi embora com um sorriso nos lábios. Hermione demorou um pouco para se mexer, mas finalmente desencostou da parede e cambaleou para uma cadeira e largou-se respirando com certa dificuldade. Como tudo clareava quando estava longe dele, como conseguia pensar direito quando não sentia seu cheiro perfumada. Aos poucos foi se dando conta da burrice que acabara de fazer. O deixou beijá-la, deixou-o encostar nela novamente.

- Burra, burra, burra. Você é a maior burra do mundo Hermione Granger – Disse batendo a mão em sua testa.

- Esse era o último adjetivo que eu imaginaria na senhorita.


	3. A conversa na cozinha

**Olá pessoal, não tive oportunidade de agradecer os reviews que recebi, então como sempre os agradecimentos:**

_**Alvta Solon**, olá, que bom ter alguem que já tenha lido a fic, assim vc conseguirá sentir a diferença entre essa e a original._

_Já lhe respondi por mensagem, mas eu estive pensando e acho que vou dar uma mudada no final, não tudo, só algumas coisas_

_Obrigada pelo review, espero que acompanhe essa fic tb e me mande muitos comentários de como está ficando, são muito importantes._

_Bjus, Feliz Natal e Próspero Ano Novo_

_**Tatytah Van**, nossa que nome grande... rsrsrsrs... brincadeira... obrigada pelo review, adorei saber que está gostando da fic, _

_espero ver seus reviews nos outros capítulos tb, vc vai descobrir bastante coisas sobre esses dois personagens, o Robert e o Snape_

_espere só para ver, os outros capítulos são danados de bom... rsrsrs_

_Bjus, Feliz Natal e Prospero Ano Novo_

**_Pessoal, obrigada por lerem minha fic, espero ver o review de muito mais leitores, assim saberei que estou atingindo_**

**_a espectativa de todos. Um Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano Novo à todos._**

**_Bjussss  
><em>**

**_Capítulo 3_**

**_A conversa na cozinha_**

Hermione assustou-se ao ouvir a voz arrastada vindo da escuridão atrás de si. Virou-se rápido para ver quem era o dono daquela voz aveludada. Quem era o homem que conseguira se esconder nos confins das sombras, se camuflando na escuridão. Claro que esses anos olhando todos os detalhes e ouvindo atentamente aquela voz a prepararam para já saber quem encontraria ao virar, mas não estava preparada para saber que ele estava tão perto assim.

Snape estava sentado relaxadamente em uma cadeira atrás de Hermione, ainda trazia o copo de vinho intacto em mãos. Estava com as pernas cruzadas e olhava para a parede em frente à sua mesa, olhava para o nada como se fosse a coisa mais interessante que existia.

- Desculpe professor – Disse levantando – Não sabia que o senhor estava aqui.

- Não precisa se afastar tanto senhorita – Disse Snape sem olhar para trás – Creio que um metro de distância basta para que não sinta ânsia.

- Não estou com ânsia, muito menos pelo senhor.

Apesar de Snape não acreditar em suas palavras, Hermione fora o mais sincera possível. Não tinha ânsia do professor, pelo contrário, o admirava, ainda mais agora que todos descobriram sua verdadeira lealdade. Hermione sempre o achava um dos professores mais inteligentes da escola, jamais se esqueceu da prova que teve que passar quando estava no primeiro ano, a charada com as poções que ela sabia que era a mais difícil de todas as que protegiam a pedra filosofal. Sempre o observava muito, e por isso já sabia de cor as manias que ele tinha quando ficava esperando os alunos terminarem o dever que dava em aula. Ela descobriu, por exemplo, que ele sempre procurava manter as mãos ocupadas, seja escrevendo, seja apenas mexendo com elas. Ele tinha uma postura extremamente reta que o deixava mais alto do que parecia e as vezes ele gostava de ficar olhando para a janela ao lado de sua mesa, uma que dava diretamente para as águas do lago negro devido ser tão no subsolo da escola. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção de Hermione era o fato de ele se perder em pensamentos sem nem ao menos piscar como se estivesse fora de seu corpo, mas plenamente consciente de tudo que ocorria ao seu redor. Isso sem contar o quão poderoso ele era e, era difícil admitir, o quanto ela descobriu que ele era bonito.

Ela não saberia dizer quando isso virou mania ou mesmo obsessão, mas já não conseguia mais entrar no salão principal sem primeiro olhá-lo e vê-lo mexendo na comida que não comeria como sempre. Severus Snape era uma criatura misteriosa ao qual ela se dispôs a entender. Chamam-na de louca, mas isso é normal, afinal não é a toa que a chamam de sabe tudo, ninguém gosta de fazer deveres nas férias, a não ser ela e durante muito tempo seu dever de casa foi descobrir mais daquele homem que sempre a intrigou.

Hermione ainda permanecia em pé ao lado de sua cadeira olhando para as costas do professor. Olhava-o tentando acreditar que ele estava tão perto, tão próximo que era possível sentir o cheiro de ervas que sempre emanava de sua pele e seus cabelos devido o grande tempo que dedicava para suas poções.

- Nunca sentiria isso do senhor – Disse finalmente quando conseguiu deixar de lembrar os vários momentos em que não conseguia pensar em nada além do morcego das masmorras

Hermione voltou a se sentar de costas para o professor, calada e pensativa. Seus pensamentos voltados agora para os olhos dourados de Robert e como se deixara levar por suas carícias. Suspirou alto e largou-se na cadeira encostando o ombro no ombro do professor que permanecia olhando para o copo equilibrado em seu joelho.

- Novamente elogiando-se senhorita?

Hermione não havia reparado que tinha se xingado em voz alta novamente.

- Desculpe professor.

- Senhorita Granger não precisa me pedir desculpas cada vez que respirar.

- Desc...quer dizer... é que...

- Hermione Granger sem saber o que falar?

- É que eu pensei que estivesse lhe incomodando.

- Sua presença é o que menos me incomoda no momento.

- Pensei que como acusa em sala, eu era uma insuportável sabe tudo.

- Não estamos na sala de aula.

Realmente não estavam na sala de aula, se estivessem com certeza essa conversa não estaria acontecendo. Hermione pensava se o motivo disso era a derrota do Lord das Trevas que deixara o professor com um dia de folga ou simplesmente por ele ser realmente assim e ninguém saber.

- Quer dizer que pelo menos aqui eu não sou sabe-tudo insuportável?

- Sabe-tudo a senhorita sempre será, está em seu sangue. E eu disse que não estamos em uma sala de aula e não que a senhorita não era insuportável.

Hermione arriscou uma risada leve e baixa descansando mais em sua cadeira e conseqüentemente encostando-se mais no professor que não se moveu o que a deixou surpresa, mas se tratando de Snape tudo era surpresa. Não ousou dizer uma palavra até que o silêncio governou no ambiente escuro onde nem mesmo a leve respiração era ouvida e nem sequer presenciada. Se ela não sentisse o ombro dele no seu imaginaria que estava sozinha naquela cozinha.

Hermione ficou perdida em pensamentos de novo e só se deu conta de que existia um mundo exterior quando um casal se beijando entrou na cozinha festejando e passando direto para o jardim onde a pouco estivera com Robert.

Suspirou

Lembrou

Era tão difícil assim esquecê-lo? Nem queria mais voltar para a festa. Ali estava tão bom, mesmo que estivesse com Snape no mesmo recinto, até mesmo ele estava amigável hoje. Mas a festa tinha Robert e sua irresistível boca.

- Por que a sabe tudo Granger não está lá fora levando o mérito da derrota do Lord ao lado de seus amigos grifinórios e petulantes? – Perguntou Snape quebrando o silêncio.

- Por que o mais leal membro da Ordem da fênix está enfiado em uma cozinha escura falando com uma grifinória insuportável e sabe tudo irritante quando na verdade deveria estar lá fora recebendo o mérito que merece mais que todos?

Snape não respondeu. A taça foi à boca, o líquido do longo gole desceu pela garganta.

As ônix fecharam-se e o suspiro saiu de sua alma.

Hermione sentiu o corpo do professor relaxar mais na cadeira e encostar-se por completo nas costas de Hermione chegando a encostar sua cabeça na dela e a menina ouviu o suspiro cansado sair de sua boca, tão verdadeiro, tão triste e carregado.

- Não eu não mereço.

Não era pra ela escutar, não era nem para falar, mas estava ali, o sentimento da culpa.

O que ele fez? Derrotou o Lord das Trevas? Não. Ajudou a matá-lo? Não. Foi à luta? Não.

Sua própria resposta era não, pois ele sabia que a única coisa que fizera era seguir as ordens de seus dois mestres. Em qualquer uma delas ele era obrigado a fazer o que não queria, o que jamais desejara fazer.

Assim como Hermione tem suas vozes lhe invadindo a mente, Snape também tinha, a única diferença era que a dele não era de uma só pessoa, mas sim de um monte e em circunstância bem diferentes.

_**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado desse rápido encontro e conversa entre os dois... terá bem mais que isso nos proximos capítulos**_

_**Reviews por favor?**_

_**rsrsrs**_

_**bjussss**_


	4. Salva por Snape

**Olá pessoal, desculpem a demora em postar, espero que estejam gostando dessa fic... ainda estou fazendo alguns ajustes nela, mas já estou bem adiantada para dar uma fic bem legal para vcs...**

**Obrigada novamente**

**Bjusss**

**Capítulo 4**

Salva por Snape

Hermione virou-se e encarou as costas do professor. Pela primeira vez o via assim, tão simples e relaxado.

Apenas um homem.

O único homem com coragem suficiente para enfrentar uma vida dupla ao lado do Lord das Trevas.

- Ainda não se cansou da minha beleza senhorita?

- Não – Disse sem pensar – Quer dizer...

Hermione atrapalhara-se quando Snape virou-se na cadeira e olhou para ela com um olhar surpreso como se jamais esperasse ouvir isso da boca dela. Seus olhos penetrantes olhavam para os dela com profundidade.

- Desculpe – Disse baixando a cabeça e mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Essa sua mania está se tornando realmente irritante.

- Que mania?

Snape não respondeu, apenas olhou nos olhos como se fosse a primeira vez que a via, que realmente a via.

- Severus

Hermione virou-se ao mesmo tempo que Snape e encontrou o olhar sorridente de Dumbledore no batente da porta que dava acesso para a sala.

- Estava procurando-o. Oh senhorita Granger. Que bom encontrá-la, o senhor Laine a procura.

Hermione suspirou e fechou os olhos por um momento pensando se iria ou não.

- Senhorita, seu namorado não esperará a vida inteira – Disse Snape que voltou a se sentar de costas para ela e a segurar o copo de vinho em suas mãos.

- Com licença – Disse Hermione antes de sair da cozinha direto para a sala deixando o diretor e Snape conversando.

Ao fechar a porta Hermione sabia que queria voltar para a cozinha imediatamente, sentar na cadeira de costas para Snape e aproveitar o silêncio e a solidão daquele cômodo. Ali na sala ainda haviam pessoas que estavam dançando e conversando animadamente. Hermione lançou um olhar para o grande relógio da sala, eram quase meia noite e a festa parecia que jamais acabaria, ela olhou para o alto da escada o caminho que levaria para seu quieto e vazio quarto e suspirou tomando o caminho contrário. Hermione era uma heroína, um dos três grandes bruxos jovens que lideraram a guerra contra Voldemort, ela não poderia ir para seu quarto naquele momento, pois tinha deveres a ser feito e um deles era permanecer até o final da festa. Ela olhou para todos e não achou seus amigos, com certeza Gina e Harry estavam em um dos quartos vazios, Rony deveria ter saído com os gêmeos e isso a fazia ficar sozinha na casa com todos os outros membros da Ordem e convidados.

Ela se desvencilhou de alguns repórteres e foi para o fundo da sala, um canto mais escuro e vazio, ali ela se escorou-se na janela olhando para fora afastando a cortina antiga que outrora fora branca e agora apresentava uma tonalidade amarelada. A rua estava deserta e os gatos passeavam pelo parque à frente passando pelos brinquedos vazios e molhados pela chuva fina que caíra há pouco tempo.

Hermione permaneceu alguns minutos parada somente olhando para a rua molhada vendo passar alguns carros e por vezes alguma turma que voltava para casa ou não, todos rindo e se divertindo enquanto ela estava ali, presa pelos seus deveres de heroína do mundo bruxo. Suspirando novamente ela colocou uma mexa que se soltara atrás da orelha e desceu a mão para seu colo. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando não achou ali o colar que ganhara de sua mãe quando devolveu à eles a suas memórias e contara o porque eles pensavam que eram outras pessoas e que não tinham filha. A menina se virou ainda com a mão no colo olhando para o chão desesperada, mas nada. Olhava para todos os lados e nada. Levou a mão a testa, sentiu-se triste, sentiu as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos. Encostou-se novamente na janela tentando se lembrar aonde teria perdido o colar.

Do outro lado da sala estava Robert encostado na parede com uma taça de champagne quando a avistou. Dando um leve sorriso ele caminhou em sua direção passando pelos outros que desviavam como se não pudessem tocá-lo, andava como se estivesse flutuando, sempre seguro de si.

Caminhava tão belamente com o taça estrategicamente pendurado pelos seus dedos finos onde via-se o brilho do belo anel de prata no dedo anelar, a aliança que comprara para eles. O cabelo meio bagunçado lhe dava a aparência mais sensual, a camisa fora da calça e o botão de cima aberto o transformavam em um sedutor de mão cheia capaz de seduzir qualquer mulher que quisesse.

Mas ele não queria outra

Queria ela

Somente ela

Hermione

Hermione sempre sentia-se ofegante quando Robert chegava perto e mesmo depois de tudo ela ainda sentia dificuldade para respirar cada vez que ele chegava perto dela. Tentando não se perder novamente em pensamentos sobre Robert, Hermione voltou a olhar para fora onde um caminhão de lixo acabara de passar. Pelo reflexo do vidro ela o via chegando cada vez mais perto, sempre olhando para ela. Seu coração apertava cada vez mais, não queria novamente cair em suas tentações, mas quando ele estava agora bem mais próximo ela fechou os olhos e aguardou suas mãos tocarem sua cintura.

Podia sentir seu cheiro.

Imaginava cada passo dele mais perto.

Via os lábios entreabrirem-se prestes a chamar seu nome.

Ouvia a voz praticamente em seu ouvido.

- Granger!

Snape estava parado bem atrás de Hermione e atrás dele estava um Robert nada feliz com a aparição repentina do professor. Hermione olhava de Snape para Robert que mantinha o olhar fixo nela como se esperasse ela fazer qualquer movimento.

Os olhos de Snape seguiram o olhar de Hermione e se depararam com o dourado dos olhos de Robert encarando-a.

- Procura algo senhor Laine?

- Não há o que procurar quando não se perde.

Robert deu um sorriso enquanto respondia olhando somente para Hermione Granger que virara o rosto olhando o caminhão que passava na rua.

- Senhorita Granger me acompanhe e o senhor – Disse baixando a voz para que somente ele escutasse – Tome cuidado, o que não se perde pode ser roubado.

Snape passou pelo jovem seguindo para o andar de cima com Hermione o seguindo extremamente curiosa. Ele entrou em na biblioteca no final do corredor que levava para os fundos da casa e manteve a porta aberta para que ela entrasse.

- Sente-se – Disse indicando a cadeira ao lado.

Snape acendeu a luz e a biblioteca se iluminou mostrando seus móveis cobertos por um lençol branco. Hermione tirou o excesso de pó da cadeira e sentou-se em uma cadeira que rangeu com seu leve peso. A menina nem ao menos sabia que na Mui antiga e nobre casa dos Black havia uma biblioteca e continuou a admirar os vários livros quando Snape sentou-se em uma cadeira bem ao lado dela descansando as mãos nos braços estofados e cruzando as pernas.

- Senhorita Granger pare de olhar para os livros que a senhorita quer tanto devorar e preste a atenção no que tenho que dizer – Começou o professor olhando para seus olhos atentos que com dificuldade deixaram os raros livros das estantes – Como sabe senhorita Granger, após a derrota do Lord das Trevas muitos comensais fugiram e ainda que o Lord já não exista, eles farão tudo que sempre fizeram.

- E o que eles farão?

- Coisas que pessoas como a senhorita não devem saber.

- Mas eu quero – Ela disse chegando seu rosto mais perto

- Não deve – Ele disse baixo a olhando com intensidade

- Insisto.

Hermione estava na mesma posição de Snape e também o olhava com intensidade. O viu respirar lentamente e fechar os olhos. Snape sentiu a dureza na voz dela, a autoridade imperando. Sentada a sua frente não estava mais a sua aluna insuportável com a mão levantada esperando uma chance para responder uma pergunta feita. Estava uma Hermione Granger totalmente diferente. Não era somente o vestido vermelho que deixava em evidência a mulher que agora se tornara, mas a sua postura mais madura e seu olhar mais duro demonstravam o que a guerra causara-lhe. Parecia mais velha, mais cansada e saturada, isso sem contar aparente tristeza que ela trazia em seus olhos.

Snape mexera-se na cadeira incomodado com o fato de falar à ela, revelar algo que também é sua vida.

Queria falar

Desejava falar

Desabafar com alguém

Desabafar com ela. Contar-lhe tudo

Mas tinha receio de que ela o achasse um monstro

Pois era isso que ele era.

- Os comensais da morte não são conhecidos somente por serem leais ao Lord das Trevas. Todos pensam que o Lord é o culpado de tudo, mas não tem noção da crueldade que tem os comensais.

- Eu vi o que eles podem fazer.

- Não, a senhorita não viu.

**N/A: comentários please?**

**Estão gostando?**


	5. A proposta, o colar e o beijo

_Capítulo 5_

_A proposta, o colar e o beijo_

Hermione pôde sentir a amargura na voz do professor.

Ela não sabia.

Não imagina a crueldade que domina as pessoas marcadas.

A marca.

Marca que queima em seu braço, todo dia, toda hora, lembrando qual era o seu destino.

Ela não sabia e era melhor não saber.

- E isso não é da sua conta senhorita. Não foi para isso que lhe chamei aqui.

Snape largou o braço esquerdo que não reparou estar segurando e respirou fundo vendo-a fazer careta diante a sua negativa.

- A chamei senhorita Granger, pois necessito de sua ajuda.

- Minha ajuda?

- A senhorita é surda?

- Não, é que eu me surpreendi.

- Diante às cabeças ocas que tenho como alunos a única escolha que tive era a senhorita. Como sabe, a guerra fez muitas vitimas, algumas não sobreviveram e outras estão no ST'Mungus. O diretor pediu a minha ajuda para preparar poções para as vitimas. Mas preciso de ajuda devido à grande quantidade de enfermos.

- E eu fui a escolhida

Não era uma pergunta.

- Não pense que é de meu agrado.

Hermione levou a mão ao cabelo colocando a mecha, que teimava em cair, atrás da orelha tentando arquivar tudo que estava ouvindo.

- Claro que a senhorita não fará isso à toa. Ao final de tudo a senhorita terá um certificado de aprendiz de poção avançada, assinada por mim, pelo diretor e pelo Ministério.

Os olhos de Hermione brilharam como jamais antes. A expectativa de ganhar um certificado dessa magnitude e mais ainda por poder trabalhar ao lado de um dos maiores se não o maior mestre de poções a deixava com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não lhe trouxe aqui para ficar babando senhorita, agradeceria se me desse uma resposta o meu tempo é curto.

- É claro que aceito. Eu, eu não sei nem como agradecer.

- Não precisa. Foi o diretor quem mandou.

- Mas o senhor aceitou.

- Não é grande coisa. Agora se já comemorou preciso falar com o diretor e contar a sua resposta.

Snape levantou e caminhou até a porta novamente, deixou-a aberta para que ela passasse e sentiu um perfume doce quando a mecha se soltou novamente de trás de sua orelha. Já do lado de fora, caminharam lado a lado sem nada dizerem, ela pensando em seus dias de aprendiz e ele pensando em seus dias que passará ao lado dela. Por mais que fosse estranho, não achava que seus dias seriam desagradáveis. Aprendera a ver Hermione Granger não apenas como a sabe tudo de sempre, aprendera a descobrir mais sobre essa menina e conseqüentemente gostara de conhecê-la.

Ela caminhava silenciosamente com um dedo sensualmente em sua boca, entre os dentes brancos e perfeitos típicos de uma filha de dentistas e os lábios rosados. Seus olhos não piscavam devido a concentração que estava fazendo para se lembrar de tudo que aprendera em sala, como se algum dia tivesse esquecido.

Snape parou de supetão no alto da escada e Hermione esbarrou em seu braço quase caindo ao pisar em falso, mas as mãos de Snape foram mais rápidas segurando-a com força e a endireitando ao seu lado. Hermione olhou espantada para o professor, mas Snape estava concentrado em olhar para outra pessoa, para o jovem rapaz que estava parado na frente dele, com seus cabelos bagunçados e a camisa fora da calça. Seus olhares eram tão perfurantes quanto uma faca recém amolada. Hermione pareceu não existir neste momento, para ninguém. Robert parecia querer matar Snape com o olhar enquanto Snape apenas o encarava como se não fosse mais que uma pedra em seu caminho.

- Senhorita Granger – Disse Snape sem parar de encarar Robert – Esteja as oito no saguão de entrada do ST'Mungus. Não aceitarei atrasos, não importa o motivo.

- Não se preocupe Snape, eu não irei atrasá-la, o que eu tiver que fazer – Disse Robert quando Snape estava na metade da escada – Farei no período da noite, e prometo não cansá-la muito.

Hermione abriu a boca e olhou incrédula para o que Robert acabara de dizer. Ela desviou o olhar de Robert e olhou para Snape que permanecia parado no meio da escada e continuava olhando para Robert como se ele fosse pior que um inseto indesejado.

- Não se atrase – Disse simplesmente olhando rapidamente para os olhos castanhos da menina.

- Não se preocupe professor – Disse Hermione empurrando Robert e descendo até ficar um degrau acima de Snape e olhá-lo dentro de seus olhos negros – Não me atrasarei, não tenho motivos fortes o bastante para isso. Com licença.

Hermione desceu as escadas pisando firme e sem olhar para trás. A raiva estampada em seu rosto. Passou pelos convidados como se eles não existissem, seus ouvidos taparam-se para as músicas agitadas, a única coisa que chegava aos seus ouvidos era a voz de Robert, a voz baixa e sedutora de Robert entrando em seu corpo fazendo-a se arrepiar. Sentia raiva dele, sentia raiva das palavras ou pelo menos queria sentir, mas os olhos dourados a deixavam hipnotizada.

Ela se desvencilhou de alguns repórteres do Profeta Diário que ainda queriam saber algumas informações da última batalha como se ela, Harry e Rony não tivessem contado tudo. Hermione saiu para o jardim e o vento frio bateu em sua pele com crueldade, seu coração estava apertado com a decisão difícil que deveria tomar e a qual tinha medo de escolher.

- Por que me deixa assim Robert? – Perguntou baixinho para si mesma.

Sentou-se no banquinho branco pensando nos belos olhos dourados que a perseguiam. Ela nem ao menos viu o tempo passar e logo já era madrugada e esfriou mais quando os primeiros flocos de neve começaram a cair em seus cabelos.

- Senhorita Granger – Chamou uma criança que não conhecia – Oi, sou Sara, um homem me pediu para que lhe entregasse isso.

- Quem pediu?

- Não sei, não consegui ver quem era, estava com uma capa preta com capuz.

Sara lhe estendeu um pano preto que estava delicadamente dobrado e em cima vinha uma caixinha vermelha na tonalidade de seu vestido. Pegou primeiro a caixinha e a abriu. Dentro tinha um pergaminho dobrado e embaixo, brilhando como nunca antes, estava o colar de sua mãe. O coração brilhante não parecia ter sofrido um arranhão se quer.

Abriu o pergaminho.

Era simples.

Letra miúda, de difícil leitura, mas ainda assim, bela.

"_Devolvo a jóia caída ao côo imaculado de onde não deveria ter saído"_

Logo embaixo, outra frase

"_Proteja a pele alva de textura aveludada._

_Mantenha-a longe do frio pecaminoso_

_Cubra-a da vontade de meus olhos_

_Vontade de tê-la em mim, somente e unicamente._

_Mas diga-me, donzela, que culpa terei eu, se me apresenta tal vicio desejoso?"_

Hermione lera duas vezes as frases e até se esquecera do frio do jardim.

- Senhorita – Chamou Sara – Não estou afim de ficar a noite inteira no gelo.

Sara entregou-lhe o pano preto e entrou. Hermione desdobrou o pano que era na verdade um belíssimo sobretudo de veludo negro com rendas vermelhas nas laterais, botões dourados desde o pescoço até seu quadril. O tecido era leve, mas extremamente quente e confortável. Era de seu tamanho e a deixava mais bonita ainda. Ela pegou a jóia na caixinha e colocou o colar de volta ao pescoço e foi para dentro com o pergaminho em sua mão.

Procurou pela menina Sara, mas não a encontrou, não via seus lindos cabelinhos pretos nem seu vestidinho verde.

- Nunca a vi tão bela.

- Robert – Sussurrou antes de virar e o ver perto de seu corpo.

- Deve estar realmente frio lá fora.

- Não sabe o quanto – Disse se afastando um pouco – O que quer Robert? Tentar novamente convencer-se de que me tem em suas mãos?

- Na verdade vim apenas pedir-lhe desculpas.

- Desculpas?

- Sim.

Robert era mais alto que Hermione, por isso a olhava de cima direto para seus olhos, mantinha as mãos para trás e um sorriso dançava em seu rosto.

- Creio que meu comportamento foi desagradável lá na escada.

- Definitivamente.

- Desculpe, é que...

- É que o quê? – Ela perguntou impaciente querendo sair de perto já que o perfume dele começava a inebriá-la.

- Eu não consigo suportar, não posso aceitar.

- Aceitar o quê?

- Não se faça de ingênua Hermione, não é possível que não tenha visto os olhares dele, está nítido, ele não esconde que a quer também, que a deseja assim como eu.

- Dele quem? Do que está falando Robert?

A mão dele agora estava em seu rosto e em sua cintura. Seus lábios estavam perto quando a voz saiu rasgando as palavras com dificuldade de proferi-las.

- Do Snape.

- O quê? Snape? Está ficando louco Robert?

- Hermione, Hermione – A voz era baixa, quase impossível de escutar, os dedos traçavam a linha de seu rosto – Tão ingênua, tão pura. Tome cuidado Hermione.

Seus dedos desenhavam seus lábios.

- Não desejo que outros lábios façam isso, a não ser os meus.

Outro beijo foi permitido, talvez mais querido, mais desejado. Levou as mãos até seu rosto e acariciou sua pele de criança. Robert era seu sonho e seu pesadelo. O amor e o ódio, a repudia e o querer.

- Mione! – Era a voz de Gina – Preciso falar com você, agora.

A pequena Weasley agarrou-lhe o pulso e a puxou escada acima direto para seu quarto, e empurrou para dentro e fechou a porta com um estrondo.

- O que estava fazendo?

- Nada.

- Como nada? Hermione você estava beijando o Robert. Esqueceu o que ele tentou fazer com você?

- Não! Eu não esqueci – Sussurrou a ultima frase – É que eu não sei o que acontece. Quando ele chega perto eu esqueço tudo, é como se nada houvesse acontecido. Eu só consigo pensar nele, em seus olhos, seu sorriso, sua mão, seu toque.

Hermione passou a mão nos lábios recém beijados que ainda trazia o gosto de mel.

Lembra.

Suspira.

- Ele é meu sonho.

- E seu pesadelo.

- Consegue compreender tal contradição, Gina? Sabe o que é querer estar perto temendo a aproximação? Amá-lo enquanto sente o ódio queimando aqui dentro? Chamar por ele rezando para que não atenda?

- Não Mione, eu não sei o que é isso, mas sei que não quero que sofra novamente.

- Desde aquela noite eu não o via, uma semana se passou sem que eu ouvisse sua voz e hoje ele veio, com aquele jeito dele, o cabelo bagunçado, a camisa fora da calça, os botões abertos.

- Assim como quando você o conheceu.

- Sim.

A menina sentiu seus olhos molhados e sabia que logo as lágrimas seriam derramadas pelo seu rosto e que novamente a culpa era de Robert. Queria esquecê-lo, mas não conseguia. Ele estava dentro dela.

Vivo

Respirando

A viciando

Como uma droga

Amando-a

- Mi, não chora – Disse Gina abraçando a amiga, vamos deixar esse assunto de lado. Me diz, quem te deu esse sobretudo? Eu sei que você não tinha.

- Eu não sei, mandaram me entregar junto com o colar que eu havia perdido e esse pergaminho.

- Tem certeza que não é do Robert? – perguntou após ler várias vezes.

- Absoluta. Eu conheço a letra dele e ele não escreve algo assim, tão profundo.

- Não tenho idéia de quem seja, mas seja lá quem for, gosta de você. Bom eu vou voltar para a festa, se não é capaz do Harry imaginar que estou traindo ele. E você, juízo.

- Gina – Chamou quando a menina estava na porta – Você percebeu algo diferente no jeito que o professor Snape me trata?

- Sinceramente, não. Ele continua tratando-a como uma insuportável sabe-tudo que o irrita por conseguir responder todas as perguntas e ainda ser da grifinória.

- Nossa, eu não conseguia enxergar tudo assim.

- Mas por que pergunta?

- Por nada, só curiosidade mesmo.


	6. Arrepios ao anoitecer

_**Capítulo 6**_

_Arrepios ao anoitecer_

Hermione desceu novamente para enfim se despedir dos convidados. Os jornalistas do Profeta Diário tiravam as últimas fotos de Harry e Rony, mais de Harry claro, o eleito tem que ter mais destaque, mas logo Hermione também foi requisitada para ver os flashs das maquinas em seu rosto incomodando-a enquanto sorria falsamente para os repórteres que teimavam em fazer as mesmas perguntas de sempre.

Finalmente a Sra. Weasley deu um fim naquela tortura e mandou todos os convidados irem embora, pois o relógio já indicava duas da manhã e todos estavam cansados. Quando a porta da frente fechou após sair o último convidado, restaram apenas a família Weasley, Harry, Snape, Dumbledore e Robert.

Snape falava com Dumbledore sobre algo importante devido à concentração dos dois em cada palavra dita. Hermione adiantou-se e tirou os copos de cima de uma poltrona sentando-se com as pernas cruzadas e observando o professor de longe. Seus olhos não perdiam um único detalhe, desde suas mãos mexendo levemente uma na outra como se não conseguisse ficar sem fazer tal movimento até seus lábios que mal se abriam indicando que ele falava baixo e arrastado para que ninguém além de Dumbledore ouvisse.

Hermione ficava diversas vezes impressionada com o quanto sabia do professor apenas por observá-lo, mas não era assim tão difícil saber suas manias, era apenas uma questão de não virar o rosto para o outro lado quando ele estava na sua frente, mas somente ela não o virava, somente ela o observava, somente ela se interessava.

Por um momento ela pensou no que Robert lhe dissera antes de Gina lhe arrastar para o quarto. Será que ele dissera a verdade? Será realmente que o mestre de poções estava realmente interessado nela?

Não, era mentira, só podia.

Não que ela não gostasse da idéia

Gostava e muito. Snape era, alem de muito bonito, inteligente e intelectual assim como Hermione sempre gostou.

Não negava, pelo menos não para ela, que o professor mexia com seus sentimentos. Mas era impossível. Snape sempre a chamara de insuportável sabe tudo e a humilhava na frente dos alunos. Tal pessoa capaz de tal ato não estaria interessada nela.

Estaria?

Robert mencionara o jeito que ele a olhava.

Mas que jeito?

Nunca conseguiu ver esse jeito, para ela o que via era indiferença.

Suspirou relaxando um pouco mais na poltrona e continuou a observá-lo sem nem ao menos piscar, parecia que naquele lugar não tinha mais ninguém além dos dois. Por um momento, os olhos negros pararam presos aos dela. Seus lábios ainda mexiam indicando que não perdera o fio da conversa, porém não era para o professor Dumbledore que ele lançava um olhar enigmático. Ela não daria o braço a torcer, não desviaria o olhar dele e por isso continuou a encará-lo até que as mãos leves tão bem conhecidas pousaram em seu ombro.

- Pensei que já havia ido embora Robert – Disse ainda encarando os olhos negros do professor que por um momento trouxe um ar diferente, exatamente quando Robert chegou.

Era imaginação sua ou o olhar dele mudou?

O que seria?

Ódio?

De quem?

Dela? Ou de Robert?

Estava diferente.

Porém não para ela, deveria ter sido por algo que o diretor disse enquanto ele estava olhando para ela.

Mas mesmo depois de seu olhar voltar ao normal ele continuava olhando para ela e Dumbledore parecia tão perdido em pensamentos que não percebia que seu mestre de poções não prestava muita atenção nele e sim nela. Ele continuava olhando para seus olhos, para dentro dela. Ela sabia que ele estava lendo sua mente.

- Eu nunca iria embora sem me despedir de minha donzela.

Robert ajoelhou-se na frente de Hermione dando-lhe um beijo casto nas costas de sua mão

- As vezes não entendo você Robert, por mais que eu tente – Disse finalmente desviando o olhar de Snape que também fez o mesmo e voltou a prestar atenção nos olhos azuis de Dumbledore.

- O que não consegue entender em minha simples existência?

- Um dia me força a fazer o que não quero e diz que sou apenas uma mente. No outro me venera como se eu fosse uma deusa.

Novamente Robert havia se aproximado sem que ela percebesse. Suas mãos estavam pousadas em seu joelho e seus olhos brilhavam para ela.

- Não me culpe por ter instintos da espécie primitiva que sou. Cometo atos de que me arrependo. Oh Hermione, tão linda. Povoa meus sonhos.

Robert tentou novamente juntar seus lábios aos dela, mas o olhar de Snape para eles fez com que Hermione agisse no momento certo.

- Robert – Disse colocando a mão em seu peio e o afastando – Está na hora de você ir. Precisamos conversar depois. Não é assim, ainda temos que nos resolver.

- Tudo bem – Disse sorrindo daquele jeito que a encantava – Eu entendo. Realmente acho que precisamos conversar. Espero que um dia venha a me perdoar. Eu preciso ir como você mesma disse. O que é uma pena, pois me distanciar de você é doloroso.

Ele sorriu de leve e abaixou-se para beijar a mão dela levantando-se em seguida e se inclinando para beijar-lhes as bochechas vermelhas.

- Tenha uma boa noite meu amor.

- Boa noite Robert.

- Será que um dia conseguirá esquecê-lo? – Perguntou Gina sentando no braço da poltrona assim que Robert saira.

- Será que um dia deixarei de amá-lo?

- Sei lá, de repente, quem sabe? – Disse a amiga – Vamos dormir Mione? Essa festa me deixou muito cansada.

- Vamos, eu também preciso descansar um pouco.

Hermione despediu-se de todos e subiu as escadas devagar, somente quando tirou a roupa e deitou na cama que se deu conta do cansaço que sentia. Mal virou para o lado e logo adormeceu.

O relógio marcava quatro horas quando Hermione vestida com sua bela e finíssima camisola de seda rosa desceu as escadas devagar esfregando os olhos sonolentos. Foi para a cozinha buscar um copo d'água. A casa estava deserta e fria, ela esfregou os braços com as mãos, mas já estava na porta da cozinha então não voltou para pegar uma blusa, iria apenas tomar um copo d'água e voltar para o calor de sua cama. A cozinha estava banhada em escuridão e era iluminada apenas pela fraca luz de sua varinha que agora iluminava a jarra de água que ela pegava na geladeira, mas segurar a varinha, a jarra e um copo era difícil quando não conseguia enxergar muita coisa e sem querer a jarra de vidro escorreu de suas mãos derramando um pouco de água no chão, com agilidade ela segurou a jarra impedindo que ela caísse e se quebrasse.

- Droga – Xingou ao ver a poça de água no chão aos seus pés.

Ela pulou a poça e deixou para limpar depois. Pegou o copo que ainda segurava e o encheu, levou até a boca e bebeu sentindo o liquido gelado doer em sua garganta. Uma gota escapou pelo canto de seus lábios e descia devagar pelo seu queixo.

- Nunca aprendeu que tomar água gelada com o corpo quente faz mal?

Hermione olhou para todos os cantos da cozinha a fim de saber quem era, porém não via ninguém, nada além da escuridão, a varinha que trouxera estava em cima do balcão à um metro de distância de sua mão.

- Quem está ai? – Disse com um tremor na voz

- Está com medo?

- Não – Mentiu – Isso não quer dizer que eu não queira saber quem é você.

- Minha identidade não seria tão importante assim...

Hermione sentiu o hálito quente em seu pescoço, virou-se e deu de cara com ele.

-... quanto minha localização – Ele completou.

- Professor Snape –Assustou-se – O que faz aqui?

- Esta é a sede da Ordem da Fênix e eu sou um membro dessa ordem, tenho direito de permanecer aqui enquanto minha vida corre risco.

- Risco?

- O que acha que os comensais que fugiram vão fazer comigo quando me encontrarem? Festa?

- Não, claro que não. Desculpe.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um momento, Hermione olhava de esguela para ele.

Tão perto.

Tão cheiroso.

Olhar negro que arrepiou a pele.

Mãos grandes e pálidas com dedos compridos que encostaram em seu queixo secando a gota saliente que descia pelo seu pescoço.

- O que faz fora da cama, há essa hora e vestindo somente está roupa?

Hermione olhou para sua camisola. O tecido transparente deixava aparecer os seios com os mamilos rígidos pelo frio. Ela cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo cobrindo-os e sentiu o rosto esquentar de vergonha. Suas bochechas coraram e por mais estranho que fosse Snape gostou de vê-la daquela forma, envergonhada, tímida, tão diferente da mulher que estava na festa à poucas horas, tão distante da heroína que pintavam nas manchetes do Profeta Diário, ali ela era apenas a Hermione de sempre, a menina sabe tudo com quem ele tanto se irritava por ser tão inteligente quanto ele em sua idade.

- Eu estava com sede – Respondeu Hermione ainda sem olhar para ele, apenas olhando para baixo em direção ao peito do homem.

- Percebi. Está frio aqui, é melhor voltar para a .. sua.. cama.

- É melhor mesmo – Disse e baixou a voz deixando escapar um desejo que achou que ele não iria escutar - Apesar de que não são os cobertores a melhor maneira de me esquentar no momento.

Snape sorriu de canto, pois por mais baixa que a voz dela estivesse ele ouviu seu sussurro e era o mesmo que ele queria dizer.

Hermione se aprumou ainda com os braços cruzados e fez sinal de que queria passar, mas ele não se moveu forçando-a a passar ao lado dele, praticamente colada à ele.

O frio parecia ter piorado e as entranhas de Hermione doíam. Achava que algum iceberg havia se instalado em sua barriga. Tão distraída que estava não lembrou-se da água derramada e pisou descalça no liquido.

Escorregou

Sentiu-se cair, mas o chão jamais chegou.

- Será que consegue não se matar uma única vez? Ou gosta que te salvem toda hora?

- Depende de quem for meu herói.


	7. A dor da marca

_**Capítulo 7**_

_A dor da marca_

Assim que Hermione passou ao seu lado, Snape acompanhou seu perfume e se virou para olhá-la ir embora, mas segundos depois o corpo frágil da menina estava caindo em direção ao chão, seus reflexos foram rápidos e seus braços enlaçaram sua cintura segurando-a firmemente e permaneceu segurando-a em seus braços, roçando de leve o dedo em sua costela como um carinho não permitido.

Hermione tinha suas mãos nos ombros do professor e assim como ele tinha seus dedos fazendo um carinho despercebido, enrolando a ponta do cabelo negro em seu dedo. Ela olhava diretamente para seus negros olhos, mas as ônix não olhavam para os seus olhos castanhos e sim para sua boca entreaberta.

O tempo passara, o relógio girava, mas eles continuam assim sem nem se mover, poderia ter se passado horas que para eles não importava, mas Snape conseguiu desviar o olhar da magnífica e vermelha boca de Hermione e a levantou sem a soltar. A pele dela estava toda arrepiada e seu corpo tremia levemente. Ele levou as mãos que estavam na cintura dela até seus braços brancos e as esfregou neles tentando esquentá-la com o atrito.

Hermione estava tão perto dele, o mais perto que já conseguiu chegar, seus corpos unidos, tão perto que ela sentia o calor que emanava dele, um calor gostoso, um cheiro bom. Colocou as mãos em seu peito sentindo as mãos grandes a esquentarem. Snape afastou as mãos do corpo da menina apenas para despir-se de sua grande e esvoaçante capa negra. Ele a puxou novamente para mais perto e colocou a capa em seu ombro fechando a frente dela com uma certa demora como se seus olhos não quisessem perder de vista a beleza que ela tanto escondia.

- Vá dormir, ninguém a quer doente.

Snape deu as costas e saiu subindo as escadas diretamente para o quarto que ocupava na casa. Hermione permaneceu parada agarrada à capa negra dele. Ela se desviou da poça de água que limpou assim que pegou sua varinha ainda acesa e saiu da cozinha também. Conforme andava ela arrastava a capa no chão devido o tamanho. Era leve, mas quente, tão quentinha que parecia ser seu cobertor e o melhor de tudo, tinha o cheiro dele. Ela gostava daquele cheiro. Aprendera a gostar. Ela parou de frente para sua porta e olhou para o fundo do corredor, à três portas de distância estava Snape com a mão na maçaneta da porta olhando para ela.

- Não se atrase senhorita – Disse simplesmente e entrou fechando a porta ao passar.

Hermione, sabendo que dentro de quatro horas teria que se encontrar com ele em ST'Mungus abriu a porta de seu quarto e entrou sem fazer barulho para não acordar Gina que dormia tranquilamente em sua cama. Ela se deitou e se enrolou na capa de Snape, aquele calor e o perfume a fizeram dormir rapidamente.

Em seu sonho, ela estava deitada com a cabeça apoiada nas pernas de alguém e mãos passavam pelos seus cabelos.

"_Durma minha pequena donzela_

_Durma_

_Repouse sua mente no mundo de ilusões_

_Eu estarei aqui a todo momento_

_Mesmo se acordar_

_Eu estarei aqui_

_Basta me procurar"_

- Hermione pelo amor de Mérlin, levanta.

- Gina me deixa dormir.

- Hermione são sete e meia já. Você não tem que ir para o ST'Mungus?

- Droga – Xingou Hermione saltando da cama e correndo para o banheiro sem nem ao menos tirar a capa que ainda aquecia seu corpo – Droga, vou em atrasar.

- Eu sei, por isso estou tentando te acordar a horas.

Hermione voltou do banheiro já com os dentes escovados. Tirou a capa negra e jogou para Gina que a pegou assustada.

- O que é isso? Mione, esta é a capa do Snape.

- Eu sei disso, depois te explico. Dobra ela para mim por favor.

- Você é uma bruxa adulta, use magia.

- Verdade

Rapidamente, com alguns acenos de varinha, a capa estava dobrada em sua mochila, sua roupa estava trocada e seu cabelo arrumado. Entrou no banheiro novamente para ver se tudo estava em seu devido lugar e voltou para o quarto onde Gina segurava sua mochila com cara de quem queria uma explicação.

- Eu juro que te conto tudo quando eu voltar

- Eu vou cobrar

- Tudo bem, cobre. Mas deixa eu ir embora que o Snape está me esperando.

Ela pegou a mochila e correu para a sala. Às oito horas em ponto ela jogava o pó de flu na lareira e gritava o nome ST'Mungus.

Rodopiou fechando os olhos para não ficar tonta, quando se deu conta já estava no chão do saguão principal aos pés de alguém que não conhecia.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou levantando-se e tirando o pó do vestido

O homem que permanecia olhando-a se limpar era loiro, magro e quase da mesma estatura que ela pelo que percebeu, mas tinha olhos negros. Ele olhou para os lados, o saguão estava vazio.

- Sou seu professor, pode imaginar que estou usando polissuco para me disfarçar, não posso andar por ai como Severus Snape, até mesmo aqui tem muitos comensais.

- Está bem diferente, nunca o imaginei loiro – Disse Hermione o olhando perplexa.

- Bem diferente, menos desconfiança.

- Oi professor - Disse rindo.

- Está atrasada.

- Só um minuto.

- Não deixa de estar atrasada.

- Desculpe – Disse tentando arrumar seu casaco que estava torto.

Snape esticou as mãos e retirou o casaquinho azul de seus ombros, chacoalhou-o para tirar o restante do pó e o segurou esperando que ela enfiasse seus braços nos lugares certos para que finalmente o casaco ficasse no devido lugar em seu corpo. Ela o colocou e ele a virou de frente trazendo-a para perto de seu corpo fechando os dois fios em um laço deixando-a mais bonita com o casaco fechado.

Ela suspirou

Aquele perfume a inebriava.

Fechou os olhos

As mãos dele desceram para sua cintura

Suas próprias mãos novamente em seu peito

Peito forte.

Um homem.

Tinha que se lembrar desse fato, ele não era um menino, um garoto imaturo do sétimo ano, era um homem. Um homem que definitivamente mexia com ela. O iceberg em sua barriga voltou. A voz dele era apenas um leve sussurro quase inaudível ao pé de seu ouvido.

- Pretende desmaiar em meus braços?

Hermione abriu a boca para falar algo, mas logo desistiu. Com um certo esforço afastou-se um pouco corando de leve e abaixando a cabeça.

Snape sentiu um pequeno desapontamento ao vê-la se afastando. Mas logo foi tomado pela beleza das bochechas coradas dela.

- Siga-me.

Hermione o seguiu até um laboratório no final do corredor. Era claro demais para acreditar que ele trabalhava ali.

- Coloque isso – Disse entregando a ela um avental branco – Pode sentar-se na bancada. A senhorita me ajudara fazendo as poções mais simples enquanto eu faço as mais difíceis.

- Sim senhor.

- Aqui está a lista das que tem que fazer. Comece.

- Certo.

As horas passaram rápido sem que nenhum dos dois percebesse, a concentração era grande, Hermione não levantara o olhar da poção uma única vez sequer.

- Senhorita Granger?

- Hum?

- Está com fome?

- Não – Respondeu automaticamente sem tirar os olhos de sua poção.

- Senhorita, já fazem quase cinco horas que estamos fazendo poções, não é possível que não esteja com fome.

- Cinco horas? Meu Mérlin, não tinha reparado que já estávamos na hora do almoço.

- Como sempre, quando a senhorita se concentra em algo o mundo pode acabar que a senhorita não percebe.

Hermione ainda demorou um pouco para responder já que estava arquivando em sua mente que ele reparara nela, até mesmo sabia uma de suas manias.

- Não sabia que era tão observador.

- Se surpreenderia com o que pode descobrir de mim.

- Quem sabe um dia eu descubra – Disse praticamente para si mesma.

Snape sorriu de canto e fingiu não ter escutado.

- Vem comigo.

Novamente Hermione o seguiu por um corredor, andava atrás dele sentindo-se por um momento um tanto quanto curiosa em onde estariam indo. Snape parou na frente de uma porta branca e a abriu deixando que Hermione entrasse primeiro, assim que ele fechou a porta as luzes se acenderam e ela se deparou com uma minicozinha onde havia uma mesa no canto, armários e um pequeno fogão. Snape acenou com a varinha e uma fartura de comida apareceu na mesa.

- Sirva-se, não quero ninguém desmaiando em cima das poções.

Hermione queria dizer para ele ficar ali com ela, mas logo Snape saiu da cozinha e voltou para o laboratório onde continuou a trabalhar em suas poções. Depois de alguns minutos comendo naquele lugar Hermione sentiu-se muito sozinha com aquele monte de comida, por isso separou um pouco de torrada com geléia em um prato, um pouco de suco de morango em uma taça e deixou a cozinha.

- Come rápido, senhorita.

- Na verdade eu vim comer aqui.

- Aqui não é refeitório.

- Eu sei disso, mas eu me senti sozinha lá.

- E a minha companhia foi a melhor que conseguiu arrumar

- Não é tão ruim assim.

Hermione sentou-se em uma bancada vazia perto de onde Snape estava trabalhando e comeu sua refeição. Depois de alguns minutos ela olhou para o prato que trouxera para ele, ainda intacto.

- O senhor não vai comer?

- Não estou com fome, não disso pelo mesmo – Completou sem deixá-la ouvir a última parte

- Mas o senhor tem que se alimentar – Disse levando o prato para mais perto dele – Não comeu nada ainda, precisa de proteínas sabia?

- Me lembrarei de consultá-la quando montar minha dieta.

- Desculpe – Baixou a cabeça achando que estava se intrometendo demais na vida do professor e colocou o prato novamente em cima da bancada onde sua própria comida fora abandonada após sua fome desaparecer com a mesma rapidez que as palavras acidas saem da boca do professor – Eu só fiquei preocupada.

- Se preocupe com o que é necessário. Terminou sua poção?

- Algumas delas eu já engarrafei e guardei no armário, estou fazendo mais.

- Já pode ir embora se quiser.

- Vou terminar estas aqui.

- Faça como quiser.

E assim a tarde passou, os dois continuaram em silêncio por um tempo, apenas o borbulhar das poções era ouvida, até que Hermione foi tirada de seus devaneios quando um gemido estrangulado veio do fim do laboratório, bem onde Snape estava.

- Professor? – Chamou Hermione se aproximando e vendo Snape curvado segurando o braço esquerdo.

Ela correu em sua direção, a preocupação estampada em seu rosto, ajoelhou-se ao seu lado. Ele estava de olhos fechados e dentes cerrados, a dor passando de seu braço para o restante do corpo. Hermione assustou-se vendo-o ali tão vulnerável. Devagar ela levou a mão até seu ombro.

- Professor?

- Não me toque! – Disse se desvencilhando das mãos dela.

- O senhor está bem?

Pergunta idiota, claro que não estava bem, estava com dor, era nítido.

- Não te interessa.

- Mas professor o que houve?

Ela tentou novamente encostar nele, mas desta vez a reação foi mais brusca. Snape levantou-se com rapidez ficando o mais longe possível dela, ainda segurava o braço e seu rosto estava modificado a tal ponto que não era mais possível identificar se era pura raiva, dor ou os dois juntos.

- Nada!

- Mas sua marca – Insistiu – Ela está doendo – Não entendeu – Ela só dói quando Voldemort chama, mas ele está morto. Professor, ele morreu, então por que...

- Como sempre querendo se meter onde não é chamada – Disse antes que ela terminasse seu raciocínio – Como sempre querendo saber o que não lhe interessa. Quando deixará de ser essa maldita insuportável sabe tudo e crescer de uma vez? – Urrou novamente – Sai de perto de mim sua sangue ruim – Disse por fim antes de sair da sala deixando-a sozinha com as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

Hermione levou a mão aos lábios, não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. As palavras saíram da boca dele, de dentro dele, podia estar com outra aparência, podia ser agora loiro, mais baixo e mais magro, mas o ódio em seus olhos era o mesmo.

Ilusão.

Ilusão de que ele havia mudado

Mudou?

Não.

Suas palavras eram as mesmas.

Seus sentimentos para com ela eram os mesmos.

"Maldita insuportável sabe tudo...sangue ruim"

Assim a chamara.

Quase cuspiu cada letra.

Não se importou se a magoou.

Falou o que pensava.

A machucou.

Ela chorou.

Enxugando os olhos molhados ela pegou suas coisas, apagou o fogo das poções que estavam prontas e rumou para sua atual residência, a sede da Ordem da Fênix.

Mas o caminho de volta pareceu mais longo desta vez, mais solitário e mais difícil.

Ele, por sua vez, permaneceu lá dentro agarrado ao braço, encolhido dentro de uma sala cheia de vidros ingredientes que deveriam ser usados nas próximas poções a serem feitas. Seus olhos ardiam com a força que ele os fechava, a dor cada vez mais intensa.

Aqueles malditos comensais brincavam com magia negra de novo, somente para avisarem à ele que estão a sua procura e não descansarão até encontrá-lo.

Traidor.

Sua imagem agora é pior que a imagem de Harry Potter, pois ele é o grande traidor, aquele que estava ao lado do Lord das Trevas e no último momento virou-lhe as costas traindo-o e ajudando a derrotá-lo. Ele era aquele que mesmo com a ordem de morrer com a mordida de Nagini, continuava vivo graças aos poderes de Dumbledore que afinal de contas não estava morto e sim escondido depois de fingir sua própria morte junto com o fingimento de Snape ser o assassino dele.

Sim, ele é pior de Harry Potter. E agora é o alvo principal dos comensais sobreviventes que se escondem nas negras florestas da Inglaterra. A única coisa que fazia Snape ter um pouco de esperança de não morrer tão cedo é que eram apenas os comensais, pois o Lord morreu, foi embora. Snape sempre fora um dos comensais mais poderosos de todos eles, braço direito do Lord, conhece magias tão poderosas que nenhum deles teria coragem de encará-lo, mas Dumbledore ainda assim o mandava se esconder, afinal, um comensal não era páreo para Snape, mas trinta poderiam acabar com ele.

A marca doeu novamente. Por um momento ele viu um vislumbre dos olhos vermelhos de Voldemort, mas não podia ser. Ele estava morto. Ele viu. Viu quando seu corpo bateu no chão imóvel, sem respirar, sem existir. Tinha certeza, não tinha? Tentava ter. Acreditava ter.

Continuou ali sentado segurando o braço e agüentando a dor até que finalmente ela foi diminuindo, devolvendo à ele a capacidade de pensar.

Ele levantou-se devagar e escorou-se na porta, levantou a manga da camisa e viu ali nítida a marca mexendo-se como se estivesse revoltada com algo. Finalmente conseguiu sair daquela sala e voltar ao laboratório. Sua testa ainda estava suada e seu corpo cansado, mas seu coração já batia mais calmo, ele estava mais calmo. Seus pés adiantavam-se diretamente para a porta do laboratório e ele a abriu pensando em vê-la ali, com o olhar preocupado, esperando por ele, pronta para saber se ele estava bem.

- Senhorita Granger – Chamou esperando que alguém lhe respondesse, mas nenhuma voz foi ouvida. Ela não estava mais ali.

A poção que ela estava fazendo já estava pronta nos frascos e devidamente rotulados. E as outras estavam aguardando a volta dela para terminá-las no outro dia.

- Perfeita como sempre senhorita – Disse para si mesmo.

Snape voltou para sua bancada, mas ali não tinha somente o caldeirão que estava usando e os ingredientes que precisava, ali tinha a sua capa negra, devidamente dobrada e em cima dela estava um bilhete endereçado a ele.

Abriu.

Escrito em letras corridas e borradas pelas lágrimas estava o recado:

"_Devolvo a capa ao seu dono._

_Espero que na sua opinião não a tenha degradado._

_Iria ser vergonhoso uma pessoa como o senhor_

_Ter uma capa estragada por uma sangue ruim como eu"_

Fechou os olhos amassando o papel. Por que às vezes ele tinha que agir tão estupidamente? Ela chorara, via pelas manchas na carta. E a amargura com que ela escreveu era tão intensa que ele conseguiu sentir em sua alma. Ela não era uma sangue ruim para ele, nunca fora. Sua origem sonserina e seu disfarce o faziam a tratar como se fosse um bicho que ele jamais quisesse perto, mas ele queria.

Sempre quis na realidade e agora mais do que nunca precisava dela. Já fazia tempo demais que sonhava com seu rosto, seu corpo, suas palavras. Não queria mais sonhar, queria a realidade. Queria ela.

Sentindo raiva de si mesmo pegou a capa e a vestiu. O cheiro dela estava ali, aquele cheiro de morango do creme de pele que ela usava em suas mãos quando terminava de fazer uma poção. Jogando o papel fora ele voltou a se concentrar em seu trabalho. Agora era apenas três horas da tarde e ele ainda tinha muito o que fazer.


	8. O primeiro contato

_**Olá pessoal... segue o segundo capítulo... espero que gostem... bjus  
><strong>_

_**Capítulo 8**_

_O primeiro contato_

- Quando você voltou? – Perguntou Gina ao entrar no quarto que dividia com a amiga e encontrar Hermione olhando fora da janela.

- Faz umas duas horas – Disse Hermione sentando na cama.

- Hum!

Gina chegou mais perto e sentou-se na cama ao lado de Hermione, por um momento só ficou observando-a, mas Hermione não estava demonstrando que iria começar uma conversa.

- O Robert veio aqui hoje, e perguntou de você. Eu disse onde estava e ele não ficou feliz em saber que estava com o professor Snape.

- Robert não gosta de ninguém que possa chegar perto de mim.

- Eu sei.

- Pergunta logo o que quer saber Gina.

- Está certo. É o seguinte, o que está rolando entre você e o sebosão do Snape?

Hermione olhou assustada para a amiga que sorria para ela.

- Como assim o que está rolando? É claro que não tenho nada com o Snape. Que brincadeira boba Gina.

- Não tem nada?

- Não.

- Então me diz o que você estava fazendo dormindo enrolada na capa dele?

- Ele me emprestou ontem a noite quando eu estava na cozinha, estava frio demais.

- Severus Snape não é o tipo de pessoa que sai dando sua capa para qualquer um. Se ele te deu, teve algum motivo.

- Foi simplesmente assim.

- Simples assim?

- Ah Gina, por favor – Pediu Hermione levantando da cama e voltando a olhar para fora da janela.

- Mione – Chamou Gina parando ao seu lado e fazendo-a a olhar - O que há com você? Por que não me conta?

- É que é tão difícil e complicado.

- Estou escutando – Disse Gina prestando atenção em cada palavra que a amiga dizia.

- Você não irá desistir não é mesmo?

- Não, quero saber tudo sobre o seu lance com o Snape.

- Não há lance entre mim e o Snape, Gina, é só que, eu não sei...sempre achei o professor Snape uma pessoa interessante.

- O Snape?

- É Gina, o Snape. Ele não é somente um morcegão velho e mal amado das masmorras. Ele é inteligente, corajoso, intelectual, charmoso e por mais incrível que pareça eu percebi que ele mexe comigo.

- Mas isso pode ser passageiro.

- Eu o admiro desde o primeiro dia de aula e essa admiração só fez aumentar cada vez mais e mais, até que no meu quinto ano eu comecei a sentir alguma coisa diferente sobre ele.

- É, talvez não seja tão passageiro assim – Comentou Gina - Tem certeza Mione?

- Tenho, eu pensei muito sobre isso, e agora sei que não consigo mais tirá-lo da cabeça. Na verdade faz tempo que eu não consigo tirá-lo da cabeça, mas só agora é que eu realmente consegui aceitar que sinto isso, que sinto amor por ele.

- E como você se deu conta disso, simplesmente lembrou que o ama?

- Não Gina, as coisas não são assim. É que ontem ele foi tão gentil comigo na festa quando estávamos conversando tanto na cozinha como lá na biblioteca, eu gostei. E hoje quando estávamos fazendo as poções, estávamos tão envolvidos no trabalho, fazendo tudo junto e em completa harmonia que eu senti que poderia viver o resto da minha vida com ele, ouvindo ele falar, vendo-o mexer o caldeirão.

- Mas algo a deixou triste, o que foi?

- Quando eu estava no ST'Mungus com ele, ele sentiu dor no braço, onde está a marca. Não deve ser nada, provavelmente foi só uma dor simples. Quando eu cheguei perto e perguntei o que era ele me tratou muito mal, mandou que eu não tocasse nele, disse que eu era uma maldita sabe tudo que se intromete no que não é chamado e que era para eu ficar longe dele – Disse preferindo não comentar que fora chamada também de sangue ruim, seria demais para que ela soubesse - Aquilo me magoou tanto. Sei que ele sempre me tratou assim, mas ontem eu senti mais profundo em mim, como se as palavras dele rasgassem meu coração, como se estivesse me matando aos poucos, como se eu estivesse morrendo a cada letra que ele falava.

- Será que não é por que você gosta dele? Sempre dói bem mais quando gostamos da pessoa que nos magoa. Mas na verdade deve ser por que ele é o Snape.

- Não sei Gi, pode ser.

- Mas me diz, ele já deu algum sinal de que, por mais que eu não goste, gosta de você?

- Não exatamente. Snape é difícil de se entender, mas ele foi tão gentil comigo desde a festa – Lembrou-se das mãos esquentando seus braços, ajudando-a se levantar, ficando perto dele – Era mais do que eu esperava. Fora o básico fato dele ter demonstrado claramente que sente ciúme do Robert. Oh Mérlin o Robert – Exclamou cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

- Outro ponto fraco da sua vida.

- Consegue amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo?

- Nunca tentei. Mas acho que seja lá o que for que você sente no final terá que escolher entre os dois, não poderá ficar com os dois juntos.

- Um é o príncipe encantado de qualquer menina, doce e carinhoso.

- Mas que forçou a barra com você.

- Mas se redimiu, e eu ainda gosto dele. – Suspirou – O outro é corajoso e inteligente, tem um charme inigualável e um mistério em seus olhos que me prendem à ele.

- Mas a trata como qualquer sonserino trata uma grifinória.

- No que eu me meti Gina?

- No que seu coração te meteu você quer dizer – Passou a mão pelo rosto da amiga – Seu coração é grande e generoso, mas não tem espaço para os dois, tem que tomar uma decisão.

- E se for a decisão errada?

- Se for a errada, a gente vai para o caldeirão furado, toma todas, xinga os dois e depois voltamos bêbadas para casa.

- Bela maneira de se ajudar uma amiga.

- A melhor que existe.

As duas riram gostoso gargalhando e falando mal de meninos e meninas que conheciam. Fofocaram como duas adolescentes de 17 e 16 anos. Adormeceram logo tomadas pelo cansaço do dia. No dia seguinte, antes das oito horas Hermione já estava na frente da porta do laboratório. Bateu três vezes. Esperou.

- Entre – Disse a voz lá de dentro.

Hermione respirou fundo, ergueu a cabeça e entrou silenciosamente, colocando sua bolsa em um canto e postando-se em sua bancada. A lista de poções que deveria preparar já estava ali.

Arriscou um olhar para ele.

Tão loiro quanto antes, aquele disfarce não combinava nada com ele, talvez fosse isso que ele queria. Snape estava de cabeça baixa concentrado. Sem ver seus olhos ela jurava que era outra pessoa ali.

Cabelos loiros. Expressões mais suaves. Era outra pessoa, mas ainda era ele. Balançando a cabeça levemente voltou a atenção aos seus afazeres sem prestar mais atenção ao professor. Durante o restante do dia eles não trocaram palavras. Apesar de suspirar toda vez que ele chegava perto, ela se lembrava exatamente de todas as palavras ditas no dia anterior e isso doía.

Duas semanas se passaram sem que os dois se falassem. Ela não sabia, mais doía nele também. Necessitava da voz dela. Era torturante vê-la calada. Mas das duas vezes que tentou falar algo ela o ignorou. Ele entendia, a maltratou, não podia esperar que ela o tratasse como uma cavalheiro amado. Chegava calada, fazia suas tarefas com perfeição e saia igualmente calada.

Mas em um dia frio, enquanto colocava uma poção no fogo uma coruja entrou entregando uma carta para ambos, era de Dumbledore, informando que naquele dia nenhuma lareira poderia ser usada e nenhuma pessoa poderia aparatar, ordens do ministério.

- Droga – Exclamou Hermione.

Snape olhou para ela com surpresa, nunca a vira xingar. Ele já sabia o por que da exclamação dela, teria que voltar para casa a pé e sozinha já que não tinha uma vassoura. O Largo Grimmauld não ficava tão longe, mas mesmo assim era uma boa caminhada.

Ás seis horas da tarde, Hermione arrumou suas coisas para ir embora. Despiu o jaleco e o pendurou no armário vestindo seu moletom vermelho e foi pegar o sobretudo que havia ganho no dia da festa, mas não o encontrou no cabide onde o colocou perfeitamente arrumado e sim nas mãos de Snape que o segurava aberto para que ela o vestisse. Hermione hesitou, mas o vestiu sentindo Snape que estava atrás dela fechar os botões da frente com suas mãos agora menores que antes. Não pôde deixar de sentir o arrepio que passou pelo seu corpo quando ele a segurou pelos ombros e a virou encarando-a docemente.

- Está pronta?

- Acho que sim.

- Então vamos.

- Para onde?

- Para o Largo Grimmauld. Não posso deixá-la ir para lá sozinha e sem proteção.

- Acho que daqui o que mais precisa de proteção no momento é o senhor.

- Eu estou disfarçado, você é uma adolescente, mulher e bonita.

Ele a elogiou, disse que era bonita, ele reparava nela. Ficou até mesmo difícil de respirar no momento.

- São seus olhos.

- Meus olhos nunca me enganam – Disse dando um sorriso torto – Vamos?

- Vamos.

Snape abriu a porta para que ela passasse e a trancou depois. Hermione estava com os braços cruzados à frente do corpo, o dia começava a ir embora e dar lugar para a noite que trazia uma lua cheia e chamativa. O vento que também veio junto com a noite batia em seu rosto deixando-o gelado e fazendo seu corpo tremer. Snape que estava ao seu lado tentava impedir a vontade que tinha de chegar mais perto e abraçá-la dando lhe o calor do corpo dele. Mas ao contrário, ambos ficaram calados o tempo todo.

As ruas já estavam escuras e vazias, apenas os passos dos dois e as risadas grotescas dos bêbados na esquina podiam ser ouvidos.

"Ei mocinha espera um pouquinho"

Hermione olhou para trás, um homem aparentemente bêbado de cabelos castanhos e roupa surrada levantou-se cambaleando falando direto com Hermione que se encolheu mais ainda. Snape respirou fundo.

"Eu acho que são mocinhas Neid, olha a loirinha"

Hermione não precisou olhar para trás para saber que outro bêbado juntou-se ao primeiro. A voz do segundo homem era rouca e vulgar, sua risada inescrupulosa dava acesso de nervos na espinha de Hermione. Snape sentia a raiva subir por seu corpo, queria estuporá-los e se possível torturá-los, mas isso o denunciaria e nesse momento ele tinha que tomar muito cuidado com a identidade. Palavras de Dumbledore.

Snape, agora com outra aparência, sentia-se inútil com aquele corpo magro contra os cinco indivíduos que agora chegavam mais perto. Não podia estuporá-lo, mas podia ao menos tentar proteger Hermione o máximo possível. Sentindo o medo da menina ele colocou uma mão na cintura dela apertando como se quisesse garantir que estava ali, ela chegou mais perto dele.

Ela estava com medo

Tremia

Snape chegou mais perto dela, já estavam colados um no outro. Hermione olhou para seu rosto, sua expressão era dura, uma máscara. Ela já vira a máscara dos comensais, e aquela expressão era igual.

"Ei gatinhas esperem, venham se divertir conosco"

"Ei loirinha eu quero você, quero esfolar sua traseira inteira"

"Eu quero a menor, que tem a juba, parece apetitosa, meu brinquedo se acabaria com ela"

O homem se aproximou e ficou na frente dos dois fazendo um gesto totalmente obsceno abrindo sua calça e mostrando suas partes moles para Hermione visse. A menina exclamou aproximando-se mais de Snape que colocou sua mão nos olhos dela e continuou guiando-a pela rua. Hermione, mesmo com os olhos tapados podia sentir o nervosismo de Snape. A mão que estava em sua cintura a apertava muito forte como se ele estivesse descontando a raiva naquela área. Estava machucando, mas ela não dizia nada, ele precisava disso. Não podia se mostrar, pois algum comensal poderia estar ali, observando ou até poderia ser um dos bêbados que continuavam a chamá-los no meio da rua mostrando suas partes. Ele não podia fazer nada, prometera à Dumbledore.

Hermione percebeu que a mão que estava em sua cintura e em seus olhos moveram-se. Ele ia pegar a varinha.

- Não – Disse Hermione impedindo-o de se virar e fazendo-o continuar a andar – Vamos embora, só isso.

Ignorar o que eles falavam não era fácil, as palavras entravam em seus ouvidos fazendo-o perder o controle de seus nervos. Teve que ouvir o que falavam dela calado, por pedido dela.

Falar dele? Que falem. Não dava a mínima para isso. Mas os ouvidos puros de Hermione não precisavam ouvir a podridão do vocabulário de insetos esfomeados por sexo. Praticamente era guiado por ela, pois seus pensamentos estavam neles e o que faria com eles, ou que vai fazer com eles. Quando deu por si já estavam na porta do Largo Grimauld. Protegidos por seus feitiços. Longe daqueles animais primitivos. Hermione parou no último degrau e Snape um degrau abaixo. A poção políssuco já não fazia mais efeito e Hermione via o loiro se transformar no homem que ela tanto admirava.

Snape ficou parado um degrau abaixo dela, respirando fundo, tentando controlar sua raiva, seu ódio. Hermione o olhava com carinho, em um momento incontrolável colocou suas mãos sobre as dele ainda em sua cintura e olhou no fundo de seus olhos.

- Por que me impediu? – Ele perguntou colocando uma perna no degrau de cima e puxando-a para mais perto.

- Por que tive medo de que fossem comensais disfarçados, o senhor ainda é caçado por eles, e eu também tive medo de que se tentasse enfeitiçá-los não conseguisse dar conta.

Snape respirou fundo e encostou sua cabeça no ombro dela sentindo-a afagar seus cabelos agora já negros.

- Seria preciso mais do que cinco porcos imundos para me derrotarem – Parou um pouco para respirar fundo – Oh Mérlin como foi difícil ouvir o que falavam de você, como foi cruel ter que ficar calado.

- Não entendo o senhor. Por que me protege e fala isso, me abraça, me puxa para perto se me pediu distância?

Ele levantou o rosto. O mesmo rosto de sempre, nariz adunco, pele pálida e macilenta, cabelos negros até o ombro, mãos grandes, corpo forte. Era Severus Snape em pessoa que penetrava sua mente com seus olhos negros.

Seus rostos estavam perto demais.

Tão perto que sua respiração já estava descompassada.

- A senhorita mesma disse não saber o que era querer estar perto, mas temer tal aproximação.

Ele queria acrescentar que ela dissera isso pensando em outra pessoa, mas achou melhor não, o momento dos dois ali tão pertinho era mágico demais para que ele estragasse dizendo isso.

- Eu não temo a SUA aproximação.

- Eu temo.

- Teme agora?

- Não.

- Que bom.

Os braços dela envolveram os ombros largos dele quando sua cintura foi puxada para mais perto. Os corpos se encaixavam com perfeição.

O cheiro dele a deixava zonza. Seus rostos se aproximavam devagar. Sua mão na nuca dele e a dele acariciando a pele por baixo da blusa, delicadamente, encostando em um pequeno pedaço deixando-o quente.

Ele iria beijá-la.

Iria ser beijada pelo professor Snape.

Seu coração acelerou. Suas mãos suaram. Seu coração bateu mais rápido. Estava quase encostando seus lábios nos dele. Sentiria o gosto dos lábios, da língua. Sonharia com isto, estava sonhando.

Mas o sonho acabou e ela teve que acordar quando ouviu o barulho vindo de dentro da casa. Eles se olharam, sabiam que era a senhora Weasley querendo saber quem chegou.

- É melhor entrar logo – Disse Snape afastando-se devagar sem deixar de olhá-la.

Hermione mordia o lábio inferior enquanto afastava-se das mãos quentes que a pouco lhe acariciavam a barriga. Olhou para ele e virou-se silenciosamente para a porta, mas ao encostar a mão na maçaneta a mão dele postou-se em cima da sua, seu corpo colou-se ao seu, sua boca beijou-lhe o ponto de encontro entre o pescoço e o ombro deixando-a arrepiada, subiu para o lóbulo da orelha onde sussurrou bem baixinho.

"_Guarde esse momento inacabado dentro do coração imaculado_

_como se fosse uma meta não alcançada_

_Pois sei minha donzela_

_Que você..._

_... vai querer terminá-la"_

Aquelas palavras, aquelas frases, o mesmo estilo. Fechou os olhos não acreditando que a pessoa que lhe mandou aquele pergaminho e lhe deu o sobretudo que estava usando era a mesma que aos poucos tomou parte de seu coração fazendo-a suspirar a noite e sonhar acordada.

- Professor! – Virou-se esperando encontrá-lo.

Nada.

Sumiu feito vento na madrugada deixando o frio atormentá-la.

Agarrou-se ao casaco e ficou olhando a rua desejando o calor do corpo dele.


	9. Confissões no escuro

_**Capítulo 9**_

_Uma confissão no escuro_

O tempo foi passando e Hermione não conseguia dormir. Cada vez que o vento tocava em sua pele ela lembrava-se dos arrepios que a boca dele lhe causava.

- Severus – Suspirou.

Virava-se na cama sem conseguir pregar os olhos. A sensação de solidão que sentia depois dele a deixar na porta do Largo Grimmauld era grande demais, ela queria mais do contato dele, mais de suas mãos em sua cintura. A grifinória suspirou alto e olhou para o teto do quarto antes de fechar os olhos e passar suas próprias mãos em sua cintura como se conseguisse sentir a pele dele em contato com a sua. Gina dormia tranquilamente na cama ao lado. Resmungava algumas vezes fazendo Hermione crer que estava sonhando com Harry, provavelmente estava brigando com o namorado por algum motivo que a deixava muito brava devido as caretas e resmungos que dava de vez em quando. Hermione podia culpar a amiga e sua falação, mas o verdadeiro motivo de não conseguir entrar no mundo dos sonhos não era a coitada da ruiva adolescente e sim do moreno que não parava de aparecer em sua mente. Não agüentando mais ficar deitada ela se levantou e ficou olhando para o céu escuro do lado de fora, seus olhos dispararam para o relógio de pulso que deixou no criado mudo.

Duas da manhã

Duas horas da manhã e ela ainda não conseguia dormir, nem sequer sentia o sono chegar. A janela fechada apenas mostrava a luz difusa dos carros que passavam na rua e o brilho de uma lua cheia no alto.

Suspirando fundo ela afundou novamente na cama e se deitou de lado olhando para o criado mudo onde estava seu relógio e o quadro que sempre manteve no mesmo lugar, nele estavam ela e Robert patinando em um parque no inverno de Londres. Os dois davam risadas enquanto Robert tentava deixá-la em pé sem sucesso. Os dois estavam tão felizes, eles eram felizes. Enquanto olhava para ela mesma sorrindo na foto sua mente ficava pensando se o amor que criaram juntos havia acabado com o acontecido.

Um erro.

Um grave erro da parte dele. Ela se machucou, se chateou. Mas será que não deveria deixar isso para trás?

As pessoas erram, mas merecem uma segunda chance.

O problema é que dar uma segunda chance para Robert significava não dar chance alguma para ela e Severus.

- Severus – Sussurrou o nome para a noite solitária.

Nem ao menos sabia se o professor gostava dela. Não podia ter certeza absoluta. Não sabia se poderia confiar apenas nas caricias que ele fez. Desejo todos sentem e alguns sentem por ela, como saber se era verdade? E ainda por cima ele é um homem formado, seu ex-professor.

Não, era pura ilusão.

Já Robert era jovem também e a amava, isso ela tinha certeza, dava para ver em seus olhos, dava para ouvir em sua voz, ele era verdadeiro. Pediu desculpas pelo que fez.

Pensava se era o certo perdoá-lo, ele mexia com ela, deixava-a tonta ao chegar muito perto. Quando já era três horas Hermione não agüentou continuar deitada pensando nas dúvidas que tinha, muito menos porque sabia que não conseguiria chegar à uma conclusão e nem seu sono apareceria para afastá-la delas. Colocou seu roupão enquanto Gina que ainda dormia falava que Harry era o amor da sua vida e que teriam dez filhos jogadores de quadribol. Hermione se impressionava com o quanto a amiga falava dormindo, dava até para escrever um livro.

Fechando o roupão de seda ela saiu do quarto tentando não fazer barulho, sua varinha iluminava o caminho escuro pela sede da Ordem onde todos dormiam. Devagar desceu as escadas tentando não fazer barulho algum, até que se lembrou que o quadro da mãe de Sirius fora retirado da casa. Estava frio e seu rosto ficou vermelho quando um vento passou por suas bochechas ao chegar perto da janela na sala que estava aberta. Ela esfregou as duas mãos uma na outra e olhou para fora, nada de anormal acontecia. Afastou-se da janela e a fechou terminando com o vento frio que entrava, ela olhou para o corredor adiante, escuro e vazio. Estava tudo quieto, sem nenhum barulho que fosse ouvido.

Ninguém.

Não havia ninguém no recinto.

Sentindo-se bem por estar sozinha ela caminhou até o piano de calda no canto e passou os dedos por cima das teclas tomando o cuidando de não afundá-las fazendo-as emitir o som que tanto gostava de escutar enquanto tocava-o. Ainda segurando a varinha a frente, iluminou o sofá para se sentar e quase soltou uma exclamação quando o viu deitado de costas com o braço em sua barriga e o outro em seus olhos tapando a visão de qualquer luz que entrasse. Respirava tão fraco que parecia estar morto. Seus cabelos negros caindo belamente no sofá, sua pele reduzindo a luz da vela segurada por ela.

Seu corpo esticado no sofá, tão grande que seus pés ficavam para fora. A menina perguntava-se porque ele não fora para seu próprio quarto, mas a resposta era obvia na expressão cansada dele, a exaustão derrubou-o ali mesmo. Hermione aproximou-se e colocou a varinha em cima da mesinha evitando que a luz ficasse virada para o rosto dele, não queria que ele acordasse. Após tomar coragem ela, com cuidado, desamarrou os sapatos pretos e desgastados tirando-os para que ele pudesse descansar melhor. Tirou o outro colocando-os arrumados ao lado do sofá.

Ele se mexeu rapidamente apenas para virar o rosto para o outro lado e continuar dormindo.

Hermione assustou-se com o movimento, mas logo conseguiu soltar a respiração que estava segurando e se aproximou. Levou sua mão tremula até os pés dele e subiu pelas pernas grossas, aventurou-se pelas coxas, pulando para o abdômen, tórax onde abriu os primeiros botões expondo o peito pálido com alguns ralos pelos negros. Fechando os olhos Hermione inclinou-se e beijou suavemente aquele pedaço de pele inspirando o perfume de ervas que tanto a inebriava. Suas mãos aventuraram-se rapidamente pelo peito forte dele, mas logo subiram pelo pescoço parando em seu rosto. Devagar e com delicadeza desenhou as linhas de seu belo rosto com os dedos e parou em sua boca entreaberta mostrando os dentes tortos e amarelos que seus pais adorariam arrumar.

Ela se sentou no canto do sofá com a mão postada no peito dele. O coração batia tão levemente que mal conseguia sentir e o observou dormir, estava lindo, a expressão, ainda que cansada aparentava uma leveza que jamais conseguiu ver naquele homem, uma leveza que ela não tinha coragem de tirar dele.

- Professor? – Chamou baixinho tendo certeza de que ele estava dormindo.

Chegou o rosto mais perto quase encostando a boca na dele, mas tomando o maior cuidado para não fazê-lo.

- Por que tomou parte de meu coração professor? Por que me fez sonhar com o senhor, quando sei que jamais poderei tê-lo?

Deu um sorrisinho triste para si mesma.

- Mesmo que o senhor me dissesse juras de amor, eu sei que jamais seria verdade. Uma pessoa como o senhor jamais se interessaria por alguém como eu, desejaria até, mas amar seria ilusão da minha parte.

Sentiu os olhos marejados.

- Em pensar que te amei desde a primeira vez que o vi e somente agora me dei conta deste sentimento.

Uma lágrima caiu molhando a bochecha de Snape.

- As vezes tenho que me condenar pelos sonhos que tenho. Você era um deles.

Hermione enxugou as lágrimas e se levantou decidida a tomar uma decisão que por mais que não desse certo futuramente, não era uma ilusão. Afastando a mão do peito dele e seu rosto do rosto dele, Hermione segurou novamente a varinha e olhou uma última vez para o rosto belo de Snape. Como queria que o que sentia por ele não fosse apenas ilusão, desejo de uma ex-aluna. Mas não adianta chorar por algo que não aconteceria, ela não ficaria com Snape, de alguma forma sabia disso. Enxugando as lágrimas que agora caiam com mais força de seus olhos ela voltou pelo mesmo caminho sem perceber os dois olhos negros que se abriam na escuridão. A mão pálida secou a lágrima que caíra dos olhos dela diretamente em sua bochecha

- Se assim deseja – Disse Snape baixinho – Talvez seja melhor mesmo – Disse sentindo a marca arder novamente.


	10. A despedida

_**Olá pessoal, estou meio triste, não estou recebendo muitos reviews...**_

_**Quero agradecer claro a Isabella e a todos que me mandaram reviews, fiquei muito feliz e agradecida.**_

_**Mas gostaria de saber se estão gostando da fic ou não, se deve continuar postando ou não.**_

_**Mandem comentários, ok?**_

_**Bjusssss**_

_**Capítulo 10**_

_A despedida_

Quando Gina abriu seus olhos já era de manhã e o sol começava a nascer, podia até mesmo sentir a diferença de temperatura no ar, começaria a esquentar logo logo. Já estava até mesmo achando estranho o fato de estarem no verão e fazer tanto frio ali em Londres, mas finalmente o calor estava chegando. Suspirando alto por não mais conseguir voltar a dormir a menina afastou as cobertas e levantou-se espreguiçando e esfregando os olhos com preguiça. Após o que pareceu alguns minutos de um ritual básico para se manter acordada e longe da tentação de voltar a dormir, Gina olhou para o lado e se deparou com Hermione muito bem acordada e já vestida. Havia um livro em suas mãos que ela lia com afinco, pois nem mesmo ouviu Gina à chamando:

- Mione?

A amiga não respondeu, apenas continuou sentada na cama olhando para o livro. Não estranhando esse comportamento, pois Hermione quando lia um livro interessante esquecia do mundo, Gina levantou e foi para o banheiro, ao voltar enxugando os cabelos na toalha percebeu que Hermione não se movera um único centímetro. Deixando a toalha na cadeira mais próxima, Gina deixou os cabelos molhados caírem em seus ombros antes de se aproximar e sentar ao lado da amiga olhando com mais cuidado para o rosto da menina. Agora Gina sabia por que a amiga não lhe respondeu quando a chamou, Hermione não estava lendo como pensou antes, o livro "Runas pelos países esquecidos" estava aberto na mesma página de antes e os olhos da menina não se moviam, pelo contrário, estavam parados olhando fixamente para um único ponto no meio da página e deles vertiam lágrimas silenciosas que desciam pelo seu rosto e morriam em sua roupa.

- Mi? – Chamou Gina passando o dedo por seu rosto.

Ela não respondeu de imediato. Depois de alguns minutos a menina finalmente falou secando as lágrimas com as mãos.

- Eu vou voltar para Hogwarts quando começarem as aulas. Preciso terminar o sétimo ano.

- Mi, o que houve? Você não iria voltar agora, por que essa mudança repentina?

- Porque sim. Às vezes precisamos decidir o que é melhor para nós e para mim o melhor no momento é ir para Hogwarts.

- Não é por isso que você vai voltar, por mais que goste de estudar, sei que está indo por outra coisa.

- Deixa isso para lá está bem? – Pediu Hermione deixando o livro de lado e se levantando para pegar uma bolsa na cômoda – Vou com sua mãe comprar o material hoje lá no beco diagonal.

Sem dar chances para que a amiga começasse a fazer maiores questionamentos Hermione colocou a bolsinha no ombro e saiu do quarto descendo diretamente para a cozinha para assim poder tomar café com seus amigos. Ela tentou disfarçar seu mau humor, seu desapontamento, mas não teve tanto sucesso.

- Mione? O que houve? – Perguntou Rony com um pão na boca assim que a amiga entrou na cozinha apressada.

- Estou indo tomar café caso não tenha percebido.

- Nossa que mal humor.

- Desculpe Ron, eu não acordei bem hoje. Vou com vocês comprar o material, estou voltando para Hogwarts dia primeiro de setembro.

- Mas e ST'Mungus?

- ST'Mungus está muito bem somente com o professor Snape, e ele pode arrumar outra ajudante.

A frase e o tom de Hermione não passou despercebido por Molly Weasley, a matriarca da família Weasley conhecia Hermione como se fosse sua própria filha, por isso era fácil saber que algo a incomodava, principalmente pelo tom triste que a menina usara ao pronunciar o professor Snape. Uma mãe como Molly nunca se engana, alguma coisa acontecera entre a menina e o ex-comensal.

O café fora servido e aos poucos todos estavam na mesa. O Sr Weasley foi o primeiro a sair, tinha que ir ao Ministério junto com Percy, Jorge foi para a loja com Fred. Quando todos já estavam terminando seu café a porta da cozinha se abriu e por ela entrou Severus Snape com sua carranca habitual. Claro que ninguém ali gostou de sua presença, mas era visível que a mais incomodada era Hermione que não conseguia olhar em direção à porta e ficava mexendo-se na cadeira como se de repente ela estivesse pinicando sua pele. A Sra Weasley respirou fundo olhando de Hermione para Snape. Sim, era exatamente isso que tinha acontecido, ela sabia. Hermione era praticamente uma adulta, bonita e inteligente, mas era nova demais. Não era certo para Snape, ela sabia, mas era difícil criticar o professor quando era visível sua dor ao olhar a aluna.

- Olá Severus – Cumprimentou a Sra Weasley - Chegou tarde, mas se quiser posso preparar-lhe um belo café da manhã.

- Obrigado Molly – Dispensou cordialmente – Mas não vim aqui para tomar café.

Molly seguiu o olhar de Snape e o viu encarando Hermione que o olhava para o outro lado tentando ignorá-lo e controlar a respiração.

- Vim por outro motivo – Disse Snape encarando a mulher.

- Entendi – Disse a Sra. Weasley olhando de Hermione para Snape – Certo, vamos andando todos vocês – Indicou os filhos e Harry – Todo mundo indo se arrumar que não quero demorar muito para ir comprar os materiais. Anda Rony – Acrescentou quando o menino fez menção de pegar mais uma torrada. Hermione você pode ficar querida. Já está arrumada e ainda não terminou de comer, mas vocês podem subindo.

Todos saíram deixando Hermione sozinha com Snape. Com um único e leve movimento o professor trancou a porta e lançou o feitiço abafiato sobre a cozinha. Hermione não o olhava, permanecia encarando os ovos mexidos de seu prato. Snape respirou fundo e retirou sua capa colocando-a em uma cadeira próxima, devagar ele contornou a grande mesa e se aproximou de Hermione que continuou com os olhos longes dele. O mestre de poções parou ao seu lado e tirou um envelope do bolso de seu sobretudo colocando-o ao lado do prato da menina, Hermione arquejou quando olhou para o envelope e fechou os olhos por um instante.

- Isso estava em meu quarto hoje de manhã.

Ele não disse alto, nem com raiva, apenas sussurrou as palavras para ela, mas eram tão carregadas de dor que Hermione quase não conseguiu responder

- Eu sei. Ontem...ontem a noite eu fui até seu quarto e coloquei em sua cama.

Snape se aproximou mais e retirou uma mecha de cabelo castanho caído no ombro dela colocando-o atrás da orelha antes de descer sua mão delicadamente pelo pescoço e tocar em seu colar de coração. Hermione arfava com o toque.

- Tem certeza do que quer senhorita?

Hermione sabia muito bem que Snape não estava falando do trabalho no ST'Mungus e exatamente por isso ela não conseguiu formular uma frase coerente, pois ela não sabia ao certo o que queria, fora tão fácil pensar e escrever a carta de demissão quando estava longe dele e agora com ele tocando nela era difícil até mesmo pensar.

- Eu...

Ele reparou que ela tremia levemente a mão que segurava o garfo. Descendo os dedos finos pelo braço dela arrepiando seus pelos ele retirou o talher da mão dela pegando entrelaçando os delicados dedos nos seus. Sem nada dizer Snape sentou-se ao lado da menina e a virou encarando os olhos amendoados e molhados. Respeitando os sentimentos estranhos e deixando-se ser espontâneo como nunca antes, o professor beijou a mão da menina postando-a em seu peito logo em seguida. Hermione continuava arfando e tentando falar algo, mas as palavras não eram capazes de sair, sem pensar ela o puxou para si enterrando seu rosto em seu pescoço chorando a dor que seu coração não agüentava segurar. Snape a puxou para seu corpo e acariciou suas costas.

- Hermione – Sussurrou antes de beijar seu ombro e seu pescoço.

- Sim – Respondeu Hermione após conseguir se controlar um pouco – Eu tenho certeza.

Snape a afastou um pouco para olhar em seus olhos e doeu ver a tristeza em seus olhos, mais ainda do que sentir a dor de ser rejeitado pela menina. Sem desviar o olhar dela, Snape limpou uma das lágrimas que manchavam o pequeno rosto.

- Se assim deseja – Ele disse antes de beijar sua bochecha.

Hermione sentiu a falta dele após as mãos grandes afastarem-se de seu corpo. Devagar Snape encaminhou-se para a porta e antes de sair olhou uma última vez para a menina. Ele se sentia completamente estranho em relação à ela, não era como quando estava com Lillian, com Lillian tudo era fácil, fluía com naturalidade, sua amizade com ela era normal. Mas quando estava com Hermione, uma menina de apenas 17 anos, ele não sabia como agir, por mais que tivesse mais do dobro da idade dela, ele sentia e agia como se estivesse na escola. Era demais para agüentar, ele precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível. Saber a resposta dela o magoou, mas já era esperado. Ela diz que ele não a queria, mas seria ela que não o quereria depois de um tempo. Conviver com Severus Snape não é fácil, ele sabia disso. Não se declararam, mas na verdade não era preciso. Amavam-se, mas ele sabia que isso era agora, o verdadeiro amor dela era Robert.

Ela ainda o amava, por mais que já tenham terminado, por mais que sentisse algo pelo professor, ela pertencia a outro homem, não à ele. Jamais deveria ter deixado aquele rostinho o conquistar. Não podia ter essa fraqueza. Não depois de ontem, não depois do que descobriu.

Olhou para o braço.

- Definitivamente não.

Snape saiu da cozinha e passou por todos da casa que curiosamente agiam nervosamente e tentavam disfarçar, sem sucesso, que estavam tentando ouvir a conversa dentro da cozinha. Mas Snape não ligou para isso, apenas continuou dirigindo-se até a porta de entrada.

- Severus – Chamou a senhora Weasley alarmada.

- Sim Molly?

- Você não vai se disfarçar?

- Parece que não.

- Mas por que, pode ser perigoso.

- Tenho meus motivos e eles não lhe interessam, com licença.

Quando Snape preparava-se para aparatar o carro que levaria todos para as compras chegou e de dentro dele saiu Robert Laine, mais bonito do que nunca, vestia uma calça preta com uma camisa de seda também preta. Seus cabelos estavam arrepiados dando maior destaque aos seus caramelizados olhos. Ele caminhou até os presentes e parou na frente de Snape.

- Snape – Cumprimentou desgostoso.

- Senhor Laine – Devolveu o cumprimento fuzilando-o com o olhar.

Todos estavam calados vendo a briga silenciosa entre os dois. Ninguém se atrevia a falar algo, mesmo Molly achando que logo um dos dois acabariam lançando um feitiço e isso não seria nada bom. A porta da casa se abriu mais uma vez e por ela apareceu Hermione tão linda quanto inteligente. Seus olhos vermelhos eram visíveis e estavam agora intrigados

- Robert? – Chamou Hermione olhando de Robert para Snape que permaneceu de costas para ela – O que está havendo?

- Nada minha amada, eu e Snape estávamos apenas colocando nossos assuntos em dia – Sorriu falsamente parando ao lado de Snape – Cuidado Snape – Sussurrou – O que é roubado pode ser recuperado.

**Reviews?**


	11. O pedido de Robert

_**Olá pessoal, estou gostando de ver... estão gostando da minha fic e isso me deixa muito feliz**_

_**Quero agradecer pelos reviews nos capítulos anteriores, a qual eu não agradeci descentemente**_

_**Obrigada para Isabella, Carol Snape, Viola Psique Black, Asolon e Tatytah**_

_**Espero que gostem mais ainda dos próximos capítulos **_

_**Capitulo 11 – O pedido de Robert**_

Robert deu seu mais malicioso sorriso de canto antes de se juntar com o pessoal. Parou ao lado de Hermione e olhou para Snape ainda parado no mesmo lugar. O professor não virou para trás. Hermione percebeu que ele estava nervoso pela mania de mexer com as mãos, o que estava fazendo exatamente agora. Ela queria dizer-lhe alguma coisa e queria mais ainda que Robert largasse sua mão.

Snape não olhou para ela, não falou com ela e tentou não pensar nela. Apenas deu uma leve virada e desapareceu deixando Hermione no solado da porta de mãos dadas com Robert. Já não tinha mais Severus Snape naquele lugar.

- Prontos? - Perguntou olhando para os outros

- Claro que estamos – Respondeu a senhora Weasley com um olhar estranho para ele. Apesar de tudo a senhora Weasley não gostava de Robert, mesmo que ele fosse o mais correto para Hermione – Vamos logo que se não nós vamos chegar tarde demais.

Como sempre a hora de sair de casa era a mais complicada, apesar de Fred e Jorge já terem ido para a loja mais cedo aquele dia aparatando, a senhora Weasley quis que todos fossem de carro para maior segurança, apesar da queda de Voldemort, muitos comensais ainda estavam soltos e loucos para terminar a tarefa que seu mestre não pôde completar. Depois de muitos gritos da senhora Weasley todos entraram nos carros, o que Robert veio e o que veio logo depois.

- Vem comigo Hermione – Disse Robert pegando a mão dela e a fazendo entrar na parte da frente do carro preto.

Robert sentou-se no banco do motorista e esperou todos se ajeitarem no banco para depois dar a partida e ir em direção ao caldeirão furado. A viagem foi silenciosa, Hermione ficava olhando para o lado de fora o tempo todo mesmo com Robert tentando puxar assunto e tentando pegar em sua mão toda hora. A menina não conseguia tirar de sua mente a figura de Snape tocando nela na cozinha, a forma como a voz dele estava temerosa e como ele olhava para ela. Apenas alguns minutos haviam se passado e ela já sentia sua falta.

Severus Snape sempre fora um ser enigmático, mas agora ele era mais, muito mais. Agora ele era um completo mistério, o professor de poções rancoroso e injusto que a maltratara durante anos transformou-se quase na sua frente em um homem sedutor que balançou suas bases e fez suas pernas tremerem. Snape era o homem que ela queria. Mas ele foi embora, por culpa sua e lhe deixou Robert. Hermione olhou para o jovem ao seu lado, era lindo como sempre, o fraco sol que batia em seu rosto o deixava iluminado e mais lindo do que nunca. Quando ele queria, podia ser o perfeito cavalheiro que toda mulher desejava e Hermione sabia que suas amigas diziam que ela era sortuda demais. Mas Robert não era...ele.

Hermione se recriminou por pensar assim e balançou a cabeça olhando novamente para fora. Na parte de trás do carro, a senhora Weasley conversava baixinho com o marido, mas seus olhos estavam bem atentos a todos os movimentos de Hermione e por vezes ela lançava um olhar feio para Robert. O menino nunca fizera nada para a matriarca da família Weasley, mas Molly não gostava dele, não adiantava. Ao lado Gina brincava com seu mini puffy e estava completamente alheia a tudo. No outro carro estavam Rony, Harry, Tonks e Lupin que vieram visitar a família. Quando chegaram ao caldeirão furado, Robert estacionou o carro e saiu para abrir a porta de Hermione, ele a ajudou a sair e a segurou perto de si. Hermione se sentiu tonta, mas a senhora Weasley logo a empurrou para entrar logo no bar para irem as compras logo de uma vez.

As compras foram mais tumultuadas do que pensaram, praticamente todos os bruxos de Londres estavam ali, Hermione encontrou muito amigos de Hogwarts e riu com os vendedores ambulantes e suas tralhas. Fred e Jorge disseram que aquele ia ser o melhor ano de vendas deles, afinal depois da morte de Voldemort os bruxos não tinham mais medo de sair de casa e queriam cada vez mais aproveitar seus produtos. Quando a tarde chegou todas as compras estavam feitas e todos queriam ir para casa, pelo menos quase todos.

- Ah mãe, eu não quero ir para casa agora – Chorou Rony.

- Se a senhora quiser posso levá-los para casa depois – Disse Robert recebendo um olhar feio da matriarca

- Mãe eu sou maior de idade, deixa eu ficar.

- Ser maior de idade não quer dizer que a mãe deve deixar o filho sair a noite. Mas como todos insistem – Disse olhando para Harry, Hermione e Gina parecendo ansiosos para terem uma noite de juventude – Certo, tudo bem então, Robert diz que vai levá-los depois. Muito cuidado Robert, meus filhos estão em suas mãos, e quero vocês cedo em casa hein, comportem-se.

- Não se preocupe senhora Weasley, eu os levarei cedo e a salvo.

Mais uma vez Robert dava um daqueles sorrisinhos encantadores dele, Hermione deveria enjoar nesse momento, mas ao contrário, ela queria mais. A senhora Weasley deu um beijo e um abraço em todos e voltou para o caldeirão furado com Tonks e Lupin que precisavam voltar para cuidar de Ted que ficara com a avó.

- Onde vamos? – Perguntou Gina abraçada a Harry.

- Não sei, eu vou onde Hermione for - Robert estava ao lado de Hermione o tempo todo e colocou uma mão em sua cintura, ela não tirou.

Os cuidados que Robert tinha com ela a deixava com vontade de abraçá-lo e não largar mais. Esse tempo de dúvida em sua cabeça a deixava carente demais. Ele mantinha sua mão em sua cintura e a guiava para um barzinho que Rony indicara. Lá dentro era escuro apenas com luzes azuis dando um efeito exótico ao lugar. Tinha um palco no meio do Karaokê e mesas em volta.

Eles sentaram-se nas últimas mesas, no canto esquerdo. Harry sentou-se ao lado de Gina. Robert ao lado de Hermione e Rony ao lado de Gina porém sem companhia. Logo eles pediram as bebidas que foram servidas por uma garçonete loira muito bonita que para surpresa de todos ficou rindo para Rony o tempo todo.

- Ei Rony, parece que tem alguém afim de você hein! Vai lá.

- Para com isso Harry – Pediu Rony ficando vermelho

- Deixa que eu vou lá – Disse Gina levantando e ignorando os chamados do irmão.

Rony conseguiu a proeza de ficar mais vermelho que seus cabelos. Logo Gina voltou com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

- Rony ela quer falar com você.

- Eu não vou lá.

- Ora, pare de fingir que é um lufa lufa e vai lá mostrar que é um grifinório corajoso, ou vai me dizer que está com medo de enfrentar uma menina como aquela?

- Eu não estou com medo.

- Então vai logo.

Rony se surpreendeu, pois quem falara agora fora Hermione o incentivando a ir falar com a garçonete.

- Está bem, eu vou.

Rony levantou-se devagar, estufou o peito e foi em direção a garçonete. Na mesa Gina se acabava de rir junto com Harry enquanto Hermione ficava calada ao lado de Robert que não olhava para mais nada a não ser a grifinória.

- Harry, que tal irmos dançar um pouco? - Perguntou Gina

- Mas nem está tocando música.

- Então vamos tomar um ar lá fora.

- Está frio.

- Harry, VAMOS TOMAR AR LÁ FORA, AGORA.

Gina falava entre os dentes e olhava duro para Harry que entendeu o recado quando a namorada indicou Hermione com os olhos.

- Ah está bem, vamos, eu estava mesmo querendo um pouco de ar puro.

Gina pediu licença e saiu com Harry indo em direção ao lado de fora. Rony havia se perdido em algum lugar com a garçonete e a mesa agora era somente de Hermione e Robert.

- Mi?

- Sim?

- O que houve com você?

- Nada.

- Nada? Você não é tão calada assim normalmente – Ele colocou uma mão em seu queixo e virou o rosto dela fazendo-a olhar direto em seus olhos – Você é tão linda Mi.

Ela sorriu triste, os olhos dele, lindos como sempre, eram verdadeiros, brilhantes e convidativos. Seus dedos acariciavam suas bochechas.

- Por que você tem que ser assim? Por que tem que mexer tanto comigo?

- Eu é que pergunto isso a você minha amada. Por que és tão perfeita? Por que és a mulher que me faz sonhar todos os dias? Por que és a pessoa por quem eu morreria? Por que tens os olhos mais belos, os lábios mais doces e a pele mais macia? Por que és a única que faz o sol sorrir para mim quando está ao meu lado e o faz desaparecer quando se distancia?

As palavras de Robert se aproveitaram da fragilidade de Hermione, entraram dentro dela fazendo o coração palpitar mais rápido. Ele falava baixo somente para ela ouvir, acariciava seus ombros e a olhava com ternura, amor. Não conseguiu resistir e novamente lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto. A dúvida deixando espaço para a certeza da escolha que faria.

- Acredite Hermione, quando digo que me arrependi, que me machuquei pelo que fiz a você, que durante as duas semanas que não nos vimos eu quis morrer pela distância, as vezes que te vi falando com outro alguém que não era eu era uma tortura que eu dei a mim mesmo. Eu te amo Hermione

Ela não tinha palavras.

- Eu sempre te amei e acho que sempre irei amar.

Ele segurou o rosto dela perto do seu.

- Não ligo se eu não for correspondido, não ligo se você me disser nesse momento que me odeia mais que tudo ou que não me quer mais. Eu falarei tudo que tenho que falar.

Ela o escutava cada vez mais atenta.

- Eu te amo, você é a mulher que sempre pedi os céus, você é a única da minha vida, a única por quem eu lutaria até o fim. Te amo, eu quero você Mi, quero te ter ao meu lado, quero envelhecer com você, quero olhar todos os dias nos seus olhos e ter a certeza que você está comigo.

Robert estava tão próximo ao seu rosto que Hermione sentia-se tonta. O perfume dele a inebriava e a fazia imaginar-se beijando os lábios vermelhos a sua frente, ela queria o contato deles, queria beijá-lo e não soltar mais, mas Robert levantou-se e foi até a banda que se arrumava no meio do palco. Falou com o cantor e esse lhe passou o microfone.

- Olá – Disse para todos no bar que agora já estava cheio – Eu gostaria de dedicar uma música para a garota que amo. É uma música trouxa, mas que é perfeita. Hermione essa é para você.

A banda começou a tocar uma música com um ritmo mais lento. Ele se posicionou no meio com o microfone em mãos, sua voz saiu macia e sedutora. Nas mesas as meninas babavam e suspiravam, mas os olhos dele estavam grudados em Hermione.

_(Uuuu...)_

_Você é tão acostumada_

_A sempre ter razão_

_(Huuum...)_

_Você é tão articulada_

_Quando fala não pede atenção_

_O poder de dominar é tentador_

_Eu já não sinto nada_

_Sou todo torpor_

_É tão certo quanto calor do fogo_

_É tão certo quanto calor do fogo_

_Eu já não tenho escolha_

_E participo do seu jogo, eu participo_

_Não consigo dizer se é bom ou mal_

_Assim como o ar me parece vital_

_Onde quer que eu vá e o que quer que eu faça_

_Sem você não tem graça_

_(Uuu...)_

_Você sempre surpreende_

_E eu tento entender_

_(Huum...)_

_Você nunca se arrepende_

_Você gosta e sente até prazer_

_Mas se você me perguntar_

_Eu digo sim, eu continuo_

_Porque a chuva não cai_

_Só sobre mim_

_Vejo os outros;_

_Todos estão tentando_

_É tão certo quanto calor do fogo_

_Eu já não tenho escolha_

_E participo do seu jogo, eu participo_

_Não consigo dizer se é bom ou mal_

_Assim como o ar me parece vital_

_Onde quer que eu vá e o que quer que eu faça_

_Sem você não tem graça_

_É tão certo quanto calor do fogo_

_É tão certo quanto calor do fogo_

_Eu já não tenho escolha_

_Eu participo do seu jogo_

_É tão certo quanto calor do fogo_

_É tão certo quanto calor do fogo_

_Eu já não tenho escolha_

_Eu participo do seu jogo, do seu jogo._

A música acabou, todos no bar bateram palmas entusiasmados, as meninas estavam quase subindo no palco e atacando Robert com suas mãos esfomeadas, mas mais uma vez os olhos dele estavam colados em Hermione que olhava para ele vidrada. Robert desceu do palco e caminhou elegantemente até ela ainda com o microfone em mãos. Ajoelhou-se diante dela.

- Robert para com isso – Hermione estava vermelha, todos olhavam para os dois.

De dentro da camisa Robert tirou uma caixinha de veludo preta, dentro tinha dois anéis prateados.

- Essas são nossas alianças, eu as guardei e agora quero que a use novamente.

Silêncio.

- Mi, volta pra mim?

Robert não esperou uma resposta, pegou a mão delicada de Hermione e colocou o anel no dedo macio dela. A menina estava paralisada, não sabia o que fazer, em sua mente só vinha a imagem de Snape com ela na porta do Largo Grimauld e o toque de seus lábios em seu pescoço. Mas aquilo era um sonho, só quem era real era Robert que permanecia ajoelhado esperando uma resposta. Hermione não podia negar que ele estava tentando, Robert foi tão espontâneo, o que não é o estilo dele, mas ao mesmo tempo foi charmoso, sincero e amável.

Ela olhou pra ele.

Todos os olhares de expectativa.

Gina a olhava com os olhos de uma amiga que dizia em silêncio que ela a apoiaria no que fosse que ela decidisse.

E agora?

- Aceita?

- Er...

**N/A**

**Estou esperando os reviews hein! Quero saber se estão realmente gostando**

**Bjusssss**


	12. Um pesadelo real demais

_**Olá pessoal, aqui esta mais um capítulo para agrado de vcs...**_

_**Quero agradecer Carol, pelo seu review, obrigada e espero o próximo, bjusss**_

_**Capítulo12 – Um pesadelo real demais**_

Quando a noite já ia longe os adolescentes dançavam no meio da pista enquanto Hermione descansava a cabeça no ombro de Robert, a mão com a aliança prateada estava no peito dele sentindo a leve respiração do jovem. Robert acariciava os cabelos castanhos caídos no belo rosto emoldurado. Sentia o cheiro dela, morango recém colhido.

Ela dormia e ele velava o seu sono, feliz com a reconciliação feita. Virava a aliança em seu dedo agradecendo aos deuses pela mulher que agora voltava a dormir colada em seu corpo.

Hermione estava no momento em seu sonho encantado, onde exatamente ela não sabia, mas querer acordar ela não queria. Era bom ali. Ela sentia as mãos que acariciavam seu cabelo, o peito que subia e descia levemente, o vento que batia em seu rosto deixando um rastro gelado na macia pele de pêssego fresco.

Seu corpo repousava em um campo verde, limpo, grande e amplo. Borboletas voavam no ar, pássaros cantavam nas árvores e os lobos uivavam na beira do rio azul.

O sol reluzia no céu com nuvens brancas em formas inimagináveis. Sentiu um rastro molhado em sua bochecha. Sabia, sem abrir os olhos, que era uma lágrima, limpa, pura e triste.

O suspiro saiu um pouco mais alto acordando quem dormia. Os olhos castanhos olharam para ele sem entender ao certo o porquê de olhá-lo. Estava lindo, mais ainda do que sempre, se era possível. Os cabelos pretos voavam com o vento, os olhos negros tristes, as mãos magras mantidas em seu cabelo, o rosto manchado pelo caminho das lágrimas que desciam de seus olhos. Ela levou devagar uma mão pequena até o rosto do homem e enxugou-as. Ele estava gelado, como se seu corpo não compartilhasse do sol quente que a aquecia, como se fosse o contrário do seu.

Ele olhou para ela e esboçou um singelo sorriso triste. Sua mão acariciou as bochechas rosadas da menina e ele lhe falou com a voz sempre baixa, arrastada, aveludada e sexy, mas com uma pontada de amargura.

"_Durma_

_No colo de seu cavalheiro_

_Durma_

_Descanse sua alma_

_Sonhe_

_Com os desejos mais solitários_

_Esqueça_

_Daquilo que passou_

_De quem passou_

_Leve_

_Consigo o meu amor_

_Guarde-o_

_No mais profundo infinito_

_Lembre-se_

_De que um dia eu estive aqui_

_De que eu ainda estou aqui_

_Durma"_

Ele se aproximou devagar e os lábios se juntaram.

Gelo e fogo fundiram-se em um só. Mas aos poucos ele foi embora, esvaiu-se entre seus dedos como neblina. Hermione suspirou ao acordar devagar com a voz de Robert chamando-a. Seus olhos estavam embaçados e o sono ainda pedia para que ela voltasse a dormir. Ela queria voltar a dormir

- Ei Bela Adormecida, acorda. Temos que voltar para casa antes que a senhora Weasley tenha um ataque do coração.

- Está bem – Disse colocando a mão na testa e encostando um pouco na cadeira.

- Está tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, não foi nada., é que eu tive um sonho estranho.

- Sonhos são apenas sonhos. Vamos.

- Certo.

Hermione levantou-se sentindo-se completamente estranha. Por mais que soubesse que aquilo era um sonho, ela sentia dentro de si que tinha sido mais, tudo aquilo parecera tão real. Ela conseguia até mesmo sentir o gosto dos lábios dele nos seus, sentir a textura da pele na sua. Até mesmo o cheiro de ervas que ele emanava ela conseguia sentir.

Mal sabia a pequena grifinória que em uma sala vazia do castelo de Hogwarts, Snape olhava pela janela o jardim verde, molhado pela chuva forte que deixava o barro descer o pequeno barranco perto da casa de Hagrid. Uma mão estava em seus lábios acariciando, tentando manter intacto o gosto dela. O beijo, um singelo beijo tão esperado, realizado em um sonho. Fechando os olhos ele se dirigiu para as masmorras e sentia o frio do local começar a atacar seu corpo, ele não ligava, a partir daquele dia era aquilo que ele merecia. Snape tirou a capa, o sobretudo e a camisa deixando-os no chão, largados, depois colocou a poção do sonho real, Sonites Felicites, na mesa e foi se deitar sentindo-se mais solitário do que jamais se sentiu.

Novamente aquele sentimento o dominava, a perda. A quanto tempo não sentia aquilo?

Ser trocado por outro.

Amar alguém e não tê-la.

Vê-la com outro

Seu inimigo

Saber que ela escolheu amar outra pessoa.

Ele já passou por isso.

Lily Potter foi sua primeira maldição

Hermione Granger é a sua segunda.

Viva

Agora

Fazendo doer o que há muito tempo estava petrificado.

Deitou-se na grande cama com lençóis negros de seda e descansou a cabeça no travesseiro. Mal fechou os olhos e a dor no braço começou. O ardor interminável. Não gritou, não tinha o porquê, não havia ninguém para ouvir, ninguém para lamentar junto com ele ou mesmo lhe dizer que ia ficar tudo bem, ele estava sozinho. Como sempre apenas se levantou ignorando a dor no braço e se vestiu adequadamente rumando logo em seguida para o destino que escolheu há muitos anos atrás. Destino que retornara sem ninguém saber, sem ninguém esperar.

Respirou fundo sabendo o que estava para vir.

Ssssssssss

- Meu mérlin, olha a hora! – Exclamou a senhora Weasley

- Mãe, passou cinco minutos da hora que você disse para voltarmos – Reclamou Rony

- Não interessa, já para a cama, todos vocês.

Da porta Robert e Hermione olhavam a senhora Weasley conferir se seus filhos chegaram inteiro, até mesmo Harry tinha que passar na vistoria.

Quando todos foram dormir os dois ficaram sozinhos, mas não antes da senhora Weasley olhar feio para o casal e mandar que Hermione não demorasse muito. Hermione dissera que iria dormir logo e esperou a mulher sair de vista para poder dizer alguma coisa, mas ao virar-se para Robert as palavras fugiram e a deixaram sozinha com ele. Seus olhos então desviaram-se e olharam para o chão, ela não sabia como agir. Sempre teve um bom relacionamento com Robert, mas agora não sabia o que fazer nem o que falar.

- Sabe Hermione – Começou ele quebrando o silêncio – Você me deixou muito feliz hoje.

- Eu também estou feliz Robert.

- Que bom.

Ele colocou a mão em sua cintura puxando-a levemente para mais perto. Ela fechou os olhos sentindo o toque dele. Era familiar, gostoso. Ele chegou mais perto, ela podia sentir o hálito quente dele no lóbulo de sua orelha. O arrepio passou pela espinha, ela abriu a boca, os olhos fechados, doce pedaço de pecado.

Ele juntou seus lábios aos dela, molhados, quentes, sensuais. Um beijo lânguido, esperado, apaixonado.

Alguns minutos depois Hermione entrou em seu quarto com um sentimento de profunda tristeza no coração. Aquele beijo no sonho pareceu tão real, tão quente. Foi tão especial que quando beijou Robert se sentiu muito estranha, como se não fosse aquele beijo que ela queria, que a preenchia. Não eram aqueles lábios que ela tanto desejava. Tentando afastar a imagem do homem que não saia de sua cabeça e mais ainda do sonho que tivera, Hermione retirou a roupa e deitou na cama esperando o sono chegar, mas não conseguia, toda hora os olhos negros de Snape vinham em sua cabeça. Depois de várias horas se revirando na cama finalmente conseguiu dormir.

" _Aquele lugar era escuro. Suas paredes frias estavam cheias de musgo._

_Andava descalça pelo chão sujo._

_Seu vestido branco arrastava-se pelo caminho._

_Não havia portas, nem janelas, nem tochas com fogo iluminando-a, mas mesmo assim tinha vento balançando seus cabelos castanhos e cheios._

_Do final do longo corredor vinham vozes, algumas exaltadas de felicidades, outras suplicantes e algumas caladas como o silencio, e apenas uma delas chegou nítida aos seus ouvidos._

_- Não Milorde!_

_- Severus!"_

O grito de Hermione acordou Gina na cama ao lado.

- Mione o que houve? – Ela passava a mão pelo rosto da amiga, estava molhado de suor.

- Não sei, acho que é só uma sensação ruim, um pesadelo e nada mais.

- Você chamou pelo professor Snape

- Tive um pesadelo com ele, mas pareceu tão real.

Agora Hermione se dava conta de que todos os sonhos que teve com ele eram bem reais, o beijo parecia real, e agora aquilo parecia realidade demais.

- E se for real? – Perguntou para si mesma sentindo o medo subir pela sua espinha – E se ele voltou?


	13. Sonhando acordada

_**Olá pessoal, estou muito feliz que estão gostando do andamento da fic...**_

_**quero agradecer a dulceysnape e CarolSnape pelos reviews que me mandaram, obrigada mesmo e espero os proximos hein!**_

_**Bjussss**_

_**Capitulo 13 – Sonhando acordada**_

O tempo passou rápido, e aquela última semana no Largo Grimauld já estava se tornando tediosa. No último dia, com todas as malas prontas e todos aguardando apenas dar o horário, Hermione já não agüentava mais ver Rony e Harry jogarem xadrez. Quando Rony deu seu segundo xeque mate em Harry ela decidiu que era melhor sair dali antes que quebrasse todas as peças. Foi para a cozinha ver se encontrava alguém interessante para conversar, tarefa que achou meio difícil de acontecer e teve certeza quando não viu ninguém no local. Pensou em ir para seu quarto, mas estava com sede e já estava na cozinha mesmo, então pegou um copo e a jarra de água. Colocou só até a metade, sua sede não era tão grande assim. Mas apesar de sua garganta pedir por aquele copo ela não o levou até a boca, pois um segundo mais tarde ela o viu e todos os pesadelos e sonhos que ela tentava esquecer, voltaram.

Sentado em uma cadeira no fundo da cozinha, pernas cruzadas, mãos entrelaçadas em cima da perna, vestes negras, cabelos escorridos até o ombro, pele pálida, expressão cansada, olhos negros, vazios, cansados e tristes.

Hermione sentiu um arrepio passar pela sua espinha, quase hipnotizada ela o olhou, seus olhos castanhos estavam pregados nos negros que não piscavam e transmitiam uma intensidade tão grande que ela se sentiu violada. Sem dizer uma única palavra, ele se levantou arrumando a capa esvoaçante e afastando o cabelo que o impedia de vê-la completamente. Seu andar era elegante como sempre e mais uma vez Hermione se viu encarando-o como um deus que a deixava sem fala ou ação. Quando ele chegou perto o suficiente ela ofegou e seus olhos desceram até a linha de sua boca encarando os lábios finos. Ainda sem falar nada e devagar ele pegou o copo d'agua e o colocou na pia, seus dedos estavam frios devido o gelo do copo e causaram um arrepio forte na espinha dela quando encostou em seu braço fazendo-a chegar mais perto. Ela ofegou quando a mão dele subiu pelo seu braço e afagou a pele de sua bochecha, acariciando-a, fazendo-a corar e respirar mais rápido. Ela chegou mais perto e ele enterrou sua mão nos cabelos volumosos chegando o rosto delicado dela mais perto do seu olhando no fundo de seus olhos como se avisasse que não haveria volta. Ela consentiu silenciosamente e ele avançou colando seus lábios gelados ao quentes dela. Inicialmente o beijo era casto, apenas um encostar de lábios, uma saudade matada. Mas a mão apertou sua nuca levando-a para mais perto, transformando o beijo em algo mais desesperado. Os lábios que antes nunca havia experimentado, eram agora o que ela jamais queria largar.

Ela gemeu

Ele levou suas mãos ao corpo dela, explorando-a, querendo-a. A explosão interna se seguiu deixando o corpo da menina ardente, ela o queria naquele momento. Ele cessou o beijo e ela abriu os olhos.

Ela respirou fundo olhando-o no mesmo lugar, sentado no canto da cozinha, com as pernas cruzadas e olhando-a como se estivesse se divertindo com a situação, até um singelo sorriso brincava em seus lábios.

Hermione condenou-se mais uma vez por estar sonhando com isso. Esses sonhos reais agora tornaram-se corriqueiros acontecendo todo dia, as vezes em momentos completamente inapropriados. Não que ela não gostasse, ela gostava, era como se o beijasse de verdade, mas na maioria das vezes ela sussurrava o nome dele e se perdia em pensamentos tendo que inventar uma desculpa esfarrapada para dizer o porquê de estar chamando o nome do professor de poções.

- Está lendo minha mente professor?

- Não é preciso.

Sua garganta secou, tomou todo o copo de água e ainda achava que precisava de mais. O olhar dele mostrava fogo, luxuria, mas ao mesmo tempo mostrava à ela uma tristeza tão profunda, uma angustia que ela conseguia sentir em sua alma. Achou difícil permanecer olhando para ele e começou a olhar um ponto inexistente no chão. Permaneceram assim durante um tempo, ela olhando para o chão e ele olhando para ela.

Snape a olhava como se quisesse gravar cada detalhe em sua retina, o jeito como ela ficava vermelha quando olhava para o canto e o via a encarando, o modo como mexia os pés e balançava o corpo sem saber o que fazer. Acostumara-se a querer ver aquele rosto todo dia, a querer ouvir aquela voz, suas manias de estudo, sua cabeça dura, sua teimosia. Mas aquilo tudo não o pertencia, não era dele, não era destinado a ele, como nada que quisera fora.

Sentia falta da preocupação dela, mesmo que nunca a tivesse tido. Sentia que queria o consolo dela, ainda mais agora, depois de tudo, o que ele mais queria era que ela o abraçasse e dissesse, lhe garantisse que jamais o abandonaria, mas ela já fez isso, o abandonou mesmo não tendo estado com ele.

O abandonou.

O deixou

- Vai voltar a lecionar na escola professor? – Perguntou quebrando o silêncio – Ouvi a senhora Weasley dizer – Ela não admitiria, mas por dentro estava torcendo para que fosse verdade.

Para Hermione cada segundo perto dele era um alívio e um tormento. Alívio, pois o amava, o queria perto, o queria colado nela. Preocupava-se e queria ter certeza de que ele estaria bem. Tormento, pois sabia que iria sofrer, que era ilusão passageira e agora ela tinha Robert.

Dois apaixonados olhando-se sem saber ao certo o porquê de suas bocas ainda não estarem grudadas em um beijo ardente.

Medo

Medo de que o outro rejeitasse.

Ele já sofreu demais com rejeição

Ela não queria ser só mais um objeto de desejo.

- Sim – Ele respondeu para a felicidade dela – Alvo me pediu.

- Não deveria estar lá então?

- Provavelmente leu em Hogwarts - uma história, que os professores ficam o dia inteiro arrumando suas atividades para a noite da chegada dos alunos, mas eu não tenho o que arrumar senhorita, sou mais organizado do que a senhora pode imaginar e vou escoltá-los até a escola.

- Por quê?

- Por que...

Ele levantou-se, devagar demais até mesmo para seus passos mais lentos. Caminhou até ela, mancava levemente com a perna esquerda e seu braço direito ficava colado ao lado do corpo, nas costelas. Sua expressão era de cansaço e dor. Ela achou que iria desmaiar devido à falta de ar que lhe deu quando viu os passos chegando mais perto, dessa vez não era um sonho, dessa vez era Severus Snape aproximando-se dela. Se perguntassem, Hermione não saberia dizer se os arrepios em sua espinha eram pela proximidade ou pelo olhar de abandono dele.

Snape chegou bem próximo dela e como um d'javu ela viu sua mão ser levada até o rosto vermelho de nervoso, ele a acariciou devagar deixando-a mais quente e com mais falta de ar. Ele se aproximou mais e afastou os cabelos cheios sussurrando em seu ouvido

- ... não queremos que nada aconteça com nossos alunos.

Hermione tremeu e quase soltou um gemido quando os lábios dele se fecharam sobre seu pescoço depositando um beijo casto na pele dela. Ela fechou os olhos sentindo o peso do copo d'agua em sua mão. Sem se afastar ele passou o rosto para o outro lado, inspirando o perfume que ela emanava e sussurrou em seu outro ouvido com a mesma voz baixa.

- Eu não quero que nada aconteça com você

Novamente os lábios gelados fecharam-se sob sua pele, dessa vez no lóbulo de sua orelha fazendo com que seu corpo agisse sem seu consentimento. O copo que estava em sua mão caiu estilhaçando-se em vários pedaços e seus dedos enterraram-se nos cabelos negros dele, ela abriu a boca e emitiu um pequeno som, um único gemido fazendo-o rir de sua fraqueza.

Ele afastou-se um pouco tirando a mão dela de sua nuca e olhando em seus olhos. Hermione estava vermelha, seu peito subia e descia rápido com a respiração descompassada e seus olhos eram o puro desejo. Ele podia sentir as ondas de desejo passarem pelo corpo dela, fazendo-a ficar quente, suar e o desejar.

- Nervosa senhorita Granger? - Perguntou soltando-a

- Por que faz isso? – Suas palavras não eram mais que meros sussurros.

- Adivinha?

Ele riu de novo afastando-se mais e dirigindo-se à sala

- Está na hora, vamos.

Hermione não sabia quanto tempo tinha ficado naquela cozinha com ele, mas quando saiu todos já estavam com as malas prontas e a senhora Weasley verificava todos os filhos. A menina ainda estava meio atordoada com tudo que acontecera a apenas alguns minutos e por isso não respondeu quando a senhora Weasley perguntou sobre sua bagagem, mas por sorte Gina estava sempre atenta a amiga e respondeu em seu lugar dando um leve sorriso em sua direção e depois olhando para o professor Snape parado na sala evitando olhá-la. Os integrantes da família já estavam dentro dos carros sobrando apenas um carro vazio e os dois no solado da porta.

Se ele queria brincar dessa maneira com ela, ela entraria no jogo também.

- Por que estamos aqui senhor? Não já deveríamos ter saído? - Perguntou pegando sua bagagem e se dirigindo ao carro onde colocou suas coisas no porta malas e sentou-se no banco da frente. Snape sorriu de leve e dirigiu-se ao motorista que o Ministério havia colocado ali para levar o carro até a estação

- Pode deixar que eu levo este aqui.

- Mas senhor, minhas ordens são...

- Eu levarei o carro - Sentenciou

- Sim senhor

Olhando mortalmente para o auror, Snape dirigiu-se até o banco da frente e sentou-se ao lado dela arrancando-lhe um olhar surpreso.

- Por que sentou aqui?

- Não iria perder a oportunidade.

Ele sorriu de canto dando partida e indo para a estação de Kings Cross. O caminho não era longe, mas Snape queria que demorasse horas, a janela aberta fazia o perfume dela entrar em seu corpo como uma droga. Ela olhava para fora pensando, novamente lembrando dos lábios dele em seu pescoço, inconsciente ela levou a mão até o pescoço e acariciou o lugar onde antes estavam os lábios dele. Isso não passou despercebido por Snape, mas o professor não se atreveu a falar alguma coisa, apenas dirigiu até a estação. Ao chegar ele a ajudou a tirar o malão do porta malas e acidentalmente suas mãos se tocaram, aquilo era como uma fagulha que estava acendendo dentro dele, ao olhar nos olhos dela, ele soube que se não tivesse controle, ele a tomaria para si ali mesmo. Mas como um homem de controle ele apenas esperou que os alunos entrassem em suas devidas cabines e iria para sua cabine no final do trem. Os corredores estavam vazios, pois eles foram os primeiros a chegar, o restante dos alunos ainda estavam aparecendo aos poucos. Mas antes de dar dois passos em direção ao fim do trem a voz dela chegou ao seu ouvido, lenta e intensa.

- Ora professor, não disse que iria nos escoltar, nos proteger?

- O que a faz pensar que não estou fazendo meu trabalho senhorita Granger?

- Não deveria se esconder em sua cabine senhor, deveria ficar aqui. Quanto mais perto melhor.

Hermione deu um sorriso malicioso e entrou na cabine sentando-se. Quando Snape entrou havia apenas um lugar vago ao lado dela. Harry, Rony e Gina entreolharam-se e silenciosamente perguntaram-se o que o professor de poções estava fazendo ali, mas ninguém se atreveria a dizer. Snape dispensou os olhares e apenas sentou-se ao lado de Hermione cruzando as pernas. Todos mantiveram-se calados vendo o trem encher, muitos amigos chegavam para cumprimentá-los, mas davam meia volta ao ver o professor na cabine, mesmo que Snape estivesse olhando para fora e não desse a mínima para quem estava ali. Logo o trem começou a andar e finalmente eles estavam indo para Hogwarts.


	14. Alguns minutos, alguns toques

**Boa Noite pessoal, esse capítulo é curto, mas é bem legal e foi feito com muito carinho, espero que gostem...**

**Quero agradecer a Haru-chan23 e Carol Snape pelos reviews... muito obrigada... mesmo...**

**bjussss**

**Capítulo 14 – Alguns minutos, alguns toques**

- Estou com fome – Disse Rony depois de algumas horas – Vamos lá comer?

- Lá onde? - Perguntou Harry

- Na velha do carrinho, ela fica lá no começo do trem.

Harry, Rony e Gina foram atrás da mulher prometendo trazerem uns doces para Hermione. A grifinória levantou-se e foi até a porta vendo seus amigos se distanciarem, ela não tinha a menor vontade de sair daquela cabine.

Ela suspirou e fechou a porta e as cortinas, logo que trancou a porta impedindo que alguém entrasse naquele momento, ela sentiu ele atrás de si e suas mãos em sua cintura apertando-a levemente.

- Está me provocando senhorita? Não sabe com quem está se metendo.

- Eu – Foi mais para trás encostando-se inteira no corpo dele – Não estou provocando ninguém.

Hermione conseguiu ouvir um mínimo e silencioso gemido quando se encostou nele e sorriu vitoriosa, ainda sorrindo ela se virou sem desgrudar do corpo dele.

- Granger, Granger. Não provoque um homem como eu, não depois do que...

Ele se calou, os olhos castanhos dela tornaram-se verde, seus cabelos volumosos estavam lisos e vermelhos. Lily. A dor começava a aumentar dentro de si, estava ali, no trem de Hogwarts, com o corpo colado ao dela, suas mãos apertando sua cintura, ele não deveria fazer isso, mas precisava, necessitava tocá-la, vê-la. Ele soltou a respiração que estava segurando sem nem perceber e olhou para ela, novamente aquele maldito sentimento de abandono o dominava.

Os olhos dela voltaram a ser castanho, os cabelos volumosos. Hermione. Abandono da mesma forma, brincadeira com a mesma música, o mesmo coração.

Será que ter sofrido uma única vez não bastava?

Ter sentido no coração a falta de uma mulher já não era demais, tinha que sentir agora a falta de mais uma grifinória?

Aquilo doía, talvez mais que qualquer tortura que já tivesse sentido. Estar assim, colado nela, sentir seu perfume, ver seus olhos, sentir sua pele, ouvir sua respiração, sua voz e ainda assim estar tão longe a ponto de não conseguir enxergá-la.

Aquilo doía

E Hermione viu nos olhos dele. Depois do que? Ela iria perguntar, mas a pergunta morreu, pois já sabia a resposta.

- Acho que desculpas não são o suficiente.

- Não precisa pedir desculpas por nada senhorita Granger, basta que me faça um favor.

- Qual?

- Seja feliz... com ele

As palavras saíram rasgando sua garganta, mas se a felicidade dela era com outro, o que poderia um professor de poções fazer? Matá-lo, sim poderia, mas do que adiantaria se o sentimento dela iria com ele para o tumulo?

Snape levou suas mãos até o rosto dela e aproximou-se. Hermione podia sentir o hálito dele, estava a milímetros de seus lábios, era só se aproximar mais, mas igualmente rápido ele se afastou das mãos dela, agarradas em seu casaco e sentou-se no mesmo lugar olhando para fora. Hermione aguardou alguns segundos e destrancou a porta caminhando-se até a frente dele, ele fechou os olhos e não a olhou, nem mesmo quando ela colocou seu cabelo negro atrás de sua orelha e se debruçou beijando demoradamente seus lábios em um beijo casto antes de sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Desculpa

Snape apenas permaneceu de olhos fechados e concentrou-se em respirar, ele só precisava respirar enquanto ela se sentava ao lado dele tocando em sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dele, sentindo-o apertar levemente sua mão não querendo largar. Hermione encostou sua cabeça no braço dele e fechou os olhos sentindo o perfume natural de Snape e sua respiração cada vez mais alterada, só se afastou quando Harry, Gina e Rony voltaram com comida, Snape dispensou as guloseimas que só faria mal ao seu estomago e continuou olhando para fora vendo o céu escurecer enquanto pensava no toque dos lábios dela. Depois de mais algumas horas o expresso de Hogwarts parou e todos partiram para a escola em carruagens puxadas por testrálios que agora muitos conseguiam ver. Snape lamentava esse fato.

O castelo estava lindo como sempre com suas luzes em todas as janelas, imenso e magnífico. Os alunos deixaram as malas na entrada e foram para seus dormitórios descansar enquanto a festa de iniciação não começava. Os passos de Hermione eram lentos enquanto subia a escada sendo observada pelos olhos negros de Snape parado na entrada do castelo. Ela olhou para trás e mais uma vez sentiu o peso dele. O tom amargurado na voz dele quando pediu que ela fosse feliz a acompanhava por todo o caminho. Quando chegou no quarto deitou-se na cama e sem nem perceber, chorou.

Silenciosamente

Dolorosamente.

A hora passou rápido e logo os alunos desceram para a festa de iniciação do ano. Cada um sentou-se em sua mesa, os professores estavam em suas cadeiras e Snape já estava com sua carranca habitual. Claro que Hermione sabia que aquela carranca era apenas fachada. Talvez somente ela conhecesse os sorrisos belos que ele podia dar, ou mesmo o quanto ele poderia ser terno em suas caricias, pois foi somente à ela que ele mostrou esse lado.

Hermione ainda estava na porta do salão, mas logo entrou acompanhada de Rony e Harry, todos se levantaram aplaudindo-os e gritando seus nomes. Eles eram os heróis. Após muita bagunça o diretor conseguiu fazê-los ficar em silêncio e começou a seleção dos novos alunos. Como sempre o chapéu seletor cantou uma canção, dessa vez ele dizia que a união havia, no fim, feito a diferença e que todos deveriam deixar suas mentes abertas para novas amizades e vínculos. Parecia que somente Hermione percebera o citar que mesmo em tempos de alegria e paz, os olhos deveriam estar abertos e atentos. Somente ela e Snape sabiam que aquela citação não era a toa. Snape sabia bem mais.

- Boa noite crianças – Disse Dumbledore levantando-se - Sejam bem vindos. Mais um ano juntos para os mais velhos e o primeiro de muitos para os mais novos. Viemos de um tempo negro que clareou. A guerra acabou.

Os olhos de Snape postaram-se em Hermione, uma tensão passou por sua espinha ao vê-la o encarando também. Quase sem fazer movimento algum ele olhou para o diretor e seu sorriso mais belo dizendo que a guerra chegara finalmente ao final, a paz reinaria. Suspirou fundo, pesado. Não contara, mas contaria, essa noite.

- Lord Voldemort morreu – Disse a voz alegre do diretor.

No meio de aplausos e vivas somente Hermione percebera, somente ela olhava para ele para conseguir ver, sentir na própria pele até, que a marca queimava no braço de Snape, braço que ele esfregava com a mão direita sem nem ao menos prestar atenção à isso. Seus olhos passaram do braço para os olhos que o encaravam, ela não baixou o olhar.

Ele sentiu dor, em intensidade grande, como se somente de se falar no nome dele fizesse que seu braço ardesse em chamas e depois esfriou, a dor passou, os olhos dela eram ternura, preocupação, pura e inocente.

- Finalmente – Continuou o diretor – Podemos viver em um mundo de paz e amor. Claro que tal fato não poderia acontecer sem que tivessem feito algo. Por isso peço que todos levantem e dêem uma salva de palmas para Harry Potter.

Haviam tantas vivas, tanta gritaria em um único lugar que o diretor pensou que o castelo desmoronaria diante do entusiasmo dos alunos, mas para Hermione e Snape o salão estava silencioso e vazio, nem ao menos fantasmas existiam para eles. Permaneciam no jogo de olhares sem que ninguém percebesse e depois de muito tentar o diretor continuou a falar, mas eles continuaram a não escutar.

- Mas um único homem não pode mudar o rumo da historia. Ele precisa de alicerce, alicerce que o sustenta e sem a qual ele cairia. Amigos que o consola nos momentos em que tudo parece terminado, em que o fim parece perto, aqueles que mostram o amor que sentem no coração, que não o abandonaram nem mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis que existiram. Que sacrificaram o convívio de suas famílias deixando tudo para trás para estarem ao lado dele. Uma salva de palmas para Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley.

Mais palmas, todos os cumprimentaram, mas somente o pequeno sorriso de canto e a singela palma de Snape eram importantes para Hermione, como se nada no mundo fosse mais valioso.

- Agora dêem uma salva de palmas para os amigos, guerreiros e corajosos alunos de Hogwarts, amigos de Harry Potter que no momento mais difícil não lhes deu as costas, que lutaram dando suas vidas para que a vida dele estivesse salva e que conseguisse fazer o que era destinado a fazer. Palmas a vocês.

Até mesmo os sonserinos gritavam vivas felizes de terem se livrado do compromisso de seguir o destino da família, seguir o Lord das Trevas.

- Muito obrigado.

Só isso? Pensava Hermione que não ouvia nada, mas estava atenta a qualquer menção do nome dele. Nada.

- Espere! – Ela gritou, seus olhos nele – O senhor esqueceu da pessoa mais importante.

Snape ficou apreensivo em sua cadeira, mas não demonstrou tal reação. Ele sabia que Harry havia mostrado suas lembranças, todos no mundo bruxo conheciam a história dele, até suas brigas com os marotos. Tal artifício fora usado para livrá-lo de Azkaban e mostrar todo o plano de Dumbledore quanto a sua morte.

Ela andou graciosamente até a frente da mesa dos professores, os olhos dele estavam enfeitiçando a menina, ela não o deixava, estava ali grudada nele, seus olhos praticamente o comendo vivo. Sua mão fina pegou uma taça de vinho na frente da professora McGonaggal e andou até ele, parando na sua frente. Os olhos de Snape estavam duros feito pedras nos olhos dela, suas mãos fechadas em punho.

Tensão

Era a reação que Snape teve ao ver os olhos dela, famintos à sua frente. Sua mão segurando o copo de vinho. Convidativa, chamativa. Ela então se virou para os alunos e falou alto, mas em um tom mágico que encantava os ouvidos de todos.

- Sem ele nada seria possível. Ele lutou durante anos de sua vida por uma causa boa. Sofreu nas mãos dos Marotos em sua época de escola, apenas por ser um sonserino, mas mesmo assim não desistiu de ajudar, de proteger o filho de James Potter.

Snape sentia uma certa humilhação quando todos olharam para ele, odiava ser alvo de chacota publica o que Hermione estava fazendo era exatamente isso. Ele a olhou com ódio, como ela pudera fazer isso a ele?

- Ele que viveu anos ao lado do inimigo sem cair – Mas ao contrário do que Snape pensava, as intenções de Hermione não eram essas, ela não queria humilhação, ela sentia dentro de si que se não desse o mérito que ele merecia, ela sofreria – Ele que lutou bravamente anos após anos impedindo que algo acontecesse a Harry Potter. Ele que nunca pediu ajuda a ninguém, que fez tudo sozinho e na surdina. Ele que fora odiado por todos, inclusive eu e o eleito, sendo que foi ele quem mais o ajudou. Ele que só teve a confiança do diretor e ele que foi o mais corajoso. Nem mesmo Harry Potter, grifinório, poderoso, o menino que derrotou o Lord das Trevas tem a coragem que esse sonserino teve. Eu saúdo Severus Snape – Levantou a taça olhando para ele, ele queria fuzilá-la por isso, mas não conseguia mais sentir ódio dela, ela era linda demais – O maior guerreiro desta guerra. Todos devemos nossas vidas à ele – Baixou a voz, como se quisesse que somente ele ouvisse seu sussurro – Eu devo minha vida à ele - Levou seu copo à boca e tomou um longo gole de vinho deixando seus lábios vermelhos e chamativos.

- Eu não escolheria palavras melhores senhorita Granger – Disse Dumbledore sorrindo

O diretor a seguiu no brinde e bateu palmas em seguida. Se Hermione esperava que todos fossem gritar vivas e desmoronar a escola com sua comemoração ela se decepcionaria, pois apenas a mesa da sonserina gritou enquanto os outros tomavam silenciosamente seus copos com suco de abóbora a mando do diretor.

Ela não queria vivas, nem gritos, nem nada, ela só queria mostrar à ele, de uma maneira exposta que estava grata por tudo e dar à ele os devidos créditos pela vitória contra o Lord.

- Agora – Disse o diretor – Vamos ao banquete

_**Gostaram?**_

_**Reviews?**_


	15. A volta dele

_**Capítulo 15 – A volta dele**_

A festa de boas vindas durou a noite toda, não no salão principal, mas em todos os salões comunais, muitos alunos estavam em suas camas, roncando e se preparando para o dia de aula, mas muitos outros estavam rindo e cantando enquanto tomavam cerveja amanteigada que os sucessores de Fred e Jorge contrabandearam para dentro da escola. Enquanto eles comemoravam, a gárgula de fênix dava espaço para que o diretor passasse com a sombra negra em seu encalço. Subiram, cada passo dele mais pesado que o outro. Carga elevada carregada com dificuldade nas costas cicatrizadas de lutas e torturas.

Suspirou.

Quantas vezes já dera esse mesmo suspiro em frente aquela porta naquele mesmo lugar. A sala estava igual como sempre fora. Os objetos estavam no mesmo lugar, a excentricidade do diretor era algo invejado.

De dentro do armário vinha a luz azul da penseira que tantas vezes pediu emprestada, que uma vez fora oferecida e várias vezes negada. Não podia se dar ao luxo de esvaziar a mente completamente, o que era sua eterna vontade. Ele parou em sua escrivaninha, os olhos azuis atrás dos oclinhos de meia lua eram revestidos de doçura, mas o olhar cansado evidenciava a velhice, o cansaço pelas perdas, pela guerra.

E o outro o olhava, olhos negros como carvão escondendo a tristeza e a dor que sentiam, a verdade que lhe fora revelada, suas vestes guardavam as marcas do castigo pelo caminho que escolhera. Não esperou convite para sentar, não precisava, não ele, não a pessoa que Dumbledore tinha como filho, o homem que ele amava, e o homem que ele durante anos convencera a ficar ao lado de Voldemort, mesmo tendo conhecimento do que ele sofria, do que ele sacrificou.

- Você tem uma bela advogada Severus – Disse o diretor com um sorriso conhecido no rosto – Ela se importa com você e muito.

- Não estou aqui para brincadeiras Alvo, o que vim lhe falar é sério.

- E quem disse que eu estou brincando? A senhorita Granger mostrou grande afeto por você hoje, espero que saiba reconhecer isso nos detalhes mais insignificantes.

- Você e seus joguinhos.

- O único jogo é o que você entrou. Mas realmente deixemos isso para lá. O que queria falar comigo?

- Sabe que algum tempo venho lhe falando que as atividades dos comensais são suspeitas. Acontece que descobri há alguns dias atrás o motivo da grande movimentação deles e o porquê de minha marca arder constantemente.

- E o que é?

- Ele voltou.

- Seja bem especifico.

- O Lord das Trevas voltou, não sei como, mas voltou.

Silêncio. Dumbledore não se movera um único milímetro e nem mostrava reação.

- Tem certeza Severus? – Perguntou depois de algum tempo em silêncio apenas encarando os olhos negros.

- Absoluta.

Snape não impediu que o diretor invadisse a sua mente e logo os olhos azuis faziam uma varredura nas lembranças dele. Não doía tanto mostrar a ele quanto doía lembrar daquilo.

Mas ao mesmo tempo que sentia uma dor imensa em sua alma, o seu coração batia tranquilamente sem um arranhão, sem uma única parte quebrada, pois sabia que aquilo era necessário que precisava fazer, era seu trabalho, seu martírio.

"_Ele estava sentado em seu trono negro, seu manto arrastando no chão imundo. Sua mão esquelética e branca acariciava a cabeça da cobra cinza ao seu lado. Seus olhos vermelhos focados na figura trazida pelos homens mascarados._

_Via-se o sangue saindo de seu peito nu e de seu rosto, sua calça preta estava rasgada na altura da coxa expondo a pele pálida, seus pés estavam descalços, pretos pela sujeira dos calabouços onde estava preso. O fio de sangue que escorria de sua boca já alcançava o pescoço e descia pelo seu tórax._

_Sua cabeça era erguida pela mão do comensal que puxava seus cabelos negros para trás. Seus olhos estavam miúdos, doloridos, a consciência presa apenas por um fio invisível dentro dele que o dizia que deveria continuar acordado, pronto para qualquer coisa que acontecesse._

_A risada saiu grossa e escrota. Invadiu os ouvidos de todos, inclusive o dele._

_- Um verme – Disse a voz nojenta – Um crápula sangrento que merece mais do que apenas a morte. Olhem para ele, tão machucadinho – A voz era cheia de ironia e sarcasmo – Está doendo?_

_Ele gritou quando a mão esquelética agitou a varinha o fazendo voar pela sala batendo na parede oposta e o fez se contorcer no chão._

_Ele parou de se contorcer, sentiu as costelas arderem prestes a quebrarem. A pele rasgada mostrava a carne vermelha da qual jorrava o sangue escuro. Os olhos quase não abriam, mas pelo pouco que conseguiu o viu chegar perto e segurar seu queixo._

_Dor._

_Não pelos machucados, não por sua pele rasgada, ou pela tortura que tinha que passar, mas pelo medo de falhar._

_Devia isso a ela, não poderia falhar agora, seus olhos não poderiam fechar, nunca. Precisava segurar o único fio de consciência que tinha e permanecer ali, agüentando firme, por ela, pela sua única razão de viver nessa vida._

_- Eu gostava tanto de você, gostava de seus serviços, mas você me decepcionou tanto._

_- Mestre..._

_- Shh, calma, não fale – Disse Voldemort encostando uma adaga de prata nos lábios de Snape e sorrindo maleficamente - Você não pode._

_O corte atravessou o rosto cortando os lábios. Cuspiu, vomitou o sangue vertido de seu pulmão socado pelo pé que lhe forçava no chão._

_- Milode – Tentou dizer, mas o corte impedia que as palavras saíssem corretas, sua boca enchia de sangue – Dexe lhe eplica._

_- Explicar – Riu o Lord – Vejamos._

_Levantou-se o deixando gemendo no chão. Foi até seus seguidores. Tirou a máscara de cada um, mas embaixo dela estava outra máscara, a máscara da lealdade e da coragem. Todos e cada um tentavam esconder seu medo perante aqueles olhos vermelhos._

_- O que acham? Devo deixá-lo se explicar, quer dizer, tentar se explicar?_

_- Permite que eu fale senhor?_

_O comensal andou até o lado do Lord, seus cabelos longos e loiros reluzindo à luz do fogo nos archotes pendurados. Seus olhos cinza eram perigosamente traiçoeiros e mentirosos. Seu sorriso falso pulou em sua boca ao falar._

_- Sim Malfoy, pode falar, estou ansioso para saber o que acha._

_- Milorde, acho que ele pode ter uma chance de se explicar, por mais que as explicações dele não sejam satisfatórias._

_- Bom, se ninguém mais vai dizer, vamos Severus, explique-se. Diga-me o que houve no dia em que todos pensaram que eu havia morrido._

_Snape tentou sem muito sucesso se levantar. A dor intensa era grande demais, insuportável. Seu olho esquerdo estava inchado e sua boca estava imóvel saindo sangue. Encostou-se na parede e olhou pela fresta que conseguia abrir de seus olhos. O Lord estava parado no meio da sala escura com as mãos cruzadas segurando a varinha esperando uma resposta convincente._

_- No dia que acoteceu a guerra, o seno me ataco co Nagni. Eu não mori, consegui me levata e fui para o jardim – Cuspiu o sangue acumulado na boca – Lá eu vi todos lutano, eu tentei impedi os comesai a não matare o Pott para que o seno tivesse ele intero. Não podia dexa minha posição de espião, então atingi alguns comesais, tudo para ajuda o seno milode. Minha vida é segui-o. Depoi eu acodei na la hopitala e menti sobe minha lealdade ao seno, pois Dumbedor estava vivo._

_- Eu sei Severus, eu sempre soube que não me enganou e que as suas lembranças deveriam ser uma mentira sua para sobreviver nesse mundo. Um esforço que eu agradeço muito, pois ainda posso ter meu espião – Sua risada soou tão alto que Snape pôde sentir as ondas de diversão que vinham de sua voz – Eu já li a sua mente enquanto estava entrando aqui, mas sabe que eu adoro brincar com vocês, meus súditos._

_Ele chegou perto, passou a mão pelo rosto machucado afastando os cabelos grudados pelo sangue._

_- Meu fiel comensal, sempre, até mesmo na hora de sua quase morte. Ai ai Severus._

_Ele afastou os cabelos do pescoço dele e viu ali a marca da mordida da cobra Nagini que Snape escondia com seu sobretudo e feitiços. A cobra o mordera fundo espalhando seu veneno pelo corpo dele, não foi fácil se recuperar, a cobra decepada por Longbotton quase levara Snape para o mundo dos mortos._

_- Nagini já não vai mais mordê-lo Severus. E não se preocupe, não deixarei Naja mordê-lo, ela é calma. Eu o quero inteiro Severus._

_Snape conhecia aquele sorrisinho cínico no rosto ofídico, já sabia o que vinha depois._

_- Espero que ainda tenha disposição Severus, pois hoje eu estou insaciável, vê-lo gemendo no chão me deixou louco._

_- Sempre teno disposição paa o seno milode._

_Voldemort deu uma risada somente para Severus e saiu arrastando seu manto pelo chão. Snape olhou para os outros comensais, o olhavam, o observavam tentar chegar até o quarto onde o Lord o esperava._

_Abriu a porta, estava escuro, mas aquele quarto era tão conhecido que não precisou clareá-lo._

_A porta fechou_

_A risada soou"_

- Já chega Alvo, sei que é curioso, mas os desejos sexuais do Lord e o que ele faz comigo dentro daquele quarto não é problema seu.

- Não sabia que ainda se submetia a isso.

- Eu me submeto ao que for preciso para cumprir minha promessa.

- Ainda a mesma?

- Sempre a mesma.

Alvo analisava o homem a sua frente, de repente as palavras de Hermione foram recitadas como um poema em sua cabeça.

"_**O maior guerreiro desta guerra. Nenhum grifinório teve a coragem deste sonserino"**_

Era verdade, ele sabia que nunca houvera tal coragem de permanecer anos após anos fazendo um trabalho como esse em seus grifinórios, nem em nenhum outro aluno, apenas nele, apenas em Snape, aquele aluno mirradinho que ficava escondido nos cantos lendo livros e livros, devorando a biblioteca, tentando mostrar-se o mais inteligente e o mesmo que desprezara apenas por ser sonserino dando créditos para alunos como James e Sirius que somente quebravam regras, mas que eram de sua casa, eram grifinórios. Davam medalhas e honras para a escola. Onde estão eles nesse momento? Mortos, morreram por aqueles que amavam, mas se estivessem vivos onde estariam? No lugar de Severus? Não, jamais, aquele lugar só cabe a uma pessoa, a mais corajosa de todas que faz tudo apenas para não quebrar a promessa que fez para a mulher que ama.

- Onde esteve esse tempo todo? Não tenho noticias de você faz quase duas semanas.

- Estava me recuperando, estava na minha mansão.

- Está usando um feitiço para esconder os machucados, correto?

- Sim, os danos feitos em meu rosto vão demorar de cicatrizar, talvez nem mesmo sumam, mas vão melhorar com o tempo, enquanto isso estou preso nesse feitiço para que possa ser como antes.

- Você é muito corajoso Severus

- O importante é que agora já sabem onde estou, não preciso me esconder e o Lord me deu, digamos que o seu perdão.

- Quer dizer que ele o aceitou de volta ao clã dele, mas não confia tanto assim em você, não mais.

- Exatamente, provável que eu tenha que passar por mais alguns testes para ele poder ter certeza que ainda sou um comensal.

- Tenho que parabenizá-lo, foi realmente muito corajoso Severus.

- Pare com essa babozeira grifinória Alvo, fiz o que você falaria para eu fazer, fiz o meu trabalho, o que sempre faço.

- Ela se orgulha de você.

- Ela já morreu, não tem do que se orgulhar, e nem deve, se não fosse eu, ela estaria viva.

- Eu não falava de Lily – Snape franziu o cenho – Falava da senhorita Granger.

- Você e suas baboseiras.

- Se acha que é isso, só espero não ter que te dizer "Eu te disse ". Mentira, eu espero sim.

- Velho sádico. Já sabe o que vai fazer quanto ao Lord?

- O que venho fazendo durante anos. Espionar e resistir até que seja a hora de lutar.


	16. Uma noite de Gritos

_**Capítulo 16 – Uma noite de gritos**_

O tempo passou rápido em Hogwarts, principalmente por causa dos testes e deveres cada vez mais difíceis que os professores passavam, os alunos mal viram o tempo passar e logo o verão virou outono fazendo as folhas caírem no jardim que era habitado somente pelos alunos mais jovens, aqueles que não precisavam estudar para os NIEMs, mas igualmente rápido e despercebido o outono foi embora dando espaço para o inverno gélido da Escócia. Já não havia mais folhas nos galhos das árvores nuas e cruas que rodeavam o castelo. A margem do lago mostrava indícios do congelamento que ocorreria em breve e a neve caia pesadamente prendendo os alunos dentro da escola.

Ninguém estava olhando ou sequer pensando no lado de fora de Hogwarts, mas se alguém olhasse pela janela veria uma dupla um tanto quanto estranha saindo da floresta, não era todo dia que se via o guarda caças Hagrid saindo da floresta proibida acompanhado de ninguém menos que Severus Snape.

- Professor, muito obrigado. Acho que o bichinho não agüentaria se o senhor não ajudasse. Unicórnios são difíceis de curar.

- Continue a administrar a poção corretamente Hagrid, logo ele ficará bem.

Snape virou-se sem dar ouvidos aos agradecimentos de Hagrid, estava aborrecido como esteve desde o dia do banquete de boas vindas. Desde aquele dia não conseguia ver Hermione o tempo que achava ser necessário vê-la. Quase todos os dias o namorado vinha fazer uma visita e os dois ficavam no lago, vendo o por do sol, almoçavam juntos e algumas vezes dormiam juntos embaixo de uma árvore no jardim, agora que estava nevando eles provavelmente estavam juntos no quarto da monitora chefe da grifinória, dificilmente Snape teria a sorte do dia de ida para Hogwarts, quando Robert não pôde levá-los para o expresso de Hogwarts.

Claro que por ele, Robert jamais entraria em Hogwarts, mas o senhor Laine foi muito mais ousado do que ele pensava, o jovem apelou diretamente para o conselho escolar dizendo que Hermione já era maior de idade e a grande heroína do mundo bruxo, por esse motivo ela tinha direito de ver seu namorado quando quisesse. Dumbledore não pôde discordar do conselho e o senhor Laine era figura constante no castelo agora, para completo desgosto de Snape.

Mas apesar da raiva que sentia, ele se sentia aliviado por saber que ela estava bem com ele, que estava feliz. Ela sorria quando o via e parecia realizada quando estavam juntos. Seu coração doía por vê-los e saber que eram as mãos de outro que acariciavam seus cabelos volumosos e outros lábios que beijam-na, mas cada vez que olhava-se no espelho, sem o feitiço que era obrigado a usar, ele tinha certeza que de que o lugar dela não era ao seu lado.

Snape afastou esses pensamentos de sua mente e respirou fundo o ar gélido antes de se dirigir para o castelo. Suas botas estavam molhadas pela grama encharcada da chuva noturna e seus cabelos estavam molhados pela neve que derretia, queria muito suas masmorras e sua lareira, principalmente seu firewiski. Mas ao chegar perto da entrada ele olhou diretamente para o lago e viu.

Seus olhos só podiam estar lhe enganando, mas ela estava lá, na beirada, encostada em uma árvore em uma parte escondida, vestida com o sobretudo que deu à ela. O tom preto realçando o rosto de pele branca com os cabelos castanhos voando enrolados em cachos definidos caídos livre pelas suas costas. Os botões fechados apenas na barriga acentuando os seios fartos cobertos pela camisa branca com os botões de cima abertos deixando o colo alvo a vista. A calça justa o permitia ver as pernas cumpridas. Ela estava parada sem ter foco em sua visão olhando para frente sem ter um ponto fixo. Sua expressão era séria, concentrada em seus devaneios, ouvidos nada atentos para os passos lentos que se aproximavam.

- O que uma grifinória está fazendo em um sábado nublado e frio de visita a Hogsmead?

- Esperando o professor de poções aparecer e perguntar – Disse baixinho sem se virar – E o que o professor de poções faz aqui também?

- Quer que eu responda? – Ele disse colocando a mão na cintura dela e a puxando encaixou-se atrás dela aspirando o perfume de seus cabelos.

- Não é preciso – Encostou sua cabeça no peito dele sentindo-se ser abraçada por aquele corpo quente.

Hermione sentia o nariz de Snape em sua cabeça sentindo o perfume de morango de seu shampoo, sua mão grande e fria acariciava seus cachos soltos e a outra espalmava-se em sua barriga segurando-a perto de seu corpo. Ela fechou os olhos aproveitando o carinho da mão grande e os beijos depositados em seu pescoço.

- Isso é tortura – Ela sussurrou entrelaçando seus dedos aos dele

- Não mais do que a que me faz sofrer.

Os lábios frios encontraram a junção entre o pescoço e o ombro. Ali se acabaram, beijando a pele aveludada, mordiscando de leve o ombro que expôs afastando a blusa branca.

- Sabe que não posso – Disse Hermione baixinho.

- Eu estou pouco me lixando para o seu namorado

As mãos dele já haviam desabotoado o sobretudo e o jogado no chão molhado, agora desabotoavam os botões da camisa branca, seus movimentos eram leves e precisos, seus lábios ainda lambiam seu pescoço com desejo.

- Quer saber – Ofegou a menina quando sua blusa foi aberta expondo os seios dentro do sutien de renda preta – Eu também não estou.

Ela se virou encaixando seu corpo no corpo másculo dele. Sua mão na nuca dele, seus olhos lascivos, o fogo queimando em suas pupilas. Pegou uma das mãos de Snape e levou até suas coxas. Ele apertou pegando-a pelas pernas e levantando-a. Hermione encaixou as pernas na cintura de Snape sendo pressionada contra a árvore, o rosto dele em seu colo respirando forte sentindo as ondas de prazer passarem como relâmpagos pelas suas veias.

Ela baixou o rosto e beijou sua testa, bochechas, ponte do nariz e lábios, lábios vermelhos que lhe mordia e chupava a língua. Mas os lábios mudaram, tornaram-se secos, ásperos. O clima mudou, tornou-se completamente gelado como se sua alma mergulhasse no lago congelado, era cruel, dolorido, sentia seu coração parar, mas os lábios secos não paravam de beijá-lo, ardentemente.

No entanto era diferente, era menos quente, menos gostoso. Separou-se dela devagar e abriu os olhos. Os cabelos vermelhos lisos caídos sobre o colo cobrindo o seios nus, redondos, alvos com mamilos rosas, uma barriga definida com um ventre perfeito acima do sexo nu, suas pernas torneadas o agarrando sem deixá-lo escapar. Seus olhos de um tom verde pecaminoso o encarando.

- Lily.

Snape passou a mão pela testa sentindo o suor descendo pelo seu rosto e pelas costas nuas. Passou a mão pelos cabelos negros e tentou normalizar seu coração desesperado. Ele fechou os olhos por um momento e respirou fundo abrindo-os logo em seguida e olhando para a minúscula janela. Ainda estava escuro, mais uma madrugada perdida pelos fantasmas de seu passado.

Ainda transtornado com o pesadelo que tivera, Snape levantou da cama deixando o corpo quente contra o frio do quarto. Vestiu apenas sua capa deixando o restante do corpo nu e foi até seu armário. No canto esquerdo do armário empoeirado estava a caixinha dela, a que roubara de sua mala sabendo que se pedisse ela não daria.

Pequena, revestida de pedrinhas vermelhas, um pequeno feche que não o impedia de ver as fotos que ali ela guardava. Seis pequenas fotos dela sorrindo belamente no jardim de Hogwarts e nos dormitórios femininos grudada com suas amigas e apenas uma guardada como relíquia de um dia de verão em que ela em seu segundo ano, o convencera a tirar uma foto com ela.

Ele não sorria, bem típico dele, mas ela não ligava para isso, nem para seu humor sádico e mórbido. Ela o abraçava mesmo assim envolvendo seus braços no pescoço dele e juntando seu rosto ao dele com um sorriso aberto mostrando seus dentes brancos e perfeitos. Ele estava com seus cabelos jogados para frente cobrindo metade do rosto, mas ela afastara algumas mexas para dar um beijo casto nas pálidas bochechas que ficaram vermelhas. Se fosse possível ouvir som naquela foto ouviria uma banda completa que era seu coração quando os lábios quentes dela tocaram sua pele fria.

Fora Lily e seus belíssimos olhos verdes que o aceitaram como amigo quando todos o excluíam. Fora ela que conseguira fazê-lo chorar as lágrimas presas pelas magoas da vida. Lily foi a única pessoa para quem contou sobre sua vida. A única que o ajudava com seus pesadelos quando sua mente não suportava. A única que amou incondicionalmente e por quem ainda suporta transformar-se em um carrasco quando lhe mandam. Por ela ele matou, por ela ele virou monstro, por ela ele sofreu ao dilacerar os corpos infantis, por ela ele se machuca sabendo que assim evitaria machucar dez outras pessoas, por ela ele se arrisca, por ela ele morre todos os dias somente para nascer novamente e por ela lutar mais um pouco.

É por ela que ele, na madrugada fria se vestia completamente preparando-se para atender ao chamado do Lord. Uma reunião a essa horanão era algo simples. O Lord era excêntrico o bastante para apenas querer divertir-se com seus comensais e ele, Severus, era seu querido braço direito, sendo assim tinha o privilégio de escolher sua diversão, e ele conhecia bem demais essa diversão, já o fez várias vezes.

Sua mente podia muitas vezes apenas arquivar tudo, mas jamais poderia se livrar das mortes em sua mão, as almas que tirou. A voz dos inocentes, por vezes apenas crianças, pedindo clemencia em seus braços eram piores que seus mais terríveis pesadelos.

Mas comensais não tem clemencia, nem dó, não perdoam e nem sofrem. Apenas sacam suas varinhas e cortam o ar com um sorriso maligno no rosto. Desistiu de contar as vezes que sua varinha fizera uma vida se esvair.

A marca ardeu novamente, mais forte dessa vez. Ele era exigido.

Sua capa esvoaçava pelo jardim em direção aos portões, não olhava para trás nessa hora, não tinha coragem para isso, pois se fizesse o comensal dentro de si iria embora e nesse momento era dele que ele mais precisava, sem ele não haveria a coragem para prosseguir com seus deveres, ele não era tão forte quanto o comensal, pelo contrário, era apenas um ser vulnerável, precisava ser forte, firme e sem dó. Parando de pensar nisso, Snape apenas saiu e aparatou sem ver o olhar da grifinória no alto da torre, em seu dormitório vendo-o sair mais uma vez para voltar novamente caindo pelo jardim precisando chamar Hagrid para levá-lo para dentro. Não era preciso que alguém confirmasse isso para ela, ela sabia que Lord Voldemort voltara e era com isso que estava mais preocupada.

Mal sentiu seu corpo se desgrudar da grama verde e lamacenta e já estava pisando no chão duro da masmorra escura da mansão Malfoy. O cheiro era de mofo, lodo, sujeira. Ar abafado que comprimia seus pulmões o impedindo de conseguir respirar.

Ficou parado, apenas parado. Sua mente esvaziando-se de tudo que não poderia deixar transparecer. Sua personalidade, seu eu escondendo-se em algum lugar, em um baú negro em sua mente. Sua alma quebrada em várias partes continuava ali, junta, sem abandoná-lo. Dela veio a imagem do ser em quem se tornaria. O comensal de máscara. Pensava qual era sua verdadeira máscara agora.

Aquela que vestia ou aquela que tinha?

Qual era sua verdadeira história?

Podia ele distingui-lo de si mesmo?

Seus passos eram pesados, uma luta interna para enfim fazer nascer novamente seu olhar mais sádico, seu sorriso mais sínico, seu ódio mais puro. Levantou a mão e abriu a porta entrando no meio da confusão de vozes. O recinto era luxuoso, diferente das masmorras frias e cheia de lodo. Ali tudo era muito claro. Um lustre de cristal, grande e luxuoso enchia a sala de luminosidade. A grande lareira estava acesa fazendo o fogo dançar jogando labaredas para cima. Todos davam risadas sentados em poltronas confortáveis de cor verde escuro. Alguns cantos mais escuros que os outros onde gemidos de prazer eram ouvidos em meio ao som de risadas bêbadas.

- Chega – Disse baixo a voz do Lord calando os comensais em volta – Severus, demorou demais.

- Desculpe-se Milorde – Disse curvando-se em uma reverência um tanto quanto exagerada. – Vim o mais rápido que pude.

- Ora, não tem problema Severus – Levantou o rosto do professor com a mão esquelética – Afinal, hoje a noite é sua.

- Minha?

O tom na voz de Snape bailava entre o surpreso e o ansioso. O Lord por vezes recompensava seus súditos com uma noite inteira de farra pelas ruas trouxas de Londres.

Prazer

Sexo

Loucura

- Hoje darei a você meu presente pela sua lealdade. Uma noite Severus, ao meu lado, uma noite em que você vai tomar as decisões, você fará o que quiser, uma noite especial.

Uma noite de gritos, de sangue, tortura e morte

Se Snape se olhasse no espelho veria o prazer nascendo em seus olhos, brilhando com sede e vontade de saciar essa loucura esfomeada, já conseguia até mesmo sentir as reações em seu corpo diante do pensamento do que viria a seguir

- Vamos meus servos. Londres nos espera.

Em uma fumaça preta Snape desapareceu, aparecendo lentamente em uma rua escura com casa iguais, seus jardins bem cuidados e seus carros importados na calçada sem temerem serem roubados. Sentiu o cheiro da noite, aquele cheiro o invadiu o corpo, subindo pelas veias até fazer seu sangue bombear mais rápido, sua adrenalina aumentando gradativamente, seu prazer chegando enquanto tudo o que o tornava fraco era engolido pela escuridão de sua mente e alma. O Lord estava ao seu lado enquanto olhava para a noite de lua cheia. Um circulo formou-se envolta dos dois, máscaras monstruosas escondendo o rosto dos verdadeiros monstros embaixo delas.

- Dê a ordem Severus, hoje a noite é sua.

Snape tirou sua máscara prateada e mostrou seu sorriso de satisfação. A glória de uma noite de comando em suas mãos, vidas em suas mãos, felicidades em suas mãos, ele as pegou bem em sua palma e fechou-a esmagando-os como um tomate que deve ter sua polpa extraída.

- Entrem, destruam, queimem, matem, façam o que for preciso para ver a felicidade sair dos olhos desses imundos.

Os gritos assombraram a noite de trovões que se seguiu, no alto céu da noite a chuva evidenciava que seria uma noite gloriosa.

- Severus, eu tenho um presente para você, venha comigo.

Snape, como um bom servo, seguiu seu mestre até uma casa no fim da rua. Era branca igual as outras. A porta não estava trancada para sua surpresa.

- Eu já deixei tudo preparado para você, ela é perfeita, do seu gosto.

Entraram na sala espaçosa, na estante tinham muitos quadros de pessoas sorrindo. Snape pegou um deles na mão, um casal, sorriam, felizes. Felicidade que o insultou, sua mãos fecharam-se no quadro quebrando-o em pedacinhos, seu ódio queimou a foto instantaneamente.

- Não podem ser felizes Severus. A vida é assim. Por que, meu caro, deixaremos esses trouxas serem felizes sendo que nós, bruxos e poderosos, não tivemos essa proeza, fomos roubados Severus, nos roubaram nossa felicidade, nosso amor fraternal. Não temos família. Então por que deixar que eles tenham?

O Lord pegou em seu ombro o indicando o caminho, subindo a escada. Cada degrau fazia sumir aquele Severus Snape da Ordem da fênix, aquele menino franzino que estudou nos cantos da escola, o professor que corrigia os exames dos cabeças ocas. Aquele Severus já não existia, não por hoje. Hoje a noite era dele, apenas dele, seu lado negro, seu lado infeliz, seu lado comensal. Empurrou com uma mão a porta do último quarto.

Estava tudo escuro, mas ele não precisava que acendesse a luz. Ligou apenas o abajur. O quarto era pequeno, rosa, cheio de moveis bonitos e estrelas que brilhavam no teto. Uma cama no canto, cobertores rosas, ursinhos em volta e no meio deles, uma garota linda, linda garotinha de quinze anos no máximo.

- Samantha – Sussurrou a voz grossa de Snape ao ler a pulseira dourada que ela usava.

Loira, linda, graciosa.

Ele respirou fundo e sentou-se devagar ao lado dela na cama apenas observando-a respirar, suas feições estavam leves, ela não imaginava o que estava para acontecer naquele recinto, muito menos sabia sobre ele a velando. Como era linda, seus cílios eram grandes e grossos, sua pele era de um branco invejado, seus cabelos ruivos pareciam um véu vermelho sobre os travesseiros. Tão parecida com Lillian

Ele permaneceu admirando-a até sentir o odor do Lord em sua nuca, podre como o próprio se sentia, podre.

- Linda não é?

A mão esquelética do Lord tirou devagar os cobertores dela e expôs o corpo esguio, apenas de calcinha e camiseta ela mostrava as pernas torneadas do corpo de uma jovem atleta.

- Está vendo Severus o que eu lhe dou pela sua lealdade que me demonstra.

Snape comensal quase teve um orgasmo de excitação quando o Lord começou a lhe dizer o que poderia fazer com ela e o Snape professor gritava preso em uma jaula com espinhos em suas grades sabendo o que estava prestes a fazer.

Voldemort afastou-se um pouco e deixou Snape subir as mãos geladas pelas pernas da menina que começava a se incomodar, mas ainda dormia. Ele levantou a camiseta dela e respirou perto de sua barriga até que suas mãos postaram-se nos seios com mamilos rígidos de frio.

- Faça – Sibilou Voldemort em seu ouvido

Snape sentiu a força da voz dele entrar em seu corpo e praticamente dominá-lo de forma doentia. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu, suas mãos apertaram os seios brancos de leve.

- Quero que tire esse feitiço do rosto Severus. Deixe-a ver o monstro que está agora, deixe a ver o rosto distorcido que lhe dei.

Snape acenou com sua varinha tirando o feitiço que era obrigado a usar todos os dias para ter uma vida no minimo social.

Sorrindo demonicamente com o rosto rasgado ele passeou as mãos pelo corpo dela. O volume em sua calça aumentando cada vez mais enquanto subia na cama sobre o corpo feminino. Ela se mexeu abrindo mais as pernas quando a mão dele encostou em seu sexo por cima da calcinha. Ela gemeu sonhando.

Ele tirou devagar a calcinha branca e a jogou no chão aproximando seu rosto do fruto proibido de Samantha, sem pensar ele mordeu seu ventre descendo seu rosto cada vez mais.

Os olhos âmbar se abriram ao sentir a dor dos dentes cravados em sua pele, a menina olhou sem entender para o homem que apertava seus seios e lambia sua pele, por um momento ela não teve reação até que o grito instalou-se em sua garganta, porém uma mão postou-se na boca aberta apertando-a, machucando-a.

- Shhh – Disse com o corpo em cima do dela, sua ereção aparecendo dentro de suas calças – Nem pense em gritar, será pior para você

A menina chorava silenciosamente olhando para o rosto desfigurado do homem, seus cabelos negros passavam por seu rosto enquanto ele a virava de bruços e abria a própria calça.

Snape podia sentir a respiração ofegante da menina enquanto chorava pedindo por misericórdia, o panico estava estampado em seu rosto e o medo transformava seu olhar. Ela mexia-se na cama, mas não conseguia se soltar das mãos dele, estava presa fortemente

- Não se preocupe Severus, ela poderá gritara vontade, coloquei feitiço no quarto, sei que você gostava de ouví-las implorar para morrer

O comensal rosnou puxando o cabelo dela, levando a cabeça para trás e arqueando o corpo delicado. Pelo canto dos olhos ele viu o Lord rir sentando-se em uma cadeira.

Sem se importar com a presença de Voldemort, Snape encostou seus lábios na orelha dela, lambendo a extensão até o pescoço, assim que soltou a boca dele ele a ouviu gritar de pavor.

- Então grita vadia – Disse Snape com uma voz sanguinária – Grita que eu quero ouvir, pede clemência para mim, ajoelhe-se e reze, bem rezado, não gosto de nada mal feito. Grita – Abriu as pernas dela pressionando-se em sua entrada.

- Por onde vai começar Severus – Perguntou o Lord.

- Por onde o senhor quiser Milorde.

- Elas sempre gritam mais quando é por trás.

- Está ouvindo Samantha. É melhor relaxar, pois isso vai doer. E muito.

Puxou o cabelo dela trazendo–a mais para trás.

O membro a invadiu.

A pele rasgou

O sangue jorrou

Lágrimas escorreram

E o grito saiu, a quilômetros de distância, em um dormitório em uma das torres mais altas.

- SEVERUS NÃO!


	17. Os castanhos de seus olhos

_**Olá gente, estou ficando chateada, ninguém me manda reviews... que pena, mas ainda assim vou postar todos os capitulos aqui... espero que gostem e reviews são sempre bem vindos... bjus**_

_**Capítulo 17 – O castanho de seus olhos**_

Hermione não ouvia as palavras de baixo calão que os quadros lhe falavam quando ela passou correndo com a varinha acesa iluminando o caminho. Seus pés descalços mostravam machucados dos tombos que levou na escuridão do castelo.

- Por que Severus?

O suor escorria pelo seu rosto assustado. Não acreditava que ele pudesse fazer aquilo. Não aceitava pensar que o homem que ama fizesse isso. Ela virou em outro corredor e parou em frente a porta da professora de Transfiguração, em um dia normal e de completo juízo ela jamais chegaria perto daquele lugar, mas naquelas circunstância ela precisava de respostas.

- Professora – Chamou batendo na porta – Professora, por favor, atende, por favor.

- Mas o que é isso senhorita Granger? Não sabe que horas são? – Perguntou a professora McGonagall abrindo a porta enquanto fechava o robe. Mas suas mãos pararam ao avistarem o rosto da sua monitora chefe – Oh Meu Deus, senhorita Granger, o que houve?

- Eu preciso ver o diretor, mas não sei a senha.

McGonagall colocou sua mão no ombro dela e a puxou para dentro de uma sala muito elegante com móveis antigos e uma grande lareira que a professora acendeu. Hermione sentiu o clima quente dentro da sala, mas isso não foi suficiente para impedi-la de derramar as lágrimas que tanto segurava.

A professora a sentou no sofá, afagou suas costas por alguns segundos e colocou a mão na testa da menina, estava pelando.

- Hermione, você está queimando em febre, o que houve?

Eu... eu preciso ver o diretor, preciso... preciso contar para ele, saber a verdade... sobre ele – O choro a impediu de continuar a falar o restante, cada imagem do que via a cortava por dentro. As lembranças tão vividas da pobre menina.

Hermione mantinha a mão em seus olhos e chorava compulsivamente. McGonagall segurou sua mão fortemente e a puxou para um abraço carinhoso afagando suas costas enquanto Hermione agarrava-se à professora deixando seu choro lavar a camisola dela.

- Shhh, calma querida, está tudo bem. Pode chorar, faz bem.

Depois de um tempo Hermione conseguiu controlar-se e levantou o rosto ainda com a mão em seu olho.

- Hermione querida, diga o que aconteceu. Pode confiar em mim. Sabe que me preocupo demais com meus alunos e mais ainda com você que é especial para mim. Fale comigo.

- Professora – Disse enfim ao tomar coragem. Sua mão segurava firmemente a dela e seus olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar estavam fixos nos azuis da professora – Preciso saber. A senhora acha que... que o professor Snape é uma boa pessoa?

Minerva não se surpreendeu quando Hermione perguntou sobre Snape, muito menos com o brilho apaixonado nos olhos dela. Quantas vezes já não tivera alunas que choravam em seu ombro por causa do professor que as ignoravam. Jamais as criticou, muito menos as repreendeu, não poderia, pois a culpa não é delas, realmente Snape era uma homem atraente por ser dificil e a paixonite adolescente vinha muito mais por ele ser exatamente um professor, alguém maduro que lhes dava segurança, mesmo que de forma estranha. Só ficava triste que elas escolhessem justamente o professor mais difícil daquela escola, que jamais lhes daria atenção.

- O professor Snape? – Hermione assentiu – Bom, Hermione eu sempre tive uma única opinião quanto a Severus. Desde quando ele era aluno até hoje. Posso dizer que mesmo não sendo intima eu sou privilegiada por saber a verdade sobre a vida dele, saber quem é o verdadeiro homem por trás da parede de gelo. Severus não é somente um bom homem Hermione, Severus é mais que isso. Severus é aquele que jamais irá desistir de lutar por uma boa causa enquanto houver um resto de vida em seu corpo. Eu o vi crescer Hermione e para mim não há homem igual a Severus e nem irá existir. Mas acho que ele não é o homem ideal para você

- Então... então por que ele fez aquilo? – Sussurrou mais para si do que para a professora ignorando o final da frase – Professora, por favor, preciso ver o diretor. É muito importante. Por favor.

Minerva olhou direito para a menina, os olhos suplicantes dela eram como facas em seu intimo. Normalmente jamais permitiria que alguém incomodasse Dumbledore àquela hora da noite, mas Hermione não era o tipo de aluna que pediria para ver o diretor tão tarde por besteira.

- Bolo de chocolate.

- Obrigada

- Hermione, espere.

Mas Hermione voltou a correr pelos corredores com sua varinha acesa. Após algum tempo percorrendo o castelo e subindo escadas suas pernas já não agüentavam mais correr, tinha que parar por ela, mas tinha que continuar por Samantha. Tinha que saber a verdade, tinha que ter força para saber, para perguntar. Dumbledore sabe, ele sempre sabe de tudo. Chegou até o começo do corredor para o escritório do diretor. A gárgula estava lá, no final, mas suas pernas estavam tão pesadas. O peso não era cansaço, era o medo que se instalava em seu corpo e crescia conforme a proximidade com a verdade.

Arrastou-se até a gárgula e disse a senha baixinho. A gárgula se mexeu dando espaço para que ela subisse os degraus. Cada um maior que o outro. Demorou para conseguir subir tudo e ao chegar até a grande porta levantou a mão, mas não conseguiu bater. Suas lágrimas voltaram e ela se sentiu escorregar para o chão. Abraçou os joelhos sentindo a tristeza doer em seu peito. Não sentiu quando seu corpo amoleceu e permaneceu caído no chão gelado.

Era tudo desconexo, não conseguia focalizar uma imagem certa. Tudo rodava.

- Severus.

Ele estava ali e era lindo com suas roupas negras. Estava sorrindo de canto e entendia a mão para alguém, a outra pessoa pegou na mão dele, ela era pequena, estava de costas, ele a puxou para mais perto colocando sua mão na cintura dela.

- Severus.

Ele cheirou os cabelos lisos e beijou o pescoço.

Hermione não conseguia se mexer, o via perto dela, mas não podia se aproximar. Ele lambeu o pescoço da mulher descendo sua mão até as coxas definidas dela.

- Não Severus.

Ele começou a tirar a roupa da menina rasgando a calça, deixando-a nua em um instante.

- Não, esse não é você.

E não era mesmo o Severus que ela conhecia, o Severus que ela amava. Seu rosto estava desfigurado, sua boca tinha um corte do lado esquerdo que pegava o canto do lábio e subia até o lóbulo de sua orelha e tinha um outro corte que descia pela sua testa e pegava seu olho direito terminando na sua bochecha perto da boca. Mas não eram os cortes que o deixavam diferente, era seu olhar. Dava medo, era torturante, duro, insensível, cruel. Era possível ver o fogo do inferno pelas suas pupilas dilatadas. Seu sorriso não era mais galanteador, era cruel, terrível.

Ele puxou os cabelos dela e a colocou de costas para ele encostada em uma parede. Era ela, a menina, Samantha. Ele puxou novamente o cabelo dela e Hermione pôde ver o desespero nos olhos da menina, o medo. Ele causou aquilo, ele era aquilo.

- Grite

- SEVERUS.

- Hermione fique calma.

- NÃO, SEVERUS NÃO. VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO. DEIXE-A.

- Minerva me ajude aqui.

A enfermeira tentava inutilmente fazer Hermione parar de se debater na cama, mas ela demonstrava uma força muito grande. Seus olhos estavam desfocados e seus gritos ecoavam pelo grande aposento.

- NÃO, POR FAVOR, PARE. LARGUE-A. SEVERUS.

- De novo, já é a terceira vez que ela tem um ataque desses.

- Mas, a senhora não disse que ela estava melhorando.

- Eu pensei que sim, ela tinha parado com isso e tinha apenas tido pesadelos sem muita importância, mas agora ela voltou a ter esses ataques e a chamar por ele quase sempre. Segure-a, vou aplicar a poção nela.

McGonagall tentava segurar a menina, mas os pesadelos não a permitiam que ficasse quieta. Doía em seu peito, doía vê-lo fazer aquilo, cada instante que seu rosto mostrava satisfação e o da menina somente pavor e medo.

- Severus... por que?

A poção começou a fazer efeito e sua respiração desacelerou. Ela voltou a dormir.

- Onde ele esta Minerva?

- No quarto dele, quando contamos sobre Hermione ele nada fez apenas se trancou nos aposentos, não atende a porta, hoje não deu suas aulas da manhã e se nega a ver qualquer pessoa

- Eu não posso mais ficar com ela aqui. Já tentei de tudo. Temo que ela fique em coma e se ficar terei que removê-la para o ST'Mungus.

- É mesmo necessário Papoula.

- Faz quatro dias que a encontramos na porta do diretor, até agora não recobrou a consciência e esses pesadelos estão piores, não posso ficar ministrando a poção para que ela se acalme, posso causar coma a ela.

- Pobre Hermione – Disse McGonagall passando a mão na testa da menina que agora dormia tranquilamente - Acho que está na hora de Alvo ter uma conversa séria com Severus. Ele precisa vir vê-la, não sei o que ele fez, mas vai desfazer, se ela chama por ele, então ele tem que vir.

McGonagall saiu pisando firme, estava decidida, se Snape não viesse por bem, viria por mal.

- Como ela está – Perguntou Robert que esperava por resposta do lado de fora.

- Senhor Laine, não acha melhor ir para casa descansar?

- Com todo o respeito, mas a senhora iria para casa enquanto a pessoa que mais ama está em uma enfermaria?

- Ela continua na mesma situação. Tememos que ela possa ficar em coma. Estamos cuidando dela e fazendo o máximo que podemos. Sinto muito senhor Laine.

- Não sente não – Retrucou o jovem olhando em direção à porta da enfermaria - Posso vê-la?

- Sim, só não faça barulho, ela acabou de dormir.

- Está bem.

Robert entrou devagar, uma dor em seu peito. Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado dela e pegou em sua mão.

- Ah Mione, minha doce Mione, o que houve com você?

Ele beijou a mão mole e gelada acomodando-se para mais uma noite em claro.

Alvo caminhava junto com Minerva pelos corredores. O brilho nos olhos do diretor estava apagado, parecia cinza agora, sua expressão era de pura preocupação.

- Ela está piorando Alvo e ele recusasse a falar com qualquer pessoa. Duvida que saiba por que Hermione Granger está na enfermaria.

- Vou falar com ele Minerva, não se preocupe, ele irá me escutar.

- Espero, ele é a nossa única chance.

- Eu sei.

A professora deu uma última olhada firme ao diretor, praticamente informando que ele precisava fazer Severus ajudar a menina, depois virou nos calcanhares e foi em direção à sua sala de aula. O diretor por sua vez continuou descendo as escadas em direção aos corredores vazios e gelados até chegar aos aposentos do mestre de poções. Ele bateu três vezes e nenhuma resposta foi dada.

- Severus, por que dificulta tanto as coisas – Disse para si mesmo.

A porta abriu-se com o aceno de varinha do diretor e fechou-se da mesma forma. A grande sala de estar estava vazia e escura. A lareira estava apagada e no chão havia cacos de vidros de copos com bebidas, totalmente quebrados, estilhaçados. A única porta aberta mostrava um belíssimo quarto pouco iluminado. O chão estava coberto por páginas de livros rasgados além de lençóis, roupas e mais cacos de vidros vindos do espelho estilhaçado ao lado do guarda roupas

Tudo quebrado e jogado assim como o homem sentado em sua cadeira. Esparramado, as pernas abertas, os braços ao lado do corpo. Suas roupas amassadas e sua camisa branca aberta mostrando o peito com marcas vermelhas recente, nada mais que uns cortes para aliviar a dor de seu peito. Em sua mão, uma garrafa quase vazia de Wisky.

Alvo caminhou até a frente dele e olhou em seus olhos, mas ele tapou o rosto com a mão.

- Por favor, Alvo saia daqui.

- Não – Disse simplesmente pegando a garrafa da mão dele – Você não precisa disso.

- Talvez precise mais do que imagina.

Dumbledore sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado dele e pegou a mão que escondia o rosto, mas ele não a baixou, apenas a acariciou.

- Oh Severus, meu caro Severus. Por mais quanto tempo se submeterá a castigos como esses, a degradar seu próprio corpo, se cortar e beber, fazer o que lhe mandam para sentir-se perdoado por ela?

- O quanto for preciso.

Snape levantou-se e foi para o banheiro. Demorou alguns minutos para voltar, mas quando voltou estava devidamente arrumado, suas vestes impecáveis e seus cabelos escorridos como sempre. Alvo continuava na mesma posição de antes.

- Até quando usará esse feitiço para esconder seu rosto?

- Até todo o sempre se for preciso. Eu estou usando as poções cicatrizantes, esta melhorando aos poucos, mas ainda demorará muito para ficar como antes. Infelizmente Papoula ou qualquer outro medibruxo não pode me ajudar, o feitiço não permite cicatrização rápida.

Snape parou de abotoar o casaco e olhou ao redor. O quarto já estava todo arrumado, seus livros estavam no lugar e com todas as folhas intactas, os espelhos voltaram aos seus lugares porém estavam cobertos por um pano branco

Obrigado

Dumbledore nada disse, apenas continuou sorrindo vendo-o terminar de se arrumar, quando o mestre de poções colocou sua capa, o diretor postou suas mãos nos ombros dele e olhou fundo em seus olhos negros e vazios.

- Quem diria que um dia você foi um menino tão franzino.

- Por favor Alvo. Minha cabeça dói demais para ter que agüentar sua melação.

Snape dirigiu-se até seu bar e pegou mais um copo de wisky.

- O que teve que fazer dessa vez Severus, para ficar assim?

- Não é da sua conta.

Snape colocou a bebida no copo com dois cubos de gelo e virou de um único gole sentindo a bebida queimar sua garganta. Fechou os olhos por um instante vendo se conseguia atingir seu seu objetivo. Não. Ainda tinha o gosto dela em sua boca, sentia a maciez da pele da criança que violentara, que destruiu a vida, que tirou os sonhos, uma menina, uma criança. Mais wisky.

- Fale logo por que veio aqui Alvo.

- Preciso de sua ajuda.

- Como sempre, o que é dessa vez?

A ajuda não é para mim. É para outra pessoa que precisa demais de você.

Eu já disse para Minerva que não fiz nada para a senhorita Granger ir parar na ala hospitalar.

Não me interessa o que aconteceu entre você e a senhorita Granger, os dois são maiores de idade e responsáveis por seus atos, mas ela chama pelo seu nome enquanto esta inconsciente e pode ficar em coma, por isso quero que vá vê-la imediatamente na enfermaria. E não demore, a vida dela esta acabando.

Dumbledore olhou duro para Snape antes de sair dos aposentos do mestre de poções ouvindo ao longe mais um copo que o homem quebrou. Após limpar o liquido que derramou-se em sua roupa Snape sentou-se novamente na cadeira olhando para o nada. A imagem da menina ainda em sua mente. Era possível sentir seu desespero, o medo que imperava no corpo sob o seu. O Lord dissera que ela era linda e realmente era. Era possível lembrar das palavras de Voldemort antes de entrar no quarto.

"Ela é linda Severus, exatamente como eu sei que gosta, ruiva, pele alva, olhos verdes, quinze anos, exatamente como Lillian"

Sim, a menina era igualzinha Lillian, o que o fazia se sentir pior em relação ao que fez. Mas havia algo que o incomodava, Snape tentava relembrar tudo que seu comensal fez naquela noite, tudo o que ele fez naquela noite, era doloroso, mas sabia que havia algo errado, alguma coisa o incomodava desde que olhou nos olhos dela.

Após alguns momentos de reflexão ele entendeu o que aconteceu e a verdade só o fez arregalar os olhos e sair apressado de seus aposentos. Voldemort dera a ele uma menina igual Lillian, mas Lillian tinha lindos olhos verdes

Como só percebi agora?

Snape lembrava-se nitidamente dos olhos de Samantha quando ela acordou e o viu em cima dela, não havia somente medo e desespero ali, havia também uma cor que não pertencia a ela. Aqueles olhos castanhos, a cor pura da inocência, não eram de Samantha.

Foi nesse momento que tudo se encaixou. Ela viu, ela sentiu e sofreu tudo o que ele fez.

- Hermione


	18. Delirios

_**Capítulo 18 - Delírios**_

_"Como você pode ver através dos meus olhos como portas abertas_

_direcionando você até minha essência_

_Onde estou tão intorpecida_

_Sem uma alma_

_Meu espirito está dormindo em algum lugar frio_

_Até que você o encontre lá e o traga de volta pra casa"_

Seus passos não faziam barulho por mais que praticamente corresse pulando de dois em dois degraus. O alto teor de álcool o impediu de continuar andando e ele parou, bem diante da grande porta da ala hospitalar, ou o verdadeiro motivo dele ter parado ali sem entrar com tudo naquele lugar seria por que tinha medo de saber como ela estava lá dentro? Tinha receio de vê-la, de falar com ela, ver o sofrimento em seus lindos olhos. Ver que ela sabia de tudo, que tinha sentido tudo de alguma forma que ele não sabia como. Hermione não era legilimens e não tinha uma cicatriz que a ligava a ele. Então como poderia saber de tudo que ele fazia,ver tudo que ele fazia, viver tudo que ele vivia?

Sem se prender em perguntas que não conseguiria responder facilmente ele girou a maçaneta devagar e entrou na ala hospitalar. Estava tudo escuro e o vento gelado entrava pela única janela aberta, nem ao menos tinha reparado que já era noite. Silenciosamente ele fechou a porta e ficou parado tentando respirar corretamente. Seus olhos estão fechados como se fossem um pedido de desculpas, como se quisesse sentir que aquilo tudo não era real, que jamais tivesse entrado naquele quarto, muito menos que a culpa de tudo aquilo era dele.

Mas cada vez que respirava, constatava que estava vivo, que estava ali naquela carcaça de homem, que era ele e tudo o que viveu, aquela mortes e aquelas dores, eram reais. E era real também a voz que o chamava. Uma voz doce, baixinha que entrava pelos seus ouvidos como uma música de ninar. Ela vinha do fundo da ala, tão baixinha, quase chorada.

- Severus

Ele abriu os olhos e engoliu em seco dando um passo após o outro em direção à uma área isolada da enfermaria. Cada passo era uma imagem dela que era distorcida em sua mente. Uma menina tão linda, tão bela e cheia de vida. Agora aquela mesma menina estava deitada naquela cama dura e desconfortável com apenas uma fina manta para cobrir-lhe o corpo frágil.

Vê-la assim fraca e vulnerável, era como se ao invés do copo de wisky o que estivesse quebrado fossem os restos de seu coração, os cacos que sobraram, aqueles míseros pedaços que procuravam nela um motivo para continuar batendo.

Ele chegou mais perto vendo o rosto dela descansando nos travesseiros com seus cabelos volumosos esparramados pelo colchão.

- Severus

Ela chamou e ele achou que seu nome ficava muito bem naquela voz. Ele aproximou-se e sentou ao lado dela na cama, apertou o peito quando a dor intensificou-se e fechou os olhos esperando aquilo passar. Com desespero, um sentimento que jamais deixaria transparecer para os outros, pegou a mão dela e sentiu-a quente e suada. Não havia reparado, mas ela tremia levemente o corpo. Com carinho ele estendeu a mão e tocou em suas bochechas, estavam quentes, depois levou a mão até a testa suada. Estava muito quente, o nivel de febre de Hermione a fazia ter delirios.

- Severus

_Acorde-me_

_Acorde-me por dentro_

_Eu não consigo acordar_

_Acorde-me por dentro_

_Salve-me_

_Chame meu nome e salve-me da escuridão_

_Acorde-me_

_faça meu sangue correr_

_Eu não consigo acordar_

_Antes que eu me desfaça_

_Salve-me_

_Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei_

Ela o chamou apertando sua mão. Seu corpo tremeu mais forte. Snape afastou os cabelos molhados dela que grudavam em sua testa suada e acariciou suas bochechas sentindo a culpa pelo estado dela começar a corroê-lo por dentro, precisava ajudá-la.

- Severus...por que? Dói.

- Calma, eu vou fazer passar, eu prometo que vou fazer passar

Snape aproximou-se e encostou os lábios frios nos quentes dela sentindo uma eletricidade passar por seu corpo ativando todos os sentimentos que tentara guardar dentro de si, igualmente rápido ele se afastou e levantou-se passando o braço por baixo do pescoço dela, porém naquele momento ele ouviu passos vindo pelo corredor. Logo as portas abriram e Robert Laine passou por elas indo em direção a cama de Hermione. Mas ele parou no meio do caminho, tombando duro para o lado. Snape apontava a varinha para o jovem de um canto escuro da ala. Sem dizer qualquer coisa pegou uma manta de uma das camas e jogou em cima do corpo petrificado.

Após verificar que Madame Pomfrey não escutara o barulho do corpo de Robert caindo, Snape foi de novo até a cama da menina e a pegou em seu colo, os braços finos agarraram-se ao pescoço dele e sua voz tremula o chamava desesperadamente enquanto tremia.

Eu estou aqui – Disse Snape baixinho em seu ouvido – Vou cuidar de você.

Colocando um feitiço de desilusão neles, Snape saiu da enfermaria em direção aos portões do castelo, a noite estava fria e seus braços doíam pelo peso do corpo de Hermione, mas ele continuou até o ponto em que os feitiços da escola não atingiam o terreno. Antes de aparatar ele olhou novamente para a menina agarrada em seu pescoço, precisava sair dali o quanto antes. Ele a levou para um lugar seguro, um lugar onde ele poderia vê-la a todo tempo, poderia cuidar dela como ela deveria ser cuidada.

Ele sentia a pele dela queimando, os tremores aumentando. Os delírios começaram quando ela se agarrou a ele com mais força balbuciando palavras desconexas

- Droga – Sibilou entre os dentes.

Ele desaparatou diante de uma mansão escondida entre árvores grandes, correu pelo jardim sentindo-a soltar o peso em seus braços, estava começando a desmaiar completamente. Antes mesmo de chegar à porta, ela se abriu e ele entrou correndo escada acima até o quarto principal onde encheu a banheira com água gelada e gelo. Devagar ele a baixou colocando suas pernas na água, mas seus braços não o deixavam, por mais que ele tentasse, ela não soltava.

- Não – Dizia fracamente – Fique.

Os olhos dela permaneciam fechados e Snape achou difícil não aceitar o pedido. Segurando-a forte ele colocou um feitiço em si mesmo para não se molhar nem sentir o frio da água e entrou na banheira colocando-a em seu colo e abraçando sua cintura. A cabeça dela descansava em seu ombro. Ela cheirava tão bem, morangos, frescos, recém colhidos. Era tão macia, tão sensível e frágil. Uma menina, mas uma menina que ele amava e já não era capaz de negar esse sentimento.

Alguns minutos depois a temperatura diminuiu e ele a levou para o quarto, a secou magicamente e a deitou na grande cama com lençóis negros. Ela ainda tremia e estava quente. Ele a cobriu com um lençol fino e saiu do quarto por um instante voltando com um frasco com uma poção vermelha nas mãos.

- Vamos senhorita Granger abra a boca.

Hermione tomou a poção e adormeceu quase instantaneamente sendo levada para seus pesadelos. As mesmas imagens a mesma dor.

Snape colocou o frasco na escrivaninha ao lado da cama e respirou fundo vendo o peito dela subir e descer em um ritmo constante. Ele estava cansado, mas não pregou o olho momento algum enquanto ela começava a gritar chamando por ele.

Estou aqui – Ele respondia a cada grito segurando a mão frágil que tremia

Os gritos pioraram conforme a febre avançava e Snape não sabia mais o que fazer enquanto a olhava se contorcer em sua cama e gritar chamando seu nome. Em outro ato de desespero ele se deitou ao seu lado na cama e a abraçou sussurrando em seu ouvido

Estou aqui, estou aqui. Hermione vai ficar tudo bem, eu vou cuidar de você

_Agora que eu sei o que me falta_

_Você não pode simplesmente me deixar_

_Dê-me fôlego e me faça real_

_Traga-me para vida_

Era uma dor insuportável vê-la arqueando o corpo de dor e gemendo alto como se seu corpo queimasse. Falava coisas sem nexos e no meio delas apenas o nome dele era entendido. Delírio completo conforme a noite passava. Snape apenas permanecia deitado ao seu lado abraçado ao seu corpo quente acarinhando suas bochechas Seus olhos estavam desfocados, seu corpo estremecia, sua voz quebrava quando novamente chamava por ele.

- Severus – Sempre dizia – Por que?

Ela ofegou, tremeu, gritou até que finalmente o cansaço venceu a mente e ela parou, descansando o corpo exausto. Snape sentia o peso de dois dias em claro e seus olhos começavam a pesar, mas antes de cair no inconsciente uma lágrima singela de culpa caiu de seus olhos pousando no ombro de Hermione. Os dois dormiram, abraçados e cansados pelo restante do dia

_Congelada por dentro, sem seu toque, sem seu amor_

_Querido, somente você é a vida entre os mortos_

_Todo esse tempo, não posso acreditar que não pude ver_

_Mantido na escuridão, mas você estava lá na minha frente_

_parece q eu estive dormindo há mil anos_

_Tenho que abrir meus olhos para tudo_

_Sem um pensamento, sem uma voz, sem uma alma_

_Não me deixe morrer aqui, deve haver algo mais_

_Traga-me para vida_


	19. A música do piano

_**Capítulo 19 – A música do piano**_

Quando seus olhos castanhos abriram-se, sua visão demorou para focalizar o quarto estranho onde estava. Era grande demais para ser o seu de monitora chefe da grifinória e luxuoso demais para ser da ala hospitalar. Ela passou a mão pelo lençol de seda e sentiu a textura do cobertor a lhe cobrir. Respirando fundo e esticando o corpo ela sentou olhando com curiosidade ao redor. A cama onde estava tinha dosséis de mármore revestidos com cortinas pretas de bordas prateadas. Era muito bonito e a cama era enorme. Ela esticou os pés em direção ao chão e tocou o assoalho gelado. Sentia seu corpo fraco, mas não estava com dor nem tremores. Passou a mão pelos seus cabelos imaginando o quanto eles estariam bagunçados, mas para sua enorme surpresa eles estavam devidamente arrumados e presos, alguém cuidara dela o tempo que estivera de cama e, por mais que não tivesse percebido antes devido o deslumbramento pelo quarto em que estava, aquele alguém segurava sua mão.

Ela levantou os olhos para a poltrona diante da cama e se surpreender ao vê-lo ali, sentado de uma forma nada confortável, com os olhos negros fechados com leveza enquanto segurava sua mão. Seu peito subia e descia devagar. Suas vestes bagunçadas denunciava o quanto ele havia se mexido enquanto dormia.

- Severus – Chamou baixinho balançando a mão dele – Severus, hã, quer dizer, professor Snape.

Em seus sonhos, Snape a ouvia chamar por seu nome. Sua voz era doce e o chamava pelo seu nome de um jeito amável. Era ela. Seu anjo de cachos castanhos, seu anjo de sorriso belo.

Seu anjo ainda o chamava. Mas tinha medo de abrir os olhos e descobrir que ela jamais esteve ali. Era dificil ter a coragem de responder ao chamado e acabar o sonho. Mas precisava tentar

- Professor

Os olhos negros abriram-se devagar focalizando não um anjo, mas a própria beleza que um dia a natureza poderia ter feito. Devagar ele arrumou-se na poltrona, passou a mão no cabelo e esfregou os olhos, tudo sem soltar a pequena e delicada mão. Tinha medo de a perder

- Senhorita Granger? – Piscou algumas vezes – Como se sente?

- Bem – Respondeu retirando a mão da dele devagar abaixando os olhos para as cobertas – Obrigada – A voz dela era angustiante e amargurada.

- Não precisa agradecer.

- Certo – Disse desconcertada - Onde estou?

Na mansão Snape. Foi o único lugar onde poderia te trazer e cuidar de você.

O que eu tive?

A senhorita entrou em choque traumático, seu estado era muito grave, estava começando a entrar em coma, Papoula cogitava a hipótese de lhe levar à ST'Mungus, mas eu consegui reverter a situação, a senhorita não está completamente bem, mas vai melhor com mais um pouco de repouso.

Hermione abriu a boca para falar algo, mas as palavras pareciam difíceis demais de sair e ela a fechou. Seus olhos piscaram tentando evitar as lágrimas que viriam de qualquer forma. Mas Snape já sabia o que ela queria perguntar.

- Teremos tempo para conversar sobre o que aconteceu. Enquanto isso é melhor se alimentar e descansar um pouco.

- Eu não...

Mas Snape já havia saído. Ela encostou-se novamente nos travesseiros e deixou que finalmente aquelas lágrimas saíssem. Se encolheu embaixo do cobertor e abraçou as pernas. Chorou e chorou, acabou dormindo de exaustão e quando acordou novamente o quarto estava escuro, deveria ser noite. Ela levantou-se da cama e encontrou um roupão e pantufas para ela. Olhou em volta se perguntando onde era o banheiro. Havia uma porta ao lado de um grande armário no fundo do quarto. Ela entrou e fechou a porta.

Respirando fundo ela olhou-se no espelho retirando o roupão, não estava com aparência ruim, provavelmente Snape cuidara para que ela não parecesse um zumbi quando acordasse. Alguns minutos depois ela saiu de lá de banho tomado e dentes escovados, para sua infelicidade Snape não havia separado roupas limpas para ela, por isso a única coisa que podia usar eram as roupas sujas ou as roupas de Snape. Sua varinha estava em cima de uma mesa perto da cama, ela pegou e acendeu as velas do quarto iluminando o suntuoso cômodo e se olhou no espelho, a camisa branca era tão grande que chegava no meio de suas coxas e o sobretudo de Snape servia para cobrir o restante das pernas.

Após aproximar o braço de seu rosto para sentir o perfume da roupa dele, ela olhou em volta. O quarto era grande, bem grande. No meio estava a cama, uma belíssima cama com um colchão grande que daria para dormir três pessoas tranquilamente. O cobertor que usara era de pelugem tão macia e quente. Os lençóis eram de cor vinho e os travesseiros eram pretos com um S prateado em forma de cobra.

- Bem sonserino – Sussurrou

_Diga!_

_Quem você é?_

_Me diga!_

_Me fale sobre a sua estrada_

_Me conte sobre a sua vida..._

Havia mais de uma porta naquele lugar. Havia três. Uma era o banheiro, a outra ela descobriu ser o closet do professor onde, e ela não se surpreendeu com isso, só tinha roupas pretas, sapatos pretos, tudo preto. Suas capas estavam devidamente penduradas em cabides no alto para que a barra não arrastasse. Mas a outra porta não abria, por mais que tentasse não conseguia abrir.

Respirou fundo decepcionando-se e dirigiu-se para a porta que dava acesso ao restante da mansão apertando o sobretudo em volta de seu corpo. Ela saiu em um corredor comprido com muitas portas. Abriu todas e cada uma delas. Eram quartos de hospedes, tão luxuosos quanto a de um hotel cinco estrelas. Uma das portas deu acesso ao escritório de Snape. Não havia vidros com bichos esquisitos dentro e poções borbulhando como em Hogwarts. Havia apenas uma mesa e envolta alguns livros que usava, tinha também uma poltrona, um divã. Nada demais.

Voltou pelo corredor até a escada de madeira e a desceu. A sala de estar era belíssima. Ampla com um átrio grande. Duas poltronas, um sofá grande e outro menor rodeavam a grande lareira decorada com formas de grandes lutas bruxas da antiguidades. Em cima dela estava uma tapeçaria com o brasão da família Snape. Prata com prateado. Não havia fotografias em nenhum lugar que tenha olhado. As janelas eram grandes com cortinas brancas e pretas. A sala era simplesmente magnífica. O tapete felpudo no chão era convidativo para uma noite em frente a lareira comendo doces. Também tinham quadros nas paredes, excêntricos, igual o dono e bem no canto estava um piano.

Uma bela peça na casa de uma figura como Snape, combinava. Extremamente bonito, mágico e magnífico em toda a sua essência, mas completamente difícil de se domar, de se entender, requer anos de experiência e paciência para errar e conseguir finalmente andar pelas notas certas. Continuou a explorar o local. A sala de jantar era linda com uma mesa enorme com muitas cadeiras. Hermione se perguntou se Snape não sentia-se solitário comendo em um lugar como esse. Em cima da mesa um lustre grande e bonito, feito de cristais.

E bem ali debaixo da escada estava a porta que a chamava, a porta que depois de entrar não iria querer sair.

A biblioteca.

Enorme, não tão grande quanto de Hogwarts, mas ainda assim grande o bastante para que ela se sentisse em casa. Passou a mão pela lombada deles e cheirou as paginas, era ali que se sentia bem, no meio dos livros que tanto gostava de ler, essa era sua vida. Sentou-se em um sofá rodeada com cinco livros tentando ler todos ao mesmo tempo. Sua leitura estava ótima e nem viu o tempo passar.

Mas de repente uma música lenta começava a soar vindo da sala de estar, as teclas do piano tocavam devagar extraindo lindas notas que pairavam no ar. A música era tão lenta e tocante. Como se fossem lágrimas que cantassem a cada descida dos olhos. Ela deixou os livros de lado e caminhou lentamente pelo corredor sentindo a música cada vez mais alta. Ao entrar na sala de estar ela o viu sentado com as mãos passeando pelas teclas brancas como se as conhecem como ninguém mais no mundo poderia. Estava lindo com apenas uma camisa branca aberta nos primeiros botões e com os cabelos emoldurando seu rosto. Em cima do piano tinha uma garrafa de wisky pela metade e um copo cheio. Ela andou devagar até ele e colocou sua mão em seu ombro.

A música cessou

Hermione permaneceu parada atrás dele que não se mexia, apenas continuava olhando para as teclas brancas parecendo não saber o que fazer. Hermione apertou mais ainda o ombro dele quando a pergunta queimou sua garganta.

- Como ela era?

Snape continuou com as mãos nas teclas sem se virar para vê-la enquanto se lembrava daquela noite. Como ela poderia perguntar isso? Não sabia que doía nele?

- Linda

Ele respirou fundo e seus dedos começaram a se movimentar novamente levando aos ouvidos de Hermione uma linda música que ela adoraria ouvir enquanto estivesse sentada no tapete felpudo e de frente para a lareira em uma noite de chuva.

Ela abaixou um pouco encostando a boca no ouvido dele, Snape sentiu um arrepio passar por seu corpo antes de ficar tenso ao ouvi-la sussurrar

- Samantha

O piano foi fechado com estrondo, Hermione se assustou, mas não tirou a mão do ombro dele que não olhou para ela.

- Era esse o nome dela não era?

Snape assentiu olhando para seu pulso onde repousava a pulseira prateada com o nome dela gravado em letras poéticas. Brilhava triste em meio a escuridão que ele era.

- Eu, não faço a menor idéia de como eu sei tudo isso Snape, estou ligada a você de alguma forma e isso me faz vê-lo em meus sonhos sendo ilusões ou realidades.

- Provavelmente ilusões.

- Seja lá o que for, eu consigo ver você, consigo sentir você. Eu sei de tudo.

- Você não sabe de nada.

A voz dele estava grave, carregada. Hermione sentiu o peso e afastou-se indo em direção à lareira acesa, ela parou por um momento e passou a mão em seu colo nú, o sobretudo negro ainda a cobria, seus pés descalços sentiam a textura do tapete. Ela fechou os olhos e falou um pouco mais alto para que ele realmente escutasse cada palavra que ela tinha para dizer.

- Eu sei – Alterou a voz para que ele ouvisse muito bem, mesmo sabendo que não era preciso – Que Voldemort voltou – Aproximou-se novamente a passos bem lentos – Eu sei que você voltou para ele, eu vi aquela festa que ele lhe deu e eu sei o que fez com Samantha, eu vi, eu senti, eu estava lá, nela, nos olhos dela. A mesma dor que ela sentiu eu senti também. Mas mesmo conseguindo lhe ver, não consigo saber o que sente ou pensa, então por isso não posso evitar perguntar – Colocou a mão no ombro dele virando-o devagar – Por quê?

- Por quê? Quer mesmo saber o porquê senhorita Granger?

Snape levantou-se lentamente, porém sua voz manteve-se tão baixa quanto sempre. Ele chegou bem perto a ponto de ter apenas um palmo de distância de seus rostos.

- Sim – Ela disse sem recuar – Eu quero saber.

- Eu faço isso, eu fiz isso, eu vivo isso, pois é o meu destino, meu martírio, minha sina. Porque preciso, porque necessito. E então senhorita chegamos finalmente à verdadeira questão que quer me perguntar, essa que está em seu olhar, mas que não tem coragem de sair. Você quer que eu fale, mas não tem coragem de perguntar, de saber a resposta.

Ele se aproximou devagar e retirou o sobretudo deixando-a apenas com sua camisa branca. Hermione respirava rápido, não sabia se estava sentindo medo pelo olhar dele ou excitação pelos dedos que acariciavam seu colo nú.

O olhar dele era muito diferente do Snape que tocava o piano a apenas alguns minutos. Não era Severus ali, pelo menos não o que queria ver. Não era aquele professor das masmorras, ali era aquele que violentara Samantha, aquele que não ligava para nada além de seu prazer.

- Você... – As lágrimas voltaram – Você...

- Pergunte – Disse segurando seu frágil rosto com suas mãos e aproximando o rosto do seu - Quero ouvir sua voz tão doce perguntar.

- Você... – Hermione respirou fundo fechando os olhos sentindo os lábios dele beijarem suas bochechas e se aproximarem de seu ouvido esperando o momento de lhe dar a resposta que ela já sabia – Você gostou?

- Sim – Sussurrou Snape mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha antes de se afastar um pouco e a olhar

Seus olhos antes tão vazios e tristes, agora eram quentes de loucura. Hermione se desvencilhou das mãos dele e tentou ir embora,mas ele a segurou firme pelos braços levando-a escada acima enquanto falava.

- Eu gosto, senhorita Granger, porque cada dia que sei que tenho que ver o Lord e fazer o que ele quer, fazer com que meninas como Samantha gritem embaixo de mim, eu sinto que um pedaço de mim, ou desse ser inóspito que um dia eu fui, um pedaço dele ia embora, sumia. E eu matarei, violentarei, farei o que for preciso até que nada sobre além desta carcaça velha, porque talvez depois disso eu possa finalmente ficar em paz, sem sentir o que tenho que sentir quando volto para casa.

Ele riu pegando sua varinha do bolso.

- Não acredito que você seja assim.

_Tira!_

_A Máscara_

_Que cobre o seu rosto_

_Se mostre_

_E eu descubro se eu gosto_

_Do seu verdadeiro_

_Jeito de ser..._

- Mas é senhorita Granger, é exatamente assim e sinto muito decepcioná-la, mas esse rosto velho e enrugado que está vendo não passa de uma máscara para esconder quem eu realmente sou. Quer me ver senhorita Granger, saber como é seu verdadeiro professor. Então veja.

A varinha passou pela frente do rosto de Snape tirando o feitiço que usava mostrando aquele rosto que viu em seus sonhos. Aquele rosto desfigurado com um corte do lábio até o lóbulo da orelha e o outro pegando seu olho e sua bochecha.

- Esse sou eu, senhorita Granger.

- NÃO – Gritou se soltando e encarando-o fortemente – Esse não é você. Essa é a sua verdadeira máscara. Não adianta usar feitiços, pois a pessoa que tenta ser se esconde embaixo dessas cicatrizes. O seu verdadeiro rosto, seu ser, sua pessoa é aquela que não consegue mostrar a ninguém, pois esta não lhe trás a dor que necessita para saber que ainda está vivo. Você pode estar desfigurado, mas Severus Snape não é esse homem que está aqui comigo e sim aquele homem que conheci depois da guerra, aquele homem por quem me apaixonei, e aquele homem a quem eu abandonei. Era esse homem que eu queria saber quem é de verdade

- Deseja mesmo saber?

- Sim

- Então venha, você saberá toda a verdade.


	20. Os mais profundos segredos de Snape

_**Daniela Snape:**_ Vc não sabe a felicidade que fiquei quando vi seu review... eu amei de verdade. Essa fic tem estado parada, ninguém me manda review, então até pensei que não havia mais motivos para postar,mas aqui está vc para me mostrar que eu devo continuar, obrigada.

_**Capitulo 20 – Os mais profundos segredos de Snape**_

_Eu fui matando os meus heróis aos poucos_

_Como se já não tivesse_

_Nenhuma lição pra aprender_

_Eu sou uma contradição_

_E foge da minha mão_

_Fazer com que tudo que eu digo_

_Faça algum sentido_

_Eu quis me perder por aí_

_Fingindo muito bem que eu nunca precisei_

_De um lugar só meu_

_Memórias_

_Não são só memórias_

_São fantasmas que me sopram aos ouvidos_

_Coisas que eu..._

_Eu dou sempre o melhor de mim_

_E sei que só assim é que talvez_

_Se mova alguma coisa ao meu redor_

_Eu vou despedaçar você_

_Todas as vezes que eu lembrar_

_Por onde você já andou sem mim_

_Memórias_

_Não são só memórias_

_São fantasmas que me sopram aos ouvidos_

_Coisas que eu nem quero saber!_

_Eu sou uma contradição_

_E foge da minha mão_

_Fazer com que tudo que eu digo_

_Faça algum sentido_

_Eu quis me perder por aí_

_Fingindo muito bem que eu nunca precisei_

_De um lugar só meu_

_Memórias_

_Não são só memórias_

_São fantasmas que me sopram aos ouvidos_

_Coisas que eu nem quero saber!_

_Nem quero saber!_

Dessa vez Snape foi mais cuidadoso e pegou na mão de Hermione entrelaçando os dedos aos dela enquanto a levava de volta para o quarto onde estivera dormindo até aquela manhã. Dessa vez Hermione não tentou se desvencilhar da mão dele, afinal ele a conduzia com mãos de seda até o quarto que já estava arrumado, provavelmente pelos elfos e mais iluminado que antes já que o lustre estava aceso e as janelas abertas. Snape soltou a mão de Hermione e foi até seu armário. Hermione ficou a contemplar os quarto, ela não havia reparado antes, pois estava muito escuro, mas o teto era arredondado com afrescos belíssimos. Havia anjos voando de um lado para o outro, mas ao contrário dos anjos loirinhos, de olhos azuis e asinhas brancas que conhecemos normalmente, esses eram iguais ao menino que posava no quadro pendurado sobre a lareira que não havia visto antes. Os anjinhos tinham cabelos negros até o ombro, eram magrinhos e tinham a pele pálida, seus olhos eram negros como carvão e suas asas eram cinza e caídas. Eles voavam em volta de uma luz intensa e rezavam pedindo algo, tentando chegar a essa luz, mas fracassando e chorando. Era uma pintura bela e triste

Eu mesmo pintei – Disse Snape atrás dela – Há muitos anos.

São lindos – Disse Hermione vendo-o encobrir o rosto com um capuz, pois esquecera a varinha na sala do piano – Até quando se esconderá embaixo de capuz e feitiços?

Até quando for necessário – Ele respondeu sem retirar a mão que Hermione estendeu tocando em seu rosto - Senhorita – Disse após alguns segundos segurando a mão dela e colocando algo em sua palma – Hermione, você me pediu a verdade, toda a minha vida está nesse quarto, não há mentiras ali.

Hermione abriu a mão e viu uma pequena chave dourada em sua palma. Fechou-a novamente e trouxe a chave até o peito, estava carregando algo muito valioso.

- Divirta-se – Disse Snape saindo do quarto e fechando a porta

Hermione contemplou a chave e a porta correspondente, era uma porta normal como qualquer outra, mas era possível sentir que ela guardava segredos importantes a qual ela teria todo o acesso. Entraria ali? Essa pergunta martelava em sua cabeça, pois depois que atravessasse o batente da porta, estaria com a vida de Severus Snape em suas mãos, descobriria, não tudo, mas grande parte de seus segredos mais profundos, aqueles que ele jamais contaria. Ela seria a única a saber seus temores e desejos. A cabeça de Hermione girava com a noção de que ele confiava nela plenamente. Naquele momento Hermione estava com muitas dúvidas e sua mente lutava entre a curiosidade e o senso de privacidade. Mas ela não seria Hermione Granger se não tivesse uma curiosidade acima do normal. Decidida, ela colocou a chave na maçaneta e a virou destrancando a porta e entrando em quarto pequeno, mais ou menos do tamanho do seu de monitora. Havia uma pequena cama ao canto com lençóis vermelhos e um criado mudo com um porta-retratos, não era possível ver quem estava na foto daquela distancia. Após fechar a porta Hermione viu que haviam algumas prateleiras com diversos objetos espalhados.

Adiantando-se devagar ela olhou a primeira prateleira. Os objetos que ali estavam eram nada mais nada menos que utensílios usados no dia a dia. Havia por exemplo um pente, uma presilha, um lenço. Todos objetos de baixo ou nenhum valor, mas após olhar novamente, ela percebeu que abaixo desses objetos haviam pequenos pedaços de pergaminhos já cobertos pelo pó. Assoprando o pó de cima de um desses pergaminhos ela pode ler seu rótulo e conseguiu entender o motivo de Snape guardar aquilo naquele quarto. Ela pegou um pente velho e gasto, nada mais que um pente que ela jogaria fora por não prestar mais para os seus cabelos. Abaixo dele estava um pergaminho escrito

"Pente que Lily me deu no segundo ano quando perdi o meu"

Hermione passou para o próximo item, e para o outro, e para o próximo. Todos com alguma frase escrita

"Pergaminho com lição de feitiços que Lily esqueceu comigo"

"Mecha de cabelos de Lily que peguei escondido"

"Um sapato quebrado que Lily jogou fora"

"O papel de bala que Lily me deu na nossa primeira viagem no expresso de Hogwarts"

"Carta que Lily escreveu para mim nas férias do segundo ano"

Esse Hermione teve que pegar e ler, sua curiosidade era grande demais para que a deixasse ali pegando pó. Ela abriu o envelope e dentro estava uma folha de pergaminho conservada, o conteúdo foi escrito com uma letrinha bonita e nitidamente de uma criança.

"_Querido Sev,_

_Faz tempo que não nos falamos. Desde que terminamos a escola não o vejo mais._

_Estou com saudades de você. Apesar de saber o porquê que não nos falamos, queria muito te ver._

_Ainda lembro dos momentos que passamos juntos na escola, quando nos deitávamos no jardim, pois eu pedia já que você jamais gostou de sol, ou mesmo das horas passadas na biblioteca, quando eu ficava com frio daquele lugar e você me abraçava._

_Sev...Sev... saudades daquele menino lindo e gracioso que você era._

_Quem é você agora Sev?_

_Ainda mantêm aquele espírito doce que conheci ou mudou tanto que não te reconheceria se te visse?_

_Saudades._

_Espero que ainda possamos nos ver._

_Com carinho muito grande_

_Sua eterna amiga_

_Lily"_

Hermione fechou a carta e a colocou de volta no lugar. Era linda demais para continuar em suas mãos. Ela continuou vendo os itens que tinha nas prateleiras, todas tinham haver com a mãe de Harry. Ela ficava imaginando por quanto tempo Snape ainda amaria Lillian Evans. Ela sabia do amor dele pela grifinória, pois Harry contou. As lembranças passadas para inocentá-lo foram modificadas tirando essa parte para que ninguém soubesse desse amor secreto, era particular demais para ser exposta ao mundo bruxo. Mas ela sabia apesar de nunca ter visto tal lembrança.

E qualquer coisa naquele quarto evidenciava esse amor que ele guardava há tanto tempo. Nas prateleiras, coisas que ela usava, coisas que ela deu a ele, que ele pegou sem ela saber sabendo que se pedisse ela não daria. Aquele quarto também era de certa forma relacionado à Lillian Evans, Hermione não sabia como, mas era. O quarto era de um tom rosa bem claro e era mais iluminado que qualquer outro cômodo da casa. Hermione se aproximou de uma parede cheia de quadros e viu a mesma pessoa em todas as fotos.

Cabelos vermelhos. Olhos verdes chamativos. Pele branquinha refletindo a luz do sol. Sorriso encantador. Eram todas as fotos tiradas em Hogwarts, todas incluindo somente ela e apenas duas onde Snape estava também. Em uma delas estavam os dois no jardim de Hogwarts, eram apenas estudantes, tão jovens quanto ela, Harry e Rony já foram. Na foto Lillian estava no jardim embaixo de uma árvore, deveria estar no terceiro ano e tentava fazer um relutante Snape sorrir para tirar a foto, coisa que ele não fazia, porém ficava vermelho após ela lhe dar um beijo casto na bochecha.

A outra foto era uma surpresa para Hermione, afinal, jamais imaginou ver um Snape adulto com uma Lillian adulta na cama do quarto rosa, sorrindo enquanto estavam deitados envoltos a lençóis brancos. Ele a abraçava por trás e beijava sua orelha, ela sorria com as caricias de Snape. Hermione sentia-se confusa. Entendia que eles fossem amigos quando criança, mas jamais soube ou imaginou que eles pudessem ter algo quando adulto. Principalmente porque Lillian era casada com James, então Snape não poderia estar na sua vida assim tão intimamente a não ser que...

- Oh meu Deus, ela traiu James.

Seu pensamento foi concluído ao ler a legenda que dizia "O dia mais feliz da minha vida". Era obvio o que havia acontecido com os dois no dia que a foto fora tirada e Hermione sentiu-se perplexa ao saber, no fundo ela desejava que isso jamais tivesse acontecido, afinal ela o queria para si, mas era tolice achar que Snape jamais saíra com outra pessoa, nem que não tinha se deitado com outras mulheres. Tentando afastar esses pensamentos de sua mente ela devolveu a foto ao lugar dela em uma escrivaninha abaixo de um quadro pintado a mão. Lillian Evans mais uma vez. Hermione começava a sentir um desconforto em seu estomago.

O que realmente acontecera com eles? Qual era a verdadeira história que aconteceu depois que os dois terminaram Hogwarts?

As perguntas fervilhavam na mente de Hermione e como resposta, um compartimento no meio do chão se abriu e por ele subiu uma bacia de pedra com um liquido brilhante em cima de uma mesa cheia de frasquinhos coloridos, cada um rotulado com um número e um título.

Hermione pegou o frasquinho com o numero um.

"Eillen Prince – Memórias de Nárcio"

Hermione hesitou novamente um pouco antes de abrir o frasquinho e depositar o liquido na penseira.

A poção brilhou intensamente contrastando com o líquido da bacia. Giravam até que viraram um único líquido azul bem claro. Hermione chegou mais perto e olhou lá dentro. O que aquelas lembranças mostrariam afinal? A curiosidade mais uma vez falou mais forte e Hermione mergulhou de uma única vez sentindo que estava caindo, caindo e caindo. O liquido subia por suas veias dando-lhe arrepios. Até que finalmente parou. Hermione estava em um quarto escuro e grande. Tinha uma belíssima cama que ela já conhecia.

Era o quarto de Snape, mas estava diferente, não tinha seus livros espalhados nas poltronas e nem os lençóis com um belo S bordado. O quarto era todo preto com detalhes em dourado.

Hermione quase pulou de susto quando entrou uma mulher batendo a porta ao passar. Ela era simplesmente linda, ao seu ver. Seus cabelos eram extremamente pretos iguais aos de Snape, escorridos até sua cintura. Ela poderia dizer que aquela mulher deu seus olhos à Snape devido a serem tão iguais. Mas ela não tinha traços que lhe lembrassem seu querido e detestável professor. Ela mexia em seu armário procurando uma roupa diferente. Vestiu um lindo vestido preto com detalhes verdes.

Estava bela.

Hermione ficou parada no canto do quarto quando viu a mulher abrir a porta do quarto com rispidez.

- O que está fazendo aqui Nárcio? – Perguntou à um menino que a olhava pelo buraco da fechadura.

- Nada – Ele cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo – Você vai se encontrar com ele novamente não vai?

- Não interessa

- Interessa sim, vai nos expor, vai nos colocar em perigo.

- Ele não é perigoso. Agora saia da minha frente.

- Eillen, não fala isso.

- Já fiz Nárcio.

Eillen saiu do quarto e fechou a porta, no mesmo instante Hermione sentiu-se ser puxada pelo umbigo e todas as imagens se retorceram e sumiram até que finalmente tudo voltou ao normal e ela se viu em uma rua escura e suja. Um rio passava ao lado. Não havia iluminação, não havia uma única alma naquele lugar. Ela olhou para o lado e lá estava Nárcio com seus belos cabelos pretos até o ombro espionando Eillen que andava rápido pelas ruas escuras. Ela virou em uma esquina e Nárcio a seguiu tentando não ser visto.

Rua da Fiação dizia a placa pendurada em um poste. Uma vila trouxa. Eillen usava um manto com capuz impedindo que qualquer um visse quem ela era. A mulher parou na frente de uma casa com a frente feia e acabada. Havia uma luz acesa lá dentro e alguém que caminhava no que parecia ser uma pequena sala. Lá dentro Hermione viu Eillen beijando apaixonadamente um jovem com cabelos castanhos. Quando se separaram Hermione se surpreendeu com a semelhança dele com Snape. O mesmo nariz, o mesmo formato de rosto. Somente os cabelos e os olhos eram diferentes. Agora entendia o porquê de Eillen se apaixonar por Thobias Snape.

Mais uma vez tudo mudou e em seguida ela estava novamente naquela casa acabada, mas desta vez não havia beijo apaixonado, nem mesmo um olhar de carinho.

- Como você pôde?

- Acha que fiz isso sozinha?

- Você é uma bruxa Eillen. Deveria ter impedido isso.

- Eu sou uma bruxa sim, mas não tenho como impedir uma gravidez Thobias. Aconteceu e você também teve culpa nisso.

- Não me culpe por nada Eillen, tive menos culpa que você que tinha que ter se cuidado, mas como você mesma disse, agora já está feito.

- Exatamente por isso que vim até aqui. Meu pai mandou lhe entregar isso.

Ela estendeu um pergaminho que Thobias pegou relutante. Ele leu em poucos momentos e pareceu furioso com isso.

- Teremos que nos casar?

- Sim

- Mas eu não quero, não quero casar com você, não quero ter esse filho.

- Mas será preciso, caso o contrário minha família te caçara e você será condenado a morte. Está no pergaminho.

- Eu sei, eu li. Mas isso não tira o fato de que eu não quero ser seu marido e não quero essa criança. Ele não é meu filho e você não é minha esposa.

As lágrimas começaram a descer pelo rosto de Eillen e um rosnado saiu da garganta de Nárcio, mais uma vez escondido bisbilhotando a irmã, o menino fechou os olhos e tudo sumiu.

Hermione voltou para o quarto na mansão de Snape. A penseira estava ali, parada, seu líquido transparente como água. Ela respirava forte e segurava o frasquinho que acabara de ver. O colocou no devido lugar e pegou o segundo.

"Meus primeiros anos – meu sofrimento"


	21. As primeiras lembranças

_**Capitulo 21 – As primeiras lembranças**_

Essa é minha mãe

Esse é meu pai

Assim era para ser

Essa é a idéia

Mas o que aconteceu?

Minha família se despedaçou

Como um cristal

No vácuo do universo

Por que você me machucou

Por que me fez chorar

No frio daquela noite

Congelando meu olhar

Você me fez cair

Fez meu coração pesar

Olhei para o lado

Sem saber para onde andar

A raiva nasceu em teus olhos

E em minha mãe você bateu

E eu a vi sangrando

Sem saber o que aconteceu

Você pensa que sou surda

Você pensa que sou cega

Mas não sou e

Isso não é um simples pega pega

É a minha vida

A minha historia

Lutarei com todas as minhas

Forças para ter a vitória

No meu coração eu tento preencher com amor

O que você preencheu com ódio

Só que meu coração pulsa

Como o tique-taque do relógio.

Seu tempo acabou

Sua máscara caiu

No mar de lágrimas minha memória afoguei

E ali a verdade eu achei

Você jamais existiu

Era um fantasma

Uma lembrança, um pesadelo

Que quero apagar de meu coração

Novamente você vai tentar

Mas enquanto eu não desistir

Minha vida você não vai tirar

Autora: Ana Scully Rickman

O pequeno frasquinho encontrava-se vazio e Hermione estava dentro de uma casa que jamais vira em sua vida, nem mesmo nas lembranças que tinha assistido. Ela era simples, não era uma mansão, mas também não era uma casa caindo aos pedaços como aquela na rua da fiação. Ela era de tal modo, aconchegante.

Na sala onde Hermione estava tinha uma lareira simples sem nenhum quadro enfeitando. As janelas estavam todas fechadas com grades e as cortinas estavam fechadas também e eram cruas em suas cores sem vida.

Na cozinha não tinha nada que chamasse a atenção por isso Hermione resolveu subir ao segundo andar, onde provavelmente ficavam os quartos. Ao chegar aos últimos degraus ela ouviu uma voz linda que vinha do corredor. Uma voz fina e doce. Uma musica de ninar era cantava bem baixinho. Hermione andou devagar até o último quarto do corredor e entrou pela porta aberta. Eillen estava ali, deitada na cama com um bebezinho ao lado e ela cantava para ele que sorria cada vez que ela lhe fazia carinho em seus ralos cabelos negros.

Era difícil não reconhecer Snape e Hermione achou que era a primeira aluna a vê-lo em seus primeiros meses de vida. Era lindo com seus cabelos bem lisinhos contrastando com sua pele pálida, mas nada se comparava com seu lindo sorriso tão puro, igual o de todas as inocentes crianças. Era isso que ele era naquele momento, ali não havia o Snape adulto que carregava marcas e segredos, somente um inocente que nada sabia de seu negro futuro.

Hermione permaneceu no quarto enquanto Eillen cantava, cantava até ela mesma adormecer, a imagem só mudou com o pequeno Snape adormeceu acordando algumas horas depois ainda envolto aos braços da mãe. Ele levantava as perninhas segurando o pé com as mãozinhas pequenas e gordinhas. A grifinória estava adorando olhar para ele, mas um movimento no canto dos olhos a fez olhar para a porta e ver Thobias Snape entrar no quarto com uma garrafa de wisky na mão, sua aparência antes tão bonita agora era grotesca, ele perdera a beleza que dera ao seu filho, seu rosto estava com a barba por fazer, havia engordado um bocado, quase não parecia mais o Thobias por quem Eillen se apaixonara. O pequeno Snape estendia a mão para ele na esperança que o pegasse e brincasse da mesma forma que sua mãe, mas Thobias nem ao menos o olhava, parecia não perceber a pequena criatura na cama, seus olhos estavam voltados para a mulher dormindo e Hermione pode perceber que ele beirava o ódio.

- Está boa a sua soneca? – Perguntou alto acordando a mulher que levantou assustada.

- Thobias?!

- Por que a comida não está pronta e você está dormindo?

- Desculpe, eu coloquei o bebe para dormir e acabei dormindo junto. Sinto muito

- Está bem, deixe o menino e vai fazer a comida, agora.

Ele olhou para Severus que ainda mexia-se na cama pedindo colo para a mãe que, relutante, olhava dele para o marido.

- O que vai fazer?

- Ele é meu filho, tenho o direito de fazer carinho nele.

- Thobias

- Vai fazer a comida.

- Thobias, por favor.

- Agora!

Hermione tapou a boca com o susto que o tapa dado a fez tomar. Eillen caiu no chão de madeira com a mão na bochecha vermelha. Ela queria levantar e enfrentá-lo, Hermione sabia disso, mas Severus era muito pequeno e ela não ousaria colocá-lo em risco, por isso levantou-se sem dizer nada e saiu do quarto deixando o filho nas mãos do pai. Thobias sentou na cama e deu um longo gole na garrafa antes de pegar Severus no colo e o balançar devagar.

- Olha só você, tão pequeno – Bebeu mais – Tão feio, não acredito que seja meu filho.

Ele levantou segurando o bebe pelo bracinho frágil. A criança, sem saber o que estava acontecendo fez a única coisa que era capaz de fazer, começou a chorar, um choro agonizante. Snape já estava vermelho de tanto chorar quando Eillen apareceu correndo com um pano de prato na mão, Hermione percebeu que Thobias provavelmente não gostava que ela usasse magia, pois em nenhum momento viu a varinha da bruxa.

- Thobias, o que está fazendo com ele?

- Nada, estou brincando com nosso filho.

- Thobias, por favor, solte-o.

- Por quê?

- Por favor, Thobias, você o está machucando, é apenas um bebe. Solte-o por favor

- Está bem, não queria segurá-lo mesmo, ele me dá nojo.

Hermione levou a mão a boca novamente quando Thobias soltou o pequeno bebe que caiu no chão e ficou deitado de brussos, chorando a plenos pulmões. Desesperada Eillen correu até ele e o pegou no colo tentando acalmá-lo

O pequenino Severus Snape caiu no chão e continuou chorando em plenos pulmões. Desesperada Eillen correu até ele e o pegou no colo tentando acalmá-lo.

- Calma filho, mamãe está aqui, mamãe está aqui.

Ela segurava o pequeno Snape bem perto de seu rosto e chorava junto com o filho tentando fazê-lo se acalmar quando ela mesma estava desesperada. Em um canto do quarto, paralisada, Hermione chorava enquanto assistia a tudo aquilo.

Mais uma vez a imagem mudou e ela viu Eillen sentada na cama chorando quando Thobias entrou

- Por que fez aquilo Thobias?

- Porque você mandou que eu o soltasse.

Eillen chorou mais uma vez sentando-se no chão e escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

- Pare de chorar, já chega ter que agüentar o choro dele.

Eillen tentou inutilmente engolir o choro, mas falhou e logo estava no chão com a mão dele apertando sua garganta.

- EU MANDEI PARAR.

A cama foi revirada quando Thobias pulou por cima dela jogando Eillen no chão e batendo nela.

Hermione chorava compulsivamente com dó da mulher, dó da mãe de Snape e da própria criança. Mais uma mudança e ela estava novamente no quarto dessa vez era noite alta. Snape mexia-se no berço quase pegando no sono e Eillen estava parada olhando pela janela o rio imundo. Thobias entrou no quarto enxugando os cabelos molhados do banho recém tomado. Não vestia nada para pleno horror de Hermione, por sorte o pequeno Snape estava quase dormindo e a imagem não estava plenamente focada, mas era possível saber o que eles estavam fazendo e falando.

Thobias se aproximou da mulher na janela e a abraçou por trás passando a mão pelo seu corpo, pegando e apalpando os lugares mais íntimos.

- Thobias, por favor.

- Você não vai negar. Você só tem a mim agora, sua família lhe abandonou, então não me deixe nervoso querida.

Ele a jogou na cama e a possuiu com selvageria. Eillen chorava sentindo dor e Hermione escondia o rosto com as mãos não querendo ver o que acontecia.

- Pare – Gritou Hermione – Pare, por favor, pare.

Hermione estava jogada no chão do quarto rosa da mansão Snape, ela chorava tentando esquecer o que tinha visto nas lembranças.

Pobre Eillen

Somente após alguns minutos ela conseguiu se recompor e levantar. Ao abrir os olhos ela percebeu que saíra da lembrança. Mas ainda assim não conseguiu se mover muito, ela apoiou as mãos na prateleira ao lado e respirou fundo. Como era triste saber que tudo aquilo estava na mente de Snape, todas aquelas lembranças desde que era muito pequeno. Ela mesma não se lembrava de quando tinha menos de um ano. Receosa sobre o que poderia chegar a ver, ela aproximou-se da bancada e pegou o terceiro vidrinho.

" Minha infância – Meu inferno"

Sua mão tremia quando jogou o liquido na penseira. Ela fechou os olhos e mergulhou novamente no conteúdo da penseira, dentro das lembranças de Snape. Ela esperou alguns segundo antes de abrir os olhos e se ver na mesma casa de antes e exatamente na mesma sala. Parecia que nada havia mudado e que nenhum tempo havia passado, mas passou e a criança encolhida no canto abraçando as pernas era a prova de que Hermione voltara em uma lembrança uma pouco mais nova que a anterior, afinal Snape já era uma criança crescida. Era impossível não reconhecer seus olhos negros. A menina se aproximou um pouco e percebeu que não conseguia nem ao menos ouvir a respiração do menino, era como se ele não quisesse existir, mas de repente Hermione pôde ouvi-lo ofegar e seu olhar mudar de vazio para temeroso ao fixá-lo em um ponto do outro lado. Snape começara a tremer de leve e Hermione, com a testa franzida, seguiu o olhar do menino e viu o motivo de tanto medo.

Thobias Snape acabara de entrar na sala, vindo da cozinha com uma garrafa quase vazia na mão, Hermione teve certeza que ali dentro deveria ter alguma bebida alcoólica do mundo trouxa, bem mais forte do que a do mundo bruxo. O homem aproximou-se dois passos e Hermione estudou bem o seu rosto, Thobias Snape não parecia mais com aquele jovem bonito que ela vira nas primeiras lembranças. Ele agora estava mais velho, claro, mas seus olhos e sua expressão eram de um homem de meia idade. Era frio e rígido, seus olhos chegavam a ser cruéis.

O menino continuava sentado no chão tremendo de leve olhando para o mesmo ponto na outra parede. De repente Hermione também tremia, pois ela mesma estava com medo daquele homem, e ela estava em uma lembrança, não aconteceria nada com ela, no entanto com o menino...

O coração da grifinória já estava em pedaços e começava a esfarelar quando viu Thobias mandar que o menino levantasse. Já saia lágrimas dos olhos âmbar dela. Snape levantou devagar sem tirar os olhos do pai, ele era tão magrinho e mirradinho, seu cabelo preto como o céu noturno escorrido até os ombros. Seu rosto já demonstrava os traços do Snape adulto, aqueles traços duros e vazios que Hermione conhecia tão bem e amava cada dia mais. Ele era alto para um menino de seis anos, mas era lindo, vestia um terno preto com uma camisa branca por baixo. Não era demais para um menino daquela idade? Não era medo demais que ele demonstrava em seus olhos?

Thobias se aproximou dele até ficar bem perto e ordenar que o mesmo olhasse para ele, pois Snape baixara a cabeça e começara a olhar fixamente para os sapatos gastos que usava. Snape era tão baixinho, comparado com o pai, que parecia que ele estava tentando olhar para o céu. Hermione sentia muita vontade de lhe dizer que futuramente ela olharia para cima para vê-lo, mas isso era impossível.

Nada aconteceu durante alguns minutos a não ser o silêncio. Thobias não falou nada por um longo tempo, seus olhos negros apenas fitando o filho que ainda tremia de medo do pai.

- Eu já disse à você que não quero saber de magias dentro de casa, não disse?

Snape não respondeu.

- Responde!

- Si... sim senhor – Disse trêmulo.

- Então por que fez?

- Eu...eu

- Você me desobedeceu.

- Não – Snape balançava a cabeça negando – Eu não fiz aquilo.

- Fez sim, não minta para mim.

- Eu não estou mentindo

- Está sim, você quebrou o espelho do meu quarto.

- Não quebrei, não sei como...

- Não minta para mim seu imprestável.

- Eu não...

- Calado.

Snape calou-se de imediato baixando os olhos para os pés novamente.

- Olhe para mim. Eu já disse milhões de vezes para que não faça isso, mas parece que não fez muito efeito em você, terei que fazer com que entenda melhor.

- Por favor, pai.

- Não me chame de pai – Disse Thobias ficando vermelho de nervoso.

- Desculpe senhor.

- Vire-se, abaixe as calças e apoie as mãos na parede – Snape hesitou – Agora!

Hermione já chorava encostada em um canto da sala, mantinha a mão na boca para segurar um grito que ela sabia que poderia dar, mas mesmo assim não conseguia.

Foi difícil ver Snape abaixar as calças e levantar a camisa branca deixando a parte de baixo totalmente nua onde Hermione viu que tinha recentes marcas vermelhas. Thobias nem ao menos se incomodou com isso, apenas tirou o cinto da calça e juntou as duas pontas. Ela não podia ver aquilo, não conseguia. Hermione tapou os olhos quando a primeira cintada estralou na pele pálida do menino. Snape não gritou nem chorou, agüentou as primeiras cintadas até que o sangue começou a escorrer por suas pernas.

Hermione ouviu um gemido fraco escapando dos lábios da criança, lábios mordidos quando a última cintada foi dada com tanta força que ele foi ao chão.

- Não chore, aprenda a ser homem – Thobias pegou Snape pelo queixo e apertou – O mundo não terá dó de você. Acha que isso é muito? Isso não é nada, aprenda a ser forte e não ligar para nada que tenha que fazer ou que façam a você. Seja duro e impenetrável como uma pedra.

Thobias o largou no chão e foi para a cozinha colocando o cinto de volta na calça. Após alguns segundos Hermione abaixou a mão e olhou para o quarto, estava tudo em silêncio e se fechasse novamente os olhos poderia pensar que estava sozinha, mas não estava. No chão, pequeno e maltratado estava Snape ainda de calças arriadas. Respirando fundo Hermione se aproximou do menino. O olhava com tanta pena que beirava o pecado, mas era impossível não ter dó dele quando o via daquela forma. Ela se abaixou bem perto dele e queria muito pegá-lo no colo e abraçá-lo até que toda a dor que ele sentia fosse embora. O pequeno Snape estava deitado de bruços e ela percebeu que ele murmurava algo, se aproximou mais e o ouviu falar baixinho repetidas vezes:

- Como uma pedra, como uma pedra, como uma pedra.

Era tão cruel que não pudesse fazer nada, mas aquilo era uma lembrança, uma coisa passada, ela nem ao menos existia quando o pequeno menino teve que passar por esses momentos de dor. Naquele momento Hermione entendeu um dos motivos porque Snape sempre voltava para seu posto de espião quando era preciso. Ele era forte como uma pedra e fora seu pai que o ensinara à ser assim, a achar que não merecia ninguém e que sua vida não valia nada.

Hermione negou-se a sair daquela lembrança, pois queria de alguma forma, que ela sabia ser inútil, demonstrar que ela estava ali e que ele não estava sozinho como realmente estivera durante anos. Sem ninguém para consolá-lo. Sem ninguém para dar-lhe um beijo e dizer que aquilo iria passar. Ninguém para salvá-lo do pai e da vida que tinha.

Ninguém

Depois de algum tempo que as imagens pareciam passar voando Snape finalmente se mexeu levantando-se devagar sem fazer barulho, sem gemer uma única vez enquanto vestia as calças por cima dos machucados que ainda sangravam. Não haviam lágrimas em seu olhar, havia apenas o vazio que ainda hoje ela conseguia ver em seus olhos.

Ele mancou até o segundo andar e entrou no quarto de sua mãe que estava no chão também. Seu rosto estava totalmente machucado e seu corpo nú apresentava hematomas e cortes profundos.

- Mãe – Chamou Snape baixinho deitando-se ao lado dela e segurando em sua mão – Mãe.

Ele chamou até que ela abriu os olhos e sorriu fraco para ele

- Está tudo bem Severus.

Snape permaneceu ao lado dela durante todo o tempo. Hermione sentiu-se ser puxada novamente e mais uma vez estava no chão chorando. Chorando por ele, chorando pela dor dele. Como pode existir alguém como aquele homem? Como ele pôde fazer aquilo com o próprio filho?

Ela não ousou se levantar naquele momento, sabia que suas pernas não sustentariam o peso que seu coração agora carregava. Quando se sentiu forte o bastante para levantar ela o fez olhando para o frasquinho que acabara de ver. O colocou bem longe dela tentando afastar aquela lembrança sabendo que seria impossível esquecer. Aquela dor dele já estava nela.

Impregnada como uma droga

Mais um frasquinho

Mais uma memória

"Lily, o anjo que apareceu em minha vida"


	22. A entrada do anjo

_**Capítulo 22 – A entrada do anjo**_

Aquele jardim onde estava agora era simplesmente lindo. As rosas eram muito bem cuidadas deixando que sua beleza irritasse as flores nos outros jardins. O sol estava a pino e o calor obrigava os moradores a andarem com o mínimo de roupa possível.

Todos olhavam com surpresa para o menino que vestia uma roupa preta e fechada. Snape estava escondido em um arbusto, pelo menos escondido de uma única pessoa. Uma menininha linda de no máximo dez anos como ele. Seus cabelos vermelhos vivo estavam soltos e alguns fios grudaram em sua testa molhada de suor. Ela estava agachada mexendo em alguns bichinhos, vermes e plantas.

Era incrível como até mesmo as mais belas rosas ficam com complexo de inferioridade perto de sua pele rosada e macia. Seus olhos de um verde vivo contrastavam com seu cabelo e a faziam ter uma expressão angelical. Snape a olhava o tempo todo seja ali ou quando ela estava brincando no balanço preso em uma grande árvore.

Eles se conheceram por acaso e logo viraram amigos. Petúnia, a irmã feia de Lillian, não gostava de Snape e das coisas que eles podiam fazer juntos, ela tinha medo e inveja. Mas Snape não ligava para ela, Snape queria saber apenas de Lillian que sempre lhe fazia companhia quando seu pai ia trabalhar, ou assim ele dizia.

Lillian era tão doce com Snape, o ouvia e conversava sobre tudo, até mesmo as coisas mais insignificantes. Lillian era, aos olhos dele, uma flor rara que dificilmente se encontra em um mundo corrompido como esse. Ele a amava, soube disso desde o primeiro momento em que a viu cantar deitada no jardim de sua casa. Snape não ia muito longe de sua própria casa, sua mãe não deixava, por segurança deles. Seu pai poderia chegar a qualquer momento e ele não deveria arriscar tanto assim ser visto na rua.

Lillian sabia como o pai de Snape era, porém não acreditava tanto no que Snape lhe dizia. Se o pai dele batia tanto nele e na mãe então por que eles não se mudavam e por que Snape não tinha marcas quando se viam?

Sua resposta foi dada em uma noite onde escalou a janela do quarto de Snape e entrou escondida. Snape dormia em sua cama, estava quietinho, todo enrolado em sua coberta quando ela sentou ao seu lado e pegou em sua mão, estava gelada como ele. Nunca reparou como Snape era sempre gelado. Ele falou baixinho enquanto dormia, chamou por ela. Hermione viu que em cima da mesinha ao lado dele estava o envelope de Hogwarts, mas estava sem carta.

Ele fora chamado, assim como ela.

Lillian continuava segurando a mão de Snape, mas um barulho de porta batendo a assustou. Ela pulou da cama acordando o menino.

- Lily, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim vê-lo, você não foi me ver faz dois dias.

Snape olhou assustado para a porta quando ouviu passos pesados vindo da escada.

- Rápido Lily, esconda-se.

Lillian entrou embaixo da cama um pouco antes da porta ser aberta com força e por ela passar um homem alto que ela jamais viu, mas sabia ser o pai dele.

- O que significa isso? – Perguntou Thobias com o rosto vermelho balançando a carta de Hogwarts com a letra impecável da professora McGonagall – Você não vai para essa escola. Seu monstro.

Hermione não viu o que aconteceu, pois fechou os olhos novamente, era cruel ver aquilo. Embaixo da cama Lillian tapava a boca para segurar o grito preso em sua garganta enquanto via os estralos do cinto na pele pálida. Como antes, Snape não gritou uma única vez, não gemeu e nem chorou, agüentou como deveria ter agüentado muitas outras vezes.

- Seu bastardo, tem sorte de eu não cortar sua cara todinha, mas tenho que fingir que sou um bom pai, como se eu quisesse ser um – Thobias cuspiu em Snape antes de sair batendo a porta novamente.

Hermione virou-se viu o frágil corpinho nu no chão com sangue saindo de seus ferimentos recentes e alguns antigos que se abriram. Lillian saiu de debaixo da cama, a menina tinha os olhos arregalados de medo e seu corpo tremia enquanto caminhava lentamente até ele.

Snape tinha os olhos sem foco, parecia que ele não estava ali, parecia que ele havia morrido mesmo que estivesse respirando. Lillian ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e o virou colocando a cabeça dele em suas pernas. Ela acariciou seus cabelos negros enquanto suas lágrimas caiam molhando o rosto triste dele.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – Disse baixinho – Eu estou aqui Sev, vou cuidar de você.

Lillian pegou uma camiseta velha dele que estava em uma cadeira e molhou em uma bacia com água, que pegou no banheiro, passando em seu corpo, limpando o sangue. Snape tremia, mas seus olhos já não estavam mais fora de foco, agora eles focalizavam apenas ela. Lillian limpou o corpo inteiro de Snape com extremo cuidado. A água na qual molhava o pano já estava vermelha por completo. Ela ameaçou levantar-se, mas ele se prendeu nela com força impedindo que ela se levantasse.

- Não.

Era a única coisa que conseguia dizer.

Calma Sev, não vou sair daqui, não vou deixá-lo, mas tenho que pegar uma roupa para você, não pode ficar nu em pêlo, está frio aqui.

Relutante Snape a soltou devagar. Lillian pegou a roupa mais leve que conseguiu arranjar em seu armário e o ajudou a seu vestir sem que houvesse nesse ato ou em qualquer outro, um único pingo de constrangimento. Snape estava ferido, ela precisava cuidar dele. Com dificuldade ela o ajudou a se deitar de bruços na cama e ficou fazendo carinho em seus cabelos até que ele dormiu segurando sua mão com força.

- Oh Sev – Disse baixinho para que ele não acordasse – Minha mãe diz que é besteira, pois sou muito criança, mas eu sei que eu te amo e que você é o homem, ou melhor, menino, da minha vida. Dói tanto vê-lo assim.

A lembrança mudou novamente e Hermione via-se agora em um lugar bem familiar, a estação Kings Cross.

Era tudo exatamente como ela conhecia. Os alunos com suas vestes escolares prontos para embarcar, os monitores ajudando os mais novos e os carregadores levando a bagagem para o compartimento de carga. Os pais ficavam acenando para seus filhos da plataforma e eles da janela do trem.

Snape havia acabado de passar pela parede que tem entre os dois mundos, sua mãe vinha logo atras mancando um pouco. Thobias não havia aparecido em lugar algum, mas Hermione não esperava que ele aparecesse e nem queria. Eillen levou Snape até um vagão e beijou sua testa e sua bochecha que logo ficaram vermelhas.

- Se cuida meu filho. Sentirei saudades e, por favor, não escreva.

- Eu não ia escrever, não quero que ele bata na senhora.

- Oh meu amor – Eillen o abraçou forte, mas Snape não retribuiu.

Logo Snape estava sozinho na plataforma olhando o grande trem vermelho que soltava fumaça. Lillian apareceu e postou-se ao lado dele.

- Grande não é? – Perguntou ela angelicalmente.

- Chega a ser assustador.

- Pensei que seu pai não iria deixá-lo vir.

- Ele não sabe.

A pequena mão de Lillian segurou a de Snape e eles se olharam.

- Que bom que está aqui – Disse Lillian antes de dar um sorriso.

A partir dai as lembranças passaram rápidas, apenas borrões. Parecia que Snape separara as lembranças que ela deveria ver. Naquela confusão de borros Hermione viu rostos familiares. Sirius, Potter, Dumbledore, Lupin, Lillian. Algumas cenas dos marotos implicando com o sonserino e de Lillian discutindo com Potter até que parou em uma cena onde Snape estava no jardim com a grifinória.

Snape estava em pé e Lillian estava olhando o lago de costas para ele;

- E então? – Perguntou Snape e Hermione percebeu que ele deveria estar no terceiro ano. Estava nervoso, pois mexia muito as mãos que seguravam a mochila

- O que posso dizer? – Lillian virou mostrando sua mão com um belo anel brilhando em seu dedo – Ele fica lindo em meu dedo.

Hermione jamais viu um sorriso tão grande brotar no rosto de Snape e muito menos a cena que se seguiu. Snape pegou Lillian pela cintura e a abraçou dando um beijo apaixonado em seus lábios vermelhos.

A menina podia até mesmo sentir as ondas de amor que Snape e Lillian emanavam. Era uma surpresa para ela. Sabia que ele amara Lillian Evans, mas jamais imaginou que eles já haviam namorado.

Mais lembranças

Amor

Carinho

Preocupação

Afeto

Em todas as imagens Hermione vira Snape cuidar de Lillian como se ela fosse a pedra de diamantes mais preciosa que poderia existir na natureza. Sua esmeralda eterna. Seu bem amado.

Mas Harry Potter não teria nascido se James Potter não tivesse feito algo, e ele fez.

Ele conseguiu tirar Lillian Evans de Severus Snape e aquele pobre menino sofreu sozinho sem amigos verdadeiros, sem amor e sem cuidados. Lillian foi embora de sua vida.

Foi com pesar que Hermione mergulhou em mais um frasco de lembrança.

Voldemort.

A figura constante nas imagens. Um monstro que recolheu o solitário Severus prometendo-lhe proteção, poder e reconhecimento. O que poderia fazer uma pessoa como Snape a não ser aceitar? Tudo que um dia sonhara em ter nunca lhe foi dado, e quando teve, foi roubado Jamais sentiu o calor do amor fraternal, nem a proteção que uma família deveria oferecer, seu pai era desprezível ao ponto de não merecer ser lembrado e sua mãe, ah a sua mãe.

Eillen Prince.

Snape já nem se lembrava desde quando começou a sentir aquele ódio crescente daquela mulher que deixara aquela barbaridade acontecer todos os dias. Só sabia que naquele momento aquele nome não significava nada para ele. Há tempos não falava com aquela mulher que um dia chamou de mãe.

Cresceu

Descobriu o que era ser um adulto. Descobriu que estava inteiramente sozinho, muito mais do que sempre esteve, pois todos o abandonaram, o deixaram, desistiram de seu espírito.

E ele tinha algum?

A imagem que via no espelho estava mesmo refletida?

Quem era ele?

Apenas alguém esquecido, jogado na neve do desaparecimento.

Ele sumiu

Não era mais ele, pois não tinha ninguém para vê-lo

Ninguém para senti-lo e querê-lo

Ninguém

Então ele fez.

A marca ardeu em seu braço ao ser gravada. Brilhou negra

E Hermione o viu matar, bater, violentar, ela viu ele se tornar o monstro que hoje assustava os sonhos de Samantha.

Era ele ali? O mesmo Severus que ela viu amar e sorrir ao lado de Lillian Evans?

Ela preferia acreditar que não, pois o sentimento da verdade apertava em seu peito. Mas então ele a encontrou. Linda e ruiva como sempre, com mais ou menos vinte anos agora e com uma aliança dourada no dedo.

Seu sorriso belo sempre brilhando em seu rosto.

- Lily? – Ele disse tirando o capuz de seu manto e olhando para a mulher sentada em um balanço – O que... o que você...

- Eu moro aqui Snape, nesse bairro.

O uso de seu sobrenome fez Snape recuar um pouco. Ele lembrava o que fez a ela, o modo como a chamou, o quanto a magoou e o quanto aquilo lhe causou, a dor, o sofrimento, a solidão.

Era tão cruel para ele olhá-la iluminada pela lua, ela não era mais a sua Lilly, por mais que quisesse e desejasse, ela era de outro e muito provavelmente o odiava, pois era assim que todos o tratavam, com ódio e repulsa.

Snape se aproximou devagar, o barro daquela praça estava molhado pela recente chuva, mas ele não ligou para isso, apenas se aproximou e olhou atentamente para os olhos dela. Na mesma hora ele descobriu que não deveria ter feito isso. Os olhos de Lillian eram intensos demais para continuar olhando, a dor que ela trazia era pior que tudo, as lembranças que ela mostrava em suas iris eram demais torturantes. Ele se afastou novamente e desviou o olhar. Hermione percebeu que ele mexia muito com a mão, um tique de quando estava nervoso.

- Ainda brava comigo?

- Você me magoou e muito no quinto ano. Jamais imaginei que você pudesse fazer isso, me chamar daquele nome.

Já lhe pedi desculpas, na verdade peço todos os dias na esperança que me escute.

Mas não é só isso, Snape você se tornou um comensal, está do lado dele. Como pode fazer isso?

Eu não faço nada.

Faz sim, eu sei o que os comensais fazem, não tente mentir para mim

Não vou ficar ouvindo isso de você Lilly, não vou aguentar mais do que já aguentei até hoje. Fiz escolhas diferentes das suas, mas ainda sou o mesmo Sev de antes.

Lillian não falou nada e Snape achou que aquele silêncio era mais que um aviso.

- Desculpe, não devia incomodá-la – Seu tom era triste – Com licença.

- Severus, espera – Disse Lillian levantando-se – Eu estou brava com você sim, e acho que suas escolhas foram erradas, mas também acho que o tempo é capaz de... – Ela deu um sorriso fraco ao se aproximar dele devagar – capaz de apagar certas desavenças do passado e até algumas do presente.

Snape não teve uma reação naquele momento, era hipnotizante olhar para o rosto dela, sorrindo em sua direção.

- Que tal um café? Tem uma lanchonete boa aqui na esquina.

- Café é bom – Disse Snape timidamente sorrindo.

Café

Abraço

Amor

Reconciliação.

Um beijo roubado, adocicado no momento, urgente com o tempo. Uma saudade antiga que era capaz de fazer esquecer marido, filho, Lord, profecia. Uma mansão herdada da família Prince, um quarto recém pintado de rosa, com pétalas jogadas ao chão onde os dois se amaram como jamais alguém conseguiu. Um amor guardado, um amor perdido e reencontrado. Um amor antigo

Severus – Ela chamou ofegando embaixo do corpo dele.

Ali embaixo daqueles lençóis, com os corpos suados pelos movimentos constantes, as palavras soltas balbuciando coisas sem nexo e os olhares fixos um no outro era impossível negar o amor que cultivavam desde criança. Amavam-se e aquela era a única verdade.

Durante os poucos meses em que se encontraram ela cuidou dele, o tratou com o carinho que ele jamais sentiu, gemia com seus toques, beijava cada cicatriz de seu corpo e o olhava fazendo-o entender que ele era o que mais ela desejava.

Os movimentos feitos naqueles quartos prolongavam-se pelo máximo de tempo que conseguiam prolongar. Até que seus corpos não podiam mais negar a vontade de se tornar um.

Hermione viu, com o maior carinho que podia sentir por ele, o seu mais feliz dia terminar com uma foto tirada por um elfo doméstico. A mesma foto guardada com tanto carinho.

Depois tudo passou rápido. A profecia foi dita e a criança escolhida. O arrependimento instalou-se em seu peito e com medo ele pediu a proteção de Dumbledore, proteção para ela. Mas tudo falhou e a morte se fez presente.

Hermione não precisava mais ver aquela dor culposa nos olhos negros, mas ainda assim ficou para ver seu arrependimento, sua tristeza e culpa. Ele jurou cuidar de Harry e cuidou, protegeu. Mas depois de um tempo o foco das lembranças mudaram. Agora era ela, era tudo ela. Cada sorriso escondido que ele dava era para ela, por ela

Hermione

Hermione

Hermione

Outro amor cultivado escondido.

Mais dor por ser trocado. Desta vez não por Potter, mas por Laine. O príncipe de todas as mulheres. Ela o viu amá-la em silêncio. Sofrendo em silêncio.

Finalmente as lembranças acabaram. A penseira foi guardada e Hermione ia saindo quando reparou no único detalhe daquele quarto que não havia visto antes.

Uma foto dela no jardim da escola, sentada embaixo de uma árvore lendo um livro

Embaixo uma legenda.

"Hermione Granger, meu novo amor, quem sabe minha salvação"

As palavras eram feitas como que por uma criança. Snape tratava seus amores com uma insegurança que beirava o infantilismo, o medo de que dissesse a coisa errada, ou que, como sempre fizeram, lhe negassem aceitação e afeição.

Ela colocou a foto no lugar e se preparou para sair e encontrá-lo, encontrar o homem que verdadeiramente amava, o homem que lhe entregou sua vida e a deixou saber de seus maiores segredos.

Ele era perfeito em todos os aspectos, mas havia apenas um defeito, um único defeito que ela não podia aceitar

O comensal.

O Severus Snape que ela odiava e temia. Aquele que machucou Samantha, o dono dos olhos doentios que lhe assombravam a mente.

Ela respirou fundo e saiu daquele quarto.


	23. A entrega antes do fim

_**Olá, desculpem a demora... mas aqui estou com mais um capítulo...quanto mais reviews, mais rapido eu posto... bjussss**_

_**Capítulo 23 – A entrega antes do fim**_

Não foi somente a dor nos olhos pela mudança de luz que a mostraram que estava em um lugar diferente, mas o próprio lugar. Agora aqueles olhos âmbar contemplavam outro mundo da vida de Snape. Antes estava nos sonhos dele, a parte mais guardada, mais preservada e escondida. Sua ingenuidade, seus pecados, seu amor e seu afeto, sua infantilidade escondida. Agora estava na realidade dele, o sofrimento vivido, a dor, o muro de tijolo escuro que ele ergueu para impedir que qualquer um pudesse passar, para proteger-se dos males que os outros podem lhe causar como sempre causaram.

Ela fechou a porta do quarto e olhou novamente para o quadro pendurado acima da cama. Era incrível como uma mesma pessoa podia ter duas vidas tão distintas. Baixou os olhos da moldura e saiu do quarto dirigindo-se pelo corredor gelado que a fazia sentir-se cada vez mais vazia e triste. Com a distância diminuindo, suas pernas começaram a doer e pesar, assim como seu estômago que embrulhava. Não sabia o que diria ao encontrá-lo, muito menos o que fazer ou pensar. Com dificuldade ela desceu o último degrau da escada e olhou para a sala de estar. O piano estava no mesmo lugar, parado, sem ninguém retirar de si as mais belas e tocáveis melodias.

Seu coração apertou, e uma vontade grande de encontrá-lo se apoderou dela, queria ver o dono daquelas lembranças tão tristes e intensas. Procurou na cozinha, na biblioteca e na sala de jantar, nada, tão pouco encontrou algo nos quartos. Uma preocupação cresceu dentro da menina, não sabia quanto tempo estivera dentro daquele quarto. E se Voldemort o tivesse chamado? E se ele estivesse fazendo exatamente o que desejaria jamais pensar? E se estivesse machucado?

Maldito coração traiçoeiro que lhe faz sentir diversas emoções diferentes. Amor e ódio, repulsa e querer. Tentando segurar as lágrimas ela se perguntava por que o amava tanto? Por que o queria mais que tudo naquele momento? E por que, finalmente por que, achava que aquela era a melhor decisão a tomar?

A menina respirou fundo secando uma lágrima e abriu as cortinas da janela que dava para o jardim. Ele estava ali, parado no jardim, sua capa estava pendurada no galho de uma árvore próxima, ele olhava para a lua que banhava seu peito coberto apenas com uma camisa branca.

Devagar Hermione, vestindo somente o sobretudo, abriu a porta e foi para fora sentindo o vento em sua pele nua e seus pés descalços. Ele não se virou, mesmo sabendo que ela estava vindo em sua direção. Hermione cruzou os braços e parou atrás dele. O calor do corpo dele a contagiou, a chamou. Colocou as mãos nas costas dele e as esfregou sentindo cada pedaço daquele corpo, abraçou-o forte colocando suas mãos em seu peito entrelaçando seus dedos aos dele e descansando a cabeça em suas costas.

As lágrimas finalmente desceram ao ouvir o coração dele bater lentamente enquanto o seu acelerava com a tristeza que sentia. Ele a respeitou e não disse nada, apenas continuou olhando para a lua, até que a voz fininha foi ouvida.

- Sinto muito.

- Não sinta.

Snape virou-se de frente e a abraçou forte beijando o topo de sua cabeça sentindo o cheiro do shampoo de ervas que ela usou. Acariciou seus cachos com delicadeza. Hermione demorou um pouco para se acalmar, mas logo as lágrimas cessaram e a dor deu lugar a outro sentimento, o desespero. Desespero pelo momento de agora. Foi sentindo esse desespero que ela se afastou um pouco olhando para ele e esticou os dedos tocando de leve em seu rosto.

- Tira. – Ela sussurrou pedindo. – Eu quero ver você, por favor.

Snape não teve coragem de dizer não, muito menos ao ver uma lágrima escorrer de seus olhos. Se aproximou beijando a pálpebra de onde a lágrima saíra e quando se afastou o feitiço se desfez e Hermione o olhava com admiração e devoção. O coração de Snape acelerou quando ela puxou sua nuca e selou seus lábios com os dela. Por alguns segundos eles apenas ficaram assim, até que Hermione se separou e baixou a mão até o meio do peito dele onde desabotoou o primeiro botão, depois o segundo, no terceiro Snape a impediu.

- Hermione...

- Não diz nada, por favor, não diz nada.

O dedo postado nos lábios de Snape desceram até seu próprio corpo e devagar Hermione retirou o sobretudo ficando apenas com a camisa branca que pegou no armário do quarto. Snape engoliu em seco quando a menina levou suas mãos até os botões da camisa indicando o que ele deveria fazer, e ele fez, sem desviar o olhar do dela um único segundo, nem mesmo quando os delicados seios foram expostos assim que a camisa foi largada no chão. A menina sentia a lua a iluminando e devagar retirou a camisa de Snape deixando-o ser banhado também. Snape respirava rápido agora e seus olhos eram temerosos, não sabia o que fazer naquele momento. Mas não precisava saber, pois Hermione estava no controle da situação e devagar ela se aproximou tocando o peito dele com seu corpo nu.

Snape fechou os olhos quando ela começou a beijar as cicatrizes em seu tórax descendo até seu abdômen e subindo para seu pescoço. Ele a abraçou quando ela tirou seu cinto e abriu sua calça. Ele ia dizer alguma coisa, mas ela mais uma vez lhe impediu a fala, dessa vez com seus lábios vorazes enquanto descia a calça do professor fazendo-o tirá-la junto com os sapatos.

Snape não aguentou se segurar mais tempo e apertou-a em seu corpo beijando-a sensualmente, explorando cada canto de seus lábios, tocando em seu corpo com força e delicadeza, descobrindo-a. Devagar ele a segurou enquanto a deitava no jardim, em cima da relva macia. Os beijos dele aumentavam de intensidade conforme a menina apertava seu corpo de encontro ao dele.

Hermione gemeu devagar e parou de beijar Snape para olhá-lo. Os olhos negros estavam quentes, sedentos, mas eram do seu Snape, o homem que ofegava em cima de seu corpo nu era o professor de poções que tanto odiou e amou, que tanto odeia e ama.

- Você é linda. - Ele disse antes de beijá-la novamente.

Nenhuma outra palavra foi dita até o sol nascer, os dois apenas sentiram e experimentaram como era se tornar um só. Ser do outro completamente. Hermione foi preenchida muito mais do que com o corpo de Snape, ela sentiu dentro de si o carinho, devoção e amor que ele lhe dava, aquele amor inocente e infantil que ele demonstrava ter no quarto rosa. Ela o olhava enquanto se movimentava e pensava que jamais havia visto tal beleza nele. Snape por sua vez entregou-se completamente àquela mulher que gemia em seus braços. Lhe deu seu coração e seu corpo, apertou-a contra si e a preencheu com seus sentimentos mais puros. Ele a fez sentir paixão e desejo.

Quando já estava amanhecendo e o sol ameaçava sair no horizonte, Hermione tocou novamente no rosto de Snape. Nenhuma palavra foi dita após a entrega de amor e paixão. Apenas o olhava enquanto ele deslizava o dedo pelas curvas dela desenhando seu corpo. Os olhos negros estavam brilhantes e até mesmo esperançosos e Hermione odiou-se por isso. Ela postou um dedo nos lábios dele e fechou os olhos rapidamente.

- Você não é uma pedra.

Snape sentiu uma dor forte na alma quando Hermione se levantou colocando a roupa novamente, ele fez o mesmo e somente depois de colocar sua calça, segurou o braço dela e a fez o olhar. Não deveria ter feito isso, a dor nos olhos da menina era até mesmo violenta. Hermione abraçou Snape mais uma vez e o apertava cada vez mais forte tentando depositar ali o seu ódio por si mesma, pela covardia que iria fazer. Nesse momento ela não se chamaria de grifinória, pois não tinha coragem de arriscar e tentar sem pensar nas conseqüências, no que iria acontecer.

Eram exatamente as conseqüências que ela mais temia.

A tristeza.

O desapontamento.

Snape não precisava ler a mente dela para saber o que se passava em sua cabeça nem em seu coração, ele sabia e isso era o que mais o maltratava, pois ele sempre soube.

- Não devia ter feito você ver aquelas lembranças, assim nada teria acontecido. - Disse Snape sentindo-a tremer em seus braços, ele mesmo estava se segurando para não deixar as lágrimas que queriam sair, se derramar. - Desculpe.

- Não, tudo bem. Fico feliz que tenha me mostrado, fico feliz pelo que aconteceu. Obrigada. - Levantou o rosto para olhá-lo e tocou na cicatriz em seu ombro, feita em sua infância por seu pai. Ela se inclinou e a beijou de leve. - Sinto muito por tudo que aconteceu à você. - Disse com os lábios na pele dele.

Snape sentiu os lábios dela em sua pele e a emoção era tamanha que o fazia explodir por dentro e o fazia querer tê-la ali e agora, de novo. Os lábios se afastaram assim como sua esperança. Ela estava em seus braços, mas não era sua. Hermione estava gelada e trêmula, mesmo com o sol já subindo ao céu. Snape sorriu de leve e segurou o pequeno rosto com as mãos acariciando a bochecha rosada.

Hermione viu a pureza do sentimento que Snape tinha por ela, o que queria mostrar a ela, queria demonstrar para ela sem saber como. Sua bochecha queimava perante o carinho dele. Fechou os olhos e se entregou àquele carinho tão simplório.

- Hermione. - Sussurrou Snape chegando cada vez mais perto.

- Severus, por favor, não. - Pediu sem querer se distanciar.

Ela sentia que as mãos dele lhe puxavam cada vez mais para perto.

- Eu preciso.

O hálito quente dele esquentava seus lábios. O nariz encostando em sua pele e as mãos afagavam seus cabelos.

- Severus.

A distância foi vencida. Os lábios se tocaram calidamente, apenas um beijo simples, mas que passava uma onda de paixão maior ainda do que fora sentida antes, pois era a paixão da despedida, aquela que se sente quando sabemos que não veremos mais a pessoa. É a paixão que a saudade causa quando ainda nem nos distanciamos.

As mãos dele esfregavam seus cabelos e a traziam mais para perto, sua boca a beijava com carinho e urgência explorando cada pedaço, sentindo os diversos sabores que ela tinha. Uma chuva fina começou a cair fazendo o corpo dela tremer em suas mãos que desciam pelas costas dela. Apertou sua cintura fina e a levou para uma árvore prendendo seu corpo com o dele.

Hermione bagunçava o cabelo de Snape e investia contra sua boca sentindo seu coração dilacerar, aproveitando os poucos momentos que podia sentir o amor de sua vida lhe tendo na mão. Snape ofegava enquanto a beijava. Seus corpos colados, tremendo de desejo molhados pela chuva pediam por contato, pediam para se tornar um só, pediam para se amarem.

As mãos de Snape abandonaram a cintura dela e exploraram a barriga definida por baixo da camisa querendo levá-las mais além.

- Não. - Disse Hermione se separando devagar. - Não, por favor, não faça isso comigo.

- Não faça isso com você? Tem alguma noção de como eu estou?

- Não, mas tenho noção de como eu estou me sentindo.

- E como se sente?

- Por favor...

As lágrimas de Hermione misturavam-se com as gotas da chuva. Não podia lhe contar como se sentia, pois sentia-se crua, vazia, sentia-se desmerecida desse amor, sentia-se ruim e doente pensando em seu futuro agora já decidido.

Snape sentiu a garganta arder, ele iria perdê-la, perder mais uma pessoa amada em sua vida. Igual Lilly, Hermione iria embora para os braços de outro, ele sabia disso. Mas dessa vez ele faria a coisa certa. Ele tinha que falar antes de abrir mão dela, tinha que admitir, mas era tão difícil, tão ruim, mas tão necessário.

Com dificuldade ele olhou para os olhos marejados dela e sentiu o fogo lhe queimar a alma.

- Hermione, preciso te dizer... que...

- Por favor não diga... não diga.

- Eu preciso.

- Mas será mais difícil.

- Não tão difícil quanto é para mim esconder esse sentimento de novo.

- Não...

- Hermione. - Continuou sem ligar para os protestos dela. - Eu... - Snape respirava forte e rápido, as palavras a seguir eram tão difíceis de sair que ele precisou de alguns segundos para poder formulá-las. - Eu...te amo.

Aquelas palavras saíram tão baixinhas que mal podiam ser ouvidas. Pareciam ser palavras censuradas, proibidas. A mão dela postou-se em seus lábios e ela o olhou profundamente.

- Samantha.

Snape franziu o cenho e se afastou desviando o olhar. Aquele nome.

Samantha.

Aqueles olhos.

Samantha.

A voz.

Samantha.

O corpo.

Samantha.

O cheiro de sexo.

Samantha.

O prazer indevido.

Samantha.

A lembrança cruel que ela fez questão de lhe impor.

Sempre haverá uma Samantha.

- Por quê?

- Porque é parte de você, sempre será. Samantha e todos os outros fantasmas das meninas que você interrompeu a infância. Não posso viver sabendo que você poderá ser chamado mais uma vez e que mais uma criança terá seus sonhos apagados por um comensal da morte enquanto eu fico deitada em minha cama esperando você voltar. - Seus sussurros pareciam gritos nos ouvidos de Snape. - O ódio, a raiva, o ser que aparece quando a marca arde. Tudo é você. Sempre será.

Snape desviou o olhar e parecia perdido, Hermione foi capaz de sentir a dor dele, mais uma vez abandonado.

- Me perdoe, mas não posso.

Snape olhava para o outro lado, mexia nervosamente em suas mãos e mordia os lábios.

- Não há o que perdoar. Eu entendo você.

Snape mexeu no bolso e achou uma tampa de caneta que entregou a ela depois de fazer um feitiço transformando-a em uma chave de portal.

- Antes que vá embora, lembre-se que tudo que lhe falei é verdadeiro.

Hermione jurava ter visto uma única lágrima cair pelo canto do rosto de Snape antes de sumir e aparecer na ala hospitalar.

- Mione!

Robert, que estivera o tempo todo no castelo, veio correndo para seu lado e a abraçou.

- Meu Deus. Fiquei tão preocupado. Onde estava? Você sumiu por um dia inteiro. Todo mundo está te procurando. Por que você está molhada? E de quem é essa roupa?

Hermione tremia, não de frio, mas de angustia. O choro de Snape era pior que uma maldição imperdoável, ela o machucou, depois de se entregar, ela o machucou. Robert a abraçou e disse que estava tudo bem, que estavam sozinhos e isolados naquela parte da ala hospitalar e que se quisesse falar ele estava ali para ela, mas Hermione não queria falar, não queria contar nada, apenas queria fazer sumir a presença de Snape, de sua mente, de seu coração e de seu corpo. Hermione não queria pensar que deveriam ser os braços de Snape ao seu redor. Poucas palavras saíram de sua boca, palavras desesperadas.

- Faça amor comigo.

- O que? - Perguntou Robert se afastando e olhando nos olhos dela.

- Faça amor comigo.

- Mione, você não está bem, precisa descansar.

- NÃO! - Gritou Hermione, mas não havia ninguém além dele para ouvir. - Nenhum homem quer a minha mente e sim algo mais quente, foi você quem disse. - As lágrimas caiam enquanto ela tirava o sobretudo e a camisa. - Você estava certo Robert. - A camisa caiu.

- Mione...

Robert não podia negar que eram os seios mais lindos que ele já havia visto. Seu corpo começou a responder àquela visão. Tanto tempo esperando por isso, tanto tempo se reservando para não fazer novamente a burrada de antes e agora ela estava ali, se entregando.

- Faça Robert ou outro fará em seu lugar.

- Ninguém mais tocará no seu corpo. Ele é meu.

Hermione sentiu-se ser carregada até uma das camas e as cortinas serem fechadas enquanto ele tirava suas vestes. O peso de Robert estava todo sobre si e a sua boca mordia seu pescoço com malícia.

- Você é minha a partir de hoje, e eu quero o que é meu.

Ele a penetrou selvagemente, mas ela não estava ali para sentir dor, não estava sentindo o sangue escorrer pelo atrito, não estava ali para gemer como ele, não estava ali para tremer embaixo de seu corpo, não estava ouvindo as palavras pornográficas que ele falava, não sentia o seu cabelo sendo puxado, nem seu corpo virado, penetrado onde não deveria ser, não sentia nada, não ouvia nem via nada.

Sua mente e seu corpo estavam inteiros presos naquela frase dita com dificuldade.

"Hermione, eu... te amo."

N/A:

_**Daisy, Sandra Longbottom. Muito obrigada pelos reviews... gostei muito mesmo, bjusssss**_


	24. Revelações para uma morta

_**Um agradecimento especial para Sandra Longbottom, Daniela Snape e Renata G pelos reviews... são eles que me motivam a continuar postando... muito obeigada... bjusssss**_

_**Capítulo 24 – Revelações para uma morta**_

_Parece que foi ontem quando vi seu rosto_

_Você me disse o quão estava orgulhoso, mas eu fui embora_

_Se apenas eu soubesse o que sei hoje..._

_Eu te seguraria em meus braços_

_Eu afastaria toda a dor_

_Agradeceria por tudo que você fez_

_Perdoaria todos os seus erros_

_Não há nada que eu não faria_

_Para ouvir sua voz de novo_

_As vezes eu quero te chamar_

_Mas eu sei que você não estará lá_

_Ooh, me desculpe por te culpar_

_Por tudo que eu não pude fazer_

_E eu feri a mim mesmo ao ferir você_

_Alguns dias eu me sinto destruída por dentro, mas não vou admitir_

_Às vezes, eu apenas quero me esconder, porque é de você que eu sinto falta_

_E é tão difícil dizer adeus quando chega a hora_

_Você me diria que eu estava errada?_

_Você me ajudaria a compreender?_

_Você está me olhando aí de cima?_

_Você está orgulhoso de quem eu sou?_

_Não há nada que eu não faria_

_Para ter apenas mais uma chance_

_De olhar em seus olhos_

_E ver você olhar de volta_

_Ooh, me desculpe por te culpar_

_Por tudo que eu não pude fazer_

_E eu feri a mim mesmo, ooh ooh_

_Se eu tivesse apenas mais um dia_

_Eu lhe diria o quanto sinto sua falta desde que você se foi,_

_Ooh ooh, é perigoso_

_É tão insensato tentar voltar no tempo..._

_Ohh, me desculpe por te culpar_

_Por tudo que eu não pude fazer_

_E eu feri a mim mesmo... ao ferir você_

Por mais que fosse diferente, aquele espelho embaçado impedia o reflexo da mesma menina agachada no canto do banheiro. A água quente descia novamente pela pele dela. A esponja estava vermelha de sangue saído de seu corpo. O corpo que esfregou com força. O corpo que entregou a ele, que deu a ele para fazer o que quisesse.

O corpo que sangrava e ardia.

Hermione levantou a cabeça e deixou a água lhe lavar as lágrimas escorridas.

Há quanto tempo estava ali? Uma hora? Um dia? Uma semana?

A menina não sabia e nem se importava com o tempo, se o mesmo passava ou estava parado, sua mente era completamente desligada de tudo, ela não queria nem mesmo sair daquele banheiro.

A dor que sentia era tão grande que chegava a sentir no restante do corpo a consequência dessa dor. E sua alma, até mesmo sua alma doía, na verdade era a que mais sofria. Como era cruel lembrar-se daquelas palavras, da dificuldade que ele teve em dizê-las, a verdade com que foram pronunciadas.

Novamente ela chorou e tremeu com a raiva que sentia por fazer isso com ele, aos poucos a água já não era mais quente e seu corpo parara de tremer, pois agora sua visão começara a embaçar, escurecendo aos poucos como se alguém apagasse a luz, e apagaram. A luz de sua vida foi apagada por ela mesma. E se a luz já estava apagada, então por que não se deixar tomar pela escuridão que queria tanto devorá-la? Era só fechar os olhos, só isso. Não era difícil, fazia isso todas as noites, a diferença é que sempre os abria novamente quando era de manhã, desta vez eles jamais voltariam a se abrir, jamais voltariam a ver a luz novamente, jamais o veriam novamente.

- Hermione? Isso Mi, acorda. Pelas barbas brancas de Merlin, você nos deu um susto e tanto. Como você está?

Hermione abriu devagar os olhos, a sua visão estava embaçada, mas era possível ver que alguém estava sentado em sua cama, ao seu lado e segurava sua mão. Era difícil saber quem era, até mesmo a voz estava distante, mas se tornava mais alta e nítida com o passar dos minutos.

- Hermione?

- Onde estou? - Perguntou assustada lembrando-se do banheiro e da vontade de se entregar ao nada.

- Onde mais? Na ala hospitalar.

Rony. Aquela voz jamais seria confundida com nenhuma outra.

- Ron?

- Sim Mione, sou eu.

A mão dele apertou a dela e a fez sentir-se bem, confortável e quente. Um calor amigo que ela não sentia há muito tempo.

- Harry estava aqui, foi buscar Gina depois da aula dela.

Rony ajudou Hermione a tomar um copo d'água e a menina tentou se sentar na cama, teve que ser ajudada pelo amigo.

- Meus braços doem.

- Eu sei. – De repente os olhos tão vivos de Rony se entristeceram. – Mione. – Olhou carinhosamente sentando-se mais perto e pegando em sua mão de novo. – Por que fez aquilo?

- Aquilo o que? - Perguntou Hermione com a testa franzida não entendo o porquê do amigo estar tão triste.

- Com o seu braço e com todo o resto do seu corpo.

Hermione não entendia o que Rony estava falando. Com os olhos cheios de dúvidas ela largou a mão do menino e estendeu os braços em frente aos seus olhos. Ambos estavam enfaixados. Ela então afastou o lençol e descobriu que suas pernas também estavam enfaixadas, assim como quase seu corpo inteiro, por isso foi tão difícil se sentar.

- O que houve?

- Pensei que pudesse responder. Gina te encontrou desmaiada no banheiro feminino da monitoria, você estava toda vermelha e sangrando, sua pele estava em carne viva. Ao seu lado estava uma poção desinfetante poderosa e uma esponja... você... você esfregou seu corpo com aquela poção usando a esponja. Madame Pomfrey disse que logo logo você estará bem, mas que por enquanto precisa ficar com essa bandagem para poder criar outra pele.

Hermione olhou novamente para o braço e o deixou cair na cama voltando a se deitar, as imagens do que tinha acontecido nesses últimos dias voltavam à sua mente com um estrondo tremendo. Como uma bomba deixando uma cratera enorme no chão.

- Eu gostaria de ficar sozinha agora, Rony, se não se importa.

- Não, claro que não. Eu estarei na sala comunal, caso precise de mim pode pedir para me chamar que eu venho correndo.

Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça e sentiu os lábios dele encostarem em suas bochechas quentes, Hermione sentiu um tremor parecido com o que sentia quando pensava em Robert e lembrava do ocorrido da noite anterior. Rony a cobriu e fez carinho em sua cabeça. Ela esperou até que a porta fechasse para deixar as lágrimas descerem novamente.

Em nenhum momento Hermione se olhou no espelho, não queria olhar para o rosto de uma pessoa tão vil e cruel como ela. Todos tinham pena do que acontecera, mas ela merecia tudo aquilo. Sabia bem disso e não se arrependia de sentir dor, a dor dele devia ter sido bem mais forte e intensa. Demorou muito tempo para que conseguisse ficar com a pele boa novamente, Madame Pomfrey disse que não podia tratá-la com um feitiço e nem poção, pois eram ferimentos delicados e precisavam se curar por conta própria. Somente na terceira semana Hermione foi liberada pela enfermeira com a informação que deveria evitar tomar sol, não seria difícil, já que já era inverno. Assim que saiu da ala hospitalar, Hermione foi direto para seu dormitório. Em cima de sua cama estava seu sobretudo devidamente dobrado e uma flor azul em cima dele, um pequeno pergaminho encontrava-se no meio do sobretudo. Hermione pegou o pequeno papel e o desdobrou, não havia poema ou palavras bonitas como os outros, havia apenas uma simples frase, nada mais do que seis palavras, mas que fizeram Hermione se agarrar com força ao sobretudo e se encolher na cama sem sair o restante do dia. Ela era a pior pessoa do mundo e merecia mais do que a morte, merecia sofrer.

Após muito chorar ela adormeceu e deixou o pergaminho cair mostrando a letra fina e inclinada que lhe dizia simplesmente:

"Não se esqueça que é verdade"

_E se eu desmoronar_

_Se não pudesse mais aguentar_

_O que você faria?_

Dias se passaram e Hermione não falava uma única palavra, simplesmente respondia quando lhe perguntavam algo, caso contrário apenas se reservava a ficar olhando para o nada. Não levantava mais a mão quando o professor fazia uma pergunta, não dava broncas em Rony quando o mesmo brincava com artigos da loja dos irmãos e nem mesmo comia no salão principal.

Os amigos se preocuparam por um tempo, mas depois de algumas semanas apenas a acompanhavam sem tentar lhe fazer agir normalmente, acreditavam que ela estava passando por algum trauma pós guerra e que somente agora os sintomas deram sinal. Também não a forçavam a ir ver Madame Pomfrey, pois acreditavam que Robert a estava ajudando, pois com o estado dela, o jovem teve carta branca para visitá-la sempre que quisesse. Claro que ele não poderia morar no castelo, mas estava lá o máximo de dias que podia, umas três ou quatro vezes por semana, ficava sempre em seu quarto e, algumas vezes, passeava com ela pelo jardim após as aulas. Os professores e alunos achavam que ele era realmente um namorado exemplar e que Hermione o amava, pois sempre estava abraçada a ele, ou o beijando para completa inveja das alunas de Hogwarts.

Mas a realidade era que Hermione estava praticamente no modo automático, ela nem mesmo falava com Robert, mas o mesmo a dominava como sua propriedade, não queria saber se ela o amava, só que ela era dele e somente dele. A menina não lhe negava nada, o beijava quando ele pedia, o abraçava quando ele a puxava. O único indício de que estava viva eram as lágrimas que derramava quando o corpo pesado dele estava em cima do seu lhe penetrando com força. Mas ainda assim ela não reclamava das palavras, não reclamava dos tapas, não reclamava do sangue e da dor. Ela apenas fazia o que ele queria. Ela merecia passar por aquilo.

Semanas se passaram, o inverno deu lugar a primavera e Hermione continuava a mesma. Morta. A única coisa que dizia era uma frase repetida diversas vezes durante as noites longas e negras.

"Ele foi embora"

Na mesa dos professores uma das cadeiras estava ocupada por um novo professor de cabelos loiros.

Severus Snape não fazia mais parte do quadro de professores do castelo. Agora entrava Juliet Ambries como novo professor de poções. Harry foi informado que Snape simplesmente sumiu um dia após Hermione voltar. Foi embora e não disse nada a ninguém. Não fazia mais parte da Ordem, não deu satisfação nem mesmo para Dumbledore. Simplesmente desapareceu.

Em um dia de sol fraco McGonagall caminhou lentamente até aquele quarto. Apesar de não aparentar, ela estava cinco anos mais velha de preocupação. A menina que estava atrás daquela porta era a mais importante para ela e era a que ela lutava até o fim para conseguir salvar.

- Senhorita Granger? Posso entrar?

Ninguém respondeu, como McGonagall imaginou. Sem esperar a resposta ela abriu a porta devagar e entrou no quarto escuro. Hermione estava sentada na cama balançando os pés. Seu olhar parecia distante.

- Senhorita Granger, como está?

Como imaginou ela não respondeu. Hermione não falava nada há muito tempo. Fazia sempre todas as provas e trabalhos com perfeição, mas não era mais a menina que sempre alegrava suas aulas com as respostas certas dando pontos e mais pontos para a grifinória.

Não era mais a Hermione Granger que todos conheceram.

- Granger, a senhorita Weasley veio conversar comigo sobre você, mas sinceramente eu mesma já estava preocupada desde que aconteceu aquilo no banheiro. Granger, o que está acontecendo com você?

Nada, nem uma palavra, nem um olhar.

- Hermione – Falou a professora baixinho colocando a mão no ombro dela – Me importo com você. Nunca disse nada a ninguém, mas tive um caso amoroso com um menino quando eu era adolescente. Nós namoramos durante um tempo e quando eu tinha vinte e dois anos acabei engravidando – Contou McGonagall olhando para o perfil da menina que continuava sem falar nada apenas escutando o desabafo intimo – Ela nasceu com os cabelos castanhos escuros iguais os do pai e os olhos azuis como os meus, se chamava Helena. Ela cresceu, foi matriculada em uma escola na França, mas não era a Beauxbatons, e sim uma mais simples, eu não tinha condições de colocá-la em uma melhor. Todos os professores gostavam dela, era a primeira da sala, sempre tirava as maiores notas e tinha um sabor pela vida que jamais vi ninguém ter.

Algumas lágrimas começaram a descer dos olhos azuis de McGonagall e percorriam seu rosto triste e cheio de sombras do passado.

- Ela era tão linda – Continuou – Eu a amava e o pai era o mais coruja que eu já havia visto, nossa vida era maravilhosa, mas Deus achou que era felicidade demais para uma família só, então resolveu nos castigar por algo da maneira mais terrível que existe. Ele nos tirou nossa filha. Ela estava voltando para casa um dia, tinha ido a um restaurante comer com os amigos da escola, era época de Natal e as ruas estavam lotadas de pessoas. Ela resolveu pegar um atalho, pois estava passando uma turma de cantores natalinos que ela odiava ouvir. Ela foi pelo bosque e quando já estava chegando em casa, quando virava a esquina foi que ela percebeu que alguém a seguia. Tentou correr, mas já era tarde demais. Ele a pegou e a levou novamente para o bosque. Encontraram-na no dia seguinte, ele havia espancado ela com as próprias mãos e a matado logo depois.

- Eu vivi anos de minha vida somente me lamentando. O pai dela faleceu logo em seguida, não agüentou viver sem nossa menininha. Eu me mudei para a Inglaterra e vim dar aulas aqui em Hogwarts, queria esquecer tudo e durante um tempo eu esqueci, mas ai chegou você, Hermione. Nada parecida com minha menina, não tem os cabelos castanhos escuros nem os olhos azuis, por isso não percebi você quando sentou no banco do chapéu seletor, mas na nossa primeira aula tive que me segurar para não sair correndo de lá e ir chorar em meu quarto. Você tem a mesma fome de saber que ela, a mesma voz, a mesma vontade de conhecer. Eu vi Helena em você. Eu quis que Helena estivesse em você. Entende o que quero lhe dizer Hermione? Você é como minha filha, talvez a pessoa com quem eu mais me importe aqui nesse castelo, exatamente por isso quero que vá para a enfermaria novamente.

McGonagall a viu se mexer, mas tal movimento não passou da correria de ir ao banheiro vomitar, o que pelo depoimento de Gina, era freqüente, principalmente de manhã.

- Preciso saber o que está havendo com a senhorita...

Duas batidas na porta puderam ser ouvidas e a professora logo foi abrir.

- Senhor Laine, que bom vê-lo.

- Professora McGonagall, atrapalho? – Perguntou olhando para dentro do quarto da ex monitora chefe da Grifinória. A vice diretora de Hogwarts precisava que outras pessoas cuidassem das tarefas de Hermione após seu torpor começar.

- Não senhor Laine, acho difícil que tivesse atrapalhado alguma coisa. Será que posso conversar com o senhor um minuto?

- Claro. – Disse Robert sorrindo.

McGonagall e Laine caminharam lentamente pelos corredores da escola sem falar nada até que Laine, tomado pela curiosidade, tomou a iniciativa.

- Eu pensei que a senhorita tivesse dito que queria conversar comigo.

- Sim, quero. Desculpe. Senhor Laine, o senhor é a pessoa que mais tem contato com a senhorita Granger. Vem aqui quase todos os dias após as aulas e só vai embora muito tarde.

- Não entendo o porquê dessas confirmações obvias.

- Deve ter percebido como ela está mudada.

- Claro que percebi, por isso fico ao seu lado. Quero dar apoio a ela, quero estar sempre com ela, mostrar que pode contar comigo para o que precisar.

- Não sabe realmente o que aconteceu, senhor Laine?

Minerva olhava para ele com um tom de ameaça bailando em seus olhos. Robert estava cada dia mais frio perante os outros. Sabia que algo tinha acontecido à ela desde o dia do seu sumiço. Mas seu aparecimento repentino, vestindo somente aquele sobretudo, foi camuflado pelo prazer que aquela pequena menina lhe proporcionara naquele mesmo dia. Ele era insaciável e pedia sempre mais. Hermione não falava nada com ele, mas mesmo assim ele chegava todos os dias e lhe dava beijos ardentes na boca rosada que correspondia somente por ele mandar. Não sabia por que ela agia assim, mas fazia tudo que ele ordenava, tudo que mandava. Robert fazia carinho em seus cabelos e depois passava para seus braços, seguindo pela sua barriga e pernas subindo para seus seios. Ela não dizia nada e só agia quando ele mandava que fingisse estar sentindo prazer por mais que não sentisse. Robert sempre dizia a si mesmo que ela queria aquilo e o sangue em suas pernas eram conseqüências de ser pequena demais para ele, afinal, ela não reclamava nunca e aquele poder de dominação era pleno.

Dentro de sua mente, Robert sempre pensava e as vezes dizia à ela que a estava protegendo. Que estava sempre ali com ela. Por vezes ele se zangava e lhe dizia que protegia algo sem vida, algo morto, petrificado, algo que não reagia. Uma pedra. Mas depois voltava a lhe fazer carinho, pois ela era dele e somente dele.

Onde estaria aquela Hermione de antes? O que acontecera com ela?

Era exatamente o que Minerva se perguntava enquanto olhava para Robert, o belíssimo homem de cabelos negros e olhos dourados e hipnotizantes, um sorriso encantador, postura reta digna de um príncipe que ninguém sabia que ele não era.

- Está insinuando que fiz algo com Hermione?

- Claro que não, estou apenas preocupada. Ela não fala com ninguém e parece responder apenas ao senhor.

- Claro que responde somente a mim, sou o namorado dela e com sorte, futuro marido.

- Sendo assim, espero que cuide muito bem dela senhor Laine, ela é uma menina muito especial e todos a amamos, sabe que não queremos que nada aconteça à ela.

- Claro que sei, e não se preocupe, nada acontecerá, eu estou do lado dela. Agora se me dá licença, meu tempo com ela diminui a cada palavra desnecessária que a senhora me dirige.

Sem deixar a professora responder, lhe deu as costas e entrou no quarto de Hermione encontrando-a parada na janela. Após trancar a porta ele sorriu de canto e se aproximou devagar a abraçando por trás.

- Estava com saudades de você meu bem.

Devagar ele a levou para a cama e a puxou para seu colo abraçando-a. Ela se aninhou em seus braços.

- Adoro quando você está assim, carente. E eu sei qual é o motivo desse estado. É ele não é? - Ela não respondeu - Eu sabia que era. Mas como eu disse antes meu bem, eu sempre ganho, de um jeito ou de outro. Ele se foi, te deixou para mim e agora você é minha. – Mordeu o lóbulo da orelha. – Somente minha para fazer o que eu quiser. – A deitou na cama e se colocou em cima dela. Mas batidas na porta o impediram de continuar a tirar a blusa fina dela. – Maldição. Se vista e sente-se. Vou atender a porta.

Hermione o obedeceu e Robert alinhou a camisa antes de abrir a porta e dar de cara com Madame Pomfrey parada com sua maletinha em mãos esperando para poder entrar.

- Senhor Laine, estou aqui...

- Para ver Hermione, eu bem que imaginei. Entre, duvido que ela vá negar. – Virou-se para Hermione que estava novamente sentada na cama. – Já volto meu bem. Com licença.

Robert olhou com desgosto para Madame Pomfrey e saiu do quarto. A enfermeira adiantou-se e sentou-se ao lado de Hermione.

- Senhorita Granger, Minerva veio falar comigo a poucos minutos e me disse algumas coisas que nos preocupou bastante, por isso preciso fazer alguns exames na senhorita. Preciso que tire a roupa e deite-se na cama, tudo bem?

Hermione novamente não respondeu, apenas começou a tirar a roupa e se sentou mecanicamente, como se aquele pedido fosse um comando e ela fosse uma maquina respondendo ao comando feito. Madame Pomfrey suspirou profundamente e abriu sua maletinha pegando os instrumentos que precisava, qualquer aluno se assustaria, pois alguns instrumentos eram muito esquisitos, mas Hermione apenas permaneceu deitada na cama sem nada dizer, parecia que a enfermeira estava tratando de um defunto. Após algum tempo examinando o corpo da grifinória, a enfermeira pediu que ela tomasse algumas poções.

- Agora pode se vestir. – Disse com carinho ao fechar sua maletinha.

A enfermeira guardou seus instrumentos e poções e depois que Hermione estava vestida ela sentou-se ao seu lado e falou com uma voz baixa e macia, como que explicando algo complicado para uma criança.

- Senhorita Granger, eu fiz o exame na senhorita, fiz um exame geral. Não vi nada de errado no caso de doença, mas vi alguns machucados em seu corpo, em suas partes intimas. Alguns são bem recentes.

A enfermeira esperou alguns segundos para ver se Hermione reagiria a essa afirmação, mas a menina nem se mexia.

- Por um acaso - Continuou - o senhor Laine fez algo que a machucasse?

Silêncio.

- Não contarei a ninguém senhorita, mas preciso que entenda que se ele fez algo a força é um crime.

Silêncio.

- Tem mais um fator que torna isso importante, senhorita Granger. – Ela hesitou por um instante e pegou a mão da menina. – A senhorita está grávida.


	25. O despertar no meio da guerra

_**Sandra Longbottom... valeu pelo review...espero que goste da continuação... bjussss**_

_**Capítulo 25 – O despertar no meio da guerra**_

_E se eu quisesse lutar_

_Pelo resto da vida implorar_

_O que você faria?_

Hermione abriu os olhos e viu que estava escondida em algum canto em sua mente. Lá naquele cantinho gelado que gostava de ficar quando tudo era demais. Era tudo tão calmo ali, tão tranquilo, havia no ar uma paz que jamais encontrou.

Mas algo abalou aquela paz, parecia com um terremoto a destruir todos os muros que havia construído para se proteger de todos e de tudo ao seu redor. A realidade sempre aparece de uma maneira bem cruel, derrubando toda a proteção que possa existir, deixando-a nua perante a verdade. Por vezes, a maioria, causa uma dor física muito forte que acelera o coração, arregala os olhos e sua a pele. É exatamente essa dor que traz a vida para os olhos, que devolve a consciência, é a dor do saber ou do descobrir.

No caso de Hermione, a dor está associada à uma única palavra, proferida cuidadosamente pelos lábios de Madame Pomfrey.

Grávida.

Que palavra estranha era aquela que entrava em seus ouvidos abalando seu corpo?

Grávida.

Quem?

Grávida.

Quando?

Grávida.

- A senhorita está grávida.

- Não!

Madame Pomfrey levou a mão até o peito sentindo o coração se sobressaltar dentro de seu corpo, Hermione dera um pulo ao seu lado e gritara tão alto que a assustou profundamente. Não estava esperando uma reação de Hermione, muito menos um grito daqueles, a menina parecia extremamente assustada e repetia a palavra que saia tremula de seus lábios rosados.

- Não, não pode ser.

- Mas é, a senhorita está grávida de dois meses.

- Dois meses?

- Sim, pelas minhas contas seu filho foi gerado no começo do ano, mais ou menos no final de fevereiro

Hermione não entendia como aquilo poderia acontecer, muito menos que já estavam no começo do mês de maio, inicio da primavera e ela nem ao menos percebera. O tempo não passava para ela. Parecia ter sido ontem que ouviu aquela frase dita com dificuldade, a frase que agora tentava não lembrar, a frase que a fazia sofrer. A falta que sentia em seu peito.

Severus.

Ela sabia que ele havia ido embora, pois foi um dos motivos dela mesma ter partido para um mundo somente seu.

- Querida. – Disse Pomfrey colocando sua mão no ombro dela com ternura. – Preciso que me conte.

- Contar o que?

- Se seu namorado a forçou em alguma coisa.

- O que... - Balbuciou Hermione não entendendo o motivo da pergunta da enfermeira.

De repente ela compreendeu o motivo do questionamento, pois as cenas vieram ao mesmo tempo em sua mente, não era como se ela não tivesse visto todas aquelas cenas, mas era a primeira vez que verdadeiramente se dava conta de que aquilo acontecera.

Robert.

Ela se lembrou do pedido que fez na noite em que voltou ao castelo, viu o banho no dia seguinte, sentiu a dor de ainda estar viva, se enojou lembrando das mãos dele passeando tão descaradamente em seu corpo e fechou os olhos quando se deu conta do tempo em que fora possuída por ele sem ter o menor cuidado, o sangue e a violência. Ela deixara tudo aquilo acontecer. Como pudera?

- Claro que... que não Madame Pomfrey. – Mentiu lembrando de cada noite que ele a forçara com suas palavras e sua brutalidade quando se colocava dentro dela.

A enfermeira baixou a voz devagar e falou calmamente. Era complicado falar essas coisas com crianças como Hermione.

- Senhorita. Se está me dizendo que nada aconteceu, então acreditarei e tem minha palavra de que jamais contarei a ninguém. Mas preciso lhe informar que, seja lá o que aconteceu, você está machucada. Sugiro que a senhorita não tenha atividades sexuais com seu namorado. Precisa curar esses ferimentos e eu quero um exame para saber se está tudo bem com a senhorita, principalmente pelo bebê.

Aquela palavra reverberou em sua mente. Um bebê. Um ser que estava dentro dela, crescendo e dependendo de seu corpo para se desenvolver. Ela era completamente responsável por ele. Isso a assustava. Instintivamente levou a mão até a barriga e pensou em todos os planos que tivera para sua vida, tudo destruído pela sua infeliz decisão, uma decisão que acarretou fatores como a gestação de um bebê, filho de uma pessoa como Robert Laine

- Está bem, vou fazer todos os exames que pedir. – Disse a voz distante dela.

Madame Pomfrey deu um sorriso fraco e pegou sua maleta, antes de sair ela deixou claro que se Hermione precisasse de algo estaria na ala hospitalar. Após a porta fechar, Hermione ficou um tempo somente com seus pensamentos, andou até a frente da janela e olhou para o lago negro e o jardim. As flores começavam a brotar e a grama já estava bem verde. O que fizera Hermione? Suas perguntas e seus devaneios eram tamanhos que não o ouviu chegar e só percebeu que ele estava ali quando os braços fortes a abraçaram pela cintura causando-lhe nojo.

- Como está? – Perguntou Robert em seu ouvido mordendo seu lóbulo.

- Robert. – Chamou Hermione desvencilhando de seu braço e virando-se para encará-lo. – Precisamos conversar.

- Quer dizer que voltou à realidade! - Exclamou Robert apertando sua cintura.

- Por sorte sim. – Disse afastando a mão que lhe acariciava a bochecha e saindo de perto de seu aperto.

- Por sorte mesmo. Sinceramente estava me enchendo de ter uma Hermione morta em minhas mãos.

- Você me enoja.

- Não é o que parece quando nos ocupamos.

- Robert, não tenho tempo para isso, precisamos conversar sobre um assunto importante antes de eu resolver o que fazer da minha vida. Já passei tempo demais dormindo.

- Está bem. – Disse Robert sentando em uma poltrona e cruzando as pernas. – Fale logo.

Hermione lembrava-se de Robert como o menino doce e sensual que tentava conquistá-la, mas naquele momento não havia nada de sensual em sua voz, muito menos doce.

- Madame Pomfrey me examinou.

- E?

- Ela viu que estou em um estado delicado. Primeiro porque você me machucou.

- Você gostava de sexo selvagem. – Disse sorrindo de canto enquanto Hermione tentava segurar as lágrimas. – Segundo...

- Eu estou em outro estado delicado.

- Que estado?

- Você não vai gostar de ouvir.

- Que estado? – Perguntou começando a sentir a impaciência.

- Não consegue imaginar?

- Diga logo.

- Estou grávida.

O rosto perplexo de Robert deu espaço para uma risada grossa e grotesca que Hermione não gostou. Aquele som invadia seu corpo e fazia sua espinha arrepiar-se cruelmente.

- Grávida? Que piada é essa?

- Não é piada, eu estou grávida de dois meses e alguns dias.

- E como pode ter certeza de que o pai sou eu?

- Como ousa falar isso para mim? O único homem que tocou em mim nesses dois meses foi você Robert. E com certeza é uma coisa de que me arrependo muito.

- Então alguém mais encostou em você .– Disse Robert.

Hermione viu nascer um ódio e uma fúria nos olhos dourados. O rosto dele estava ficando vermelho, ela precisava reverter o que disse.

- Não, claro que não.

- Não tenho tanta certeza assim de que fui o único, mas deixemos isso para lá, por enquanto. Temos que pensar em nosso casamento.

- Não haverá casamento nenhum. Não vou casar com você.

- Vai sim.

- Não eu não vou. Você não pode me obrigar.

- Posso sim. – Hermione foi pega pelos braços e prensada na parede onde bateu a cabeça. O bafo de Whisky em sua têmpora. – Não se atreva a querer fugir de mim. – Ela gritou quando ele apertou seu braço. – Você e eu nos casaremos e seremos muito felizes.

- Eu jamais serei feliz com você Robert.

- Ah, será sim. – Disse Robert prensando-a na parede. - Eu sei que será. Você gostou até agora, não reclamou em nenhum momento e sabe, eu estou começando a sentir saudades da antiga Hermione, se bem que um pouco de gritos sempre é bom para a relação.

- Robert. Por favor, não.

- Ora, eu não ia machucar você Hermione. Eu amo você, eu quero ser seu marido e cuidar de você.

Os lábios dele encostaram nos seus que não se mexiam e forçaram uma abertura. Ele a pegou no colo e a jogou na cama. Sua varinha foi pega pelas mãos de Robert e afastada dela. Rapidamente o jovem amarrou Hermione com cordas finas que saíram da varinha. Desta vez ela estava muito bem acordada para sentir tudo e sua mente estava bem dispersa para jamais esquecer aquela noite. Já era bem tarde quando Hermione bateu na porta da professora McGonagall. A luz iluminou seu rosto e mostrou a marca de uma mão nas bochechas vermelhas banhadas de lágrimas.

- Onde está o professor Snape?

- Hermione, o que aconteceu? Entre.

- Não! Eu quero saber onde está o professor Snape?

- Hermione nós não sabemos, ele está sumido desde o final do outono.

- O diretor tem que saber.

Ela sabia que era tarde demais, que todos os professores, inclusive o diretor estavam dormindo, mas ela precisava saber, precisava ouvir da boca dele, se Dumbledore não sabia, então tudo estava perdido. Ao chegar perto da gárgula Hermione estacou, não sabia a senha, não tinha como entrar no gabinete do diretor. Por alguns minutos ela tentou várias combinações de senhas que tinham haver com doces, mas nenhuma deu certo. Quando já estava desistindo de tudo, Dumbledore virara no corredor e vinha em sua direção cantarolando baixinho.

- Senhoria Granger? O que faz no corredor a essa hora e com essas vestimentas? Está muito frio, pode ficar doente.

- Diretor! - Exclamou Hermione aproximando-se devagar sem ligar que estivesse com uma camisola pequena que deixava suas pernas de fora. – Preciso que me responda uma coisa.

- Claro, minha querida, mas primeiro vamos ao meu gabinete, está realmente muito frio aqui.

Hermione agradeceu que o diretor teve tato o suficiente para não lhe perguntar, naquele momento, sobre a marca em seu rosto, mas sabia que ele iria perguntar uma hora ou outra, ela ainda era sua aluna. Após dizer a senha e antes de subir as escadas, Dumbledore tirou sua capa e colocou nos ombros de Hermione, ficando somente com seu camisolão rosa com estrelas, Hermione quase riu por isso, afinal não era todo dia que ela podia ver o diretor de Hogwarts com uma roupa tão diferente como aquela.

- Sente-se, senhorita Granger. – Disse Dumbledore ao voltar de um armário com outro casaco menor que trocou com a menina deixando-a mais confortável. – Antes que comecemos a conversar sobre o assunto que deseja, tenho que lhe dizer que Robert Laine está terminantemente proibido de entrar no terreno da escola e será procurado pelo Ministério para responder aos casos de agressão entre outras coisas que a senhorita tem conhecimento, mas que não é necessário dizer. E não se preocupe sobre seu filho, daremos toda a assistência que precisa.

- Como o senhor sabe?

- Minha cara, não há um único segredo nessa escola ou sobre quem está nessa escola que eu não saiba, nenhum.

Hermione sentiu como se os olhos do diretor fossem duas presas de uma cobra que lhe sugava todas as verdades de sua vida, todas a história de sua jornada, tudo sobre ela.

- Eu queria saber...

- Se sei onde o professor Snape está. – Completou Dumbledore olhando-a por cima dos oclinhos de meia lua. – Infelizmente não tenho como lhe responder, minha cara, pois nem mesmo eu sei onde anda Severus. Ele simplesmente sumiu, desapareceu e pelo que eu saiba, nem mesmo Voldemort tem conhecimento de seu paradeiro. Acho que finalmente Severus começou a querer preservar de si mesmo, esquecer que precisa passar por tantas provações para cumprir uma promessa feita há anos e isso tudo aconteceu logo após a senhorita aparecer na ala hospitalar, tem alguma ideia de o porquê disso?

Hermione ficou em silêncio por um tempo até que abriu a boca para contar ao diretor tudo que acontecera, tudo que estava entalado em sua garganta. Mas as palavras jamais foram ditas. Um estrondo abalou as estruturas do castelo fazendo com que o gabinete do diretor tremesse. Ambos levantaram-se com rapidez e olharam pela janela. Hermione parecia assistir um filme de sua vida que ocorrera há apenas um ano. Uma fileira de comensais atravessava o jardim do castelo guiados novamente por Voldemort.

- Fique aqui, senhorita Granger. – Disse Dumbledore mudando magicamente suas roupas para uma mais adequada à uma guerra do que um camisolão rosa.

- Mas quero ajudar.

- Não, sua situação é delicada no momento, precisa permanecer aqui e em segurança.

O olhar de Dumbledore fora tão duro que Hermione não questionou apenas se sentou novamente na poltrona e esperou ouvindo e sentindo os feitiços de uma nova guerra que começara, uma guerra pior que a anterior, uma guerra de vingança. Ela queria que tudo passasse rápido e quando o chão tremeu novamente, fechou os olhos focalizando Snape, vendo seus olhos negros, sentindo sua pele fria, tocando seu rosto magro. Ela queria continuar sentindo-o em seus pensamentos, mas a explosão na parede do gabinete fora tão forte que a derrubara da poltrona fazendo-a cair para baixo de uma mesa próxima. Agora podia ouvir os gritos e ver as luzes dos feitiços.

Quando Hermione deu por si estava com a mão em sua barriga de forma protetora, não podia deixar que algo acontecesse ao seu filho, ao bebê que crescia dentro de si. Precisava sair dali. Correu do escritório tropeçando na gárgula que agora estava caída no corredor. Por pouco não fora acertada por um feitiço de um comensal que agora estava desacordado por um feitiço paralisante que ela lhe lançara. Hermione já não sabia mais o que estava acontecendo, só tinha o instinto de se proteger, não queria lutar, ao contrário dos membros da Ordem como Harry e Rony que duelavam com comensais, ela só queria correr.

- Hermione!

A menina olhou de relance por cima do ombro e viu Robert correndo em sua direção acenando com os braços pedindo para que ela parasse, mas em sua mente ela só queria continuar.

- Hermione cuidado.

Agora ela entendia porque Robert estava pedindo que ela parasse. Ao chegar ao final do corredor um comensal escondido apontou a varinha para ela e recitou o feitiço maldito. A luz verde parecia vir em sua direção em câmera lenta, era linda e aterrorizante. Lembrava os olhos de Harry. Ela não se mexeu, naquele momento estava pronta para morrer, esperava de braços abertos a dádiva do descanso eterno, mas o feitiço nunca a atingiu, seu corpo fora jogado para o lado exatamente no momento em que o feitiço a atingiria e ao invés de pegar em seu corpo bateu ricocheteou na parede e atingiu o teto fazendo as grande pedras cairem. Mas jamais lhe atingiram, pois os olhos dourados se apagaram para que ela jamais se fosse.

E quando sua mente se desligou de tudo ela o viu ali, caído, sem vida.

Seus olhos negros estavam vazios, apagados, mortos.

- Severus!


	26. A dor das lembranças

_**Oieee Sandra Longbottom... valeu pelo review... infelizmente ela não está grávida do Snape, é do Robert mesmo, Snape foi embora antes disso. Mas isso muitas vezes não quer dizer muita coisa neh... bjusss**_

_**Capítulo 26 – A dor das lembranças**_

_Eu nunca fui do tipo que se apaixonava assim_

_Eu não sabia que o amor mandava tanto em mim_

_Eu não pensava que eu seria o sonho de alguém_

_Agora em meu coração falta o seu amor_

_Falta essa paixão_

_O mundo caiu no instante em que eu me vi sem você_

_Eu não me toquei_

_Eu só acreditei que o amor fosse fácil de se esquecer_

_Eu errei... eu tenho tanta saudade..._

_Sinto falta de você dizendo que eu te fiz feliz_

_Eu tô colhendo a tempestade que eu mesma fiz_

_Será que um dia desses vou te encontrar_

_Só pra te dizer que foi com você_

_Que aprendi a amar_

_O mundo caiu no instante em que eu me vi sem você_

_Eu não me toquei_

_Eu só acreditei que o amor fosse fácil de se esquecer_

_Eu errei... eu tenho tanta saudade..._

Aqueles mesmos pesadelos a assombravam todas as noites. As luzes dos feitiços, os gritos, as mortes. Ainda não entendia por que sempre via Severus morrer no lugar de Robert e aquele enigma a deixava nervosa por não saber noticias do ex professor. Nunca conseguira simplesmente esquecê-lo, sempre revivia os breves momentos em que ele a tocava e muitas noites sonhou com o dia em que se entregou a ele. Mas todos os sonhos terminavam da mesma maneira, com Robert, a guerra e a morte. A grande batalha acontecera há nove anos e ainda assim ela se arrepiava cada vez que pensava naquele dia. O dia em que finalmente Voldemort morrera para sempre. Em que o terror fora derrotado e o dia em que o mundo bruxo pôde novamente respirar trânquilo.

O dia em que Harry conseguira cumprir a profecia e evitar que Voldemort voltasse novamente do mundo dos mortos. O dia em que os olhos dourados de Robert assumiram as cores de uma lua nova. Foi há nove anos, mas ainda parecia ter sido ontem.

Cansada de reviver o pesadelo em sua mente, Hermione levantou-se colocando o roupão de seda e as pantufas que ganhara de sua mãe. Calmamente ela desceu para a cozinha, pegou uma xícara de café e foi para a sala sentando-se no beiral da janela. Ali ela podia ver o movimento da rua, ainda bem fraco já que era cedo demais. O interior de Londres era um lugar calmo e tranquilo para se morar, ao contrário do centro tumultuado. Hermione agradecia por poder trabalhar para o Ministério do Magia respondendo as correspondências do Departamento de Regulação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas sobre novas leis que devem ser criadas para esses seres que há tanto tempo foram descriminados. Não queria ter que aparecer no Ministério e trabalhar em casa era um alivio enorme.

Ela suspirou pensando em como sua vida mudara desde o dia fatídico.

Ainda era muito cedo e Hermione deitou-se novamente, dessa vez no sofá aconchegante que comprara recentemente em uma loja de antiguidades. Ela olhou para o porta-retratos que estava na mesinha de centro e sorriu pegando-o para ver mais de perto a foto que colocara ali há pouco tempo. Era uma foto de aniversário tirada no ano anterior, uma das fotos que ela mais gostava. Sorrindo fraco ela devolveu o quadro para a mesinha e adormeceu olhando aqueles olhos dourados.

Os mesmos olhos dourados que, no dia seguinte a tarde, entravam pela porta pesada da nova botica da esquina. Um sino no alto da porta tocou anunciando a chegada de um cliente.

- Um momento – Disse uma voz grossa nos fundos do recinto.

Os olhos dourados olhavam com curiosidade extrema para os recipientes que continham ingredientes jamais encontrados em qualquer outra botica da cidade. Os dourados olhos brilharam ao perceber que aquela botica era de origem bruxa e não trouxa. Claro que havia ali elementos trouxas, mas também havia a magia que encobria os outros ingredientes, exatamente aqueles que os trouxas não apreciariam como aranhas, pés de sapo, araramboia, pedra da lua, olhos, essências estranhas e viscosas, ervas de plantas desconhecidas entre diversas outras coisas.

Tudo naquele lugar era o suficiente para fazer brilhar os olhos dourados.

- Sim? – Disse o homem alto aparecendo atrás do balcão carregando um pequeno vazo que colocou com cuidado em uma prateleira antes de se virar.

O homem vestia uma roupa simples, calça social com camisa branca, tinha olhos gentis e era bem alto. Ao virar-se para ver qual cliente havia entrado em sua loja, seus olhos se depararam com uma linda menina o olhando com curiosidade, naquele momento seu coração parou por alguns segundos ao ver o brilho dourado dos pequenos olhos e a intensidade de seu olhar.

- Boa tarde senhor, minha mãe pediu para comprar essas coisas – Disse a menina entregando um papel para o homem que analisava não o papel, mas os seus olhos dourados.

- Desculpe perguntar senhorita, mas quem é a sua mãe? – Perguntou em tom de interesse

- Desculpe senhor, mas mamãe me disse que não posso dar informações para pessoas estranhas.

- Muito inteligente de sua parte obedecê-la.

A menina franziu a testa, mas esperou o homem ir até uma prateleira e pegar os ingredientes pedidos, não havia muitas coisas no papel, somente algumas ervas que os trouxas compravam para fazer chá contra algumas doenças e viroses.

- Aqui está – Disse ele entregando uma sacola para a menina e pegando o pagamento sem tirar os olhos dela.

- Obrigada.

Os olhos dourados saíram pela pesada porta e os olhos do homem continuavam olhando para a porta até que o sininho parou de tilintar. Somente após isso o homem balançou a cabeça afastando certas lembranças e foi para um cômodo no fundo da botica.

Hermione estava na cozinha experimentando o molho de tomate que borbulhava na panela quando alguém entrou pela porta da frente.

- Mamãe, mamãe.

- Ei, calma apressadinha.

A menina de cabelos grossos e volumosos cor de cobre abria os braços e corria em direção à mãe que a pegou no colo e a rodou dando-lhe um beijo gracioso nas bochechas rosadas. O riso alto ecoou pelos cômodos da aconchegante casa. Hermione ria junto com sua linda filha que só não era igual a ela na cor dos olhos, dourados igual aos do falecido pai.

- Você está muito crescida sabia, logo logo não conseguirei mais te pegar no colo – Hermione riu quando a menina fez um biquinho - E então meu amor, comprou o que a mamãe pediu?

- Comprei, está na sacola em cima da mesa na sala.

- Que bom, muito obrigada. E como é a nova botica?

- Bem legal, na verdade é uma botica bruxa mamãe, eu pude sentir a magia.

- Sério? Ainda bem, estava precisando de alguns ingredientes para fazer algumas poções e não queria ir ao beco diagonal.

- Mamãe quando poderei fazer magia?

- Somente quando completar onze anos e for para a escola.

- Eu vou para Hogwarts não é mamãe.

- Se você quiser. Mas te mostrei as outras escolas também, é você quem decide, tem até o ano que vem.

- Certo. Lá tem bastante coisas interessantes, na botica.

- É mesmo? E o que tinha lá de tão interessante?

- Tinha alguns vidros esquisitos, com olhos, sapos, aranhas, tudo em vidros com poções. Parecia até mesmo aquela sala de aula que você me conta que tem em Hogwarts.

- E que se você quiser poderá vê-la um dia.

Hermione fez carinho na cabeça da menina e foi até a janela da sala

- Meu amor, onde é essa botica? Quero ir lá, quero comprar os ingredientes para minhas poções.

- Fica na rua de trás, na esquina.

- Hummm, e quem é o dono?

- Não sei, é um moço esquisito, alto, parece um gigante, ele estava com uma roupa social, mas no cabide tinha uma capa toda preta e grandona, aposto que ele deve parecer um morcego ao usá-la.

- Morcego? – Repetiu baixinho ainda olhando para a rua – Bom, está na hora do almoço, vamos lá lavar essas mãozinhas para podermos comer.

- Está bem mamãe.

- Ei, não está se esquecendo de nada?

A menina voltou correndo e deu um estralado beijo em sua mãe que sorriu vendo-a subir correndo para o banheiro em seu quarto. Hermione foi até a janela novamente e olhou para o final da rua. Um ponto de interrogação se formava em sua testa.

- Será?

Deixou-se levar pelo profundo desejo de reencontrar seu professor, ver novamente os negros olhos, ver que estava bem e que seus pesadelos eram apenas pesadelos. Nada mais que isso, não eram como antes, quando tinha aquela ligação com ele. Mas, mais forte que o desejo de vê-lo, era o desejo de novamente beijá-lo e se entregar aos seus braços igual a única vez em que fez isso, a única vez em que, verdadeiramente, fez amor com um homem. Robert era só um risco em sua vida, de sua história com ele a única coisa boa fora sua filha e após isso nenhum homem entrara em sua história. Sua vida era sua filha e seu trabalho.

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos quando a menina voltou e a abraçou pelas costas dizendo que estava com fome

- Vamos comer mamãe, estou com fome.

- Eita criança comilona, parece até o tio Rony.

Hermione riu ao lembrar dos amigos de que tinha se afastado, os via apenas algumas vezes ao ano quando era aniversário da menina ou dos filhos de Harry e Rony, fora isso ficava afastada do mundo bruxo. Nem ao menos tocou em sua comida enquanto que a menina devorou seu almoço. Crianças, sempre se alimentam bastante para depois perder o dobro enquanto correm pela rua. Mas as crianças daquele bairro não eram tão agitadas, nada ali era agitado, tudo estava na maior calmaria. Era por isso que logo após o almoço estavam as duas deitadas no sofá enquanto assistiam a um programa de televisão.

Mas enquanto a menina estava de olhos arregalados com o documentário sobre a pré história, Hermione estava com a mente longe e nem ao menos tinha os olhos focados na televisão, não estava prestando a devida atenção para quando a menina perguntasse ela lhe respondesse corretamente as perguntas feitas.

Seus pensamentos continuavam na botica da esquina e nas ideias mirabolantes que surgiam em sua mente. A esperança mais uma vez crescia em seu peito, mesmo depois de nove anos. Após a menina bater palmas em frente ao seu rosto ela decidiu prestar atenção a tudo e continuou deitada fazendo carinho em seus cabelos espessos até que ela dormisse. Hermione queria muito carregar a menina até sua cama, mas com nove anos ela já era bem grande e pesada, por esse motivo Hermione agradecia ser bruxa, afinal era muito mais fácil usar um feitiço de locomoção e levá-la até sua cama cobrindo-a com sua coberta rosa. Ela sorriu antes de dar um beijo carinhoso na testa da menina e descer para a sala com a mente voando por lembranças antigas e que tentava esquecer.

Seus braços tremeram, pois, mesmo que lá fora estivesse sol, ali dentro estava muito frio, tão frio quanto as masmorras do grande castelo, a única diferença era que ali não tinha um professor de poções. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, fazia muito tempo que não pensava nele, fazia tempo que apenas se deixava levar pelos seus pesadelos e depois os esquecia, apenas porque não queria se machucar, não queria ver a verdade que durante anos seu próprio reflexo lhe atirou em seu rosto.

Fechando a blusa Hermione dirigiu-se para a janela da lavanderia. Nunca aquela janela fora tão visitada. Virada para o lado mais feio da rua, onde poucos carros passavam e as árvores não cresciam. Novamente ela mordeu o lábio e olhou em direção a escada que levava ao quarto de sua filha somente para depois olhar novamente para o fim da rua. Uma coisa era certa, nove anos se passaram, a criança tornou-se mulher, uma bela mulher, mas a curiosidade que sempre lhe aflorara quando ainda tinha poucos anos de idade, jamais lhe abandonou. Foi assim que ela se olhou no espelho ajeitando o cabelo e a roupa, deixou um bilhete caso a menina acordasse e pegou sua chave com um chaveiro de um livro, uma vassoura e um pomo de ouro.

O nervosismo era tanto que nem ao menos trancou a porta quando saiu indo para a rua mais vazia do bairro. O coração começou a bater mais forte enquanto chegava mais e mais perto da botica da esquina. Ao se aproximar Hermione percebeu que aquele era um lugar bem antigo, sua arquitetura deveria datar do século XVIII, ao contrário das casas ao redor, já que os moradores derrubaram as antigas e construíram casas grandes e espaçosas com arquitetura moderna. Mas a botica não era assim, ela era rústica e bela, suas janelas eram grandes, em algumas havia vitrais muito bonitos de plantas, mas eram difíceis de ver, pois as janelas eram cobertas por cortinas cor vinho, provavelmente para proteger os ingredientes que estavam lá dentro. Quando Hermione parou na frente da botica, viu que a porta era grande e pesada, viu também que havia um letreiro onde estava simplesmente escrito Botica em letras verdes. Nada mais que isso.

Ela hesitou com a mão no ar, mas no fim engoliu o receio e bateu três vezes na porta aguardando uma resposta. Enquanto aguardava, lembrava-se das várias vezes que batera três vezes nas portas de Hogwarts. Velhos hábitos nunca mudam.

Ninguém lhe atendeu, nem mesmo depois de bater novamente. Estava quase indo embora quando sua curiosidade falou mais alto de novo e ela abriu a porta entrando no recinto. O cininho fez barulho e a porta fechou com um baque seco deixando-a em um lugar escuro, gelado e abafado, quase claustrofóbico. Ela deu dois passos adiante e olhou para as prateleiras, havia muitas poções em vidros e coisas esquisitas que ela jamais viu.

Mas não eram as coisas esquisitas que lhe chamavam a atenção e sim a botica em si. Seus olhos até mesmo lacrimejaram ao perceber que tudo naquele lugar era igual à Snape, até mesmo o cheiro era igual ao dele, aquele cheiro de ervas que só um mestre de poções como ele tinha. Ela nem mesmo olhou para os livros na prateleira, pois provavelmente estariam arrumados da forma como ele gostava, por assunto e depois por ordem alfabética.

Era frustrante estar ali, ela sentia a aura de obscuridade e mistério que aquele lugar transmitia e isso lhe dava medo, pois era praticamente a essência dele. Ele. Tudo ali a levava para ele, para as lembranças dele, para a masmorra dele, as poções dele, os olhos dele, para ele.

Por um momento ela fechou os olhos e lembrou-se da noite que tanto demorou em esquecer, os toques que tentava não sentir. Ele voltou à sua mente com toda a força. Podia senti-lo perto, brotando em seus olhos como lágrimas cristalinas desabando em penhasco de angústia.

- Severus...

- Sim?

O coração de Hermione quase saltou de seu peito quando a voz grossa do homem falou bem atrás de si. Ela pulou encostando-se à prateleira quando virou para o balcão com uma mão em seu peito que subia e descia violentamente e a outra na varinha em seu bolso.

- Desculpe senhora – Disse o gentil homem olhando-a por cima de seus óculos redondos com seus olhos castanhos – Não foi a minha intenção assustá-la, pode guardar a varinha.

- Sabe que eu sou bruxa?

- Claro que sei, todo bruxo reconhece o outro, por causa dos níveis de magia. Você deseja um copo de água? Eu realmente peço desculpas se lhe assustei.

- Não, tudo bem, não tem problema. Eu me assustei sem nenhuma razão, acho que estava distraída.

- Sim, foi o que pareceu. Pelo que vi a senhora gosta dos espécimes que temos aqui. São importados.

- Hãã... claro... eu adorei, sinceramente me lembrou muito uma pessoa que eu conhecia.

Hermione sorriu e olhou para o homem atrás do balcão aparentava ter mais de oitenta anos, o que para a idade bruxa quer dizer que ele ainda estava muito bem fisicamente. Seus cabelos estavam começando a rarear e a careca a aparecer, seus olhos eram castanhos e muito gentis. Hermione estava muito ocupada tentando afastar a imagem do antigo professor de sua mente para perceber o a testa franzida do homem enquanto olhava para a porta dos fundos da botica.

- Onde arranjou esse peixe? - Perguntou Hermione olhando um pequeno aquário que jurava já ter visto em Hogwarts na sala pessoal de Snape

- Esse? Deixe-me ver – Disse o homem aproximando-se para ver melhor – Ah! Esse é um espécime muito raro de peixe de água doce, tem um nome complicado que infelizmente não me lembro agora. Não é um ingrediente, apenas um bichinho de estimação. Se não me engano ele foi comprado há alguns anos em uma feira de exposição de animais.

Hermione o olhou atravessado por um momento, aquelas feiras clandestinas eram o que mais deixava-a com raiva, seu sangue fervia ao pensar nas atrocidades que se faziam com os animais, mas pelo menos o peixinho estava bem no aquário.

- Bom, em que posso ajudá-la senhora?

- Chame-me de senhorita – Sorriu – Eu não sou casada. Por sorte – Disse baixinho essa última parte contando que a idade do homem o impedisse de ouvir esse tom de voz.

Hermione franziu a testa novamente ao olhar para ele. Seria um sorriso nos olhos daquele velhinho? Não, com certeza era apenas impressão da vista cansada dela. Aqueles formulários sobre as novas leis para duendes a estava matando.

- Vocês são novos por aqui, certo? – Perguntou querendo mudar de assunto e descobrir mais daquele lugar.

- Na verdade não. Essa botica existe há muito tempo, porém não abríamos para o público, apenas exportávamos para outra cidade, mas esse ano meu patrão resolveu abrir nossas portas para o público depois de quase dez anos fechados. Assim poderíamos chamar mais clientes e aumentar os lucros. Claro que os trouxas não vêem isso como a botica que a senhorita está vendo. Para eles essa botica parece uma farmácia de manipulação.

- E qual é o nome do seu patrão? - Perguntou Hermione muito interessada na pessoa responsável por aquele lugar

O tom de voz de Hermione saíra um pouco alterada, quase chorosa, desesperada por ouvir aquele nome, rezando internamente para que os lábios rachados do velho lhe desse a resposta que viera buscar.

- Leon Accer, é um homem fechado, misterioso e conservador. Normalmente não fica aqui, está sempre viajando, viajou hoje há apenas duas horas e parece que só volta semana que vem, enquanto isso eu ficarei aqui tomando conta do lugar.

Hermione não sentiu quando as primeiras lágrimas começaram a escorrer.

- Senhorita? Está tudo bem?

A grande porta bateu com força quando a mulher saiu com os cabelos esvoaçando no vento forte. Seus passos corridos eram seguidos ao longe pelos olhos do bom velhinho.

Ela correu para dentro de casa e trancou a porta antes de escorregar e abafar o grito que sua alma tentava soltar. O frio da casa só aumentava e a fazia sentir que ela estava vazia. Devagar ela levantou e foi até a janela da sala que estava aberta e deixava o vento entrar com força bagunçando seu cabelo. Ela se encolheu no sofá com uma almofada e chorou por ser tão tola a ponto de pensar, de ter um pingo de esperança que fosse ele. Ah, há quanto tempo desejava vê-la uma única vez, saber como ele está. Mas ele sumira há dez anos, como poderia encontrá-lo se nem mesmo Dumbledore ou o próprio Voldemort conseguiu isso?

Talvez ele estivesse morto

- NÃO! - Gritou Hermione para o nada

Não poderia suportar pensar que ele pudesse sequer estar machucado, quanto mais morto. Não, ele tinha que estar vivo, mesmo que jamais o visse, ele tinha que estar respirando.

Hermione suspirou, demorou anos para conseguir parar de pensar em Snape e de uma hora para outra ele voltava aos seus pensamentos com violência, grudando em sua mente. Doía tanto pensar nele, lembrar que ele estava em suas mãos, lhe disse que a amava e ela o deixou a mercê da sorte da vida. O abandonou e agora o queria, agora sentia o peso da solidão, agora se arrependia. Como era cruel o querer do toque daquelas mãos tão firmes, grandes e geladas, ou do mel daqueles lábios finos, porém quentes.

Entretanto, mais cruel que sentir essa falta, era saber que jamais teria tudo isso de volta e a culpa era somente dela, afinal, fora ela a pessoa que destruiu o coração do professor que tanto amava a ponto dele simplesmente desaparecer sem deixar rastros. E tudo isso por não conseguir aceitá-lo como ele era, não ter coragem de enfrentar seu comensal e nem se esforçar para tentar.

As vezes o fácil é o mais doloroso. Ela escolhera o fácil há muitos anos e por muitos anos foi difícil esquecer os olhos negros.

O tempo não foi capaz de apagar seu amor por ele, ela ainda era apaixonada, como quando era apenas uma adolescente, mas agora era uma apaixonada solitária.

- Severus, me perdoa.


	27. Um acidente e um encontro iminente

_**Olá, olá, olá, desculpem-me a demora em postar, mas estava ocupada e nunca tinha tempo de postar, mas hoje, faltando apenas duas horas para a note de Natal eu estou aqui para poder dar-lhes de presente esse capítulo, espero realmente que gostem. **_

_**Quero agradecer a Sandra Longbottom e Renata Gomes pelos reviews mandados, amei os doi, muito obrigada e aqui esta mais um capítulo, beijossssss e FELIZ NATAL...**_

_**Capítulo 27 – Um acidente e um encontro iminente**_

O tempo passava e cada vez mais Hermione se sentia solitária e angustiada, aquele dia de esperança inútil foi cruel para seus sentimentos. Vira e mexe era pega por sua filha chorando e tentava esconder os olhos vermelhos mentindo para a pequena, dizendo que era apenas uma sujeira que entrara em seus olhos irritando-os. Mas a pequena Dayra não era burra, ela sabia que a mãe chorava pelo homem da fotografia escondida embaixo de seu travesseiro. E aquele era um motivo muito melhor do que ter uma sujeira por dia entrando em seus olhos. Dayra ficava intrigada com aquele retrato, ali tinha um homem de cabelos negros parado na frente de um lago congelado, seus cabelos voavam e a menina sabia que aquela foto fora tirada sem o consentimento dele, pois em certo momento da foto o homem se vira em direção a quem tirou a foto e a pessoa se esconde atrás de uma árvore, mas naquele misero segundo Dayra pôde ver que os olhos dele eram tão negros e sombrios quanto seus piores pesadelos.

Mas, apesar da desconfiança que sentia ao olhar a foto, ela sabia que aquele homem estranho era uma pessoa muito importante para sua mãe, talvez mais importante que seu pai. Ah! O seu pai. Todo dia na escola Dayra se sentia menos que as outras crianças quando precisava fazer um desenho, já que os outros se desenhavam segurando em duas mãos, a mãe e o pai, ela segurava apenas uma, sua mãe. Mas Dayra sempre fora uma criança que aceitava as diferenças de sua vida com as outras, afinal ela era uma bruxa.

- Dayra – Chamou Hermione em um lindo dia a tarde – Vou visitar o tio Rony, quer ir junto com a mamãe?

- Não mamãe, prefiro ficar aqui, vai passar o desenho que eu gosto.

- Mas... ahh Dayra, não gosto de deixá-la sozinha.

- Mamãe, eu já sou grande o suficiente para isso, tenho dez anos e logo irei para a escola tem que se acostumar a me deixar sozinha. Sei que não devo mexer no fogão, pois posso me queimar. Não devo atender a porta, não devo falar com estranhos, não devo atender o telefone, sei de tudo isso. Ficarei no quarto assistindo televisão e logo você volta.

- Está bem, me convenceu. Sua mocinha persuasiva.

Dayra correu para o colo da mãe quando os braços de Hermione se abriram para acolhê-la em um abraço apertado.

- Se comporta. Eu volto logo.

- Está bem.

- E não saia de casa.

- Esta bem.

- Promete.

- Eu prometo.

Dayra sorriu e Hermione lançou o feitiço na lareira a liberando para utilizá-la como rede de flú. Há muito tempo a grifinória havia trancado sua lareira para que assim não pudesse ser encontrada por ninguém, se quisesse falar com alguém seria por coruja que conseguia lhe encontrar mesmo só com seu nome ou por patrono, caso contrário ela encontraria a pessoa. Não queria contato maior com o mundo bruxo, seu exílio era o precisava. Sorrindo para a filha ela entrou na lareira. Foi no momento em que as chamas verdes se dissiparam que Dayra descruzou os dedos e sorriu sapeca.

Após alguns minutos, quando teve certeza que a mãe não voltaria, a menina correu para seu quarto e colocou a roupa de frio que havia separado. Foi até o quarto de sua mãe e pegou a foto do homem para dar uma última olhada. Durante dias ela ficara com aquela dúvida em sua mente, sabia que já vira aqueles olhos em algum lugar, custou a se lembrar, mas finalmente apareceu uma luz em sua cabeça, ela sabia quem era aquele homem e tiraria de vez essa dúvida. Com um entusiasmo enorme no peito ela desceu as escadas pulando de dois em dois degraus e se atirou porta a fora. O vento gelado engolfou-a, mas não colocou medo nela, Dayra era extremamente parecida com sua mãe, quando metia uma coisa na cabeça, não havia quem a tirasse de lá e valia até mesmo desobedecer a regras diretas como não sair de casa e não falar com estranhos. Ela fechou a porta e o casaco verde, olhou para os dois lados da rua, tendo certeza de que não era vista por nenhum vizinho fofoqueiro e se dirigiu correndo até a botica nova.

Ao chegar perto ela desacelerou o passo e tentou olhar pela janela o que era impossível com aquela cortina vinho e pesada. Bufando baixinho ela se aproximou da entrada, a porta estava aberta, para sua própria sorte. Dayra colocou um pé no batente da porta e hesitou olhando para a rua, ela não iria desistir agora, por isso respirou fundo e entrou na botica fechando a porta atrás de si.

O local estava deserto, não havia nenhum sinal de que o dono estivesse ali. Ainda assim ela andou até atrás do balcão, mas quando ia em direção à porta nos fundos percebeu que não havia fechado a porta da frente direito e uma corrente de ar a abriu fazendo o sininho, que ela tivera tanto trabalho para não mexê-lo, tocar enlouquecido com a força do vento. Seu coração disparou quando ela ouviu passos vindos do fundo do corredor, rapidamente se escondeu embaixo de uma mesa coberta com uma toalha que chegava até o chão cobrindo-a por inteiro.

Dayra tentava respirar o mais devagar que seu coração acelerado deixava, temia ser descoberta, ela olhou pela fresta do pano e viu um homem loiro aproximar-se da porta e olhar para fora rapidamente antes de entrar e fechar a porta com estrondo.

- Droga de vento – Reclamou antes de sumir de vista voltando para a escada atrás do balcão.

A menina saiu de debaixo da mesa e caminhou-se lentamente para o corredor estreito e escuro que ficava atrás de uma pequena porta após o balcão. O corredor era frio, escuro e empoeirado, mas Dayra, impulsionada pelas histórias que sua mãe contava de sua época escolar, não tinha medo e sim curiosidade. Era emocionante poder viver sua própria aventura. Afinal, sua mãe a criara dentro de casa e sempre a impedia de fazer o que era mais divertido, se aventurar. Controlando a respiração ela andou por entre caixas de papelão pulando-as e algumas vezes movendo-as para poder passar. Ela continuou caminhando entre caixas e vidros de poções até chegar à outra porta que estava somente encostada. Devagar ela abriu a porta e viu uma escada que levava ao porão da botica, uma escada estreita e escura. Ela não tinha medo de escuro, mas naquele lugar ela temeu encontrar o que não devia, mas não parou, já havia chegado muito longe para parar. Ainda assim ela olhou para a porta da entrada, a dúvida batendo em sua pequena cabeça. Mas Dayra balançou a cabeça tirando as duvidas de sua mente.

Ora, ela era ou não era a filha de Hermione Granger, a princesa da Grifinória?

Finalmente sentiu nas pontas dos pés a porta que indicava o final do corredor. Sua mão tremeu, mas ainda assim abriu a porta que dava para uma grande sala, um grande porão cheio de caldeirões borbulhantes que soltavam fumaça na sala sem janelas. Ali era quente e abafado. Ela se esgueirou para trás de um balcão próximo e olhou para o homem que mexia um caldeirão com a varinha. Aquele não era o homem da foto, era bem diferente.

De repente a lareira próxima se esverdeou e o homem se aproximou autorizando o contato. Outro bruxo apareceu na lareira, na verdade somente a cabeça dele, os dois conversaram um pouco e depois a lareira voltou a ficar inerte enquanto o homem pegava uma concha pequena em um caldeirão próximo bebendo o liquido de um único gole.

Dayra arregalou os olhos com o que viu, já havia visto magia é claro, mas jamais viu uma pessoa se transformar em outra, muito menos que veria um homem baixo se transformar em um grande homem de cabelos negros.

Era excitante, emocionante. Mágica, magia bem diante dos seus olhos.

- Bem melhor – Disse o homem.

Ele devolveu a concha ao caldeirão e se dirigiu a uma porta no final da sala, quase escondida por uma grande estante cheia de livros. Dayra aproveitou para dar uma olhada no conteúdo dos caldeirões, estava extremamente curiosa e precisava ver o conteúdo daqueles caldeirões. Eram tão lindos e interessantes. Líquidos transparentes, verdes, vermelhos, azuis, marrom. Cheiros fortes e fracos. Tudo diferente. Tudo novo.

Ela olhou para a porta e não viu sinal de que o homem iria voltar, por isso subiu em um banquinho e olhou para dentro do maior caldeirão da sala. Um líquido rosa bem clarinho borbulhava ali dentro. Era belo e chamativo. Parecia chiclete de tutti frutti, tinha até mesmo cheiro de chiclete. Pegou uma concha ao lado e colocou dentro. O liquido derramou-se em sua roupa, mas ela só tinha olhos para o liquido que levava a boca.

Seus finos lábios se abriram para receber a poção que desceu rasgando em sua garganta.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

Dayra só teve tempo de se virar e ver a silhueta do homem parado a porta, um vulto negro que se adiantava para ela, mas seu corpo já caia do banquinho enquanto sua garganta queimava.

- Droga de menina estúpida.

Ela ouviu de longe o chamado dele, mas suas forças só foram o suficiente para dizer uma palavra.

- Mamãe.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssssss

O crepúsculo já havia ido embora quando as mãos de Hermione foram levadas ao seu peito e o copo largado caiu no chão espalhando seus cacos por todo o chão de madeira velha da pequena casa onde Rony vivia com sua noiva.

- Mione!?

Seus olhos se fecharam por um momento e a dor rasgou o peito quando ela sentiu o desespero lhe assolar.

- Dayra – Sussurrou já com as lágrimas rolando em seu rosto.

- Mione espera, não pode sair assim – Disse Rony segurando o braço da amiga quando esta ameaçou ir embora.

O leve teor de álcool em Rony o fez segurar o braço dela forte demais, machucando-a.

- Rony, eu preciso ir. Dayra precisa de mim.

- Mas, você nem sabe de nada, fica aqui mais um pouco.

- Rony, solte-a – Mandou sua noiva tentando soltar a mão de Rony do braço de Hermione – Desculpe Mione, Rony anda ficando nervoso demais depois que bebe um pouco.

- Tudo bem Rosa, mas preciso ir.

Hermione se desvencilhou das mãos de Rony e se dirigiu à lareira. Já estava com o pó de flu em suas mãos quando ouviu as palavras do amigo vindo da porta.

- Você não pode saber de tudo Hermione, já deveria ter entendido isso já que é tão inteligente.

- Eu sei o que esta acontecendo, Ronald Weasley, não por ser inteligente, mas por ser mãe.

As chamas verdes engoliram a imagem de Hermione e deixaram Rony parado como uma estatua a olhar o lugar onde antes estava sua amiga.

- Dayra! – Gritou Hermione subindo as escadas de casa – Dayra. Aparece filha – Pediu procurando no quartinho rosa da menina – Meu Deus! Dayra!

Ela não estava ali, as luzes estavam apagadas, não havia bilhete em nenhum lugar, não havia sequer o barulho de uma respiração, ou de uma criança dormindo. Hermione estava sozinha naquela casa. O desespero bateu em seu peito, não podia perder Dayra, não depois de perder tanta coisa na vida. Ela não conseguia se recuperar da perda de Snape, morreria se perdesse sua menina. Ela era sua vida.

Depois de tudo que havia vivido, depois do que passou com Robert, depois de ter que esquecer Snape, depois da guerra, das perdas e de se afastar, o que lhe restou foi Dayra e uma vida afastada em uma vila do interior de uma cidade trouxa, onde ninguém poderia encontrá-la, onde ela poderia começar tudo do zero, somente ela e Dayra. Seus amigos só a viam quando ela os visitava e nunca dizia onde morava. Ali era somente Dayra e ela, mas Dayra já não estava ali.

O quarto estava da mesma forma que o deixara, os lençóis não estavam mexidos e os ursinhos de pelúcia continuavam no mesmo lugar.

- Dayra.

Hermione agarrou-se ao ursinho preferido de sua filhinha e chorou deitada na cama dela. Pensava a todo momento na imagem da linda menina correndo para seus braços quando ia pegá-la na escola ou quando a levava para seu trabalho voluntário aos finais de semana na escolinha do bairro.

Linda.

Simplesmente linda.

Não sabia como podiam dizer que ela era igual à mãe, não era. Dayra era mil vezes mais bonita. Sua pele era branquinha feito os flocos de neve que caiam em uma noite fria e seus olhos eram dourados com um brilho inexistente, não existia uma única menina com aqueles olhos.

As lágrimas molhavam o lençol azul quando uma luz forte apareceu no meio do quarto, assustando Hermione que logo estava com a varinha apontada para o patrono que andava elegantemente em cima da cômoda de Dayra.

A lontra sentou-se e encarou Hermione como se esperasse que ela abaixasse a sua varinha, ela o fez. A boca da lontra abriu e por ela saiu uma voz conhecida, uma que há muito tempo não era ouvida. Uma melodia para seus ouvidos, uma saudade de seu coração, uma voz que a fez chorar mais ainda.

- Vá para o ST'Mungus.

Ela não esperou o patrono se dissipar no ar, pegou sua bolsa e aparatou direto na porta do hospital bruxo. Hermione era uma das pessoas que odiavam entrar em qualquer hospital. Ainda mais quando não havia ninguém no hospital, nem uma única alma viva para lhe dar uma luz, para lhe dizer o que estava acontecendo.

Ninguém.

Chamou, chamou, gritou e chamou novamente.

Ninguém.

Correu pelos corredores, mas não havia ninguém. Era tudo silencioso.

A noite estava alta lá fora quando uma enfermeira apareceu no final do corredor.

- Por favor, preciso saber se tem uma paciente aqui chamada Dayra. P. Granger?

- Só um momento.

A mulher loira foi até o balcão na entrada e olhou em um enorme livro, passou o dedo pelos pacientes que entraram naquele dia até parar no último nome enquanto Hermione tamborilava os dedos no balcão com impaciência.

- Sim. Teve uma menina, chegou há pouco tempo, é a senhorita Dayra Prince Granger?

- Isso mesmo, é minha filha, onde ela está?

- Quarto 305.

- O que houve com ela?

- Não tenho tanta informação, pois não estava aqui, mas pelo que vejo ela ingeriu uma poção fortíssima que machucou seu organismo por causa de sua acidez.

- Oh meu Deus.

- Mas já está tudo bem. Ela está dormindo. Precisará ficar aqui para observação por pelo menos mais dois dias

- Tudo bem – Disse Hermione aflita – Posso vê-la?

- Pode sim, eu vou acompanhá-la até o quarto.

- Obrigada.

A enfermeira que se chamava Lauri a levou para o terceiro andar, em um quarto no final do corredor.

- Obrigada – Disse Hermione novamente antes de entrar no quarto.

Ela respirou fundo e abriu a porta. Ali dentro estava a pequenina Dayra com seus cabelos volumosos e seu rostinho angelical. O quarto estava caído na eterna penumbra, mas Hermione não precisava de luz para ver sua filha, para achá-la e beijá-la na cabeça.

Minutos se passaram onde Hermione apenas ficou abraçada ao corpinho inerte, sentindo seu peito subir e descer bem devagar. Ela tinha ataduras em suas pernas e braços, onde, pelo que a enfermeira lhe informou, também fora derramado a poção.

- Desculpe, foi minha culpa, jamais deveria ter deixado você sozinha. Que péssima mãe eu sou. Desculpe.

Hermione sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama e pegou na mãozinha observando o pequeno anjo dormir. Sua mente estava concentrada na menina na cama, mas seu corpo estava completamente atento para as mudanças no quarto, como o frio que arrepiou a espinha de Hermione que fechou os olhos sentindo o perfume entrar em seu corpo e desenterrar desejos há muitos anos guardados. Ela separou os lábios e suspirou com aquela sensação que atacava as partes mais sensíveis de seu corpo, fazendo-a tremer com a sombra no canto mais escuro do quarto, com o olhar em sua nuca. Ela apertou mais os olhos e sentiu em si o gosto do primeiro beijo dado naqueles lábios, tão casto e tão rápido. E depois o desespero dos beijos de despedida, aqueles beijos tão reais em seus sonhos.

Ela abriu os olhos e soltou o ar que estava segurando, deu um fraco sorriso e sentiu a presença dele, ela o sentiu em seu corpo.

- Olá professor – Sussurrou para a escuridão sem se virar.

O frio se mexeu, saiu das sombras. Olhou para ela e lhe falou com a voz mais suave e hipnotizante que jamais falara.

- Dificilmente posso ser chamado de professor, Senhorita Granger. Há quanto tempo.

- Demais.

Ela não se virou, continuou segurando a mãozinha pequena de Dayra enquanto sentia aquele cheiro de ervas doce chegando cada vez mais perto. Tão perto que era insuportável agüentar. A lágrima desceu, escorreu lentamente pela sua face sendo impedida de cair em sua roupa pelo dedo frio da mão dele que limpava delicadamente o rastro molhado pela água cristalina que molhava seus belíssimos olhos castanhos. Ela juntou sua mão à dele entrelaçando seus dedos e beijando sua pele pálida sentindo seu cheiro característico e seu gosto doce.

- Onde esteve? – Perguntou Hermione levantando devagar e o puxando para ver seu rosto ainda belo mesmo dez anos mais velho – Onde esteve durante todo esse tempo?

- Longe – Disse Snape quase inaudivelmente enquanto contemplava a bela mulher à sua frente – Você está linda.

- Não mude de assunto, por favor – Disse sentando-se novamente sem largar a mão dele e olhando em seus olhos negros – Por que você se foi.

Snape olhou em seus olhos e desviou o olhar, ela não era mais uma menina e a dor que ela demonstrava com aquela simples pergunta era deveras profunda. Era cruel sentí-la. Devagar ele soltou sua mão da dela e foi até a janela, não havia uma paisagem interessante, apenas trouxas andando pelas ruas vazias àquela hora da noite com sua ridícula ignorância, mas era melhor do que encará-la.

- Eu precisei.

Hermione sabia que ele estava mentindo, ela sempre soube o motivo de sua fuga, fora ela que causara aquela dor nele, apenas ela. Mas não iria pressioná-lo, ele não merecia isso.

- Mas e depois? - Disse novamente segurando na mão de Dayra que continuava dormindo - Voldemort morreu logo em seguida. Por que não voltou?

- Por qual motivo eu voltaria? – Perguntou encarando-a de longe.

Hermione mexeu-se incomoda na cadeira ao se lembrar de quando Snape lhe disse as palavras difíceis de sair, lhe confessou seus sentimentos e ela os negou, pagando caro por isso, caro demais.

- Eu...eu não sei, seu trabalho por exemplo.

A risada dele foi baixa para não acordar a criança, mas foi cruel o suficiente para arrepiar os pelos de Hermione. Era grotesca como há muito tempo não ouvia.

- Fala como se algum dia meu trabalho fosse um grande feito para mim. Meu trabalho era apenas um modo de me fixar na escola para proteger o cabeça oca do Potter e poder passar de espião para o Lord das Trevas. Eu sempre desejei ir embora, nada me prendia aquele lugar a não ser a promessa que fiz à Lily, mas de repente, simplesmente me surgiu um forte motivo para não ir embora, para ficar e aguentar o que eu precisasse aguentar, sofrer e viver aquela vida cruel que eu vivia, eu tive esse motivo – Ele se aproximou e colocou suas mãos nos braços da cadeira dela, se aproximando devagar até que seu nariz quase se encostou ao dela, seu hálito quente embriagado de paixão, sua presença arrepiando sua nuca – Mas quando esse motivo me abandonou, me mandou embora, eu fui. Fui embora para nunca mais voltar, e não voltei. Não tinha motivos, não tinha razão, havia acabado. Para mim tinha apenas frio e solidão como sempre teve, como sempre me foi dado. Nada mais que frio e solidão.

O coração de Hermione jamais estivera tão pesado e quebrado, as palavras dele quando não eram ferinas, eram extremamente verdadeiras e muito mais cruéis exatamente por isso. Ela chorava, pois sentiu esse mesmo frio de que ele falava, mas ela tinha a Dayra, tinha alguém. E ele? Não havia ninguém para ele, ninguém.

- Me desc...

- Não!

Os dedos dele tapavam seus lábios impedindo-a de proferir as seguintes palavras.

- Não me diga isso. Não novamente – Dayra se mexeu na cama acordando devagar – Cuide de sua filha. Ela tomou uma poção forte, precisará de muita água e observação. Esqueça que me viu, esqueça que eu existo.

Hermione chegou a segurar sua mão para impedi-lo de ir, seus dedos eram as únicas coisas que o impediam, mas um único olhar a fez soltá-los e o deixar partir, sair de sua vida, distanciar-se dela.

Novamente

Deixando o frio lhe fazer companhia

Novamente

Deixando-a chorar

Novamente

Deixando-a sofrer

Novamente

Assim como ela o fez sentir isso tudo...

... Novamente.


	28. Um intruso na noite

_**Sandra Longbottom, muito obrigada pelo seu review... fiquei muito feliz por ele...espero que goste desse também... bjusss**_

_**Desculpem-me pelos erros...**_

_**Divirtam-se...**_

_**Capítulo 28 – Um intruso na noite**_

- Mamãe?

- Oi meu amor, estou aqui, minha Dayra, estou aqui.

- Mamãe, o que houve?

- Nada meu amor, você está bem. Vamos para casa logo. Os medibruxos estão fazendo exames em você e depois poderemos ir para casa, agora descanse.

- Quanto tempo estou aqui?

- Faz dois dias meu amor, você dormiu durante esse tempo por causa das poções, mas ainda precisará ficar aqui mais um tempo.

- Fica aqui comigo?

- Eu não sairei daqui.

Dayra voltou a dormir sentindo os efeitos da poção dada por Hermione, uma poção que ela conhecia, a poção que sua mãe tomava para não acordar de noite gritando como muitas vezes. A poção sono sem sonhos.

Hermione continuou segurando a mão de sua filha durante um tempo e chegou a dormir também, porém foi acordada pela chegada do doutor responsável. O medibruxo a chamou da porta e Hermione levantou a cabeça encontrando um homem alto de cabelos castanho escuro, olhos extremamente azuis e um sorriso simpático, por algum motivo os olhos dele brilharam estranhamente ao olhá-la.

- Senhorita Granger? – Chamou o homem com sua voz macia e baixa.

- Sim, sou eu.

- Então a senhora é a mãe da pequena Dayra Prince Granger. Prazer sou Aidan Evan.

- Prazer doutor.

- Todas as vezes que apareci a senhora não estava aqui, ou não era momento de visitas, por isso só pude me apresentar agora. Vamos ver então a pequena Dayra, sua filha tem um bonito nome. – Disse aproximando-se e examinando a menina. – De quem é o nome Prince? Normalmente os nomes têm apenas o sobrenome da família, mas o seu é Granger e o dela também. Então, pela lógica, ou o nome Prince é do pai, ou ela não foi registrada com o nome do pai.

- Não sei se isso é relevante para a saúde de minha filha. – Disse Hermione franzindo a testa desconfiada dos questionamentos do medibruxo.

- Me desculpe. – Disse o medibruxo sorrindo. – Foi apenas curiosidade.

- Tudo bem, me desculpe, não quis ser grossa. – Disse Hermione esfregando o rosto com as mãos. – Estou muito estressada por tudo isso. Ela não é registrada no nome do pai e Prince é o nome de uma pessoa que considero muito. – A bruxa franziu a testa ao ver o medibruxo apertar os lábios desmanchando o sorriso - Posso saber se isso é importante para o tratamento dela?

- É sim. – Respondeu virando-se de costas. – E muito.

Hermione respirou fundo e olhou para Dayra, estava cansada demais para perder tempo com perguntas de um doutor que não tinha mais o que fazer a não ser dar em cima das mães de pacientes, pensou Hermione imaginando ser aquilo uma cantada.

- Como ela está doutor?

- Está bem, vai ficar mais algumas noites aqui.

- Tudo bem, espero que ela melhore logo, só isso. Vou ficar aqui então.

- Senhorita Granger. Dayra tomou uma poção forte, vai dormir a noite inteira. Deve descansar também, ela precisa de você. Vá para casa, tome um banho e durma bem. Amanhã quando chegar ela provavelmente estará dormindo ainda.

- Mas e se...

- Não se preocupe. Se acontecer algo a senhora saberá automaticamente.

Hermione olhou novamente para a cama onde a menina estava e teve que concordar com o medibruxo. Precisava mesmo de um bom banho para descansar.

- Acho melhor mesmo, mas não vou demorar, mesmo dormindo eu quero estar ao lado dela.

- Eu entendo. Vou deixar avisado na recepção que a senhorita irá voltar, assim não precisará assinar o formulário de novo.

- Obrigada.

O medibruxo abriu um novo sorriso e se aproximou tocando de leve o ombro de Hermione, ela não gostou do toque e muito menos da sombra que passou no fundo dos olhos azuis dele, alguma coisa a incomodava e essa sensação não sumiu, mesmo após ouvir a voz macia dele.

- Não se preocupe com ela, nós cuidaremos bem da sua filha.

Hermione franziu a testa novamente, por fora ela sabia que era besteira e que o senhor Evan só estava tentando ajudar, fazer seu trabalho. Mas por dentro ela sentia todos os alarmes acionados indicando que estava trilhando um caminho perigoso.

Porém Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça, estava realmente cansada e o que sentia deveria ser apenas um reflexo de ser mãe. Afinal Dayra jamais ficou doente, jamais teve que deixá-la em observação no hospital, aquilo devia ser somente preocupação.

Pensando assim ela apenas sorriu de leve e foi embora, se tivesse respeitado e seguido seus instintos, Hermione jamais teria sentido a ira do desespero.

Mas ela não seguiu e em sua mente revisava o encontro de algumas horas atrás. Ele estava lindo, como sempre fora, quase não mudara, ainda usava um feitiço para tapar as cicatrizes que Voldemort lhe causara e por isso ela não sabia como estava verdadeiramente o seu rosto, mas seus olhos, aqueles olhos negros, estavam vazios, mais vazios que nunca.

Dentro de sua banheira, com um copo de vinho em suas mãos. Hermione chorou, chorou a falta dele, a ausência dele, ausência que ela colocou em sua vida. Em poucos anos conseguiu afastar-se de todos. Rony, Harry, Gina, todos seguiram sua vida no mundo bruxo, mas ela se escondeu no mundo trouxa querendo afastar de sua mente a sua vida no mundo bruxo, as tristezas, a solidão. No fim acabou conseguindo seu objetivo, afastou-se de tudo e de todos, começou sua vida do zero, quase se esqueceu de sua vida bruxa, era lembrada apenas pelo trabalho no ministério e por visitas esporádicas aos velhos amigos em pontos de encontros estratégicos. Mas jamais conseguira esquecer ou se afastar do amor que criou por ele, que cultivou por ele, apenas o deixou adormecer, ficar inerte até aquele momento em que o sentiu dentro do quarto de hospital. E ainda assim continua afastando-o de si.

- Burra – Xingou-se na escuridão de seu banheiro.

Hermione bufou e descansou a cabeça no encosto da banheira adormecendo levemente enquanto pensava que logo estaria de volta na companhia de Dayra, assim não a deixaria sozinha. Mas ao contrário do que pensava, Dayra não estava sozinha, estava muito bem acompanhada.

A respiração da menina estava lenta e baixinha, quem a visse pensaria, a princípio, que estava morta. Mas ele sabia que não estava, conseguia ouvir a respiração difícil. Ela mexia-se pouco e suava muito. O homem limpava cada gota que caia de seu corpinho, afastava seus cabelos grudados na testa e a cobria quando a via tremer de frio.

Dayra sonhava com um homem alto que lhe chamava carinhosamente, mas diferente de sua voz, o rosto dele era frio, grotesco, assustador. Ele a chamava e estendia a sua mão para ela. Ela tinha medo dele, muito medo. Corria para o lado oposto, mas quando virava em um corredor ele estava lá estendendo sua mão para ela.

Ela correu, correu, tentou fugir, mas no fim se viu nos braços dele.

- Olá Dayra – Ele disse baixinho em seus ouvidos – Eu esperava por você.

Dayra gritava na cama e se mexia. Ele tentava segurá-la, mas ela se contorcia.

- Granger,acorde. Droga garota, acorde!

- Não, me solta, por favor.

- Granger!

- Por favor – Sussurrou ao acordar assustada e se jogar nos braços dele abraçando-o com força – Por favor, não me machuque.

Dayra escondia o rosto na curva do pescoço do homem e chorava respirando com rapidez. Seus braços apertavam com força seu corpo contra o dele. O perfume que saia dos cabelos negros a acalmavam aos poucos, mas ainda estava muito nervosa pelos olhos do homem no sonho, sua voz grossa rindo dela. Seus braços automaticamente apertaram mais o pescoço dele. Ela queria que ele a abraçasse, mas os braços dele não se moveram a princípio, ele apenas ficou imóvel esperando que ela se acalmasse e quando sentiu o peito da menina evidenciando a respiração mais calma ele tocou seu braço delicadamente tentando soltá-la, mas Dayra apenas se aproximou mais não querendo largá-lo.

- Cadê a mamãe?

- Sua mãe vem logo, agora se deite, por favor.

Dayra obedeceu após ouvir o tom que definia uma ordem transbordar nas palavras que saiam de sua boca, afastando-se devagar ela saiu do colo do homem sentado na cadeira ao lado e voltou para a cama cobrindo-se até o queixo. Seu corpo deu uma pequena tremida, se ela dormisse acabaria sonhando novamente e talvez não tivesse ninguém para acordá-la ou alguém em que pudesse se agarrar e sentir-se protegida em seus braços.

De repente enquanto estava pensando no medo que crescia aos poucos dentro de si uma luz acendeu no quarto e seus olhos dourados pousaram no homem sentado na cadeira ao lado. Sua expressão era séria, seus lábios finos estavam estreitos e seus olhos negros aparentavam raiva, impaciência e alguma outra coisa que a menina julgou ser dúvida.

- Eu conheço o senhor – Disse a menina levantando-se ainda tremendo um pouco, mas afastando aos poucos suas preocupações.

- Fui eu quem a trouxe para o hospital e se não quiser que meu esforço em mantê-la viva tenha sido em vão, sugiro que deite-se.

Dayra obedeceu, pois sabia que o homem acabara de lhe dar uma ordem clara. Porém em sua mente ela processava os traços finos daquele rosto tentando recordar-se onde o tinha visto. Após alguns segundos ela arregalou os olhos e se lembrou da foto que sua mãe guardava embaixo do travesseiro após chorar muito olhando para ela. Sua mãe, ela não estava ali ao seu lado. Uma angustia bateu forte no peito de Dayra e a menina se deitou novamente.

- Quero ir para casa.

- Não pode, ainda precisa ficar aqui mais alguns dias. Fez uma coisa muito perigosa, bebeu uma poção que poderia tê-la matado.

- Eu sei.

- Já imaginou como sua mãe ficaria se isso acontecesse?

Dayra olhou surpresa para ele e viu a preocupação estampada nos olhos escuros, imediatamente imaginou a imagem de sua mãe a olhando naquela cama de hospital. Lembrou-se dos momentos em que mesmo quando triste aqueles olhos a amavam. Os olhos castanhos tão diferentes de seus, dourados. Os olhos de sua mãe.

- Por que está chorando? – Perguntou Snape franzindo a testa.

- Porque eu sou uma menina má. Fiz a mamãe chorar, ela me odeia agora, eu sei que ela me odeia, ela veio aqui me ver, mas sei que está brava comigo.

- Granger – Disse Snape baixinho mexendo-se na cadeira sem saber ao certo como poderia dizer algo que a deixasse mais calma. Respirando fundo ele supriu sua mente de paciência e se aproximou dela ficando com seu rosto perto da menina – A senhorita deu um grande susto nela, e devo confessar, em mim também. Sua mãe chorou muito por você, mas foi porque te ama. Ela te ama muito, de uma maneira que a senhorita não conseguirá entender agora – Terminou não entendendo o motivo de sentir-se tão bem ao lado da menina, o suficiente para tratá-la gentilmente sentindo o quanto era doce o olhar dela.

- Por que ela não está aqui então?

- Ela precisava descansar, ficou aqui o tempo todo. Daqui a pouco ela está de volta e você deveria estar dormindo.

- Não quero dormir.

- Precisa.

- Tenho medo – Confessou esticando o braço e tocando a mão dele sabendo que se sentiria segura – Tenho medo do homem dos meus sonhos.

- É só um sonho.

- Não é não, eu sei que não é – Puxou a mão dele, trazendo-o mais para perto ao ponto de apenas sussurrar – Eu sei que o homem dos meus sonhos está por aqui, eu o sinto. Não quero ficar sozinha, fica aqui comigo, por favor, senhor.

Snape hesitou, durante os dois dias em que ela ficará inconsciente naquela cama ele estava ali, no quarto, no canto escuro, apenas a observando, vendo a Hermione que existia naquela pequena, se torturando com lembranças antigas e com sonhos futuros, sonhos que descartava rapidamente antes que se fixasse em sua mente e o fizesse sofrer mais ainda. Ele sabia que não deveria ficar ali, muito menos agora que ela estava acordada. Ele deveria ir embora e se afastar dela, Dayra era a principal ligação com Hermione, através da menina ele via a mãe e sabia que isso não era bom. Não, ele não devia. Suspirando forte ele fechou os olhos por um momento e tomou a decisão que achava mais favorável ao seu sofrimento, ele iria embora, logo depois de um compromisso que teria naquela noite, dentro de uma hora, após isso iria sumir novamente, desaparecer e se trancar em amargura. Ele não podia ficar ali, vendo Dayra, se lembrando de Hermione. Hermione que estava tão linda, com os traços mais adultos, mas com os mesmos olhos brilhantes e o mesmo perfume em sua pele. Ah! Hermione, como podes ser tão bela? Perguntou-se Snape antes de olhar de volta para Dayra e ver seus olhos dourados. Eles poderiam ser pretos, mas o destino não permitiu isso, eles eram dourados iguais o de... Não, Dayra não era igual à ele, ela era igual a Hermione, pura e ingênua. Não deveria ficar ali, não deveria ficar ao lado dela vendo seus olhos dourados e seus cabelos volumosos. Era tortura, ele sabia disso e ainda assim queria dar a resposta que ela queria ouvir.

- Tudo bem, eu ficarei, mas precisa se deitar e descansar.

- Está bem.

Dayra deitou-se se cobrindo até o queixo, mas deixando seu braço para fora, pois ainda segurava a mão do professor que se encostou completamente na cadeira esperando que ela dormisse.

- Obrigada por ficar.

Como poderia negar um pedido dela. Uma cópia de sua amada, filha dela. Era impossível dizer não para aquele rostinho inocente. Era a pura Hermione, igual quando a conheceu pela primeira vez no primeiro ano do trio de ouro.

- Por que eu? – Deixou a pergunta escapar - Não me conhece, eu poderia fazer algo com você assim como o homem de seus sonhos. Confia demais nas pessoas, não deveria.

- Mamãe te ama muito, isso já o torna digno de minha confiança.

Snape sorriu de lado e ficou observando-a começar a dormir. "Mamãe te ama muito" Ele conseguia ouvir a voz de Dayra lhe dizendo isso repetidamente enquanto segurava a pequena mãozinha que começava a relaxar enquanto sua mente a levava para o mundo dos sonhos. Ela dormiu calmamente sendo velada por Snape, mas um pequeno fio de consciência a deixou alerta, ELE também a estava velando.

Dayra sentiu levemente quando a mão grande e quente de Snape a soltou, no fundo de sua mente ela sabia que ele estava saindo. Quando tudo estava calmo ela sabia que ele tinha ido embora. Mas logo seu corpo se arrepiou com uma presença no quarto. A porta fez um barulho mínimo ao fechar acordando-a, Dayra abriu os olhos e tentou ver quem era, estava escuro demais.

- Senhor?

- Olá Dayra.

A menina sentou-se assustada, aquela voz era a mesma do sonho, a mesma do homem que a assombrada, mas estava muito escuro ali, ela não sabia onde ele estava. Ainda com medo Dayra levantou-se da cama, mas uma tontura a fez cair, a poção que o médico a fez tomar começou a surtir efeito. Ainda assim, com a visão turva e os reflexos comprometidos, Dayra tentou levantar apoiando-se na cama, devagar ela tentou se aproximar da porta, mas uma risada a fez parar.

- Onde pensa que vai?

Dayra gritou quando sentiu algo pesado em sua perna quebrando seus ossos. Ela olhou para trás e o viu, viu seu rosto, não era o homem dos seus sonhos, mas os olhos eram iguais. Ela gritou, mas nada adiantaria, um feitiço abafador fora colocado naquele quarto. Ela tentou gritar novamente, mas uma varinha foi apontada para sua garganta e ela não conseguiu ouvir sua voz.

- Acha mesmo que vou deixá-la escapar? – Ele perguntou pisando mais na perna da menina – Depois de tanto tempo eu finalmente consegui encontrá-la sozinha. Foi muito difícil conseguir pegá-la, aquele urubu vivia aqui e quando não era ele era a sua maldita mãezinha. Não chore, shh, fique quietinha, assim será melhor.

Uma luz amarela atingiu o peito de Dayra e a menina sentiu seus olhos pesarem, o feitiço não verbal a fizera desmaiar no chão gelado daquele quarto.

- Isso, durma, durma pequena.

Tudo sumiu e ela foi levada para onde ele estendia sua mão em seus sonhos.


	29. O desespero da saudade

_**Olá, quero agradecer a todos pela leitura e espero que gostem apesar dos erros...**_

_**Renata Gomes, muito obrigada pelo seu review... muito bom saber que está gostando da história... bjão**_

_**Daniela Snape - Valeu, Valeu, Valeu...**_

_**Capítulo 29 – O desespero da saudade**_

A lua cheia brilhava no céu naquele começo de noite quando Hermione entrou no ST'Mungus. Seu semblante era leve, pois finalmente havia parado de chorar e resolvido encarar a vida que escolhera, a vida solitária e afastada de tudo. A dor fora afastada para o fundo de sua alma e sua atenção agora se focava em sua filha.

- Boa noite – Cumprimentou uma enfermeira na recepção.

- Boa noite.

Hermione seguiu cantarolando baixinho pelas escadas, tinha esperança de conseguir não pensar nele, ela iria conseguir. Aos poucos ela começou a cantarolar a música que sempre cantava para Dayra quando ela estava doente. Dayra. Apenas mais alguns dias e poderia ir para casa com ela, só mais um pouco. Nada poderia atrapalhar sua felicidade, o pensamento de voltar para casa com ela, voltar a ter sua vida normal como antes, esquecer tudo que passou esses dias, tudo. Mas sempre havia algo que impedia sua completa felicidade, uma pedra ou barreira que se colocava em seu caminho. Nesse caso, nada fora colocado e sim tirado.

- Dayra? – Chamou ao entrar no quarto da menina e ver a cama vazia – Dayra amor, você está no banheiro?

Hermione colocou a pequena mala com as roupinhas de Dayra na comoda e foi até o banheiro. Ela abriu a porta na esperança de vê-la sentada no vaso sanitário balançando as perninhas. Mas o banheiro estava vazio, não havia nem mesmo indícios de que a menina estivera ali. Quando o desespero começava a avançar em seu peito ela se aproximou da cama e alisou os lençóis, estavam frios, Dayra saiu daquela cama havia horas.

Ela não estava no quarto e nem nos corredores próximos ou dentro dos outros quartos.

- Com licença? - Chamou Hermione quando viu uma curandeira passar pelo corredor.

- Sim?

- Pode, por favor, me dizer onde está a paciente do quarto 305?

- Só um momento – Disse enquanto virava alguns papeis na prancheta que levava – Estranho, ela deveria estar no quarto, não agendamos nenhum exame para hoje.

- Mas ela não está no quarto, onde minha filha está?

- Não sei senhora, não sei como explicar, a porta fica trancada por feitiços que somente o medibruxo responsável ou um familiar pode abrir.

- E onde está o medibruxo?

- Também não sei.

- Você nunca sabe de nada! – Gritou Hermione – Desculpe, eu... tente entender, minha filha sumiu do quarto dela.

- Tudo bem, eu vou tentar achar o medibruxo.

Hermione andou de um lado para o outro passando a mão no rosto de tão preocupada que estava. Por que sempre era assim? Ela nunca podia virar as costas que algo sempre acontecia.

- Senhora, infelizmente não achei o medibruxo. O senhor Laine não apareceu desde essa tarde.

Parecia que todo o mundo havia parado, congelado. Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram e seu coração disparou. Não, com certeza fora apenas um engano de seu cérebro, ela não ouviu aquele nome, não podia ouvir. Ele estava morto, sumira de sua vida há dez anos deixando-a sozinha com Dayra, para sua própria sorte. A mulher balançou a cabeça esfregando as mãos no rosto. Foi um engano de sua mente cansada.

- Desculpe, quem você foi procurar? – Perguntou franzindo a testa e torcendo que suas suspeitas estivessem certas, que fora somente um engano.

- O doutor Laine – Disse a enfermeira com naturalidade.

- Não, deve haver um engano – Hermione sentia seu peito arder - Eu pedi para chamar o doutor Aidan Evan.

- Sim. Doutor Aidan Evan Laine – Respondeu a enfermeira olhando a prancheta - É o medibruxo que cuida de sua filha.

- Meu Deus.

Hermione levou a mão à testa e encostou-se na parede deixando seu corpo escorregar até o chão. Os enfermeiros se aproximaram e a chamaram tentando levantá-la, mas Hermione não ouvia nem via nenhum deles, seus ouvidos só conseguiam ouvir o nome dele e seus olhos deixavam-na ver os flashs de momentos que tanto demorou para tirar de sua vida.

Laine.

As mãos dele em seu corpo, seu hálito em seu pescoço, a força contra sua vontade.

Laine.

O maldito nome a perseguia.

Laine.

Não podia ser ele, estava morto, ela o viu morrer para salvá-la, mas era Laine.

Laine.

Laine.

Laine.

- Laine... ele está com minha filha – Sussurrou parecendo finalmente recobrar a consciência e entender o que se passava a sua volta, porém tudo estava muito mais nítido que antes, pois agora ela precisava perceber cada ação de todos, ela precisava pensar com rapidez, agir com força.

- Senhora se acalme. Nós vamos ajudá-la.

- Tire as mãos de mim – Gritou Hermione empunhando a varinha e apontando para a curandeira que recuou assutada.

- Por favor, não faça nada que vá se arrepender depois senhora.

- Eu não sou simplesmente uma senhora – Disse Hermione estreitando os olhos raivoso e brilhantes de ira. Ela nunca havia se sentido assim, nem mesmo na grande guerra, mas era bom, sentir a fúria nas pontas de seus dedos dando-lhe a sensação de que era capaz de qualquer coisa - Eu sou Hermione Granger, uma das salvadoras do mundo bruxo. Eu vou atrás da minha filha e é melhor que não fique no meu caminho.

- Mas não pode ir atrás da menina sozinha, nós podemos ajudá-la, deixe-nos chamar os aurores.

- Não! Somente uma pessoa pode ajudar minha filha agora.

Hermione desaparatou do hospital e quando abriu os olhos estava em frente a botica de esquina. Ela se aproximou da porta e girou a maçaneta, estava trancada. Respirando fundo e tentando se controlar, bateu na porta três vezes e esperou, ninguém atendeu. Bateu de novo, mais forte, nada. Sentindo raiva ela deu diversos murros na porta machucando sua mão até que viu um pequeno recado na parede ao lado.

"Fechado para convenção."

Logo embaixo da frase havia uma foto e um endereço, Hermione o memorizou e foi para lá, não era longe. Ela desaparatou em uma viela escura que sabia existir, pois já havia passado por aquelas ruas diversas vezes. Rapidamente ela transfigurou sua roupa para algo mais elegante e se dirigiu ao prédio bonito e espelhado que ficava na outra esquina, um hotel muito chique e muito caro. Aquele prédio era um contraste com a antiga Londres, e era belo. Pelos espelhos que formavam a parede Hermione pode olhar para sua roupa mais detalhadamente. Um vestido preto discreto, cachos soltos sobre as alcinhas do vestido, uma sandália de salto baixo, estava simples e bonita, esperava conseguir o que queria, encontrá-lo.

Claro que não seria nada fácil se a pessoa que estava tentando entrar de penetra em uma festa de gala fosse um trouxa qualquer, mas Hermione poderia ir a quase qualquer lugar do mundo trouxa, caso quisesse. Rapidamente ela entrou em uma fila que se formava na entrada do hotel, ela olhou de relance para o convite que uma mulher estendia para o segurança e, disfarçadamente, transformou um pedaço de papel em um convite igual ao visto. O segurança não teve dúvidas ao ver o papel entregue, lhe abriu um sorriso e deu espaço para que Hermione entrasse.

Na entrada havia uma mesa com algumas taças de champagne, ela pegou uma e tomou de um gole, precisava daquilo para controlar seus nervos. Um poster estava postado ao lado da mesa e ela pôde ler que o evento era sobre os melhores fabricantes de produtos naturais da Europa. Realmente estava cheio de estrangeiros naquele lugar e Hermione só não se sentiu tonta, pois prendeu sua atenção no nome do palestrante principal.

Leon Accer.

Respirando fundo ela tentou controlar o nervosismo e não olhar para o relógio enquanto se sentava em uma mesa no final do salão de festa. Era agonizante esperar que aquela festa idiota começasse enquanto sua filha estava por ai com um louco homicida, mas ela precisava dele, somente ele poderia ajudá-la e ela sabia disso. Alguns desesperados minutos se passaram esperando ele aparecer. E somente depois que as lágrimas ameaçavam cair que foi ouvido o anúncio de que ele faria o discurso de abertura da festa.

Ela suspirou fundo e olhou esperançosa para o palco, ele estava se levantando de uma mesa próxima e andando entre as outras pessoas enquanto era aplaudido, Hermione nem ao menos ouvia os aplausos, só olhava para o homem que ia em direção ao microfone. Era ele. Snape.

Claro que estava disfarçado, com cabelos curtos e mais claros, olhos azuis e uma aparência jovem e forte, mas era ele, o conhecia bem demais para errar, seu caminhar, seu olhar, seu jeito, tudo naquele homem era Severus Snape.

Ele tirou um papel do bolso enquanto esperava as pessoas sentarem-se e se calarem, ele iria fazer um discurso enquanto Dayra corria perigo, Hermione não tinha mais tempo. Tomando uma coragem que antes ela não teria, a eterna grifinória andou por entre as mesas até estar no meio do salão e esperou todos se calarem para finalmente gritar

- Severus!

O senhor Accer parou de chofre ao ouvir a mulher gritar aquele nome, mas endireitou-se rapidamente e sorriu ao vê-la chegar mais perto e segurar seu braço olhando-o firmemente. Ele sorriu para o público e tapou o microfone com a mão antes de se virar educadamente para ela.

- Me desculpe senhora, mas acho que me confundiu com alguém.

- Não confundi, sabe que não. Severus, por favor me dá cinco minutos, é a Dyara. Preciso da sua ajuda, me dá cinco minutos, por favor.

- Senhor, algum problema? – Perguntou um segurança.

- Não – Respondeu o palestrante olhando para Hermione – Essa senhora necessita falar comigo urgentemente, avise que vou demorar alguns minutos. Obrigado. Senhora, por favor, me acompanhe.

Eles se encaminharam para uma sala com o nome Leon Accer na porta. Ela passou a mão pelas letras e riu antes de fechar a porta.

- Alguma coisa errada com meu nome?

- Não, eu só não imaginaria que Severus Snape se tornaria Leon Accer.

- Por que teima em me chamar assim?

- Porque eu sei que é você. Olha, eu entendo que você quer uma nova vida, eu não o condeno por isso, pois sei que seu eu estivesse no seu lugar também iria querer. Você tem todo o direito de querer esquecer tudo o que já aconteceu com você, se afastar daquele mundo que só lhe trouxe desgraça – Hermione falava rápido e tentava segurar as lágrimas que deixavam seus olhos brilhando enquanto se aproximava – Principalmente afastar-se de tudo o que lhe faz mal, como eu. Eu entendo e te apoio, mas mesmo dessa forma – Ela passou a mão pelo rosto dele – Eu jamais deixaria de te reconhecer porque eu não consigo te esquecer e eu tentei, eu juro que tentei te tirar da minha mente durante todos esses desde o dia em que nos amamos, mas não é possível. Você está encravado em mim – Ele sentiu ele tremer levemente, porém foi apenas por um segundo - Da mesma forma que você sempre será Severus Snape, por mais que tente mudar e se disfarçar, eu sempre amarei o meu Severus. Eu deveria ter dito isso naquele dia, mas eu sou burra. Por favor me escuta – Pediu colocando um dedo nos lábios do homem que queria dizer algo – Eu sou burra, talvez a pessoa mais burra do mundo porque eu deixei você por um motivo ridículo, porque eu tinha medo.

- É tudo muito lindo senhora, mas o que lhe faz ter tanta certeza de que sou esse homem?

Ela sorriu de canto e se aproximou mais encostando a cabeça no peito dele ouvindo seu coração acelerado, inspirou seu cheiro de ervas e olhou em seus olhos.

- Seus olhos podem estar azuis agora, mas ainda são os mesmo olhos profundos que conheci quando entrei em Hogwarts, vazios e intensos esperando um motivo para brilharem de calor. Seu rosto é outro, mas são as mesmas expressões de desdém, de sarcasmo que eu tanto odiei até que comecei a amar. Sua voz também mudou, seu corpo, suas roupas, seus cabelos, mas ainda é o homem que me deu esse sobretudo – Ela mostrou o sobretudo guardado na mínima bolsa - Para me aquecer quando o frio da tristeza me assolava.

Hermione atingira um ponto que ele não esperava e o viu abrir os lábios ao ver o sobretudo antigo nas mãos da mulher, ele iria dizer algo, mas Hermione novamente postou o dedo em seus lábios o impedindo.

- Porém, mesmo que eu tenha absoluta certeza de que você é o homem que um dia me disse que me ama e eu idiotamente abandonei, deixei-o escapar e sofri por isso, eu só tenho um único jeito de ter uma confirmação.

Os olhos azuis se fecharam quando os lábios dela, tão macios quanto pétalas de rosas beijaram os seus. Um gosto doce de saudade. A língua dela traçava as linhas dos lábios dele, suas mãos puxavam as mãos dele para mais perto, seu corpo colava-se ao dele.

Ele respirava difícil, suas mãos apertavam a cintura dela, sua boca se abriu e sua língua procurou a dela com pressa, com fúria, com saudade, com amor.

O feitiço se desfez e ali estava ele, com seus cabelos negros, sua pele macilenta e suas vestes negras, como ela sempre se lembrava.

Hermione se afastou um pouco e olhou em seus negros olhos vendo ali a surpresa e o desejo subjugados pelo amor que pulsava em suas retinas. Ele ergueu a mão e passou pelo rosto dela sentindo a pele da mulher que estava em seus braços, Hermione tinha o rosto quase igual ao da última vez que a viu, pouca coisa mudou e ainda assim só a fez ficar mais bela.

- Não sabe quanto tempo esperei para senti-la em minhas mãos.

Ele atacou seus lábios novamente enquanto a empurrava em direção ao sofá onde a deitou enquanto ele mesmo se deitava em cima dela sentindo a proximidade cada vez maior de seus corpos. Os lábios do mestre de poções atacavam o lóbulo da orelha dela e descia pelo colo exposto pelas mãos desesperadas que exploravam o corpo macio de pele de pêssego.

- Severus – Ofegou Hermione puxando seus cabelos.

- Por que Hermione? Por que só agora? – Perguntou olhando nos olhos cheios de lágrimas da mulher – Por que depois de todo esse tempo?

- Porque somos dois idiotas. Não há outra explicação – Disse Hermione vendo um leve sorriso nascer no rosto dele

- E agora? – Ele perguntou beijando-lhe a ponta do nariz.

- Agora faremos o que sabemos que somos destinados a fazer – Ele limpava suas lágrimas com beijos doces – Não posso viver sem você Severus. Sem você eu vivo no fundo do poço. Preciso de você para viver.

- Eu também preciso – Confessou – Não sabe como é ruim tentar ser outra pessoa para esquecer de quem eu era. Tentar esquecer as coisas que fiz para poder convencer a mim mesmo de que posso ser a pessoa ideal para você.

- Eu não quero a pessoa ideal para mim, eu quero você. Somente você e eu, preciso de você agora, muito mais do que jamais precisei.

- Dayra?

Hermione apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

- O que houve?

- Lai...Laine. É o Laine.

- Laine? Robert Laine?

- Eu não sei como, eu o vi morrer, mas ele está aqui Severus, esteve o tempo todo disfarçado como médico da Dayra, ele teve acesso a ela todos esses dias. Eu não sei por qual motivo ele fez isso, mas ele está com ela, ele a raptou, roubou nossa filha.

- Nossa?

- Eu sei que ela não tem seu sangue, mas jamais a considerei como filha do Robert, eu sempre imaginei em minha mente que ela havia sido gerada a partir daquele noite, da nossa última e única noite juntos, eu queria tanto Severus, tanto que ela fosse sua filha. Dez anos se passaram e eu nunca me arrependi de dar seu nome à ela. Dayra Prince.

- Dayra Prince – Sussurrou Snape enquanto afastava um cacho que caia no rosto da mulher.

- E agora ela sumiu. Pegaram minha filha, nossa filha. Eu preciso dela Severus, me ajuda a ter minha filha de volta.

Snape a levantou e ambos ficaram em pé novamente, ele a abraçava forte enquanto acariciava seus cabelos volumosos. Como sentira saudades de seu perfume de morango, de sua pele de pêssego e de seus olhos intensos.

- Senhorita Granger?

- Sim.

- Alguma vez, desde que a vi no primeiro ano de Hogwarts, a senhorita me viu deixar de cumprir alguma promessa que fiz.

Hermione não pensou nem um segundo antes de responder.

- Não.

- Então eu prometo que irei trazer sua filha de volta. Confia em mim?

- Sempre.

- Snape sorriu de canto antes de beijá-la novamente devorando seus lábios com o desespero e o medo que a assolavam, ele queria que ela sentisse, que soubesse que ele não a abandonaria, não novamente.

- Sua sabe tudo irritante.

- Seu morcego velho.

Os dois sorriram fraco e se abraçaram, Snape sentia seu coração bater forte dentro do peito enquanto Hermione apertava a cintura dele trazendo-o mais para perto, como era bom estar perto dessa forma. Mas suas mentes não poderiam se ocupar somente por seus desejos, eles tinham que pensar e imaginar para onde Robert teria levado a menina. Enquanto conversavam e pensavam em ideias mirabolantes a televisão mostrava uma reportagem de emergência que chamou a atenção de Hermione. Ela se aproximou e ajoelhou-se na frente da televisão olhando a repórter dar a notícia para o país.

"Olá, sou Rene do canal principal, estou aqui na frente desse prédio abandonado onde um homem acabou de entrar com uma menina desacordada, pelas informações que conseguimos em nossa central, a menina se chama Dayra Prince Granger que estava internada no hospital local. Ela se recuperava de um acidente com produtos químicos quando o homem chamado Aidan Evan Laine, a raptou de seu leito e a trouxe para cá. Quem fez a denúncia foi uma enfermeira que voltava de sua janta e viu o sujeito carregar a menina, ela tentou pará-lo com um pedaço de pau, mas não foi possível, ainda não se sabe como, mas o sequestrador a feriu gravemente, ainda não temos informação de como ele conseguiu causar um estrago tão grande, mas a enfermeira foi levada pelos paramédicos com muitas erupções pelo corpo e em estado grave. Pessoas que estavam próximas viram todo o acontecimento e chamaram a polícia que chegou em pouco minutos e cercou o prédio. Desde então os policiais estão tentando uma negociação com o sequestrador, porém não conseguem ter contato com ele que está dentro do prédio com a menina. Esperamos que o desenrolar da história seja favorável à criança. Avisaremos quando tivermos maiores notícias. Redação"

Hermione sentia o coração parar em seu peito, Dayra estava nas mãos de Robert em um prédio abandonado cercado de policiais trouxas. Nem mesmo a enfermeira conseguira pará-lo, a coitada fora para o hospital e sua varinha estava agora nas mãos da repórter. Ela nem ao menos reparara, mas já estava soluçando quando Snape a pegou delicadamente pelos braços e a levantou apertando-a contra o corpo sentindo-a tremer.

- Vai ficar tudo bem Hermione

- Estou com tanto medo Severus, minha Dayra, eu quero minha filha de volta.

- Eu vou trazê-la Hermione, mas sabe o que eu preciso fazer para poder enfrentar Robert. Sabe em quem...

- Eu fui uma tola antes Severus, te neguei. Mas eu te aceito como você é, eu aceito o seu todo. Eu o amo e entendo que você precisa dessa parte sua e eu a aceito também.

- Eu trarei sua filha de volta, confia em mim

Snape beijou Hermione uma última vez e desaparatou. Hermione sentou-se novamente no sofá e ficou olhando para a televisão que agora mostrava a noticia sobre uma nova lei implantada no país, ela mal ouvia as batidas fortes na porta e só deu atenção ao que acontecia quando um policial armado arrebentou a porta e entrou apontando um revólver para si.

- Senhor Accer? – Chamou o policial enquanto outros dois faziam sua cobertura, lá fora o público tentava ver por cima dos ombros um do outro – Senhorita? Onde está o senhor Accer?

Hermione assustou-se quando a voz do policial aumentou ao ponto de gritar com ela. Ela olhou para ele e ainda não conseguia raciocinar direito sobre a arma apontada ou as perguntas feitas. Ela só sabia que precisava ir atrás de Dayra. Ali não era o local onde deveria estar, aqueles homens não poderiam ajudá-la, eles eram meros trouxas.

- Sinto muito senhor – Disse sacando a varinha – Accio revolver.

O revólver saiu da mão do guarda para a sua. O homem estava de olhos arregalados e os outros dois estavam com os dedos no gatilho prontos para atirar assim que seu capitão mandasse, mas o capitão era um homem sábio e conhecia muito bem as pessoas que tinham uma arma na mão, sabia o que elas fariam e por mais que Hermione estivesse em posse de seu revolver, ela não faria mal a eles.

- O que vai fazer senhorita?

- Vou salvar minha filha.


	30. Respire

_**Olá Olá Olá... muito obrigada pelos meus leitores queridos... espero que gostem desse capítulo...Sandra Longbottom valeu pelo review... bjussss**_

_**Capitulo 30 – Respire.**_

Hermione se xingava a cada segundo, Dayra lhe falara tantas vezes daquele lugar. Contou-lhe detalhes que somente quem foi saberia onde é, e agora a verdade estava em sua cara, jogada de qualquer forma. Dayra fora reptada por ele e levada para o lugar em que via em seus pesadelos. Quantas vezes a menina acordara assustada e fora até seu quarto para lhe contar que mais uma vez sonhara com o homem que a levava embora para uma grande sala que tinha um palco e várias cadeiras, um local sombrio e escuro.

Ela estava paralisada na frente da televisão, mas quem estava mais surpreso era Snape, ele não precisara ler a mente de Dayra nem de Hermione, a menina lhe contara tudo sobre seus pesadelos e ele sabia que aquele era o local que ela tanto temia.

O ex professor de poções estava paralisado assistindo o noticiário urgente. Jamais pensou que ouviria esse nome de novo.

"Aidan Evan Laine."

Era ele, novamente ele. Aquele inseto que atrapalhara sua vida uma vez, que roubara a mulher que ele amava, que ainda ama. A menina que se transformara, que sofrera, que ele fizera sofrer. Voltara dos mortos como o próprio Voldemort fez tantas vezes antes.

- Laine.

As palavras saíram de sua boca com raiva e repulsa, uma palavra dita sem vontade, sem coragem, com ódio.

Ele olhou para os olhos castanhos de Hermione, só havia um sentimento explicito: Medo.

Aquele era um sentimento tão intenso que Snape conseguia tocá-lo no ar, estava impregnado em cada partícula de poeira, no oxigênio que estava inspirando. Hermione tremia de medo, mas ele também sentia. Dentro de si ele sentia o medo afetar seu corpo fazendo-o se arrepiar com o simples pensar sobre o que poderia acontecer à menina, à filha de Hermione. Uma menina que ele pensara estar sonhando ao ver de tão idêntica que é à própria Hermione no primeiro dia em Hogwarts.

Um flash de sua ida ao hospital passou por sua mente. Ele dissera a ela que a protegeria, prometeu que ela não estaria em perigo enquanto ele estivesse ao seu lado. Mas ele não estava lá essa noite, foi chamado para o evento e não negara. Ele disse que iria embora, que não mais voltaria e ele foi. Foi e a deixou sozinha, naquele quarto. Uma presa fácil para alguém que estava tão perto como Laine, disfarçado de seu médico.

Foi então, quando lembrou-se do sorriso da menina, que ele tomou a decisão. Decisões sempre fizeram parte de sua vida. Morrer, viver, proteger, fingir, matar, maltratar, torturar, cuidar, procurar, resgatar, mentir.

Tantas coisas que teve que fazer, sendo mandado por todos. Agora ninguém o mandava ir, ele sabia que teria que ir. Proteger o que era seu. O que sentia que pertencia à ele. Pois Dayra era sua. Sua filha, sua menina, sabia disso desde o dia em que a viu entrar em sua botica. Dumbledore passara tantos anos tentando lhe ensinar o poder do amor e, no entanto, somente naquele momento ele entendera que o amor acontecia inexplicavelmente com as pessoas mais improváveis, pois na verdade ele nem ao menos sabia se amava a menina, mas sabia que daria sua vida por ela. Isso era amor, não era?

Ele deu um singelo e quase imperceptível sorriso ao se lembrar o dia em que a viu pela primeira vez.

Estava linda, um verdadeiro anjo. Imaginou primeiramente que ela era uma ilusão de sua mente cansada pelo trabalho. Era ela, menor, mas era ela. Hermione. Os cabelos volumosos, a expressão de interesse e curiosidade que somente sua ex-aluna sabia fazer. A pele de pêssego brilhando com as gotículas da chuva rasa da rua. Seus dentes avantajados, as mãos pequenas. Era ela exceto pelos olhos, não eram os olhos de Hermione, eram os olhos dele. Dourados. Sabia que de alguma forma ela mexia com ele. Sua alma era bela, ele podia ver. Sentia que sua voz o chamava, o fazia sentir necessidade de estar ao seu lado, protegê-la. E ele nem ao menos sabia por quê.

Então era isso que tanto tentou entender quando Dumbledore lhe dizia que Sirius, Lupin, Arthur, Hagrid e outros tantos tinham um sentimento paterno muito forte com Potter mesmo o vendo uma única vez, ou nem mesmo conhecendo-o.

Ele sentiu, pela primeira vez na vida, o que um pai sente ao ver seu filho, ao sentí-lo perto de si, sentiu conforto. Em outro instante ele se lembrou do desespero que bateu em sua alma ao vê-la tomar aquela poção, a urgência de levá-la para o hospital. Como eram confusos esses sentimentos, tão difíceis. Ele sempre tivera uma vida simples, odiar e não sentir nada era muito mais simples. Amar era mil vezes mais complicado e doloroso.

Ele sabia que sentir aquilo tudo era loucura. Aquela menina não era sua filha, era dele, era de Laine, mas era tão profundo o que sentiu ao vê-la. Era tão dolorido aquela sensação de perda de uma coisa que não lhe pertencia.

Era estranho até. Muito confuso.

Era louco e delirante, mas era o que sentia. Sentiu que ela fora criada sendo sua, e ele iria protegê-la como um pai faz com um filho, como o seu próprio pai não fez com ele.

Hermione o olhava dizer que precisava ir, que precisava fazer o que era necessário. Em nenhum momento seus olhos desgrudaram dos dela, e ela o olhava sabendo o que iria fazer, mas não o impediu. Ela precisava daquilo, mesmo receando as consequências.

- Eu prometi. – Disse antes de aparatar.

Snape foi embora e nem ao menos dera uma satisfação para os representantes do evento que acontecia no hotel. Os seguranças do lado de fora já sentiam-se apreensivos. O senhor Accer deveria estar fazendo seu discurso à 10 minutos atrás e até agora continuava dentro daquela sala com aquela estranha e misteriosa mulher.

- Onde ele está? – Perguntou o diretor do evento. Anfitrião da festa.

- O senhor Accer pediu que não fosse incomodado, ele está com uma convidada dele.

- Eu não quero saber com quem ele está. Deveria estar naquele palco, a mulher que espere.

- Senhor, tenho ordens de não deixar ninguém entrar.

O diretor olhou para o salão de onde as pessoas, arrumadas com suas melhores roupas, vestidos caros e ternos muito bem alinhados, o olhavam não sabendo o que estava acontecendo. No palco um grupo cantava tentando distrair a todos e os garçons ofereciam seus aperitivos. Havia muita conversa nas mesas, pessoas não se conformavam com essa demora do grande ganhador da noite.

Morgan Whiter era um renomado homem de negócios na indústria farmacêutica. Seus ralos cabelos castanhos tentavam esconder seus cinqüenta e nove anos que carregava muito bem no corpo malhado que tinha. Seus olhos verdes escuros sabiam ver uma grande oportunidade quando uma se apresentava. E em uma noite a grande oportunidade estava sentada a apenas três cadeiras de distância da sua.

Conheceu Accer em uma conferencia no Alasca, há três anos. Era uma palestra sobre uma rara doença que atingia a população local. Idéias foram apresentadas e a que mais chamou a atenção de Whiter foi a simplicidade da fórmula médica que aquele "novato" apresentava. Era simples, mas genial.

A partir desse dia os dois fizeram grandes negócios, mas Whiter percebeu que Accer não era uma pessoa que se mirava na ganância do mercado financeiro do grande sucesso e dinheiro que ganharia com suas fórmulas. Ele simplesmente queria trabalhar e fazer aqueles medicamentos cada vez melhor, como se ajudando as pessoas doentes estivesse também ajudando a si próprio.

Accer era reservado, mas qualquer um que o olhasse saberia que o homem havia passado por algumas tragédias e dificuldades em sua vida. Seus olhos azuis eram frios e vazios. Nada o fazia sorrir. Sempre enfiado em seu laboratório particular. Dizia que queria achar um modo de recompensar tudo que fizera.

- Mas o que fizera?

Uma profunda pesquisa sobre o homem foi feita. Nada. Simplesmente nada. Era apenas Leon Accer, renomado cientista e farmacêutico. Primeiro aluno no seu tempo de escola e ganhara todos os prêmios de química e física da escola secundária. Fizera duas faculdades e era um bom homem.

Ele só não imaginava que era tudo mentira.

- Quem dá as ordens aqui sou eu. – Disse Whiter – Abram essa porta senhores. O tempo está correndo.

Os seguranças entreolharam-se como se pensando a quem obedeceriam, mas a resposta era clara. Três policiais chegaram para verificar o que estava acontecendo e rapidamente o Sr Whiter lhes passava as informações. Pelo que o segurança via, os policiais iriam tratar de um caso de sequestro.

- Abram!

As chaves fizeram barulho na mão do homem loiro, seu uniforme impecável assim como o restante do lugar e dos funcionários, assim com Whiter queria, mas algo tinha que dar errado e no momento o errado era Leon Accer.

O segurança primeiro bateu três vezes na porta, mas não houve resposta. Sua chave encaixou-se na fechadura e ele tentou abri-la, estava presa, a porta não se mexia. Tentou novamente, mas nada se mexeu de novo. Os policiais pediram espaço e quebraram a porta entrando um atrás do outro

- Senhor Accer? – Chamou ao entrar, mas não era Accer que estava ali.

A sala reservada para Leon Accer era a mais bonita daquele hotel. Ampla e arejada por grandes janelas por onde se via a cidade inteira. Suas paredes eram da cor creme com texturas diferentes em cada uma.

Havia quadros muito bonitos de oceanos e animais. No alto, o lustre de cristal iluminava todo o ambiente com suas varias lâmpadas. Havia uma lareira de enfeite, apenas um luxo que os mais ricos desejavam ter para lembrar-se de como suas belíssimas e caras casas eram. O tapete persa estendia-se por toda a sala. Tinha uma mesa de centro, uma belíssima televisão e um conjunto magnífico de sofás de couro branco. O jovem segurança teria ficado mais um tempo admirando o ambiente se não tivesse que se preocupar com quem estava nele.

A mulher que encontrara a pouco estava sentada no sofá, sua mão tapava sua boca e lágrimas desciam de seus olhos molhando o couro branco. Ela parecia não estar ali. Parecia não ver nada a sua volta, nem ouvir, pois a chamavam e ainda assim ela não respondia.

- Senhora? – Chamou novamente o policial.

- Onde está o senhor Accer, senhorita?

A pergunta foi em vão, nenhuma resposta saiu da boca dela. Ele tentou de novo um pouco mais alto.

Nada

Dessa vez sua voz quase gritou naquela sala. Lá fora muitas cabeças viravam para ver o que acontecia. A mulher se assustou a principio, mas logo levantou-se e sua expressão mudara de uma forma que fez o policial segurar a arma com mais força. Era determinação e ódio que se encontravam naquele momento nos belos olhos da esbelta mulher.

- Sinto muito senhor.

Ele não entendeu o que ela queria dizer. Mas logo não entendeu nada quando sua arma misteriosamente voou da sua mão para a dela.

- O que vai fazer senhora? – Perguntou quase tremendo.

- Vou salvar minha filha.

Estava louco, sabia que estava. Era o que pensava depois de vê-la sumindo, do nada, simplesmente sumindo.

Estava ali, depois não estava.

- Senhor Whiter? Tem um médico por aqui? Acho que estou delirando. – Perguntou, mas sabia que o próprio senhor Whiter iria querer ver um depois disso.

Snape desejava ter mais tempo para pensar, para planejar, para ter com o que se apoiar caso tudo desse errado, mas sabia que já se encontrava no local antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, por isso ele sabia também que não tinha tempo.

Permaneceu um tempo parado, apenas ouvindo a confusão de sons das pessoas ao redor gritando enquanto tentavam correr para longe do prédio.

Tanto medo naquelas vozes que se perguntou onde estava o seu. Não o sentia dentro do peito fazendo o coração bater mais forte, as pernas tremerem e o corpo suar. Não o viu em seus olhos ao olhar seu reflexo no espelho do corredor.

Ali estava apenas uma carcaça velha e negra. Apenas um homem tentando acreditar que iria trazer aquela menina de volta.

- Cadê você Severus?

Perguntou a si mesmo vendo que era apenas um vazio inútil. Que jamais conseguiria trazê-la de volta, jamais, pois ele mesmo não voltaria se continuasse a ser quem se tornara.

Ele era Severus Snape, tinha que ser Severus Snape.

Parecia tão piegas ver o filme de sua vida em sua mente, mas ele via. Cada olhar seu, cada palavra sua, cada injustiça, tristeza, angustia e magoa.

Cada corte em seus braços procurando a libertação da dor, os machucados da infância, o buraco em seu peito.

Os olhares de Lily, o amor de Lily.

As palavras de Voldemort, o erro, o arrependimento, a obrigação e o dever.

A dor que causara nos outros, a raiva e o ódio.

Ele.

Era tudo ele.

Como demorara a entender, sentiu-se uma criança que conseguiu decifrar o enigma dado pela professora no jardim de infância.

Ele era ele. Completo.

Professor, injusto, amável, cuidadoso, triste, amargurado, odioso, lindo, sujo, livre, comensal.

Não podia fugir dessa verdade.

Na verdade nunca pôde.

Respirou fundo sentindo, depois de muito tempo, que estava livre. Livre de suas próprias dúvidas.

Abriu os olhos e viu, refletido no espelho, rindo para ele, a única pessoa que poderia realmente salvar Dayra.

Aquele de quem sentia saudades.

Severus Snape.

O vento do saguão de entrada do prédio era gelado e cortava seu rosto como navalhas afiadas. O alarme de incêndio fora ativado e os esguichos de água inundavam o local fechado. Os passos de Snape eram abafados pelo barulho da água já em seus tornozelos. Sua capa arrastava-se molhada enquanto ele subia as escadas a caminho do andar de entrada para o teatro.

Ali do canto escuro, uma recém chegada Hermione o observava. Sabia que aquele que ela via andar pela água esguichada por causa do fogo que subia aos poucos pelas paredes do prédio, aquele ódio negro era Snape, aquele Snape por quem se apaixonou e tão idiotamente negou.

Seus olhos castanhos acompanharam cada passo duro dele, seus músculos rígidos, seus olhos odiosos, sua máscara negra.

O comensal.

Seu comensal.

Snape.

Ela o ama também, pois são um só.

O comensal subia para seu destino, não olhava para o lado nem parava para pensar. Apenas seguia em frente. Snape parecia um fantasma de tão branco que estava devido ao frio da água e do vento que entravam pelas janelas quebradas. Ele subia rápido como um demônio farejando sua presa, sentindo o seu odor, seu pulsar, sentindo o magnetismo de seus pêlos eriçados.

Era uma caça e ele era o caçador, um animal letal em busca da satisfação plena, do prazer assassino que se libertara de sua alma.

Matar.

Matar.

Matar.

Seus olhos vermelhos de sangue o viam no antigo teatro, no final do belo corredor de carpete vermelho. Os lustres no alto falhavam, seus cristais em forma de flor balançavam ameaçando cair eletrocutando a água.

Ele não ligava, nem ao menos percebia as fagulhas caindo em sua capa dando um choque leve em seu braço

Ele não sentia

A grande porta dupla do teatro estava perto. Era a mais bonita, branca com ornamentos dourados, tipicamente burguês. Típico lugar que jamais teria vontade de ir, mas que no momento era o único lugar que queria estar, que precisava estar.

- Dayra! – sussurrou.

A água que tentava inutilmente apagar o fogo que consumia aos poucos os andares do prédio, começando pelo térreo, alagava o tapete que revestia o corredor por onde Snape andava. A gota d'agua ameaçou cair da ponte do seu nariz quando colocou sua mão na maçaneta de ouro. Ele a apertou e girou sentindo-a abrir as portas de seu destino. O ar que veio de dentro inflou suas narinas.

Sangue

Seus olhos se fecharam enquanto inalava aquele odor de sangue fresco misturado na água que enchia os copos devidamente colocados nas mesas redondas e abandonadas, manchando o tapete branco da entrada do grande e antigo teatro.

Havia algo mais no ar.

Algo que o paralisava.

Algo que o fazia tremer.

A presença dela o arrepiou e por um momento ele se virou e encontrou o seu olhar assustado, surpreso ao vê-lo depois de tanto tempo.

Ele devia estar morto, enterrado nos confins daquele corpo, esquecido por sua mente insana.

O comensal maldito.

Mas estava ali, olhando para ela, penetrando em sua alma, fazendo-a queimar por dentro, sentir vergonha e malícia, medo e vontade.

Era ele.

A essência de Severus.

O seu Severus.

O olhar duro não demorou muito a se desviar.

- Espere! – Gritou Hermione, mas ele já se foi.

As portas se fecharam e o medo tomou conta se seu corpo que tremeu, molhado e frio. Suas mãos seguravam a arma travada como se fosse uma bomba que explodiria a qualquer momento.

Ela pesava cada vez mais

O cano prateado e o canhão com as balas estavam molhados com as gotas que caiam do rosto dela enquanto chorava paralisada no último degrau da escada.

- Dayra, Severus.

As últimas palavras saíram com dificuldade de sua boca antes de seu corpo cair tremendo no chão alagado.

"Respire"

Ela mandava, mas seu corpo não reagia, não obedecia ao seu cérebro. Ela tinha que se levantar, tinha que ir atrás de sua filha, de seu amor.

Mas ainda não respirava.

A arma pesava cada vez mais, parecia querer se fundir ao chão.

"Respire"


	31. Percepções atrasadas

_**Capítulo 31 – Percepções atrasadas**_

POV Hermione

_Me diga como eu vou respirar sem ar_

_Se eu morrer antes de acordar_

_Isso foi porque você me tirou a minha respiração_

_Estar perdendo você é como estar vivendo em um mundo sem ar_

Não posso dizer, nem explicar, o sentimento que explodiu dentro de mim quando soube o que houve com minha filha. O ódio que imperou em meu peito quando ouvi aquele nome repulsivo.

Eu sabia que era ele. Cada olhar em minha direção com olhos de um falso médico, cada palavra, cada insinuação escondida. Eu deveria ter percebido. Mas já se passou dez anos, quase onze. Minha mente se desligara totalmente dele, o esquecera, o transformara em uma sombra de meus pesadelos.

Eu ouvi os médicos me oferecendo ajuda, mas como poderiam ajudar? Enfrentar um bruxo louco e maníaco, totalmente perigoso quando eram apenas medibruxos inocentes?

Não. Eles não podiam fazer nada.

Só havia uma pessoa a quem eu poderia pedir ajuda. Uma única alma no mundo teria condições de devolver minha filha. Eu fui até lá, eu andei devagar demais até a porta de madeira e não me surpreendi ao ver a placa na porta.

Ele não estava preso a nós, ele era livre para ir onde quisesse, mesmo que minha filha estivesse no hospital, sozinha e adoentada.

Ele nunca me pertenceu e quando quis fazer parte de mim, entregar seu coração aos meus cuidados, eu o dispensei.

Sou burra mesmo.

Deve ser por isso que estou sofrendo como uma condenada, nada deveria dar certo para mim, pois sou egoísta o suficiente para não o aceitar, para não o querer como ele é.

Eu mereço isso.

Sentei um momento nos degraus da entrada e olhei para o céu, a lua estava alta e bela, uma lua cheia que transbordava luz. Fechei meus olhos lentamente me lembrando do dia em que trabalhávamos no laboratório dele, sozinhos, como parceiros.

Ele ainda estava disfarçado para que os ex comensais não o pegassem, era bonito até, loiro e tudo o mais que qualquer garota gostava, mas não era igual a ele mesmo.

Todos diziam que ele tinha o disfarce perfeito. Eu era a única que conseguia vê-lo através daquele novo rosto. Só eu era capaz de ver os seus verdadeiros olhos atrás das lentes azuis. Eu conseguia ver o meu Severus.

Me encolhi quando a brisa fria da noite me atacou como castigo e me lembrei do sobretudo dado por ele, o mesmo que eu estava usando agora.

Ainda exalava o seu perfume doce de ervas. Ainda me fazia sentir suas mãos tocando nele, me esperando para colocá-lo em meu corpo, sua mão levemente roçando em minha pele sensível.

Eu tinha que ir atrás dele.

Tinha que tentar.

Só ele poderia ou a outra parte dele.

A parte que eu não queria lembrar, a parte que era melhor esquecer e a parte que eu precisava aceitar e conviver.

_Eu estou aqui sozinha_

_Não quero partir_

_Meu coração não se move, está incompleto_

_Quero que haja um jeito para que eu possa fazer você entender_

_Mas como você espera que eu_

_Viva sozinha ? Entenda-me_

_Porque meu mundo gira ao seu redor_

_É tão difícil para eu respirar_

Em um segundo eu já estava naquele local, em um segundo eu olhava para aquele monte de gente imaginando onde ele estaria, em um segundo descobri que minha vida tinha sido toda errada, em apenas um segundo.

Claro que olhariam atravessado, eu não estava vestida a caráter para uma festa como aquela, mesmo que meu vestido fosse bonito, mas não tão bonito assim. Eu era uma sem teto perto daquelas damas da alta sociedade.

È claro que minha vestimenta iria chamar a atenção dos guardas de lá, já até esperava por isso, minha varinha estava em minha mão escondida no bolso de meu sobretudo. Eu precisava encontrá-lo e nada me impediria. Nada.

Então fiz a única coisa que parecia correta no momento, andei junto com as damas e os nobres senhores que riam de sua fortuna. Misturei-me com a grande multidão e fui para o grande salão iluminado com os belos lustres e com quase todas as mesas ocupadas.

Era um grande evento.

Me senti mal por isso. Era a noite dele, uma noite que jamais teve em Hogwarts ou em outro momento de sua vida, a noite em que iriam realmente levar seu trabalho a serio, prestigiá-lo como deveria ser prestigiado. Eu sentia até vergonha de estar ali e pedir aquilo, mas a precisão era maior, um pouco abaixo do desespero, mas ainda assim grande.

Eu fiquei em um canto e esperei.

Todos se aquietaram, olhavam para frente, para a pessoa que iria falar ao microfone. Eu prestava atenção em cada rosto procurando por ele. A princípio eu não o achei, pensei em desistir, era loucura, mas então eu o vi.

Estava sentado em uma mesa com várias outras pessoas, maioria mulheres lindas.

Claro que não o vi antes, não teria reparado no belo homem de cabelos claros, olhos azuis e pele morena se não tivesse visto o vazio em seu olhar. O vazio que sempre vi no olhar dele, o brilho apagado que permanecia constantemente ofuscando seus olhos. Era ele. Conhecia aquele olhar bem demais para errar.

Alguns minutos se passaram e eu ainda o observava. Os lábios duros, o olhar sem nexo, a sobrancelha levantada demonstrando algum pensamento se formando, suas mãos mexendo de nervosismo e sua expressão de desdém para as mulheres atiradas ao seu lado. Eu senti ciúmes. Ele era meu, dentro de mim ele era meu, para mim, e eu sabia que somente para mim, ele era meu.

Finalmente ele se levantou, deu alguns sorrisos falsos e apertou a mão de alguns. Eu precisava agir. O tempo estava acabando e com ele a vida de minha filha.

_Me diga como eu vou respirar sem ar_

_Não posso viver, não posso respirar sem ar_

_É assim como eu me sinto quando você não está aqui_

_fica sem ar, sem ar_

_Eu estava em águas profundas,_

_Me diga, como você vai ser sem mim?_

_Se você não está aqui, eu não posso respirar_

_Estou sem ar, sem ar..._

- Severus! – A voz saiu quebrada.

Ele parou e demorou alguns segundos para se virar, ele reconheceu minha voz, sabia que era eu antes de se virar, ele tinha que me olhar. Meu coração parou, eu senti cada batimento mais fraco que o outro até não haver mais batimentos. Minha mão suou.

Por que depois de tanto tempo ele ainda causava isso em mim?

Senti meu corpo nu nesse momento. Ele estava me olhando, verdadeiramente me olhando. Olhou o mais profundo que pôde e me ignorou como se não me conhecesse.

Cínico.

Desafiei, continuei, eu não era de desistir quando já havia começado algo.

Meu coração ainda não batia e parecia querer sair pela minha garganta.

Insisti.

Ele me levou para uma sala, seu camarim. Que perfeito, sozinhos.

Zombei com seu nome enquanto forçava meu coração bater de novo.

Cinismo de novo.

"Pare com isso, por favor." Pedi mentalmente, minha voz agora falhava.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza disso? – Ele me perguntou depois de eu afirmar quem ele era.

Eu sabia o que ele estava fazendo. Tentando ser outra pessoa para esquecer quem ele era mesmo. Fingindo não me conhecer quando havíamos nos visto há pouco tempo no hospital.

Foi nesse momento que senti as lágrimas virem de dentro. Là do fundo, as lágrimas que havia guardado há tanto tempo, as lágrimas que havia guardado para ele. Elas vieram em uma enxurrada de culpa, medo e dor, mas eu as segurei, não permiti que caíssem.

Foi com medo que me aproximei dele, cautelosamente, lendo cada movimento de seus olhos, captando as ondas de nervosismos que emanavam de seu corpo. Eu dizia como o conhecia, mas nem ouvi minha voz sair, só olhava para ele, só via ele, só queria ele.

Minha mão tocou seu rosto moreno e sentiu a textura de sua pele. Não era a mesma. Mas era ele.

Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo. Aproximei-me mais. O mesmo perfume, meu coração estava congelado dentro de mim, sem qualquer reação. Eu esperava pelo momento em que eu também cairia sem reação. Falecida pela dor.

_Eu caminho, eu fujo_

_Eu pulo, eu vôo_

_Logo fico longe do chão, flutuando até você_

_Não há gravidade para me segurar_

_Sendo sincero_

_Mas de alguma maneira eu ainda estou viva por dentro_

_Você levou minha respiração, mas eu sobrevivi_

_Eu não sei como_

_Mas eu nem me importo_

- Só tem um jeito de saber.

Foi o que eu disse antes de me aproximar devagar, tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

Como pode um homem fazer isso? Ele não podia ser real, ninguém conseguiria fazer até os fios de cabelo tremer por sua presença. Os meus tremiam.

Senti medo e insegurança quando finalmente meus lábios encostaram-se aos dele.

De congelado, o meu coração passou para combustão em um milésimo de segundo. Queria sair pelo meu peito e voar livremente entre o mundo desconexo onde eu vivia. Meu sangue correu pelo meu corpo tão rapidamente que fiquei tonta. O perfume dele entrou em meus pulmões como o único ar que eu podia respirar me salvando da morte lenta em que eu estava me enfiando.

De repente eu estava nos braços dele, agarrada em seus cabelos negros, sentindo a textura de sua pele macia, apreciando seus toques leves e maliciosos, matando a saudade que me consumia.

De repente éramos nós, beijando-nos como se jamais fossemos nos ver, como se fossemos morrer naquele momento. Nada impedia que suas mãos me tocassem, me explorassem. Não respirávamos, nosso ar era o outro, nossa vida era o outro. Me vi sendo levada para o infinito e de repente ela me veio a cabeça forçando-me a voltar. Olhei em seus olhos e a vi. Tão frágil, tão sozinha, sofrendo.

- Dayra?

Ouvir o nome de minha filha nos lábios dele era mais dolorido do que um dia pensei que seria. Era tão egoísta sentir isso, mas eu a sentia como nossa. Ela era nossa.

- Me ajude.

Pedi em silencio, mas ele leu meus olhos, sabia que eu precisava dele, que ela precisava dele. A promessa saiu da boca dele como se me dissesse que iria me trazer uma bala do mercado da esquina, mas eu acreditei, ele traria minha Dayra de volta.

O noticiário começou e eu gaguejei. Toda a minha força se foi e eu estava indefesa em seus braços, chorando por ela.

E então ele se foi.

Ele foi para ela.

Eu fiquei. Estava cega, surda. Não estava ali. Quando finalmente acordei com o grito do policial, a única coisa que quis foi sumir. Sentia a adrenalina subir pelo meu corpo.

E depois a arma já pesava em minhas mãos. Eu os deixei para trás e fui para o encontro da morte. Eu sabia que não poderia com ele, nunca pude, talvez por isso sofri tanto, as marcas em meu corpo tentavam me fazer lembrar todos os dias quem ele era.

Mas eu não podia deixá-los.

Eu fui

_Mas como você espera que eu_

_viva sozinha? Entenda-me_

_Porque meu mundo gira ao seu redor_

_É tão difícil para eu respirar_

_Me diga como eu vou respirar sem ar_

_Não posso viver, não posso respirar sem ar_

_É assim como eu me sinto quando você não está aqui,_

_Estou sem ar, sem ar_

_Estava em águas profundas_

_Me diga, como você vai ser sem mim?_

_Se você não está aqui, eu simplesmente não posso respirar_

_Estou sem ar, sem ar..._

Ele já estava lá. Eu não devia temer, mas tremia de medo pela presença dele, pelo olhar dele, olhar que me lembrava o passado.

Samantha.

O nome dela sempre esteve em minha mente, gravado a ferro e fogo. Foi quando vi a pulseirinha no pulso dele. A pulseira de prata que eu praticamente joguei em sua cara quando a raiva inflamou em minhas veias me fazendo culpá-lo e julgá-lo. Ele nunca a tirou, carregou consigo como um lembrete de seus pecados. Era como uma chama de sua dor que se acendia sempre que se sentia curado. Ele nunca se curaria.

Eu era uma tola.

Ele se ia.

Caminhava lentamente pela água como se nada o impedisse, como se nada temesse.

Eu o segui devagar. Mas parei no começo do corredor.

Por algum motivo minhas pernas travaram e eu não pude continuar junto com ele.

A arma pesou e eu cai.

Ele se fora, a porta se fechou e eu não conseguia respirar.

_Sem ar, ar_

_Oh..._

_Sem ar, ar_

_Sem..._

_Sem ar, ar_

_Oh.._

_Não mais..._

A falta de ar era dolorida e incomoda. Eu não conseguia ver a parede ao meu lado, não sentia a água molhando meu corpo.

Eu estava no meu torpor mais profundo.

Procurava dentro de mim um lugar para me esconder, eu precisava fugir disso tudo, me encolher em um canto e esperar.

Se eu tivesse sorte a policia iria me achar e eu seria internada em um hospício para definhar o restante de minha vida.

Sofrer por ter desistido.

Fechei os olhos. Eu ainda não respirava.

"Levanta "

Alguém falava comigo.

Mas eu não conseguia compreender direito.

Aquela voz tão macia, assim como a mão que me tocava.

"Mamãe levanta, tem que ajudá-lo"

Tudo escureceu e eu senti Dayra em meus braços. Ela me olhava com carinho e sorria de leve. Mas suas mãos logo se afastaram de mim e tudo clareou. Eu não estava mais com ela, eu estava deitada na água do corredor do teatro, a arma ainda na minha mão.

Eu sentia as gotas dos esguichos caindo em cima de minhas costas, era gelado, mas era bom. Parecia um chicote me obrigando a levantar enquanto escorria pelo restante de minha pele.

Eu respirava. Eu sentia o ar entrando em meu peito, me liberando de minha prisão pessoal.

Eu podia ver novamente e o que via era a porta no final do corredor.

_Mas de alguma maneira eu ainda estou viva por dentro_

_Você levou minha respiração, mas eu sobrevivi_

_Eu não sei como_

_Mas eu nem me importo._

Fui para ela, praticamente corri, abri e nada que vi ou já passei em Hogwarts ou em qualquer outro lugar me preparou para aquilo.


	32. O confronto

_**Capitulo 32 – O confronto**_

Hermione piscava seus olhos diversas vezes não conseguindo entender o que via.

Era um sonho? Um pesadelo?

Seja o que for era irreal, louco e maníaco.

Era uma visão que entrava em sua carne e transbordava em suas veias. A fazia tremer, suar, temer. Era a encarnação do ódio, do inferno. Era Lúcifer nos olhos dele, era um anjo caído.

O teatro era grande servindo de átrio para a recepção que o demônio esperava para dar aos seus convidados.

- Olá, olá, olá, minha amada Hermione. Quanto tempo.

Os dentes brancos de Robert brilharam na luz fluorescente que iluminava seu corpo deformado e nu.

O belo homem de cabelos pretos e olhos dourados era agora um pedaço de carne podre rindo no palco de seus pecados. Dava para se lembrar do Moddy ao olhar para o rosto dele, pois assim como o auror, o olho dourado não estava ali, tinha apenas um buraco negro. Seus cabelos pretos, tão leves que voavam no vento, estavam falhos e ralos. A boca rosada estava puxada para baixo em uma careta eterna e seu corpo inteiro estava queimado, sua pele repuxada pelas cicatrizes.

A guerra.

O grito.

- Hermione!

A explosão e depois a morte.

- Você morreu! Com aquele feitiço.

- Resposta errada meu amor. Eu nunca estive morto. Aquele feitiço passou raspando por mim, mas eu bati a cabeça ao cair no chão. Por um reles momento perdi a consciência, apenas alguns segundos.

Hermione tremia lembrando-se do dia fatídico.

- O teto do andar caiu sobre mim me deixando preso. Eu vi vocês irem embora e me deixarem. Eu senti meu corpo queimar aquele dia, quando a escola explodiu com a invasão dos malditos comensais. Eu estava queimando e ninguém foi me acolher, eu sentia o cheiro de minha própria carne torrada e a única coisa que eu pensava era que não era digno o suficiente para morrer. Mas alguém teve piedade de mim e eu aguardo com satisfação o dia de encontrar quem me deixou jogado em um hospital trouxa com aquelas memórias e peles novas como se eu pudesse simplesmente mudar de vida.

Ele deu um passo para frente e Hermione recuou automaticamente.

- Mas sempre fui inteligente. Consegui sair daquele lugar em alguns meses. Meu corpo melhorava com rapidez, mas ainda assim ficou totalmente deformado. Entretanto, eu sou um bruxo, podia fazer uma poção que me disfarçasse. Foi o que fiz. – Citou quase sentindo orgulho. – Com um pouco de magia e feitiços obliviate, consegui me passar pelo querido e amável medibruxo do ST'Mungus. – Ele suspirou erguendo o pescoço como se estivesse cansado. – Posso até mesmo dizer que estava bem, jamais me lembrei de você. Algo em minha mente bloqueou a sua imagem. Mas então você apareceu no ST'Mungus e tudo simplesmente explodiu em minha cabeça. Todos os nossos momentos juntos. E então eu soube que estava apenas esperando você, durante todo esse tempo.

As luzes pareciam acompanhar o corpo de Robert enquanto ele descia lentamente os degraus da pequena escada do palco, pequena demais para retardar a aproximação. Logo ele já tocava com seus dedos queimados na pele macia de Hermione.

Sua pele parecia queimar junto com o toque dele. Era ardente, doloroso. Seu peito fechou-se e já não conseguia mais respirar. Ele fedia.

Robert aproximava-se mais fazendo-a sentir o hálito podre dele. Seu corpo nu era maior do que quando o viu antes, estava com mais músculos e menos pele. Era horrível e estava quase encostando ao seu.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Robert sussurrando em seu ouvido – Uma arma? Acha que pode me matar com uma arma?

- Você não tem poder suficiente.

- Desde quando eu preciso de poder para dominá-la?

Hermione foi jogada na parede quando a varinha, que não percebera que estava nas mãos dele, lançou o feitiço sem que ela sequer imaginasse. Ela sentiu o corpo arder como se um chicote batesse em sua pele a jogando na parede onde as mãos dele se postaram em seu pescoço.

Ele ria a olhando nos olhos enquanto apertava suas mãos. Olhos que perdiam o seu fogo. Sua respiração fora totalmente cortada, a mão dele apertava seu pescoço com força fazendo-a sentir o sangue parando de circular pelo seu corpo, sua cabeça doía. Seu corpo adormeceu, ela iria desmaiar, mas de repente as mãos afrouxaram e a soltaram.

Robert sorriu mais abertamente com sua careta quando sentiu a ponta de uma varinha em sua nuca.

- Snape! Agora a festa está completa.

Hermione caiu no chão sem ar quando o corpo dele se virou para encarar os olhos mortais do comensal da morte com a varinha apontada para seu rosto.

- Laine!

Os olhos negros de Snape encararam o único olho dourado naquele rosto repulsivo.

- Acho que me precipitei ao pensar que não veria mais a sua presença desprezível.

- Posso dizer o mesmo, senhor Laine.

- Por que essa cordialidade toda Snape? – Perguntou Robert com um sorriso estranho no rosto – Sei que quer me matar, deseja isso desde o primeiro momento em que nos vimos, quando percebeu que Hermione me queria.

Snape seguia pela linha circular que Robert traçava sem tirar os olhos dele. Dentro dele o que mais queria era matá-lo, matá-lo o mais rápido o possível, esmagá-lo como a um inseto, mas precisava saber onde estava Dayra.

- Sabe Snape, eu sempre tive pena de você. Tão solitário e manipulado por Dumbledore. Você por um acaso já teve a sorte de escolher sozinho algo de sua vida? – Perguntou Robert girando a varinha ainda apontada para o comensal

- Eu escolhi matá-lo.

A varinha de Snape fez um leve movimento, mas a risada grave de Laine o fez parar imediatamente.

- Você não fará isso meu caro Snape.

- Deve imaginar que estou ansioso para saber o motivo senhor Laine.

- O malvado professor de poções sabe o que é dar uma detenção, sabe como se fazem julgamentos injustiçados, sabe castigar, mas esse professor seria capaz de deixar que uma criança como ela – Apontou para o alto – Morresse?

O grito de Hermione entrou no corpo de Snape como se adicionasse fogo em suas veias, fogo que refletia em seu olhar.

No palco, pendurada de cabeça para baixo em uma cruz invertida estava Dayra. Seus braços abertos enunciavam os puxões e apertos feitos pelas mãos de Laine. Hermione chorava não conseguindo tirar os olhos de sua filha, sua miniatura, sua vida, mas por um minuto apenas a risada de Snape a fez olhar para ele.

- Por qual motivo acha que me importo com a vida dela? É apenas mais uma vida. Acha mesmo que me importo?

- Acho.

- Subestima meus sentimentos, senhor Laine. Não sou o Dumbledore.

- Eu sei, afinal Dumbledore nunca se apaixonou pela mãe de Dayra, a minha mulher.

- Deveria ter mais cuidado com o que te pertence.

- Acho que sim. Que bom que existe o "achados e perdidos Snape". Epa! Acho melhor baixar essa varinha. Eu não sou idiota. Sabia que viria atrás de mim, então me precavi. Eu vi você no hospital com a menina, vi o quanto o professor de gelo se derreteu pelos olhos da criança. Então, pensando nisso, lancei um feitiço nela. Qualquer feitiço que jogar em mim será revertido para ela – Ele riu alto vendo a surpresa de Snape – Exatamente Snape, eu não sou tão forte quanto antes, mas sei fazer um feitiço e foi fácil saber que feitiço fazer visitando uma única vez a biblioteca do hospital, não é incrível? – Perguntou rindo parecendo um gênio que descobriu algo muito importante. – Não é incrível que mesmo sem poderes extraordinários como os seus, eu consegui ter essa ligação com a pirralha? Não pode me enfeitiçar Snape.

- Não – Disse a voz arrastada de Snape – Não posso

A varinha quicou algumas vezes no chão antes de parar bem longe de Snape. Hermione o olhou sem entender, mas os olhos negros dele estavam calmos e duros. Não pareciam assustados e até um sorriso brincava em seus lábios.

- Severus? – Sussurrou Hermione franzindo a testa

O fantasma negro de Snape caminhou lentamente até perto de Laine e sorriu malignamente. Algo estava sendo planejado em sua mente, algo insano e com certeza, perigoso. Hermione tinha medo.

Os dedos brancos dele brincaram com a pulseirinha de Samantha e começaram lentamente a tirar a capa esvoaçante. De tão encharcada as pontas derramavam as gotas d'água.

Em nenhum momento Snape olhou para Dayra, suas mãos simplesmente tiraram o casaco e colocavam dobrados em cima de uma cadeira. No fim restou apenas sua camisa branca com as mangas arregaçadas.

- Já foi um comensal Laine?

- Desculpe, nunca recebi um único chamado do seu clube.

- Para ser um comensal, não basta ter essa marca - Mostrou o braço esquerdo onde a marca mexia-se calmamente na pele alva - É preciso conhecer a essência de ser um comensal. É necessário saber as conseqüências de seus atos e ter amor...amor pelo sangue, pelos gritos, pelos olhos desfocados de medo. É uma paixão que te consome a alma, é inexplicável. Sabe o que é isso? Essa chama inflando pelas veias?

Robert diminuiu um pouco o seu sorriso vendo Snape se aproximar tão devagar do rosto dele.

- É ser aquilo que mais dá medo em um pesadelo, é ser aquele ser que jamais desejaria, é sentir sua própria dor e pedir por mais. Isso é um comensal.

Robert estendeu a mão e tocou de leve as marcas no rosto de Snape. Velhas cicatrizes quase apagadas. Traçava a linha que passava pelo seu olho e a que entortava a sua boca.

- Monstro por monstro.

- Cicatriz por cicatriz.

As mãos de Snape envolveram o pescoço de Robert o jogando longe no grande palco iluminado, Hermione tapou a boca quando Robert lançou uma maldição em Snape que por pouco não foi atingido, o feitiço fez vários assentos voarem enquanto Snape, que não poderia usar magia, dava a volta no palco e pensava o que iria fazer para ajudar a menina. Ao chegar na parte de trás do palco Snape olhou para Dayra, provavelmente ela fora colocada a pouco tempo naquele lugar, o que era a sorte dela, pois Snape sabia que o sangue não teria força para correr pelo seu corpo se permanecesse daquela forma, ele tinha que agir.

- Acha que pode me vencer assim Snape? - Perguntou Robert virando-se quando Snape pulou em cima dele tentando atingi-lo – Você pode até ser poderoso, um comensal e bruxo exemplar, mas não é nada sem sua varinha.

O corpo de Snape bateu em uma coluna quando foi jogado no ar pelo feitiço não verbal de Robert, estava em completa desvantagem sem a varinha, sabia disso, mas não iria desistir. O mestre de poções se mexeu e sentiu seus ossos estralarem enquanto sua cabeça rodava, mas o ato fez seu sangue correr mais rápido em seu corpo e o cheiro do corpo queimado dele o chamava, era irritantemente gostoso.

Ele levantou e andou até próximo de Robert que mantinha a varinha erguida apontando diretamente para o peito de Snape. Mas um feitiço passou raspando sua cabeça, vindo de onde Hermione estivera a apenas um segundo, aquele misero momento de distração foi o necessário para Snape poder derrubar Robert no chão e o manter preso enquanto pisava em seu peito e na mão que segurava a varinha, um rosnado baixo saiu da garganta de Snape.

- Estou começando a achar que gosta de ficar por baixo senhor Laine!

Um sorriso brotou no rosto de Laine e seu braço livre bateu com força nos joelhos de Snape o fazendo gritar e cair.

- Quem está por baixo agora Snape? - Perguntou Robert segurando o colarinho da camisa de dele e o trazendo para perto enquanto o outro gemia de dor pelo joelho fraturado - Está doendo Snape? Está? Oh tadinho de você, estou com tanta pena Snape, tanta pena. O grande e imponente Snape, o morcego das masmorras, o comensal temido. Você não está mais tão temível não é?

Snape sentiu o sangue na boca quando o punho acertou seu queixo. Seus olhos arderam com o soco na boca do estomago, mas mesmo com o joelho quebrado e as costelas ardendo em protesto, suas mãos voaram para o rosto já deformado de Robert o fazendo jorrar sangue pelos lábios e mais uma vez o levou ao chão. Já não era mais bruxo e bruxo, nem homem e homem, eram dois animais, primitivos. Snape sentia aquele monstro querendo rasgar a sua pele e sair.

Hermione não conseguia mexer-se um único centímetro, seus olhos arregalados de medo focalizaram a imagem de Snape desvairado em cima de Robert batendo em seu rosto, deformando o que já não se conseguia distinguir.

Era o ódio, era o medo irreal, era irracional, era Snape.

Os cabelos negros pingavam suor e sangue quando parou de bater e tentou sair de cima dele pensando que o tinha eliminado, mas seu corpo fora novamente jogado no chão.

De bruços e com a cabeça para fora do palco ele sentia o peso de Robert em suas costas segurando suas mãos.

Estava sem poder, não tinha sua varinha, e o que ele era sem varinha? Nada

Seus músculos paralisaram, seu sangue foi direto para seu cérebro impedindo que seus pensamentos fossem concretizados. Agora Snape só conseguia ver gotas vermelhas de sangue que caiam de sua boca no chão impecavelmente elaborado.

Os pés de Robert apertaram os ossos do joelho de Snape o fazendo gritar como se um feitiço cruciatus fosse lançado em seu coração. A voz de Robert soou baixinha em seu ouvido.

- Você não é nada Severus Snape.

A cabeça de Snape foi violentamente batida no chão e o sangue escorreu pelos olhos, embaçando sua visão. Mas seus ouvidos captaram cada tremida da voz de Hermione gritando enquanto era arrastada por Robert para fora do salão.

Snape ficou ali, no escuro, de costas sentindo-as protestar, doer, arder. Seu joelho estava estilhaçado e ele sentia cada pedacinho de seu osso quebrado dentro de sua pele. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos pelo sangue que deslizava de sua cabeça.

Por um momento ele era suas próprias vítimas, feitas em um momento de obrigação. Um momento de puro ódio de si mesmo. Ele era Samantha e todos os outros que durante anos viu serem mortos pelas suas mãos ou comando.

Ele era nada.

Um nada solitário.

Um nada que mal respirava.

Solitário.

Os gritos dela se afastavam.

Solitário.

Seu corpo não se mexia.

Solitário.

Sua mente o prendia.

Solitário.

- Snape.

A voz pequena e fina vinha de cima como se um anjo estivesse descendo do céu mais belo para lhe dar sua sentença de morte. Porque afinal de contas ele estava morto, não estava? Já havia morrido faz tempo. Por mais absurdo que tivesse sido o pensamento de que ainda existia vida dentro de si ele sabia que estava morto.

- Snape.

A voz continuava a lhe chamar, mas não estava chegando perto, continuava no mesmo lugar, no alto, pendurada de cabeça para baixo.

Dayra.

A razão por qual veio. A criança que dependia dele. E ele, o que estava fazendo? Desistindo? Em sua mente vieram imagens torturantes.

Lillian sorrindo como um raio de sol. Potter acenando lentamente com a cabeça ao inocentá-lo com as lembranças de Alvo que também sorria para ele.

Dayra o abraçando com medo de um pesadelo, mas sem temer seus negros olhos.

E finalmente Hermione, bela com seus cachos soltos em seus ombros, voando ao vento. Ela sorriu triste para ele, triste como se jamais fosse vê-lo.

Daria essa tristeza para ela? Faria com que ela chorasse sua partida novamente?

Desistiria de todos eles?

Hermione era arrastada pelas escadarias do prédio. Sua varinha a muito fora jogada pela janela. Por sorte passaria a ser apenas um galho aos olhos dos trouxas que circulavam o prédio em busca de informações sobre o grande acontecimento. Podia ouvir o barulho das sirenes na rua enquanto era puxada cada vez mais para o alto.

O corpo de Robert deixava rastros de sangue pelos degraus à medida que suas feridas abriam-se pelo esforço de levar Hermione.

Ela já havia desistido de tentar se livrar das mãos dele, Robert era forte demais para uma pessoa magra como ela. Depois de um longo tempo sendo arrastada pelas escadas, sentindo seu corpo doer cada vez que batia nos degraus, uma porta foi aberta e o ar gelado da noite a atingiu fazendo-a tremer pelo corpo molhado da água esguichada no prédio.

Foi difícil saber onde estava, mas finalmente conseguiu distinguir a imagem do para-raio e da lua logo em cima dele.

Estavam no telhado.

- Robert? Robert o que está fazendo?

De repente seu corpo foi suspenso no beiral do telhado. Hermione podia ver somente as luzes dos faróis dos carros da polícia. Era alto demais ali e sua varinha estava em algum lugar perdida lá embaixo.

- Robert, por favor, não faça isso.

- Hermione, meu amor. Sabe que sempre te amei.

- Eu sei, eu sei! - Disse desesperada olhando para baixo - Eu também te amei Robert, acredite.

- Eu sei. Mas sabe, como eu sempre te disse, não era sua mente que eu queria.

- Eu te dei o que você queria.

- Não, você me entregou seu corpo, mas era vazio, oco. Eu te queria inteira Hermione. Mas você queria se entregar a outro.

O vento bateu mais forte contra seu rosto lacrimoso e Hermione sentiu como se a própria morte lhe fizesse uma caricia em suas bochechas.

- Robert, entenda, não é assim.

- É sim, Hermione.

- Robert, pense em Dayra. Ela precisa de nós, nós dois. Os pais dela.

- Dayra? Acha que me importo com ela?

- É sua filha.

- Hermione, a única mulher que importava para mim era você! Mas você não me queria. Você queria à ele, você desejava à ele, então morra junto com ele.

O corpo de Hermione balançou violentamente quando os dedos de Robert começaram a se abrir

- Eu não faria isso se fosse você, senhor Laine.

Snape subira com dificuldade os degraus marcados pelo sangue de Robert e agora se encontrava em pé apoiado em uma perna só, com o rosto sangrento e uma arma empunhada em seu braço tremido. Não fazia a menor idéia de onde estava sua varinha.

- Ora, ora, ora, não é que o senhor Snape é mais forte do que imaginei, quer brincar como Hermione quis é? Aposto que nem ao menos sabe mirar isso direito, você é patético.

- Severus - Sussurrou Hermione.

- Quieta sua vadia. Não sabe que se não for minha não será de mais ninguém?

- Tudo isso é medo de admitir que perdeu, Laine? - Perguntou Snape enquanto chegava mais perto de seu inimigo.

- Eu não perdi nada Snape. Ela não me quis, mas negou a você também. Pelo menos o corpo dela eu tive.

Snape mancava enquanto se aproximava deles. Hermione segurava nos braços de Robert e rezava baixinho pedindo para que os dedos de sua mão não se abrissem.

- Aposto que nunca sentiu a textura desse corpinho não é? Nossa, nem sabe o quanto é prazeroso sentir os pêlos se arrepiando, aspirar o cheiro que emana quando o corpo estremecesse de prazer. Vou sentir falta de possuí-la, mas ela pediu, então não vou me arrepender.

O braço de Robert balançou novamente para fora do prédio, mas a risada de Snape o fez virar rapidamente para encontrar a arma devidamente apontada para sua cabeça.

- O seu azar é que sou filho de um trouxa que de tanto me bater, fez com que eu aprendesse a atirar, para poder matá-lo um dia. E a semelhança que vejo entre vocês dois está me deixando louco.

O barulho do tiro ecoou pela noite negra quando a bala alojou-se na cabeça de Robert o fazendo cair no vazio do espaço que o levava para o chão. A cena foi rápida e apavorante. Hermione ouviu o barulho do disparo e de repente seu corpo começou a cair. Ela sentiu as mãos da morte a puxando para si. Ela sabia que estava terminado. Tudo estava acabado. Ela iria morrer. Até mesmo aceitava o fato de morrer, no entanto que Dayra estivesse bem, ela se salvaria. Snape poderia cuidar dela. Poderia ficar com ela, estava em boas mãos.

Mas parecia que Snape não queria se despedir tão cedo que sua amada. Sua mão pegou rapidamente em sua blusa a puxando, mas logo se soltou e Hermione conseguiu se segurar na perna dele quando Snape quase caíra junto. A única coisa que os seguravam era a mão de Snape no beiral. Ele gritou quando sentiu os ossos de sua perna desgrudarem um do outro, mas não soltou as mãos do beiral. Respirou fundo e tentou subir, mas era peso demais para ele.

- Hermione! Hermione, acalme-se e me ajude.

Hermione não parava de olhar para onde o corpo de Robert colidira com o concreto.

- Hermione, preciso que suba pelo meu corpo e vá para o telhado.

- Não, eu não...vou conseguir, não vou.

- Vai sim sua grifinória, vai sim. Precisa fazer isso, eu não vou agüentar muito tempo. Suba.

- Não Severus.

- Suba Hermione, agora.

- Não.

- SUBA!

- Está bem. - Disse tremendo.

Sua mão se soltou da perna de Snape e tentava encostar na beira, mas era alto demais

- Suba em meus ombros.

- Tá.

Hermione subiu nos ombros de Snape e de lá pulou para a segurança do telhado.

- Severus, Severus! Vem, me dá sua mão.

Severus Snape era puro cansaço.

- Vem Severus, por favor, é só pegar minha mão,vem.

Os olhos de Snape se fecharam e por um momento Hermione pensara que ele tinha desistido que tinha se entregado a morte, deixá-la levar seu corpo como havia tentado levar o dela. Mas no momento seguinte a mão de Snape apertou a sua. Hermione o agarrou com força e puxou o corpo pesado. Snape gemeu quando Hermione puxou sua perna e se largou no chão respirando o ar puro que entrava com dificuldades em seu pulmão.

A mão de Hermione afastava seus cabelos grudados pelo sangue seco que escorreu de sua cabeça e beijava seus lábios machucados.

- Conseguimos. Pensei que te perderia. - Disse chorando e beijando ele.

Snape ignorou a dor em seus lábios e a beijou com voracidade.

- Acabou?

- Sim, acabou. - Disse Snape beijando-a novamente. - Você tem que ir buscar a Dayra.

- Eu sei, mas e você? Não posso deixá-lo sozinho.

- Hermione, eu sou um comensal da morte. Vivia com o Lord...

- Está bem, está bem, eu vou, mas já volto. - E com um último beijo desatou a correr escada abaixo.

Snape sorriu triste e olhou para o céu. A dor aguda em seu abdômen lhe era bem familiar.

Hemorragia interna.

Ao contrário das outras vezes, ali ele não tinha um elfo, Madame Pomfrey e nem ST'Mungus para lhe ajudar. Estava longe de tudo. Era só esperar agora.

Mais uma vez ele olhou para o céu.

**N/A: **

**Sandra Longbottom:** Que bom que gostou do capítulo, me lembro que ele foi bem difícil de escrever, me denotou muito esforço. Pois é, finalmente Hermione está sofrendo as consequências de suas escolhas, agora vc viu o castigo do Laine...

**Daniela Snape:** Obrigada, Obrigada, Obrigada


	33. A melhor decisão de todas

_**E então chegamos ao capítulo final dessa fic. Fiquei muito feliz que muitas pessoas acompanharam e gostaram da narrativa, mesmo sendo uma revisão da fic já publicada aqui no - Quero agradecer todos que me mandaram reviews, mas principalmente para quem me acompanhou ai praticamente em todos os capítulos. Sandra Longbottom e Daniela Snape. Os reviews de vocês duas quando achei que ninguém mais queria ler a fic foi o que me deu forças para continuar. Obrigada**_

_**Capítulo 33 – A melhor decisão de todas**_

Fazia muito tempo que não se sentia tão relaxado quanto hoje. Até mesmo se esquecera do que era dormir sem pesadelos. Ele desejava permanecer mais tempo daquela forma, de olhos fechados, esquecendo de tudo que aconteceu, que esteja acontecendo e que irá acontecer. Nada, era isso que ele queria, ficar no nada. Poder descansar sem pensar e lembrar-se de nada. Mas aquele cheiro de morango o trazia recordações há muito guardadas em sua memória. Ele precisava acordar. Aos poucos abriu os olhos, mas a luz forte o cegou fazendo-o se encolher embaixo dos cobertores.

- Severus?

Era a voz que lhe cantava. O cheiro de morango que lhe inebriava. A pele macia que lhe acariciava. Puxou a mão pequena a fazendo chegar bem perto de seu rosto para somente depois abrir os olhos.

- Oi. - Disse Hermione cujo os olhos já vertiam lágrimas cristalinas. - Como se sente?

- Provavelmente mais intragável do que de costume.

- É bom vê-lo também Alvo. - Disse Snape com dificuldade. - Onde estou?

- No ST'Mungus.

Snape franziu a testa, odiava ficar no ST'Mungus. De todas as vezes que se machucara e precisara de ajuda, apenas uma vez ele foi internado no hospital dos bruxos, quando desmaiou na ala hospitalar e Madame Pomfrey o levara sem seu consentimento. Os medibruxos tiveram que agüentar a cólera de, pelo que eles sabiam, um professor que fora atacado acidentalmente por criaturas da floresta proibida. Snape quis matar Dumbledore por inventar essa história tão ridícula. Desde quando Severus Snape seria atacado por criaturas da floresta? Mas teve que engolir o orgulho, ele não poderia dizer que estava em uma missão com os comensais da morte. Após esse dia, Snape já não pedia ajuda a enfermeira da escola.

- Mas o que aconteceu?

Antes mesmo de terminar a frase flashs da noite fatídica passaram pela cabeça dele como se fossem a propaganda de um filme de terror que permanece em sua mente por muito tempo e qualquer coisa que fale ou veja o lembrasse do filme.

Laine.

Sangue.

Hermione.

Dayra.

Morte.

Seus olhos encararam os de Hermione e pela primeira vez queria que Alvo não existisse, pois o que importava era ela. Ele não deveria estar vivo, então por que não aproveitar o que lhe foi novamente dado?

- Você foi muito corajoso Severus. Enfrentar um homem como Laine da forma trouxa.

- Ele tem razão Severus. - Disse Hermione após Snape bufar e ignorar o diretor. - Não estaríamos aqui se não fosse por você. Quer dizer, eu quase caí, mas mesmo ferido você me salvou.

Snape não disse nada por um tempo. Ficou apenas sentindo sua perna mexer embaixo das cobertas. Claro que os medibruxos à consertaram no mesmo dia, junto com a hemorragia.

- Como...como cheguei aqui a tempo de...

- De curarem sua hemorragia? - Completou Dumbledore. - Muito simples. Conte a ele senhorita Granger.

Hermione suspirou e acariciou a mão dele mais uma vez antes de olhar em seus olhos.

- Depois que conseguimos estar seguros no telhado eu desci para buscar Dayra. Quando voltei você estava no chão desmaiado. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Me desesperei. Sua perna estava mais do que quebrada e sua cabeça sangrava, tive medo. Dayra estava inconsciente em meus braços e eu senti que não tinha muito tempo.

Ela parou e olhou para Dumbledore e de volta para Snape.

- Prossiga. - Disse Snape.

- Eu então aparatei no hospital ST'Mungus.

- Isso é impossível, você não conseguiria. Estava cansada e machucada. Sua filha estava inconsciente, assim como eu. Era preciso muita força para conseguir aparatar tão longe nos carregando. Você não tem tanta experiência e nem poder.

- Ah! Severus. - Suspirou Dumbledore. - Não sabe o poder que o amor nos dá.

- Eu fiquei com tanto medo de te perder, Severus, que a única coisa que pensei foi em salvá-lo. Eu não pensei em um lugar fixo, eu queria apenas que você não morresse e quando eu vi estávamos aqui e os medibruxos já estavam prontos para te ajudar.

- Ela fez uma magia muito antiga de proteção que a fez trazer os dois, você e Dayra, direto para um lugar tão longe, tão impossível para uma pessoa machucada e inexperiente como Hermione.

- Onde está Dayra? - Perguntou Snape desviando os olhos de um Dumbledore fascinado.

Ele não podia negar que ele mesmo estava impressionado com o que acabara de saber. Hermione usou muito poder para essa aparatação, dificilmente um bruxo machucado e abalado emocionalmente conseguiria aparatar em uma distancia longa como daquele teatro, quase em uma cidade do interior de Londres até ST'Mungus, no centro, ainda mais com duas outras pessoas inconsciente. Ele tinha visto somente Dumbledore fazer isso.

- Está muito bem. - Respondeu Dumbledore - Está experimentando todos os doces bruxos que eu trouxe junto comigo. E se me dão licença vou ver se ainda tem alguns feijãozinhos de todos os sabores, ainda tenho esperança de conseguir um inofensivo.

E saiu deixando um Snape impressionado com uma Hermione sensível. Nenhum dos dois percebeu que a porta fora trancada.

Os raios de sol entravam pela única janela do quarto e iluminavam o rosto de Hermione, era belo de se ver. Era a inspiração para uma obra de arte.

Snape a admirava, prestava atenção a cada detalhe de sua pele, a cada risco de seus olhos âmbar, mais claros pela luz do sol que estava a pino no céu. Hermione ajudou-o a se sentar melhor e ajeitou seus travesseiros sentindo o perfume da pele dele, ervas doces.

Snape também saboreava o perfume de morango da pele dela e não a soltou. Seu nariz enterrou-se na curva de seu pescoço e seus braços prenderam seu corpo.

- Hermione. - Sussurrou bem baixinho.

Devagar as mãos de Snape afagaram os cabelos volumosos dela. Ele beijou seu ombro e subiu para seu queixo passando para o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Severus, pode entrar alguém.

- Eu passei perto demais de te perder para ligar se alguém vai entrar e com certeza Alvo deve ter trancado a porta. - Disse Snape em sua orelha enquanto sua mão apertava a cintura dela trazendo-a mais para perto.

Hermione encaixou suas pernas ao redor da cintura de Snape e o olhou nos olhos negros acariciando seu rosto.

- Você é lindo Severus.

- E você é mentirosa.

- Não, é verdade. Eu te acho lindo, e amo cada pedaço de seu corpo.

Snape fechou os olhos quando os lábios quentes de Hermione começaram a beijar a cicatriz dos olhos, os beijos eram leves e ardentes. Eram carinhosos e amáveis. Ela beijou cada pedaço das cicatrizes até que seus lábios cobriram os dele.

As pontas frias dos dedos de Snape queimavam as bochechas de Hermione quando as acariciavam. Seus lábios igualmente gelados abriam-se devagar permitindo a entrada da língua sedenta de Hermione.

Foi um beijo calmo e apaixonado. A demonstração de puro amor que os dois poderiam fazer um para o outro. Era o eclipse solar, era o desabrochar de um jardim. Era a plenitude de uma paixão.

Hermione afagava os cabelos negros e oleosos de Snape, sentindo cada fio eletrizado pela aproximação de seus corpos. Snape ofegava na boca de Hermione e só parou de beijá-la, de explorar seus lábios macios quando a falta de ar o impediu de continuar.

- Não quero mais ficar longe de você Severus.

- Então não fique.

- Você não entendeu. Eu quero ficar em você.

Os olhos de Hermione brilharam luxuria e paixão quando começou a desabotoar o pijama que Snape usava. Apesar de suas mãos estarem tremendo, logo ela apreciava o peito nu dele. Não era forte, mas também não era magricela. Era normal, mas era belo.

Mais cicatrizes.

Em cada pedacinho de sua pele havia uma cicatriz, algumas pequenas, outras grandes. Seus dedos acariciavam cada uma enquanto tentava contá-las.

- Não conte. - Disse Snape de olhos fechados sentindo o leve toque dos dedos dela subirem para seu pescoço. - Costumo dizer que é uma para cada pecado que cometi em minha vida. Pode imaginar que sou um grande pecador.

Snape deu uma leve risada e tomou as pequeninas mãos nas suas aproximando-as de seu rosto e beijando seus dedos finos. Ele não desgrudou os olhos dos dela quando seus dedos começaram a tirar a fina blusa que ela usava.

- Você fica bem de vermelho. - Disse Snape.

- Obrigada.

- Mas eu prefiro ele fora do seu corpo.

Hermione corou um pouco sentindo frio quando sua blusa foi jogada no chão. A mão de Snape a puxou um pouco mais e colocou seu ouvido em seu coração.

- É bom ouvir seu coração bater.

- É bom que ele bata.

Hermione beijou o alto da cabeça dele quando seu corpo se arrepiou com as mãos que passeavam pelas suas costas nuas.

- Você está com frio.

Snape pegou a coberta e envolveu o corpo dela, mas Hermione logo jogou o cobertor no chão e olhou no fundo de seus olhos.

Suas bochechas coraram.

- Você tem outras maneiras de me esquentar. - Disse mordendo o lábio inferior.

Suas mãos abriram o feixe de seu sutien e sua peça foi ao chão junto com as outras.

Snape arfava com a bela visão.

- Toque-me Severus.

- Será um prazer.

Os lábios de Snape beijaram os dela novamente e desceram pelo seu queixo, pescoço e ombro. Pequenas mordidas foram dadas fazendo Hermione morder o lábio inferior e apertar os cabelos negros em suas mãos. As mãos de Snape passeavam pelas costelas dela as vezes se aventurando no meio de seus seios perfeitamente redondos com os mamilos rosados. Hermione arqueou o corpo quando a boca de Snape tomou-lhe um dos mamilos. Ela gemeu. A boca de Snape mais uma vez se aventurou por dentro da dela. O beijo era voraz, era intenso. Parecia que o contato das peles nuas e frias serviu para aumentar a necessidade de contato entre os dois.

Hermione tremia nas mãos de Snape que ofegava sentindo seu desejo pela mulher em suas mãos aumentar a cada segundo.

- Severus, eu te quero.

A voz quebrada de Hermione em seu ouvido era uma arma contra a sua sanidade mental. De uma única vez a colocou deitada sobre si e beijou sua pele desde a boca até o umbigo onde brincou mordendo a barriga.

Suas mãos passeavam pelas suas pernas apertando suas coxas.

Hermione arfava.

Não era difícil para ela adivinhar onde iria parar suas roupas quando Snape terminasse de tirá-las e foi só piscar os olhos para encontrar, não somente as suas roupas, mas as dele também, jogadas no chão.

O contato dos corpos nus fez Snape soltar um leve gemido em sua garganta. Seus beijos pelo corpo esbelto eram mais profundos. Sabia que não era mais uma menina que estava em suas mãos, sua aluna cresceu. Era uma mulher, bela mulher com um corpo amadurecido.

Ele a contemplou, o corpo nu tremia embaixo do seu, a boca dela estava entreaberta e suas bochechas estavam coradas. Ele passou a mão novamente entre os seios dela descendo pela sua barriga e parando em seu ventre.

Beijou-a.

Hermione sentiu a insegurança que era demonstrada tão timidamente em seus beijos. Mas o que quer que Snape sentia não era nada em comparação com o que ela sentia. Lembranças vinham em sua cabeça. Suas noites com Laine, não era fácil fazer isso, apesar de tanto querer.

Ela sabia, internamente ela sabia que ele jamais a faria sofrer. Mas as marcas em seu corpo, beijadas por ele, ainda a fazia se lembrar daqueles momentos de torpor. O arrependimento é um sentimento cruel que lhe fazia companhia desde o momento em que deixou Snape, há muitos anos antes.

- Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, eu queria... – Ela parou acariciando o rosto dele.

- Diz.

- Queria que eu permanecesse com você aquele dia e não te abandonasse. Talvez tudo tivesse sido diferente. Talvez eu não tivesse medo.

Snape olhou em seus olhos e enxugou uma lágrima que escapava pelos lados.

- Está com medo agora?

- Sim, mas sei que você não irá me machucar.

- Nunca.

- Então faça.

Hermione podia sentir o quanto Snape se esforçava para segurar-se até aquele momento. Sua voz arrastada saia quebrada de sua garganta. Suas mãos estavam fechadas em punho ao lado dela segurando o peso de seu corpo para não esmagá-la. Ela podia sentir seu desejo aumentando a cada minuto. Era torturante para ele, e para ela também. Ela o queria, mais do que poderia imaginar.

Os olhos negros estavam inseguros quanto ao que fazer. Os túneis dentro deles haviam sumido há muito tempo, e agora só se via dúvida.

- Tem certeza de sua decisão? - Perguntou por fim.

Hermione então sorriu e o beijou antes de ainda sorrindo lhe dizer.

- Não poderia ter feito uma decisão melhor.

Ele sorriu também e a única testemunha daquele momento de amor era o sol que iluminava-os naquela tarde ensolarada.


	34. Epilogo

_**Sorry ae... eu sou muito doida... jurava que tinha acabado a fic e ai me vem o Epilogo perdido no meu pen drive...**_

_**Desculpem... espero que gostem**_

_**Epilogo**_

- Está bem melhor assim, Severus. - Disse Dumbledore sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Eu gosto das minhas velhas e negras vestes. – Resmungou.

- Hoje não é dia para suas vestes de sempre. Hoje é seu dia. Imagino o quanto deve estar contente.

Dumbledore, por mais incrível que pareça, conseguiu sorrir mais ainda quando Snape rosnou em sua direção. Era uma diversão e tanto fazer aquilo com ele. E era mais interessante ainda ver o quanto ele se esforçava para disfarçar sua felicidade que queria sair pela sua boca. Sabia que seu mestre de poções estava muito feliz aquele dia, mas escondia de todos, inclusive dele mesmo.

Snape ainda se olhava no espelho com uma sobrancelha erguida quando três batidas na porta o tiraram de seus devaneios. Com apenas um aceno de mão a porta se abriu e Harry entrou devagar e timidamente. Ainda que estivesse tudo bem entre eles, aquele era Snape e ele jamais deixaria de ser quem é. Todo cuidado era pouco perto daquele homem.

- O que quer, senhor Potter?

- Vim avisar que já está na hora. Ela já está chegando.

- E não podemos ir para lá quando ela chegar?

- Severus, sabe muito bem como são as tradições. - Disse Alvo colocando a mão em seu ombro e o empurrando para a porta.

Dumbledore e Harry iam a frente com passos rápidos como se estivessem ansiosos demais e não poderiam agüentar mais alguns minutos nas masmorras. Snape, por sua vez, estava receoso e seus pés por vezes vacilavam e quase davam meia volta. Ele queria aquelas masmorras, queria ficar nelas até tudo acabar. Quando chegaram perto do salão principal, fechou os olhos para fingir que não estava vendo os arranjos na porta e nem Pirraça que jogava um pó que demoraria muito para sair da roupa.

- Eu ainda não acredito que estou aqui. Não poderia ser uma coisa simples?

- Hermione é uma grifinória, nada para ela pode ser simples. E ela é mulher, sabe muito bem como elas são.

- É, eu sei. - Disse respirando fundo e entrando no salão repleto de alunos e convidados. - Eu não conheço tanta gente.

- A senhorita Granger é muito importante no Ministério e uma grande amiga do mundo bruxo, teria mais pessoas se eu não houvesse impedido.

- Parece que devo minha vida a você.

- Não é para tanto e hoje eu irei me divertir tanto com você que não será necessário me pagar nenhuma divida. Suas caras e bocas já são o suficiente.

- Obrigado.

Todos no salão levantaram-se para aplaudir Snape que voltara a assumir o posto de mestre de poções levando Hermione para ocupar o lugar de professora de estudo dos trouxas, mesmo que ainda correspondesse ao Ministério da Magia. Ele entrava vestido com uma belíssima veste cinza confeccionada por Madame Malkin e seus cabelos estavam brilhando caindo sobre seu ombro com alguns fios brancos reluzentes. Todos conheciam o professor, mas nem todos haviam visto as cicatrizes de seu rosto que hoje ele mostrava para quem quisesse ver. Claro que estavam muito melhor que há dez anos, parecia muito com as cicatrizes de Lupin, eram finas e, graças a Madame Pomfrey, sumiriam em breve. Hermione sempre dizia que ele não tinha o porquê esconder, aquilo fazia parte dele, e ela gostava delas, gostava muito.

Alguns rostos lhe eram muito familiares. Neville continuava com seus dentes avantajados e a cara de desengonçado, mas parecia mais confiante e, se possível, bonito. Ao seu lado estava Luna Lovegood, a loirinha segurava firmemente sua mão e sorria para o teto onde provavelmente estava vendo alguma criatura mágica existente somente em sua cabecinha fértil. Muitos ex alunos novamente ocupavam lugar no salão e batiam palmas para Snape como se sempre o adorassem. Snape os amaldiçoava mentalmente por sua falsidade descarada.

É claro que a primeira fila seria ocupada por aqueles que ela achava serem importantes demais para sua vida. E não podia negar que eles eram mesmo. Para quem nunca teve uma verdadeira família, os Weasley o acolheram muito bem depois que voltou para o mundo bruxo, até mesmo ganhara um suéter de Molly que guardara no fundo de seu guarda roupa.

Finalmente chegou ao final do salão e se posicionou em seu lugar. Harry e Rony se posicionaram ao lado de suas parceiras, Gina e uma prima distante Weasley. Ele suspirou e olhou em volta. Do lado dela estavam seus amigos e seus pais, do seu lado estavam professores e aurores. Não havia ninguém interessante para chamar. Ninguém importante para contar. Era a noite dela, apesar de estar feliz, era dela. A escola inteira estava ali por ela, não por ele.

Snape pensava nisso o tempo todo, como se fosse um mantra para tirar o seu nervosismo que tanto tentava controlar. Mas não foi fácil controlá-lo quando as portas do grande salão se abriram novamente e uma música começou a ser tocada no fundo. Era regida por Flitwick e seu coral.

A música acompanhava o sorriso dela, e apesar de cheio, o salão estava vazio para Snape. A única pessoa que ele podia ver era ela, só conhecia ela, só importava ela.

Hermione sorria iluminando seu belo rosto com uma maquiagem leve feita por Gina, seus cabelos estavam presos com uma tiara no alto deixando os cachos caírem soltos em seus ombros. Um castanho brilhoso que ofuscava a visão. Seu rosto tímido corou ao ver Snape a encarando como se nunca a tivesse visto.

Muitos olhos direcionavam-se para a grande barriga que Hermione trazia dentro de um belo vestido tomara que caia. Ela sorria e segurava as lágrimas que teimavam em tentar cair enquanto seguia em direção a Snape acompanhada de seu pai trouxa. Pirraça agora jogava pétalas de rosas no tapete vermelho por qual Hermione caminhava.

Ao chegarem perto um do outro Snape sentiu a eletricidade de sempre aflorando por seu corpo.

- Entrego minha filha a você Severus, quero que cuide muito bem dela.

- Não se preocupe, senhor Granger. Não há no mundo uma preciosidade mais bem cuidada.

O senhor Granger sorriu mais uma vez para a filha e foi se posicionar ao lado de sua mulher e sua neta. Dayra, agora com onze anos, sorria para a mãe e para Snape.

Os olhos negros não conseguiam esconder a felicidade que transbordava em brilho. Hermione sorria e tentava segurar as lágrimas que estavam conseguindo escapar pelos cantos. Snape ofereceu seu braço e a levou até a frente onde Alvo estava posicionado com uma bela vestimenta azul com estrelas douradas brilhando.

Todos se sentaram e Alvo limpou a garganta.

- Estamos aqui hoje para celebrar a união sagrada entre Hermione Granger e Severus Snape.

Snape não soube em que ponto do longo e excêntrico discurso de Dumbledore ele parou de escutar e prestar a atenção nela. Só voltou a ouvi-lo quando teve que dar a famosa resposta.

- Você Severus Prince Snape aceita Hermione Jane Granger como sua legitima esposa para amá-la e respeitá-la, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença até que a morte os separe?

Os convidados franziam a testa perante os votos que Dumbledore ditava, muitos jamais haviam visto um casamento trouxa, mas Hermione fizera questão de seguir a tradição de sua família. Todos aquietaram quando Snape abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes. Suas mãos seguravam as dela com firmeza e antes de responder ele deu um sorrisinho que sabia que somente ela saberia identificar.

- Sim.

Dumbledore virou-se dessa vez para Hermione que sorria radiante.

- Você, Hermione Jane Granger, aceita Severus Prince Snape como seu legitimo esposo para amá-lo e respeitá-lo na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença até que a morte os separe?

- Sim. – Disse Hermione prontamente.

- Podem trocar as alianças.

A aliança dourada que Snape cuidadosamente colocava em seu dedo tinha o desenho de uma cobra gravada em sua extensão e seus olhos eram duas belas esmeraldas. Hermione pegou a aliança na almofada que um primeiranista trazia e olhou fundo nos olhos dele colocando a aliança dourada com o desenho de leão com os olhos de rubi em seu dedo gelado. Pela primeira vez para muitos naquele salão, Snape estava sorrindo.

Era tão intenso o olhar dos dois que mal conseguiam ouvir o diretor falando.

- Se alguém tem algo contra essa união, que se pronuncie agora ou se cale para sempre.

Um silêncio irritante baixou no salão e todos se olhavam, ninguém era louco o bastante para falar algo, nem mesmo os gêmeos que tanto brincavam com essa louca união na TOCA. Snape era capaz de matar quem abrisse a boca.

- Sendo assim. – Continuou Dumbledore. – Eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

Snape aproximou-se devagar sentindo o coração pulsar mais forte a cada segundo. Levou sua mão até o rosto dela e afagou sua bochecha afastando uma mecha de cabelo que se soltara, colocou a outra mão em sua cintura e acariciou a barriga grande com os dedos. Seus olhos negros não eram mais túneis fundos e vazios, eram preenchidos e brilhosos, seus traços não eram mais carregados de amargura e solidão.

- Eu te amo. – Disse baixinho passando o dedo nos lábios dela. – Te amo demais.

Seus lábios finos e gelados encostaram-se aos lábios quentes dela causando uma explosão de emoções que agora não eram mais estranhas para ele. Já sabia o que era o amor e agora gostava dele. Sua mão deslizou entre os cabelos dela trazendo-a mais para perto enquanto ouvia os aplausos e vivas dos estudantes.

- Vamos para a festa então. – Disse Dumbledore.

Eles sorriram e passaram por todos novamente. Todos sorriam e pareciam felizes por eles. Para Snape era esquisito saber que alguém estava feliz por que ele estava feliz. Saíram pelo tapete vermelho e se dirigiram para o campo de quadribol. Estava belo com enfeites feitos pelos elfos domésticos que até mesmo tinham um carinho com Hermione. Claro que Snape sabia que o diretor obrigou-os a serem agradáveis com ela, afinal eles odiavam quando ela tentava libertá-los. Mas hoje Hermione não pensava em elfos domésticos, hoje ela só pensava no homem que estava ao seu lado. Seu esposo.

Se sentaram em uma mesa redonda onde estavam alguns convidados como professores e os pais de Hermione. Uma banda desconhecida que foi convidada para tocar estava distraindo os alunos com músicas altas e com batidas demais para ser apreciada por Snape. Os elfos traziam comida de minuto em minuto e garantiam que nada faltasse nas mesas.

- Professor Snape. – Chamou Harry ao seu lado. – Me permite dançar uma música com Hermione?

- É claro que ele permite. – Disse Hermione levantando-se. – Ele não gosta de dançar, mas eu sim.

- Ele não poderá fugir muito, logo a valsa nupcial começará.

Para pesadelo de Snape, Harry não estava mentindo, em alguns minutos a banda chamou os noivos para o meio do campo e começou a tocar uma valsa lenta e bonita.

- Coloca sua mão na minha cintura. – Sugeriu Hermione.

- Acha que só porque passei anos de minha vida recluso em uma masmorra sem ter contato com um amor eu não sei dançar?

- Sim, mais ou menos isso.

- Não me conhece muito então.

Como um verdadeiro mestre, Snape a levou por toda a pista de dança. Seus passos eram precisos e seus cabelos voavam quando ele girava. Hermione apenas sorria deixando ser levada por ele.

Logo Dumbledore roubou a noiva para dançar e Snape voltou para sua mesa. Os pares se formaram e muitos estudantes brigavam para dançar com Hermione. Snape não se importava com isso, sabia que só queriam ficara a sós para perguntar a ela como conseguiu se casar com ele.

Um elfo lhe trouxe mais champagne e ele apreciou seu momento solitário com o copo e a mesa vazia.

- Dança comigo, senhor?

Snape sentiu um calafrio passar por sua espinha como se um fantasma houvesse pousado a mão em seu ombro. Aquela voz era parte de seu pesadelo constante, o pesadelo de todos os dias. Devagar virou o corpo rígido e olhou para a dona daquela voz apenas para sentir mais arrepios ao afirmar as suas duvidas.

Ela estava ali, parada ao seu lado. Era uma mulher agora. Seus olhos eram duros, mas ela sorria levemente. Seus cabelos vermelhos eram brilhosos e caiam pela suas costas balançando com a leve brisa. Ela se aproximou devagar e levou a mão até o rosto de Snape. Paralisado como estava, o professor apenas observou a mulher passar os dedos pelas cicatrizes ao lado de sua boca e em seu olho.

- Você parecia mais perigoso anos atrás.

- Samantha.

- Sim.

- O que...- Não conseguiu dizer o resto.

- Eu te pedi uma dança. Sei que você é um homem que respeita uma mulher e não irá me negar isso.

Ela pegou sua mão e o levou até o meio da pista, quando achou um lugar ideal parou e se aproximou colocando sua mão no ombro dele e a dele em sua cintura. Snape não se movia e Samantha tinha que guiá-lo.

- Parece que viu um fantasma. Deve estar pensando como uma menina que você violentou anos atrás veio parar no seu casamento.

- Sim. Eu não estava pensando isso. Estava pensando no motivo que a trouxe aqui. Mas apenas um vem em minha cabeça.

- Vingança. – Sorriu a mulher enquanto se aproximava mais. – Mas esse não é o motivo. Vim te agradecer.

- Você é masoquista então.

- Não. Não tive nenhum prazer em ser violentada por você.

- Então é louca.

- Quase fiquei. Naquela noite em que você visitou meu quarto, eu me senti machucada, violentada e desprezada. Senti nojo de você, senti repulsa, mas senti mais raiva por você ter me deixado viva sentindo meu corpo dolorido e sangrando.

- E, no entanto, você quer me agradecer? Isso só me faz acreditar mais ainda que você é masoquista ou louca.

- Talvez, mas depois daquele dia, ou melhor, depois de anos de depressão e nojo de mim mesma, eu tive uma visita muito curiosa. Para ser mais exata foi há quase dois anos atrás. Uma mulher. Sua mulher. Ela foi me visitar para falar do que havia acontecido, falar o porquê você fez aquilo, me explicar as razões de tudo que aconteceu.

- Fiz porque quis.

- Fez porque foi obrigado. – Falou Samantha com firmeza. - Na hora em que ela me disse isso, eu gritei, a chamei de louca e desvairada. Mas ela continuou a falar, mesmo comigo gritando como uma louca e pedindo para ela ir embora. Foi no meio da gritaria que eu ouvi que você foi obrigado a fazer aquilo.

- Não fui não. – Disse Snape sério lembrando-se dos momentos que jurara esquecer, ele parou de dançar e apenas olhava para os olhos verdes dela. - Eu não fui obrigado, eu podia ter negado, mas eu fiz.

- Se você negasse, ele mataria você. Matando você, esse mundo não teria chance de se salvar. Um ato leva a uma conseqüência e uma conseqüência leva a outra. É uma pilha de dominó e você era a primeira peça que jamais deveria cair, ou então ruiria tudo e todos. O seu livre arbítrio era falso, você jamais foi livre, pois o seu coração sabia que deveria fazer o certo mesmo que fosse necessário violentar e matar. Esse era o certo. Era o seu certo. Parece que todos os outros conhecem sua vida melhor que você e acreditam mais em você do que você mesmo.

- Eu já disse que fiz porque quis.

- Ele me mataria. – Disse Samantha não ligando para o que ele havia dito. - Se você não fizesse, ele me mataria. E não precisei que alguém me dissesse isso. Se você negasse, ele iria te mostrar outra pessoa, outra menina, talvez mais nova e ingênua e me mataria por não servir para você.

- Eu quase a matei.

- Mas não matou. Eu estava no caminho dos comensais e do próprio Voldemort. Era meu destino passar por isso ou morrer. Você pode ter acabado com minha inocência, mas você me salvou, e eu precisei de alguns anos para saber disso. Eu não estaria aqui se não fosse você, talvez ninguém estivesse aqui se não fosse por você. Você é um herói Snape, por mais que não goste e não acredite nisso, você é um herói. Não é fácil fazer o que é necessário e talvez você só tenha conseguido pelas coisas ruins que lhe aconteceram quando criança. Sim, ela me contou tudo. – Disse Samantha quando Snape olhou para Hermione a alguns metros de distância. – Eu precisava saber para poder entender. Cada um tem um destino e um motivo para estarem aqui. Sei que é injusto e cruel, mas talvez, somente talvez, esse era o seu motivo, ser o alicerce de toda essa guerra. Aquele sem cuja ajuda ninguém poderia vencer.

Eles haviam parado de dançar já fazia algum tempo e apenas ficaram se olhando até que Samantha estendeu sua mão passando por seu rosto novamente. Ele fechou os olhos quando ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e beijou suavemente a bochecha marcada.

- Você é uma boa pessoa, Severus Snape. Obrigada.

Ela envolveu os ombros dele em um abraço apertado sentindo os braços hesitantes e trêmulos corresponder ao aperto. Ela beijou o pescoço dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido

- Seja muito feliz Severus, ela te merece e muito. Obrigada novamente.

Eles se afastaram e os olhos verdes de Samantha piscaram uma última vez enquanto sorria, depois eles foram embora para nunca mais serem vistos. Após alguns anos Snape procurou saber sobre ela e descobriu que se casara com um advogado, teve três filhos e se mudou para uma cidade tranqüila no interior de Londres. Jamais voltou a vê-la.

- Tudo bem Severus?

- Hermione, você deveria estar dançando com seus amigos.

- Não quero estar com eles, quero estar com você.

A festa foi grandiosa. Os noivos receberam mais cumprimentos dos convidados e tiraram fotos para o profeta diário. Dayra se divertia com os primeiranistas que logo teriam que voltar para seus dormitórios e os estudantes mais velhos dançavam com as músicas da banda.

- Você se saiu muito bem hoje, Severus. – Disse Hermione em seu ouvido. – Pensei que teria um ataque com toda essa gente lhe dando atenção.

- Quem disse que eu não tive? Por que acha que estou sorrindo tanto? Estou tendo um ataque de Potterismo.

Hermione riu alto.

- Acho que já podemos sair daqui. Estou cansada. Essa barriga está me matando.

- Eu disse para fazer a cerimônia depois do nascimento.

- Não, eu quero já estar casada quando chegar a hora.

- Não tem necessidade.

- Para mim tem. Oh! Ele se mexeu. - Hermione colocou a mão de Snape bem em cima do lugar onde antes levou um chute da criança dentro de seu ventre. - Está muito agitado hoje por causa da música

- Que péssimo gosto. Vou ensiná-lo a apreciar o leve sabor da música clássica, assim como os livros de minha biblioteca particular.

- Eu sei que ele será um perfeito Snapezinho.

Snape fez uma careta para o apelido de seu filho e acariciou novamente a barriga de nove meses de sua mulher.

- Vamos sair logo daqui.

Discretamente os dois saíram do campo de quadribol e foram para as masmorras. Snape a carregou no colo com um pouco de dificuldade e a deitou na cama de dossel, retirando seu sapato.

- Não precisava ter me carregado. Estou enorme de gorda. Sei que foi difícil.

- Carregar a mulher ao entrar na casa até o quarto é uma tradição nos casamentos trouxas. Eu não queria que você não tivesse isso. Agora, eu sei que gosto de você nua, mas esse vestido está tão perfeito que acho que não irei tirar.

Hermione sorriu, mas logo seu sorriso se transformou em uma careta horrível quando o grito de dor ecoou pela parede do quarto.

- Severus, acho que... que vai nascer.

Outro grito.

Snape a colocou deitada e arrumou os travesseiros. O liquido da bolsa estourada molhava a cama enquanto Snape tentava fazer Hermione se acalmar.

- Não me mande me acalmar e chame alguém.

- Dobby!

- Sim mestre. – Disse o elfo aparecendo ao lado da cama.

- Vá até o campo de quadribol e chame Madame Pomfrey, diga que o bebe está nascendo.

- Sim, senhor Snape.

Poucos minutos se passaram até Madame Pomfrey abrir a porta do quarto e entrar correndo sendo seguida por Dumbledore, McGonagall e os pais de Hermione.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Severus, o que houve?

- Ele está nascendo.

Parecia que toda a festa havia sido transferida para os corredores das masmorras e era possível ouvir os professores tentando evitar que os alunos entrassem.

- Hermione querida. – Disse Pomfrey medindo sua temperatura e sua pulsação. - Ficará tudo bem. Você passou por isso uma vez, vai conseguir passar novamente. Vamos lá, respire fundo. Eu preciso que todos vocês saiam.

- Não irei sair.

- Severus, eu sei que é sua mulher, mas preciso que fique lá fora, aqui dentro ficará somente Minerva e a senhora Granger. Você acabaria me atrapalhando. Por favor, quanto mais rápido saírem, mais rápido ela terá o bebe.

Snape estava pronto para retrucar quando Hermione gritou novamente. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ela suava.

- Vamos Severus, temos que saber quando não somos desejados no recinto. – Disse Dumbledore.

Snape saiu bufando e esperou no corredor que já estava ocupado por diversos alunos que o observavam, porém Dumbledore fez com que todos fossem embora. Snape estava prestes a amaldiçoá-los. Após algumas horas, os professores restantes estavam cansados e muitos pediam que fossem avisados sobre o nascimento, pois estavam voltando para seus dormitórios. No fim, restaram apenas Snape, o senhor Granger, o senhor Weasley e Dumbledore, além de Rony e Harry. Esgotado e preocupado, se sentou no chão e encostou a cabeça na parede fria. Em suas mãos ainda segurava o véu do vestido dela. O senhor Weasley sentou-se ao seu lado e colocou a mão gentilmente em seu ombro.

- Calma Severus. Esse nervosismo é normal. Por mais filho que nós tenhamos, caso Molly fique grávida novamente, eu sentirei esse embrulho no estomago também, mas tudo ficará bem. Hermione é saudável e logo você sentirá a felicidade de carregar seu filho nas mãos.

O tempo demorou a passar, mas ninguém arredou o pé de onde estava. Cada grito de Hermione era um pulo no coração de Severus. Dayra tinha ficado com Gina, mas não conseguia dormir e exigiu ficar com Snape, fazendo a ex grifinória levá-la até as masmorras. A menina se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado dele apoiando a cabeça em seu peito, enquanto segurava sua mão.

- Mamãe ficará bem? – Perguntou a menina com a voz quebrada.

- Sim. – Disse Snape puxando-a para seu colo e a abraçando, Dayra escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço. – Claro que vai ficar.

Depois de mais três horas de gritos e muito desespero, Snape, que estivera o tempo todo com o rosto escondido no véu amassado em suas mãos, ouviu ao fundo um pequeno choro. Fino e distante, mas era um choro. Um choro de bebe. Ele levantou os olhos quando Minerva abriu a porta e saiu limpando a mão suja de sangue em uma toalha.

Ela sorriu.

- Parabéns Severus, você é pai e em dobro. São gêmeos. Uma menina e um menino saudáveis. Os dois com dois quilos e meio.

Snape acordou Dayra levemente e se levantou olhando seriamente para a mulher a sua frente. Todos a sua volta deram vivas e ele sentiu muitos tapinhas amigáveis em suas costas assim como o abraço de Dayra em sua cintura.

- Posso vê-la?

- Claro. Ela está descansando no quarto.

Snape entrou devagar. Hermione estava na cama amamentando o que pareciam ser dois amontoados de cobertor.

- Oi.

- Oi Severus.

Snape se sentou na cama e olhou para eles. Era estranho, não sabia o que fazer ou falar. Somente naquele momento se deu conta de que era realmente pai de dois seres minúsculos. Devagar e com receio ergueu a mão e tocou no rosto de um deles. Era tão frágil. Os bebes não se davam conta de sua presença, mas ele os via e estava admirado. Seus olhos brilhavam e seu sorriso se ampliava conforme se aproximava e os tocava sentindo pela primeira vez na vida uma emoção tão grande que não cabia nele.

Após alguns minutos Dayra entrou no quarto e subiu na cama se aproximando devagar de Snape, enquanto olhava para as duas pequenas criaturas.

- Dois. – Disse a menina.

- Somos sortudos. – Disse Hermione sorrindo para a menina - Puxei o gene de minha família, há gêmeos entre a família de meu pai. Somos sortudos.

- Sim somos. – Concordou Snape ainda sem afastar o olhar das crianças.

- Temos três filhos lindos. – Disse Hermione sorrindo para Dayra que olhava seus irmãos com curiosidade.

- Eu era assim quando eu nasci?

- Não. – Respondeu Snape sentando-a em seu colo e a abraçando. - Você era especial, é única.

- E eles são dois.

- São.

Nenhuma outra palavra foi dita. Snape acariciava seus filhos e Hermione apenas descansava enquanto eles terminavam de mamar.

Depois de saciados, os pequenos Snapes bocejaram e dormiram. Snape pediu ajuda de Madame Pomfrey para colocá-los no pequeno berço, afinal, não tinha muita pratica para carregá-los. A enfermeira ainda ficou alguns minutos verificando se estava tudo bem com Hermione e dando instruções sobre os cuidados que eles precisariam ter dali em diante. Com ajuda de feitiços rápidos, Hermione estava banhada e pronta para dormir em sua cama confortável e limpa. Snape ficou admirando os bebes no berço até que Hermione o chamou e ele se deitou ao seu lado olhando em seus olhos e sorrindo de leve.

- Onde está Dayra? – Perguntou Hermione

- Eu a levei para a cama. Ela estava dormindo no sofá.

- Não sei como consegue agüenta-la, ela está enorme.

- Se eu consigo agüentar todo o seu peso com apenas um braço e em pé quando você inventa aquelas posições doidas e acrobatas, acho que consigo agüentar uma criança magrinha como ela.

- Tudo bem, já entendi. – Disse Hermione rindo. – Só quero ver quando ela for sua aluna. Não poderá favorecê-la como fazia com Malfoy.

- Nunca favoritei Malfoy.

- Que mentira!

- Que seja, eu não vou favorecer Dayra em nada. Ela tem que merecer os pontos e notas. E digo a mesma coisa para você. Afinal você sempre deixava o Weasley copiar sua lição.

O dia já estava bem claro quando Hermione e Snape pararam de conversar sobre coisas banais e voltaram a atenção aos bebes que acabavam de mamar novamente. Dayra acabara de aparecer com cara de sono e subindo na cama da mãe. Ainda bem que era domingo.

- Já escolheu os nomes? – Perguntou Snape voltando a se deitar após colocá-los de volta nos berços. Um deles teve que ser conjurado de última hora.

- Não, não quero escolher sozinha. Me dá uma sugestão.

- Posso dar um nome para o menino? – Perguntou Dayra se deitando no meio dos dois e puxando o braço de Snape para abraçá-la.

- Claro que pode. – Respondeu Snape beijando sua cabeça e apertando mais perto dele. Aquela menina era seu sonho e preciosidade. Jamais poderia se separar dela. Faria de tudo para que ela não soubesse de nada sobre sua vida de espião e mais ainda que jamais tivesse que passar por nada que todos passaram. Ele iria protegê-la para sempre e iria receber em troca só o sorriso nos olhos dourados.

- Quero que se chame Lucian. Eu acho bonito, era o nome de um amiguinho meu no mundo trouxa.

- E a menina? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Eu pensei em colocar de Samantha – Disse Snape olhando para sua esposa e a vendo olhá-lo profundamente - Mas não acho que seja apropriado.

- É muito apropriado – Disse Hermione mexendo na pulseirinha que Snape nunca tirou de seu pulso. – Eu gosto, ela se tornou uma grande mulher, bonita. Nossas filhas também serão assim e nosso filho será um homem de honra igual o pai.

Snape sorriu e se inclinou para beijá-la ouvindo um risinho baixo de Dayra. Naquele dia ele soube que jamais teria uma vida escura como antes. Ele estava finalmente completo.

Agora sim o Fim.


End file.
